The Shinobi Gank
by dhitta
Summary: Update chap20! " Ia akan menyangka bahwa aku menyakitimu. Ia akan marah padaku, ia akan lari dariku...ia akan membenciku! Heh...ibu macam apa aku yang dibenci oleh putra kesayangannya sendiri!"" Dasar ibu brengsek!" Sasusaku Mikoto side! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic pertama aku, jadi maaf ya kalau jelek... !!! Disini tidak ada ninja-ninjaan seperti di cerita asli Naruto. Karakter dan sifat tokoh kuubah sedikit sesuai imajinasi. Kisaran umur dari semua karakter...20 tahunan. Ratenya masih T ko, belum kepikiran buat bikin yang rated M.... Sekali lagi maaf ya kalo fic aku ini ngaco banget....selamat membaca dan jangan lupa di review..!

**Summary**: " Sudahlah.....mungkin ini memang sudah nasibku. Lagipula ini semua salahku, yang tidak bisa menjaga Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, tapi itu senyum palsu.

" Kalau memang Naruto sengaja melakukan ini untuk memancing amarah kita? Keinginnanya itu akan kukabulkan!"

**Disclaimer**: Masih punya Masashi Kishimoto ko...

The Shinobi Gank

**Chapter 1 Prolog**

**Ha****ri** itu seluruh spot yang ada dikampus , disesaki oleh para mahasiswa. Ada yang sibuk ngerumpi, ngerjain tugas yang mungkin sudah deadline, atau hanya sekedar lalu-lalang ga jelas. Diantara kerumunan mahasiswa, nampak seperti ada sesuatu yang bercahaya diantaranya. Cahaya itu seakan mulai terlihat ketika wajah rupawan mereka membius siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama para kaum hawa. Keren, tampan, menarik , kaya, macho, cool dan mungkin apalah yang bisa melukiskan wujud para pria tampan ini. Ya, mereka adalah The Shinobi Gank ( kok shinobi sih? Shinobi kan ninja..? lanjut..!). Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah ke empat anggota dari SG yang selalu menebar pesona di kampus.

Semua gadis memimpikan untuk bisa mengambil hati mereka. Tetapi itu hanya sia-sia, karena semua anggota SG seperti bintang yang sulit diraih dan bersinar seenaknya. Dalam urusan cinta, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang jauh dari kata setia. Mereka hanya gemar mempermainkan wanita. Setiap hubungan yang mereka jalin, tidak ada satupun yang berlandaskan cinta (bahasa author ketinggian). Jika sudah bosan dengan pasangannya, para anggota SG ini tanpa ada rasa bersalah meninggalkan pasangannya. Tetapi anehnya, mereka yang ditinggalkan (mantan-mantan anggota Shinobi Gank) justru pasrah atas tindakan para pria rupawan ini. Mereka malah bangga setidaknya pernah menjadi mantan kekasih para anggota SG.

Haruno Sakura, seorang mahasiswi fakultas kedokteran, adalah satu-satunya mahasiswi yang tak terpengaruh dengan sejuta pesona dari Shinobi Gank. Baginya SG tak lebih dari gank cowok-cowok biasa. Apa coba yang menarik dari mengagumi para cowok-cowok sombong, sok penguasa, sok keren dan doyan mempermainkan perempuan ? Benar-benar bodoh. Banyak mahasiswi di kampus yang bilang kalau Sakura tidak peka. Dan tidak tahu dimana letak keistimewaan dari SG.

Selain terkenal dengan ketidak sukaannya pada SG. Sakura juga terkenal sebagai mahasiswi yang sempurna. Ia dikaruniai wajah yang cantik, dan kecerdasan. Ia juga adalah salah satu dari lima orang yang mendapat beasiswa. Tetapi nasibnya tak secantik wajahnya, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil di Hokkaido . Sakura hidup disebuah flat yang jauh dari kata mewah. Hanya flat sederhana yang mampu ia sewa. Setiap pulang kuliah ia bekerja sebagai seorang kasir di toko swalayan. Keadaan seperti ini membuat Sakura menjadi pribadi yang mandiri, tegas, dan sedikit temperamental (author bayangin karakter Sakura kayak Ayuzawa Misaki di My sweet Kaicho). Dibalik semua sifatnya itu, Sakura juga orang yang tertutup. Hyuuga Hinata dan Sai adalah sahabat sekaligus tempat Sakura berkeluh kesah. Hanya kepada kedua sahabatnyalah ia mencurahkan segala isi hatinya. Sifat Hinata yang masih polos dan manja, membuat Sakura selalu ingin melindunginya.

Hari ini bisa dibilang merupakan hari yang mungkin tidak bisa dilupakan oleh ketiga sahabat ini.

Di taman yang ada didalam kampus...

" Sudah kubilang kan, Naruto itu bukan orang baik-baik...!!!" suara Sakura yang menggelegar, membuat Hinata dan Sai tersentak.

" Tenang Sakura!" Sai mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk. Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya setelah Hinata jadian dengan Naruto, Ia melihat Naruto sedang merangkul perempuan lain.

" Hinata apa benar kau tidak salah lihat?" Sai mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab. Mungkin hatinya sudah terlalu sakit untuk berbicara. Sai semakin cemas dengan keadaan Hinata yang kelihatannya shok. Tetapi dia lebih cemas lagi nanti, jika melihat reaksi Sakura yang berlebihan (bacanya: lebay).

" Bagaimana kalau lebih baik kau, tanyakan dulu ke Naruto? Tanyakan kepastian dari apa yang kau lihat ke Naruto" Lagi-lagi Sai angkat bicara tentang masalah cinta sahabatnya ini. Sejak jadian dengan Naruto, mereka jadi sering berdebat. Masalahnya adalah karena ketidak sukaan Sakura dengan Naruto yang anggota SG, sikap pasrah dari Hinata, dan tingkah laku Naruto yang seenaknya saja. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan diri.

" Sudahlah Sai, kalau memang Hinata yakin dengan penglihatannya, buat apa bertanya pada si brengsek itu!" bantah Sakura sambil memeberikan penekanan pada kata brengsek, yang menandakan ia benar-benar kesal.

" Sudahlah.....mungkin ini memang sudah nasibku. Lagipula ini semua salahku, yang tidak bisa menjaga Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, tapi itu senyum palsu. Senyum yang ia buat untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Hinata mencoba untuk tetap kuat, tetapi tetap saja air matanya tak mampu ia bendung lagi.

" Tenanglah...!" ucap Sakura sambil memegang bahu Hinata dan kali ini tatapan Sakura melembut.

" Maaf Hinata, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.." Sakura menahan amarahnya dan berusaha dapat berbicara setenang mungkin. " Apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura? " tanya Sai yang menyadari sinyal bahaya dari mata Sakura. " Kalau memang Naruto sengaja melakukan ini untuk memancing amarah kita? Keinginnanya itu akan kukabulkan!" jawab Sakura tegas. " Tapi Sakura..?" cegah Sai. Yang dicegah hanya tersenyum lembut. Dari sorot matanya seperti mengatakan 'percayalah padaku', dan Sai menyadari hal dan tidak berusaha untuk mencegah Sakura lagi.

" Sai kau tunggu disini, dan kau Hinata, akan kubuat Narutomu itu menyesal!" Sakura meninggalkan Hinata dan Sai. Amarahnya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya berusaha untuk memanggil sahabatnya itu kembali, namun dicegah oleh Sai dengan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

Dan tanpa terasa amarah yang telah bergejolak dihati Sakura, berhasil menuntun langkah kakinya menuju tempat Naruto dan Shinobi ganknya biasa berkumpul.

**End Chapter 1**

Gimana... ?

Kepikiran buat bikin fic, gara-gara ngeliat gambar The Shinobi Gank di hp temenku..judulnya juga..

Jadi aku mau terima kasih sama temenku...

Kalo dari segi cerita, terinspirasi dari serial drama BBF punyanya Korea sama Meteor Garden punyanya Taiwan. Tapi aku berusaha untuk lepas dari image cerita aslinya. Hanya latar belakang cerita saja yang sama. Di fic ini aku juga buat Sakura sebagai anak yatim-piatu.

Di chap 2, bakal muncul aksi balas dendam Sakura

... Makasih buat yang udah baca...jangan lupa review.....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hai…hai ketemu lagi di chapter keduaku…maaf ya kalo semakin lama fic ini makin ngaco dan ngelantur...hehehehe.

Aku sengaja langsung update dua chapter, kenapa kemarin Cuma chap 1 yang ditampil, soalnya aku kurang pede sam fic aku yang jelek ini.

Buat yang udah review makasih ya....mau jawab review dulu

**Tamaru ariki :**

Duh....jangan panggil aku senpai ya,, panggil dhitta aja. Jadi malu sendiri nih jadinya (ditimpuk).

Nih dah ku update! Langsung dua loh....

**Chrissaberyl Akiko ****: **

Makasih ya buat sarannya. Kalimat ' dalam urusan cinta tak ada satupun dari mereka yang jauh dari kata setia ' maksudnya anggota SG itu rata-rata ga setia. Hehehe maaf ya kalimat ku ga jelas. Sakura jadi tokoh utam kayaknya iya...

Satu lagi, di fic ini image Naruto sebagai cowok yang selalu ceria kuubah (ditonjok). Maaf ya...bagi fans Naruto. Terus image Sasuke yang dingin kuubah jadi agak cerewet (dichidori). Dan satu lagi klan Uchiha masih lengkap, tidak ada pembantaian.

Jadi selamat membaca dan review ya!!!!!!!!!

Summary: " Ternyata senyuman itu, bisa menipu orang juga ya? Akan kuingat itu.."

" Buktikan bahwa pesonamu itu bisa menaklukan semua perempuan...Jangan hanya berkhayal kau bisa memilikinya!"

Disclaimer : Naruto masih punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi...Sasuke punyaku..!!!(dichidori lagi)

The Shinobi Gank

**Chap****ter 2 Pembalasan **

Seikat bunga mawar yang tertata rapi didalam vas membuat ruangan yang bisa dibilang mewah ini, menjadi agak berwarna. Sensasi keharumannya tetap bertahan dibawah terpaan sinar matahari, dan suhu ruangan yang sejuk. Warnanya yang merah pekat membaur dengan dinding yang berwarna cream lembut dan warna karpet yang senada. Susunan-susunan ornamen-ornamen dan perabotan berkelas khas Eropa klasik serasa menyambut siapa saja memasukinya. Hanya ada satu kata yang mampu menggambarkan ruangan ini " Indah ".

Dan yang lebih lagi ruangan mewah ini terdapat disisi kanan gedung Universitas ternama di Tokyo. Yang seakan disiapkan untuk para orang-orang penting. Atau menurut pengakuan makhluk yang ada didalamnya ruangan ini memang khusus dibuat untuk mereka, para putra dari pengusaha terkenal dunia dan sebagai penyumbang dana terbesar dalam setiap acara kampus. Dan yang dimaksud dengan mereka adalah anggota Shinobi Gank

" Hei..Naruto..bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata? Apa masih berjalan mulus?" tanya seorang pria tampan berambut emo , pewaris dari Uchiha Corp yang bergerak di bidang makanan, dan memiliki lebih dari12 cabang toko roti mewah yang tersebar di tiga kota besar Tokyo, Kyoto dan Osaka. Dia adalah tak lain dan tak bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

" Jika didunia ini semua perempuan bersifat seperti Hinata, mungkin kalian akan tahu bagaimana menyenangkannya menjalin hubungan dengannya..termasuk kau Sasuke " Jawab Naruto sambil memasukan satu potong cokelat yang dibawa Kiba.

" Maksudmu? " Sasuke sedikit tidak mengerti

" Hinata itu polos dan lugu... bahkan saking polosnya, kau bisa mempermainkannya!" Naruto menyeringai.

" Kau ini tidak hari tanpa memainkan perempuan!" Kiba angkat bicara. " Hei-hei kalian ini kenapa selalu berpikiran negatif padaku, kalau kalian pikir aku akan melepaskannya. Kalian semua salah besar!" Naruto mulai bicara serius.

" Kau mencintainya Naruto?" Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan arah bicara Naruto.

" Cinta? Mungkin semua itu bisa terjadi " ucap Naruto dan kali ini ia masih mempertahankan seringai dibibirnya.

Suasana hening sejenak, sampai ada suara ketukan pintu. Tok...tok...

" Kupikir tempat ini bukan rumah yang bisa menerima tamu" kata Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

" Hei...Naruto, cepat buka pintunya!" perintah Kiba seenaknya.

Dan diluar dugaan Naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan Kiba, padahal biasanya dia paling malas diperintah. " Siapa?" dibukanya pintu itu.

Dilihatnya sesosok gadis yang ia kenal. Gadis itu sangat cantik, rambutnya berwarna pink sebahu, dan tubuh indahnya dibalut kaus berwarna merah marun senada dengan bando dan tas tangan pink yang ia yang ia kenakan. Bawahannya hanya celana panjang berwarna hitam ketat sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk indah kakinya. Penampilannya sederhana namun manis. Merasa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian Naruto, yang melihatnya dari atas kebawah, ia tersenyum manis.

Ralat, bahkan bukan hanya Naruto yang memperhatikannya tapi juga Sasuke dan Kiba. Shikamaru..? sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pesona wanita lain kecuali Temari. Memang diantara semua anggota SG hanya Shikamaru yang setia dengan Temari yang sudah jadian lima bulan dengannya. Ia berpikir Temari adalah cinta terakhirnya(lebay).

" Sakura-chan..." Naruto masih terpesona melihat penampilan gadis bernama Sakura itu.

" Halo..Naruto-kun " jawab Sakura sambil melempar senyum. Dan lagi-lagi senyum yang manis...manis sekali.

" Heh..hehehe..." Naruto sedikit malu-malu melihat senyum Sakura. Dan....

" BUG..." satu pukulan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Naruto..sampai-sampai ia jatuh terlempar ( pernah liat Sakura mukul Naruto di serial aslinya kan? Ya kira-kira kaya gitu...). Melihat Naruto dipukul, Sasuke dan Kiba tersentak kaget, tapi akhirnya malah cekikikan melihat Naruto kesakitan. ' rasakan itu Naruto...ayo pink pukul saja Naruto terus' inner Sasuke berbicara dan mendukung Sakura. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus keras "merepotkan".

Perlahan Naruto mulai bangkit dan menyadari ada darah segar mengalir di ujung bibirnya. " Ternyata senyuman itu, bisa menipu orang juga ya? Akan kuingat itu.." Naruto menyeringai. Melihat tingkah Naruto, rasanya Sakura mau meledak, namun kali ini masih bisa ditahan.

" Kau tak perlu mengingat senyumku tadi Naruto-kun, karena sebaiknya kau ingat wajah yang telah memukulmu ini" Sakura tak mau kalah, ikut menyeringai dan memberi embel-embel –kun pada nama Naruto. " Oh...jadi Sakura-chan kau pikir aku akan mengadu ke orang lain dan bilang kalau kau telah memukulku?" Tebak Naruto, sambil memegang dagu indah gadis itu.

" Hmm...kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau cantik juga ya Sakura-chan!" puji Naruto dan lagi-lagi kata-katanya berbuah satu pukulan keras di pipinya lagi dan satu tendangan di perutnya. " Setidaknya katakan itu pada gadis lain...dan berharaplah rasa sakit ditubuhmu itu dapat mewakili sakit hati milik Hinata...! dasar brengsek!" ucap Sakura yang berhasil mengenai hati Naruto. Seperginya Sakura dari ruangan itu, Sasuke dan Kiba tertawa puas melihat sahabatnya itu dipukuli oleh seorang gadis yang sepertinya tidak mereka kenal.

" Sial!!!!" umpat Naruto. Tangan kanannya berusaha untuk menghentikan pendarahan di ujung bibirnya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perut yang ditendang Sakura dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

" HWAHAHAHA...ternyata Hinata bisa menyewa tukang pukul juga, untuk menghukummu Naruto..!" sindir Kiba disela tawanya. " Diam kau..Sakura itu bukan tukang pukul bodoh, dia sahabat baik Hinata! " bantah Naruto . Sasuke dan Kiba masih terus mentertawakan keadaan Naruto yang babak belur.

" Kurasa, Sakura melakukan ini atas dasar kehendaknya sendiri " Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan analisanya.

" Maksudmu apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

" Kau sendiri yang bilang kan kalau Hinata itu sangat polos. Hinata itu bukan tipe orang yang suka melampiaskan kemarahannya, mungkin seandainya dia marah, dia cuma melampiaskannya dalam hati atau bercerita dengan orang yang ia percaya. " jelas Shikamaru.

" Jadi Hinata bercerita pada Sakura sahabatnya. Dan Sakura yang kesal dengan Naruto, mencoba untuk membalas Naruto? " Sasuke yang sudah berhenti tertawa, mencoba memahami apa maksud Shikamaru.

" Kemungkinan besar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Karena menurut penilaianku setelah beberapa kali melihat dan berbicara dengan Sakura, Sakura itu memang tegas dan cenderung lebih melindungi orang yang lemah. Dan satu fakta lagi, Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis dikampus ini yang tidak menyukai kita. Jangankan menyukai, tertarik pun tidak. " Jelas Shikamaru lagi dan kali ini panjang bin lebar.

" Yang kutahu dari gadis itu hanya, dia itu salah satu dari lima mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa dari Universitas ini dan juga satu fakultas denganmu Shikamaru" Kiba mengeluarkan informasi.

" Apa mungkin, karena terlalu sibuk dengan pelajaran, gadis itu jadi tidak mau ambil pusing dengan apa yang kita lakukan?" Sasuke berpendapat, karena sebenarnya dalam hatinya, Sasuke tertarik dengan gadis sederhana berambut pink itu.

" Bukan, aku sudah mengenal Sakura sejak jadian dengan Hinata. Memang dia itu tidak terlalu suka dengan kita karena kita terlalu sering memainkan perasaan perempuan. " bantah Naruto disela rintihannya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau pukulan dan tendangan Sakura membuat pipi dan perutnya itu jadi sakit.

" Kalau memang Sakura tidak menyukai kita, kenapa juga kita ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya?" Kiba mulai bosan dengan arah bicara sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Bagaimanapun juga image kita sebagai penakluk wanita akan jadi luntur jika ada satu wanita yang justru tidak menyukai kita di kampus ini, dan lagi pula Sakura telah memukulku sampai seperti ini!" Naruto mulai serius dengan nada bicaranya dan tak lupa sambil menunjuk pipinya yang lebam.

" Huh..wanita itu memang merepotkaaaan!" keluh Shikamaru. " Lalu apa rencanamu sekarang Naruto?"

" Kalau Sakura berpikir setelah ia melakukan semua ini, aku akan melepaskan Hinata? Dia salah besar. Karena sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan melepaskannya. " Naruto bertekad.

" Kau ini, padahal kau sering jalan dengan perempuan lain. Tapi malah tidak mau melepas Hinata! Dasar egomu itu terlalu besar!" Ejek Kiba yang membuat Naruto kesal.

" Hei Uchiha!" panggil Naruto. Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam 'Hn". " Buktikan bahwa pesonamu itu bisa menaklukan semua perempuan...Jangan hanya berkhayal kau bisa memilikinya!" Naruto menantang Sasuke yang tekekeh mendegar tantangan sahabatnya itu.

" Baik, akan kubuat ia hanyut dalam pesona Uchiha..."

**End Chapter 2 **

Kyaaaaaaaaaaa....kali ini giliran Naruto sama Sasuke yang bakal beraksi..Gimana kelanjutannya? Baca aja di Chap 3. Kritik dan saran masih aku tunggu lewat review. Makasih juga buat yang sudah review.

Bocoran di Chap 3, Hinata mulai dilema dengan keputusannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura mulai hanyut dalam pesona SG yang sesungguhnya. Lanjutannya ada di chapter3...........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Moshi-moshi……ketemu lagi di chapter 3.. buat yang udah review....makasih banget ya....atas saran dari para senpai,membuatku jadi semangat buat fic. (padahal yang review cuma 2) Karena aku lagi seneng-senengnya buat fic, heheheehe......

Padahal bentar lagi mau UN...(ditabok mama gara-gara bikin fic mulu)

Langsung aja deh masuk ke chap 3... (author udah cape cuap-cuap).

Summary :

Disclaimer : (lagi) masih punya Masashi Kishimoto ko....yang super kreatif bikin cerita Naruto, sedangkan The Shinobi Gank yang gaje ini punya dhitta....

The Shinobi Gank

**Chapter 3 Perasaan Mereka**

Kring...Kring

" Baiklah pelajaran hari ini cukup sekian...terima kasih" seorang wanita paruh baya baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruangan kelas. Setelah wanita itu keluar nampak para mahasiswa yang ada diruangan itu langsung menghambur keluar ruangan itu. Hampir seluruh mahasiswi, ralat bahkan semua mahasiswi bergumam dalam hati ' betapa beruntungnya hari ini' karena bisa melihat pemandangan indah. Sosok seorang pria dua puluh tahunan, memakai kemeja berwarna putih, jas berwarna hitam yang senada dengan celananya. Dua kancing kemejanya sengaja dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga memperlihatkan bagian dadanya yang mulus dan bidang itu. Membuat semua perempuan yang melihatnya berkhayal bisa bersandar didadanya itu (termasuk author). Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan berantakan, penampilannya benar-benar urakan, tetapi tetap mempertahankan imagenya yang keren. Dialah Uzumaki Naruto. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan ekspresi datar saat dirinya menjadi topik pembicaraan orang lain, terutama para mahasiswi. Bahkan ketika ada yang menyapanya pun ia hanya melempar senyum yang dipaksakan.

Ada seseorang yang Naruto tunggu saat itu. Hinata. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kekasihnya , seorang gadis cantik dari keluarga terpandang yang hari ini menurut Naruto berpenampilan manis dengan celana panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan sebuah kemeja abu-abu bermotif bunga . Rambut indigonya yang panjang dibiarkan terurai. Mata lavender Hinata yang semula menunjukkan ketenangan berubah ketika melihat Naruto yang bersandar ditembok luar kelas. Hinata terkejut, matanya terbelalak. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung berbalik untuk menghindari Naruto. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia ketika tangan kekar dan hangat Naruto mememegang tangannya, mencegah Hinata untuk menghindar darinya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Banyak mahasiswa yang memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Tetapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Ia terlalu sibuk mengumpati mobil sport hitamnya yang mogok. Mobil sport itu mogok? Benar-benar tidak habis fikir. Alasannya bukan karena mesin mobil ini rusak, tapi alasannya adalah karena si bungsu Uchiha ini lupa mengisi bensin mobilnya. ' dasar bodoh!!' setidaknya itulah isi dari inner Sasuke.

" bagaimana bisa aku lupa mengisi bensin ?? dasar Uchiha bodoh!" umpatnya lagi. Mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang kebetulan melewati atau sengaja melewati mobil Sasuke langsung ber'kyaaa' atau senyum-senyum ga jelas sama seperti ketika mereka melihat Naruto. Reaksi Sasuke? Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sedikit pun berminat untuk menggubris mereka.

Selagi Sasuke murka dengan mobilnya itu. Seseorang mahasiswi dengan sepeda pinknya menuju ke arah mobilnya. Sasuke langsung menghela napas lega karena bantuan akan segera datang. Tanpa berteriak ' kyaaaa...Sasuke ' atau pun senyum-senyum seperti mahasiswi lain, ia dengan santai melewati mobil Sasuke. Bahkan melihat kearah Sasuke saja tidak. Hal ini membuat Sasuke mendengus " Dasar pinkers!!!"

Ia pun mengejar sepeda itu cepat dan sepertinya Sasuke berhasil mengejar sosok bersepeda pink itu.

" Haruno-san...! "

" Lepaskan aku? Apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Hinata ketus dan memberontak. Tetapi sekuat apapun Hinata, tangannya tetap tidak lepas dari genggaman Naruto. Naruto pun tetap tak berekspresi, pandangannya tak tertuju pada Hinata. Semakin Hinata memberontak, Naruto malah terus mempererat genggamannya. Erat, erat sekali. Sampai-sampai pergelangan Hinata yang semula putih berubah warna jadi merah. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka tak henti-hentinya bertanya apa yang terjadi bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mencoba membantu Hinata untuk lepas dari Naruto. Tapi mereka mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat tatapan horor dari Naruto yang seolah berkata ' tinggalkan kami, atau kalian akan mati!'. Jadi tinggalah mereka berdua sendirian di depan kelas itu. Orang-orang yang semula ada disekitar mereka semua menjauh mencari jarak aman, karena mereka pernah melihat bagaimana kalau Naruto marah.

Cairan bening keluar dari kedua mata lavender milik Hinata. Tapi tetap tak membuat Naruto bergeming.

" Ke...Kenapa kau jadi begini? Kenapa kau menyakitiku begitu dalam?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bergetar, ia menggigit bawah bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit dihatinya. " Kau lemah" itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Dua kata itu dengan sukses mengenai hati Hinata. Hinata langsung lemas. Seolah-olah kakinya sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuh mungilnya lagi, pergelangan tangan yang digenggam erat Naruto juga terasa sakit ditambah dengan kata-kata Naruto yang semakin menambah rasa sakit dihatinya. Ketika Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit itu, Naruto justru malah memeluknya. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat reaksi Naruto. Matanya terus megeluarkan air mata. Tanpa diperintah Hinata langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto. Menangis..itulah yang dilakukan Hinata sekarang.

Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata lembut, mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang menangis. Melihat adegan romantis ini para fansgirl Naruto yang memperhatikan mereka berdua langsung pingsan berjamaah(?).

" Uchiha...?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sasuke menghentikan sepedanya. " Suatu kehormatan bagiku, karena kau bisa mengenaliku, Haruno-san." Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. Bukannya pingsan ketika melihat senyum yang sangat langka dari Sasuke, Sakura malah eneg melihat senyuman itu.

" Katakan saja apa maumu?" Sakura langsung to the point.

" Mobilku mogok." Sasuke juga langsung to the point sambil menunjuk mobil sport hitamnya. Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya lagi ketika melihat mobil itu. " Lalu apa peduliku?" Ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya. " Tunggu..!" Sasuke mencegahnya(lagi).

" aku butuh bantuanmu. Tolong ya?" pinta Sasuke memohon. " Huh...kau pikir aku akan bersedia repot-repot untuk membantu mendorong mobil mewahmu itu. Tidak akan pernah!" Ucap Sakura ketus. Tapi sepertinya tak akan membuat Sasuke menyerah. " Aku bukan mau menyuruhmu mendorong mobilku. Mobilku mogok karena aku lupa mengisi bensin jadi aku mau ke toko rotiku yang ada dijalan besar untuk minta bantuan." Sasuke menjelaskan. Mendengar penjelasan Sasuke sebenarnya Sakura sudah tahu maksud tujuan Sasuke.

" Lalu, kau mau menyuruhku mengantarmu kesana? Itukan maksudmu? Maaf ya kenapa kau tidak jalan kaki saja? Jarak kampus dengan jalan besar kan tidak terlalu jauh. Atau kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan, kau suruh saja pengawalmu itu untuk menjemputmu disini!" Sakura berbicara terus seakan tak memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Hp ku mati karena lowbath. Jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungi pengawalku. Lagi pula flat tempat kau tinggal kan ada di jalan besar. Tidak sisa-sia kan kalau aku menumpang sepedamu? Biar mobilku ditinggalkan disini, nanti pengawalku akan mengambilnya." Mudah bagi Sasuke untuk beralasan, tapi tidak mudah juga untuk Sakura menyetujui permintaannya itu. Dan baru kali ini ia setuju dengan Shikamaru tentang pembicaraan mereka kemarin. Sakura memang tidak seperti perempuan lainnya, yang pasti dengan senang hati mengantarnya. Jangankan ke jalan besar, ke ujung dunia pun pasti diantarkan (lebay).

" Tapi maaf ya Uchiha, aku tidak mau mendengar kalau nanti kau mengeluh sakit pinggang, hanya karena naik sepedaku!" Ucap Sakura dan lagi-lagi nadanya ketus. Sasuke sedikit mencerna kata-kata Sakura tadi. Benar juga kata Sakura, sadel**{1}** belakang sepedanya tidak di lapisi busa seperti sepeda perempuan pada umumnya. Hanya besinya saja. Bokong Sasuke yang biasa duduk di jok empuk mobil sportnya bisa langsung sakit .

" Hey kau pikir aku ini pria lemah, aku tidak akan langsung sakit begitu naik sepeda. Jadi kau mau mengantarku kan? " Dengan penuh percaya diri Sasuke berkata seperti, padahal pada awalnya dia sedikit ragu.

"......."

" Ayolah, Aku kan Uchiha Sasuke bukan Uzumaki Naruto." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

**Sakura's POV**

Benar juga ya, kenapa aku jadi kesal padanya, padahal dia kan tidak salah padaku, apa aku antar saja dia ya?

Tapi kalau aku antar, nanti dia berpikir yang macam-macam lagi.

Aduh...bagaimana ya aku bingung, padahal baru kemarin aku marah-marah pada Naruto, kalau aku antar si rambut ayam ini....

**End Sakura's POV**

" Ayo....jalan!" Tiba-tiba saja suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. " Gyaaaaa....Kenapa kau tiba-tiba naik "

End Chapter 3

**{1}** Sadel itu seperti jok yang ada disepeda. Jadi kalau sadel belakang berarti tempat duduk buat boncengan gitu.

Sekali lagi maap....kalau dari chapter ke chapter fic ku ini makin ngaco aja...maap.

Oia...tokoh utama dalam fic ini sebenernya Sakura (author ngaku)

Tapi untuk pairing kayaknya lebih ke SasuSaku sama NaruHina (yaiyalah)

Di fic ini juga, maap sekali untuk fans ShikaTema , hubungan mereka ga kuceritakan secara detail. Kiba juga..kayaknya cerita cintanya ga terlalu kuceritain .

Bocoran chap 4 : Kisah pulang bareng Sasuke Sakura. Sama kisah fansgirl nya Naruto yang pingsan gara-gara ngeliat drama cintanya Naruto Hinata.

Semua ada di chap 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sudikah para readers untuk review.....?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey…..hey……para readers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (lagi-lagi ditabok gara-gara tereak-tereak)

Jumpa lagi dengan author abal dengan fic gaje nya, yang udah sampe chap 4….! (nulisnya sambil megang pipi gara-gara abis ditabok) .

Buat para readers yang udah review makasih banyak ya…..! . Satu lagi maapkan atas kesalahan author yang oon ini. Karena lupa ngisi summary waktu di chap 3. (ngaku).

Huh.... akhirnya sampe juga di chap 4 (sok-sok capek biar dikasianin).

Makasih banyak ya yang udah review, aku bersyukur sekali karena fic aku bisa diterima. Aku jadi terharu...hiks..hiks.

mau jawab review:

**Tamaru Ariki **

Makasih telah sudi mereview fic gaje ini....hiks (lagi-lagi terharu). Sarannya makasih ya Tamaru-chan! Telah ku apdet fic ini.....(jreng..jreng....)

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

Siip deh....aku bakal bikin fic ini jadi SasuSaku! *ngetiknya sambil ketakutan gara-gara di bawain golok sama chiwe* telah ku apdet......

**Uzumaki Uru**

cuup muach juga Uru-chan...hihihi... maap aku telah memakai avatar beserta judul buatanmu uru-chan....

NaruHina ya........kayaknya di chap 5 deh..*lemeng*

Mana fanfic mu Uru-chan....?? Kutunggu..hihi

**Awan Hitam**

KK...............!!! *melambai-lambai*

Senangnya fic ini bisa di review kk....!! Emang ka kmrn ada kesalahan di chap 3, kaga ada jeda, summary ga ada, dll deh.. emang ade mu ini rada oon....hihihi...telah ku apdet kk....review ya kak...(mohon-mohon).

**Phia **

Phia makasih telah me review fic ku ya....

Memang Phia teman les yang baik.......hihihi... waktu buat fanfic ini terinspirasi BBF, tapi jalur ceritanya asli loh...(dasar author kaga kreatif). makasih sarannya ya... Fanfic ini telah ku apdet....hihihi

Summary: " Ayolah, jangan sok seperti itu. Aku tahu kau lapar, jangan menolak tawaran ku" Sakura hanya bisa menganguk sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Disclaimer: Sampai author ubanan, Naruto masih tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto!

The Shinobi Gank

**Chapter 4 Pendekatan  
**

" Gyaaaaa....Kenapa kau tiba-tiba naik? " teriakan Sakura langsung membuat semua pasang mata yang ada dihalaman kampus tertuju pada mereka berdua. Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Sasuke tetap duduk di sadel sepeda pink itu, sambil memasang tampang yang menurut Sakura, tidak berdosa.

" Di keluarga Uchiha, diam itu pertanda menerima. Tadi kan aku memintamu untuk mengantarku ke jalan besar, tapi kau malah diam. Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, diam berarti menerima." Sasuke berkata dengan tidak berdosa sedangkan Sakura sudah benar-benar jengkel dengan ulah Sasuke.

" Aku diam karena berfikir! Sekarang cepat tu....." Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah menginterupsi kata-katanya. " Tapi aku kan sudah naik " Sasuke memang tahu benar bagaimana cara melumpuhkan hati kaum hawa. Dan binggo....

" Ugh....Pegangan yang kuat. Kalau kau jatuh aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab." Sakura luluh dan mengayuh sepedanya. Mengantarkan Sasuke, atau lebih tepat pulang bersama dengan Sasuke.

Hinata masih bertahan didalam rengkuhan tubuh kekar Naruto. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto, ia ingin Naruto tetap berada di sisinya. Mata lavender indah miliknya sudah tidak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Tubuh Naruto hangat, setidaknya itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Sekitar kurang lebih lima menit Hinata dan Naruto bertahan dalam posisi berpelukan. Fans Naruto? Mereka semua sudah mulai menggali kuburan mereka sendiri(?).

" Kenapa kau menyakitiku?" Hinata kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. " Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Kini Naruto telah melepas pelukannya, dan menatap kedua mata Hinata. " Kau ini, hanya jalan dengan teman perempuanku saja, kau sudah menyewa tukang pukul untuk menghukumku!" Nada bicara Naruto berubah menjadi nada bosan. Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya, pertanda ia bingung dengan ucapan Naruto tadi. Ia baru menyadari ketika melihat tanda membiru di pipi Naruto.

'pasti ini ulah Sakura-chan' inner Hinata angkat bicara.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya" Hinata berkata ketus. Hinata bisa berkata ketus? Dan inner Naruto menjawab ' pasti si pink, Sakura yang mengajarkannya'

" Hei...kenapa jadi ketus begitu? Jadi sekarang mau mu apa Hinata?" Naruto mengeluarkan suara menggodanya. Hinata sempat ragu untuk megatakan hal ini, ia sangat mencintai Naruto tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak mau terus menerus disakiti Naruto. Dengan suara yang bergetar, Hinata mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terpikir olehnya...

" Aku mau hubungan kita berakhir...."

"Hosh...hosh...Hosh...."

" Haruno-san? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa ngos-ngosan begitu? " Tanya Sasuke (lagi) tanpa dosa.

" Apa kau tidak sadar ? Kau ini laki-laki! Tubuhmu itu berat..! Seharusnya kau mengendarai sepeda ini! Bukan aku...Uchiha!!" Jawab Sakura setengah berteriak. Ia berusaha mengatur nafas karena lelah.

" Maaf ya, Haruno-san. Tapi aku tak terbiasa mengendarai sepeda!" Kata-kata yang meluncur di dari mulut Sasuke sukses membuat telinga Sakura lebih memilih diam, sambil menahan rasa jengkel nya, yang suatu saat bisa meledak itu.

" Kenapa? Kau marah padaku ya, Haruno-san?" Sepertinya Sasuke sangat gemar menggoda gadis cantik berambut pink ini. Membuat Sakura jengkel adalah sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

" Ugh...kalau aku jawab iya, memangnya kenapa Uchiha!!!!!!!!!! " Lagi..lagi Sakura berteriak.

" Maafkan aku ya...! " Tiga kata itu dengan indahnya meluncur dari bibir Sasuke diiringi senyuman yang manis . Sakura hanya menghela napas. Ia ingin segera sampai ke toko roti milik Sasuke. Selain lelah ia juga tidak tahan dengan semua godaan Sasuke. Bagaimana pun juga ia perempuan, yang akan luluh dengan semua kata-kata manis dari laki-lak tampan , terutama Sasuke.

**Didepan Uchiha Bakery house**

" Sudah sampai " Sasuke segera turun dari sepeda pink milik Sakura, ketika Sakura memberitahukan kalau mereka sudah sampai. Belum sempat Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih, Sakura sudah mengayuh sepeda miliknya. Untung saja Sasuke langsung refleks mencegahnya, sama seperti ketika di kampus.

" Tunggu...!" cegah Sasuke.

" Ada apalagi Uchiha?"

" Bagaimana kalau kau masuk dahulu, hanya sekedar untuk minum teh dan makan roti. Hitung-hitung untuk ucapan terima kasihku padamu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin menerima ajakan Sasuke, karena dari pagi tadi ia belum makan. Lagi pula ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan satu lagi yang paling penting, kapan lagi bisa diajak makan gratis . Tapi...

" Tidak " Tolak Sakura. Ia gengsi menerima tawaran Sasuke. Apa kata orang-orang di kampus nanti, jika melihatnya yang selama ini anti dengan Shinobi Gank, malah makan berdua dengan Sasuke, yang anggota SG.

" KRIUK....." Suara alamiah itu terdengar. Sakura benar-benar mengutuk atas perutnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Mendengar suara itu, Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya.

" Ayolah, jangan sok seperti itu. Aku tahu kau lapar, jangan menolak tawaran ku" Sakura hanya bisa menganguk sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Mereka berdua memasuki toko roti itu . Nuansa Jepang klasik sangat kental terasa di sini. Dua orang pelayan laki-laki bertubuh tegap langsung membungkuk hormat ketika Sasuke dan Sakura memasuki toko roti itu, tak lupa disertai salam berupa ' selamat siang tuan muda, nona muda '. Sakura sedikit jengah dengan sambutan mereka.

Tanpa basi-basi Sasuke langsung mengintruksi salah satu dari mereka untuk mengambil mobilnya di kampus.

Sedangkan Sakura masih terkagum-kagum dengan keindahan Uchiha Bakery House itu. Aroma berbagai macam jenis roti tercium. Roti-roti itu tersusun rapi sesuai dengan jenisnya di rak-rak yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu. Indah sekali...

Suasana Uchiha Bakery House hari ini, cukup ramai. Beberapa kursi sudah terisi oleh beberapa orang. Dilihat dari tampang dan busana sepertinya mereka berasal dari kalangan menengah ke atas. Diatas rak-rak roti, terdapat papan yang bertuliskan harga berbagai jenis roti yang dijual di Uchiha Bakery House. Alangkah terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat deretan nominal harga yang terpampang disana. ' Harga satu jenis roti manis saja 1000 yen! ' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Saking kagetnya, sampai-sampai mulut Sakura menganga. (lebay)

Melihat gerak-gerik Sakura yang agak aneh, Sasuke segera mengajak Sakura ke sebuah meja yang agak sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Pikiran Sakura masih berkutat dengan harga dari roti-roti tersebut, sampai teguran dari Sasuke membuyarkan semua pikirannya.

" Haruno-san "

" Eh! Ya..." Jawab Sakura gelagapan

" Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir. " Haha..aku baik-baik saja! ". Jawab Sakura garing.

Sasuke semakin khawatir dengan keadaan lawan bicaranya itu. Tadi di sepanjang jalan Sakura berbicara ketus. Kenapa mendadak jadi tertawa aneh begitu. Atau mungkin...

" Tenang saja, sebagai ucapan terima kasih, kau akan kutraktir! " Entah mengapa setelah Sasuke bicara seperti itu, Sakura langsung menghela napas lega, dan cukup jelas untuk terdengar di telinga Sasuke. Hal itu semakin membuat Sasuke geli sendiri. ' Ternyata maslahnya ada pada uang' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

' Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku menghela napas lega sekencang itu?! Si Rambut Ayam ini kan jadi tahu kalau aku tidak punya uang untuk makan roti disini!! Dasar Sakura bodoh...bodoh...!!' Sesal Sakura dalam hati sambil menepuk jidatnya yang lebar itu.

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sakura (ni orang bingung mulu...)

" Haruno-san kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan dan kali ini sambil menyentuh jidat Sakura, seolah-seolah mengecek apakah badan Sakura panas. Wajah Sakura langsung memerah seperti tomat saat merasakan tangan lembut dan hangat milik Sasuke menyentuhnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha!? " Sakura membentak Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah tentunya. Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" Haruno-san...aku kan hanya memastikan keadaanmu. Dan sepertinya kau memang sedang sakit ya? Wajahmu terasa panas dan memerah. Cantik sekali....!" Sasuke menggoda Sakura, dan lagi-lagi dengan senyum mautnya. Rasanya Sakura langsung mau pingsan karena malu. " Jangan mengejek penuh kemenangan seperti itu Sasuke.....!!!!!! " Sakura refleks langsung menutup mulutnya, karena memanggil Sasuke dengan nama depannya, padahal sebelumnya ia memanggilnya Uchiha. " Wah senangnya tidak dipanggil Uchiha. Lanjutkan terus memanggilku dengan nama Sasuke ya. Kalau perlu tambahkan –kun dibelakangnya agar terlihat lebih romantis, Sakura-chan! " Sasuke semakin giat menggoda Sakura, tak lupa mengeluarkan semua pesonanya. Sakura? Tetap duduk mematung mendengar godaan Sasuke dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Bahkan kemeja merah marunnya kalah warna dengan wajahnya sekarang.

**End Chapter 4**

Sasuke kok bisa gombal gitu sih....mana tampang cool nya?? (dichidori Sasuke)

Sasuke : Orang lo sendiri yang ubah image gua jadi bawel udah gitu doyan gombal lagi!!!

Dhitta: Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun.....! (dichidori lagi dan langsung buat dhitta sekarat)

Hehehe....maap readers atas kegajean fic yang abal ini.....Nantikan aku dalam chap 5 ya.....

Readers: Kagak.......!

Bocoran chap 5: Masih bahas soal SasuSaku, tapi akan aku usahakan untuk lebih banyak NaruHina di chap 5, tentunya dengan peristiwa putusnya NaruHina. Gimana mau NaruHina putus apa ga nih.....?

Dhitta butuh saran lewat review....!

Uru-chan dan Yui-chan tolong beri dhitta saran.....!!! (mohon-mohon gaje). Kutunggu fanfic kalian ya.......!!!

Saran lewat review semua........dan makasih untuk yang udah review...................................!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5, akhirnya jadi juga….

Ini semua berkat dukungan dari para readers lewat review....!

Walaupun sebenarnya dhitta juga lagi dilema nih (cuih)....gara-gara bingung nentuin kisah lanjutannya NaruHina.

Jujur dhitta ga terlalu tau jalan cintanya pairing ini....

Jadi maap ya kalo aku agak terlampau jauh dari cerita pairing NaruHina yang asli....

Soal Naru Hina putus atau ga...baca aja fic ini

Terima kasih banyak yang udah review....Seneng deh review untuk fic ku yang gaje ini udah sampe 30.....hehehe(bangga)

Summary: " Kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini adalah ahli kuliner seperti yang ada di acara TV!"

" A....ku serius! Kau pi..kir hubungan kita ini hanya sebuah permainan?" Masih terinspirasi dari drama Boys Before Flower, pairing SasuSaku-NaruHina...RnR

Disclaimer: Masih dari Masashi Kishimoto yang komik Naruto nya selalu kutunggu kelanjutannya!

**The Shinobi Gank**

Chapter 5 Hurt and Comfort

**Sakura's POV**

'Tuhan tolong bantu aku, semakin lama aku bisa jatuh dalam pesona Sasuke. Kenapa juga tadi aku memanggilnya dengan nama depan. Padahalkan tadi aku memanggilnya Uchiha' teriak ku dalam hati, tentunya dengan menepuk jidat ku yang kata Sai lebar ini. Ugh...dasar Sai sialan! Seenaknya saja bilang kalau jidatku ini lebar!.

Tunggu dulu....kok aku jadi malah sebal pada Sai?!

Kurasa Sasuke benar, aku memang sedang sakit! Buktinya otakku jadi error begini.

Pasti tadi aku sangat memalukan sekali, sampai-sampai dia senyum-senyum melihatku. Tapi tak apalah, toh Sasuke jadi tambah tampan kalau tersenyum seperti itu....

Tunggu.....apa yang kupikirkan tadi?! Sadar Sakura, sadar!. Kutepuk lagi jidatku lagi, dan kali keras sekali, sampai-sampai jidatku memerah. Sepulang dari sini aku akan segera ke dokter untuk periksa otak ! (emang ada ya?). Siapa tahu ada neuron ku yang harus di servis(?).

**End Sakura's POV**

" Sudah selesai renungannya, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke bertanya sambil bersandar di kursi.

" Ugh.....berhenti memanggilku Sakura-chan..!!! Dan aku tidak sedang merenung, Uchiha!!!" Teriak Sakura kesal sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk Sasuke. Gerakan tangannya seperti menuduh Sasuke.

Sasuke malah menghela napas, mimik mukanya seperti menggambarkan wajah kecewa. " Huh...kenapa memanggilku Uchiha lagi? " Tanya Sasuke memelas. (Uchiha memelas...?)

" Kenapa juga aku tidak boleh memanggilmu Sakura-chan? Bukannya itu memang namamu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan sesekali tersenyum.

" Namaku memang Sakura, tapi jangan sembarangan menambahkan –chan dibelakangnya!" Jelas Sakura kesal, dikepalanya sudah muncul urat-urat kemarahan(?).

" Kenapa? Hinata boleh memanggilmu Sakura-chan? " Sasuke bertanya lagi.

" Karena aku dan Hinata bersahabat." Sakura mulai berasalan.

" Kalau begitu sekarang kita bersahabat saja, bagaimana?" Sasuke menjawab dengan mulus alasan Sakura. Membuat Sakura berpikir dua kali untuk beralasan dengan orang jenius seperti Sasuke.

" Itu karena....." Sakura berusaha mencari-cari alasan. " Karena Hinata perempuan! Ya perempuan." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar yakin dengan alasannya. Karena tak mungkin Sasuke dapat menjawab alasannya itu.

" Oh " Sasuke hanya ber 'oh' ria, membuat Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Sementara Sakura sedang bergelut dengan semua pikirannya. Hujan dengan derasnya turun. Bumi seolah menangis. Hujan ini seolah mewakili seluruh perasaan Hinata. Tanpa bisa di kendalikan, air mata Hinata terus mengalir tanpa henti, sama seperti hujan.

" Hei...kau ini kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?" Naruto berkata dengan santai seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seringai muncul kembali diwajah tan miliknya. Jika Sakura melihat semua ini, mungkin wajah Naruto sudah tak sesempurna sekarang lagi karena sudah dirajam gadis berambut pink itu.

" A....ku serius! Kau pi..kir hubungan kita ini hanya sebuah permainan?" Tanya Hinata bergetar.

" Kalau aku jawab ya, kau mau bilang apa?" Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hati Hinata mencelos mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" Kau yang menyukaiku! Aku melakukan hubungan ini karena ingin menjaga hubungan baik antara keluargaku dan keluargaHyuuga, agar keluargamu itu tetap menanamkan modal diperusahaan yang sebentar lagi akan ku kelola." Bak tersambar petir, hati Hinata mungkin sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia letakkan tangan kirinya diatas saja yang dilakukannya ini dapat meringankan sakit dihatinya.

" Kalau memang kau tidak mencintaiku, kenapa kau tidak melepaskan aku saja?" Tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini ia amat sangat berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tegar.

Naruto malah menyeringai, dan menarik dagu Hinata. Mengajak gadis berambut indigo itu untuk mendekat ke wajahnya. Dikecupnya bibir Hinata. Hinata kaget luar biasa ia tak dapat membayangkan semua sensasi yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

Awalnya Hinata menolak, ia mendorong dada Naruto untuk menjauh darinya dan melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi karena tenaganya kalah kuat, Hinata lebih memilih pasrah dan membalas Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOO

" Selamat siang tuan,nona! Pesanan anda datang!" Seorang pelayan cantik menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mata Sakura sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat banyaknya jenis roti yang dibawa oleh pelayan tadi. Sekarang meja mereka sudah penuh terisi roti dan berbagai macam minuman.

" Silahkan dicicipi, Sakura!" Sasuke sedikit mendorong beberapa piring dan gelas minuman ke arah Sakura. Ada yang berbeda dari kata-kata Sasuke, ia tidak memanggil Sakura dengan embel-embel –chan lagi.

" Kau gila ya Sasuke!" Sakura juga sepertinya sudah terbiasa menyebut nama Sasuke dibandingkan Uchiha. " Kau pikir aku mampu menghabiskan roti dan minuman sebanyak ini!" Tanya Sakura sedikit berbisik. Karena dari tadi banyak pelanggan di Uchiha Bakery House yang memperhatikannya. Pantas mereka memperhatikannya, habis dari tadi ia berteriak terus. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya santai-santai saja.

" Aku kan tidak bilang kalau kau harus menghabiskan semua ini, aku kan bilang cicipi." Sasuke berkata dengan lancarnya dan sukses membuat Sakura malu karena salah sangka.

" Selama ini, semua gadis yang kuajak kesini pasti selalu berkata, ' Kyaaaa.......ini enak sekali Sasuke-kun!' selalu seperti itu." Sasuke menirukan gaya fansgirlnya. Dan percayalah itu langsung membuat Sakura ilfeel dalam sekejap.

" Dasar aneh, itu namanya kau dipuji! Seharusnya kau senang dipuji seperti itu!" Sakura memutar bola matanya, tanda ia bosan.

" Tapi aku tahu mereka bilang seperti itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianku! Karena pada kenyataanya pelanggan di Uchiha Bakery House ini semakin lama semakin berkurang saja. Yaah...walaupun hanya beberapa persen, tetapi tetap saja ini bisa jadi masalah besar. Apa jadinya kalau toko ini bangkrut sebelum aku sempat mengelolanya. Maka itu aku butuh saranmu, Sakura!" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke bicara serius.

" Kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini adalah ahli kuliner seperti yang ada di acara TV!" Ledek Sakura sambil memasukan satu potong roti kedalam mulutnya dan.......

Manis dari cokelat asli dan kelembutan roti serta krim putihnya benar-benar seperti meleleh didalam mulut Sakura. Campuran rasa yang sangat pas dan betul-betul natural. " Enak...!" Itulah kata ajaib yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Kalau kalian merupakan fans Naruto mungkin sekarang kalian sudah pingsan berkali-kali, akibat melihat adegan romantis yang diciptakan Naruto dan Hinata. Sudah hampir lima menit mereka bertahan dengan posisi ini. Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa. Tapi lama-lama menjadi ciuman panas.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk saling melepaskan diri. Hinata terengah-engah akibat perlakuan Naruto. Naruto sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata seperti itu.

" Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, karena kau masih mencintaiku kan, Hinata?" Naruto berkata dengan nada kemenangannya. " Buktinya kau tidak menolak ketika aku menciummu, kau malah membalasnya. Jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk bisa lepas dariku Hinata!" Ucap Naruto merendahkan. "Karena kau milikku! Milik Uzumaki Naruto!" Teriaknya didepan wajah Hinata. Terlihat hampir seperti ancaman yuang sangat menyakitkan.

Hinata masih mematung tak bergerak, membiarkan Naruto pergi meninggalkannya. Sekarang ia terjebak dalam pusaran cintanya sendiri. Ia tidak mungkin bisa bertahan menerima hinaan dari orang yang dicintainya, tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Naruto. Rasanya sakit sekali jika harus melihat Naruto bersama dengan perempuan lain.

" Tuhan tolong bantu aku untuk keluar dari semua ini" ucap Hinata lirih dan tanpa terasa ia jatuh dalam ketidak sadarannya.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura masih terbengong-bengong sekarang. Ia tidak dapat menahan sensasi dari rasa yang menari-nari di dalam lidahnya. Bahkan kata enak saja tidak dapat mewakili semua rasa ini. Istimewa...

" Kau menyukainya, Sakura?" Pertanyaan Sasuke berhasil membawa Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya(?).

" Ini enak sekali, Sasuke!" Senyum langsung menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura berkata manis pada Sasuke.

" Sayang tidak semua orang dapat menikmatinya.........."

**End Chapter 5**

Dhitta: "Bagaimana........?"

Readers: " GAJE!!!!!! Bacok dhitta!!!!!!!"

Dhitta: "Tidak" *siap-siap kabur* jleeb...jlebb...*dhitta langsung terkapar gara-gara dibacok*

Dhitta: "Baiklah jawab review aja..." *yang ngomong arwahnya dhitta*

**MayukaRui**

Emang tuh dasar anak ayam tukang gombal!*dichidori juga* Makasih ya Rui-chan (boleh kan dhitta memanggilmu dgn nama ini?) telah sudi mereview fic gaje ini...

Sudah ku apdet......!

**nurimut-chan**

akan kuselipkan moment co cuwit SasuSaku untuk mu nurimut-chan! tapi ga tau deh kapan....*ditabok*

Makasih atas reviewnya....

**Tamaru Ariki**

Wah tamaru-chan ganti avatar ya...? *sok akrab*

Iya nih Naruto susah banget berubah...! Hehehe sudah ke apdet...!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku **

Wah senangnya dibawain balon ma chiwe....yg warna merah ya chiwe! *ditendang*

Telah ku apdet Chiwe...review lagi ya...! Terima kasih sarannya!*nunduk-nunduk*

**chariot330**

maapkan aku senpai, karena aku tidak berbakat buat fic jadi dikit deh...! *sujud*

Terima kasih senpai telah sudi mereview fic gaje ku ini! dhitta jadi terharu...hiks..hiks..*nangis bombay mode:ON)

**Yuusaki Kuchiki **

Makasih atas saran senpai, akan kusahakan buat shikatema...!

Terima kasih....*nunduk lagi*

**Akinayuki nyo males log in! XD**

Makasih atas saran senpai...sangat membangun sekali...

Telah ku apdet senpai...review ya..*maksa*

**UchiHAruno SasuSaku**

Telah ku apdet....terima kasih telah mereview fic ku..! *meluk-meluk*

Review chapter 5 ya senpai...!

**Tifa **

NaruHina ga putus ko...tenang aja Tifa...!

Makasih telah review fic ku...chap 5 telah apdet...review ya..!

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**

Moshi-moshi Ritsuki & Ritsuka...!*lagi2 dhitta sok akrab*

Telah ku apdet...review ya...

**Hehe**

Jangan menangis...*bawa-bawa balon* maap ya dhitta bikin fic nya pendek...

Hiks...*ikut-ikutan nangis*

**Uzumaki Uru  
**

Kyaaa...uru-chan lama tak berjumpa...

Uru: orang ketemu disekolah setiap hari dasar lemeng!

Hehehe terima kasih telah review fic ku....oia aku udah bikin fic baru yang judulnya Cinta pertama dan terakhir*promo*...review ya..

**Gretu  
**

Emang tuh Saku galak...heheh..siip Gretu akan dhitta perbanyak SasuSaku...!

Mkasih telah review..!

**hyui **

Siip Hyui telah ku apdet...review ya...

**No Name**

Telah ku apdet...review ya...

Terima kasih atas dukungan para readers....Terimakasih

Sudikah para readers untuk review?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 akhirnya telah apdet…..

Dhitta baru dapat pencerahan buat lanjutin Shinobi Gank! Tapi untuk chapter 6 ataupun seterusnya, mungkin ga terinspirasi dari drama BBF, karena dari awal dhitta Cuma terinspirasi dari tokohnya aja....

Jadi untuk chapter selanjutnya dan ending dhitta pake inspirasi otak lemeng dhitta sendiri! *bangga*

Terima kasih buat yang udah review...!!! Jawaban review seperti biasa ada di akhir chapter 6!

Enjoy it....!

Summary :

Disclaimer: Punya om kishimoto...

The Shinobi Gank

Chapter 6 Closeness

**Hinata's POV**

" Ugh...!" Aku mengerang lemah. Sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai membuka mata lavenderku. Aku merasakan ada tangan besar yang menggenggam tanganku erat. Dan tangan itu...

" Naruto-kun..." Kataku lirih mencoba menebak sosok yang menggenggam tanganku. Benarkah Naruto-kun? Laki-laki yang telah menyakitiku?

Bukan! Itu bukan tangan Naruto-kun! Tangan Naruto-kun terasa hangat seperti sinar matahari, dan harum tubuhnya terasa segar. Sedangkan tangan ini terasa dingin seperti salju dan harum tubuhnya tercium dingin dan maskulin.

" Kau sudah sadar Hinata? Ini aku Sai...Kau ingat aku" Ternyata benar ini bukan tangan Naruto-kun, tapi tangan sahabatku, Sai.

" Tentu saja ia ingat dirimu Sai! Kau pikir Hinata amnesia?" Suara ketus yang sangatku kenal. Ya...Sahabatku juga bahkan aku sudah mengangapnya seperti kakakku sendiri , Sakura-chan.

" Dimana aku?" Tanyaku.

" Ini di klinik kampus! Sai bilang tadi kau pingsan makanya aku segera kesini! Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Sakura. Walaupun pandanganku terlihat agak kabur , aku masih bisa melihat wajah cemas khas Sakura-chan. Aku juga dapat melihat siapa saja yang ada di ruangan klinik ini. Ada Sai, Sakura-chan dan...

Tunggu...itu kan...

" Sasuke-kun?" Ucapku. Semoga saja mataku ini tidak salah melihat karena mana mungkin Sasuke-kun menjengukku. Aku memang mengenalnya, tapi rasanya aneh...

" Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-san? Kau terkejut melihatku ya? Sakura yang mengajakku kesini untuk menjengukmu!" Jawabnya enteng diikuti senyuman. Lebih tepatnya senyum licik yang hampir mendekati seringai.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kulihat Sakura-chan langsung menghadiahi ucapan Sasuke-kun dengan death glare.

" Jangan percaya dengan omongannya, Hinata!. Justru dia yang memaksaku!" Sakura-chan membalas tudingan Sasuke-kun. Tampak sekarang mereka sedang perang mulut, saling menuduh. Dan kalian tahu itu membuat ku tertawa begitu pula Sai. Tak kusangka Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun sudah saling mengenal, dan mereka terlihat serasi.

**End Hinata's POV**

" Kau yang memaksaku!" Sakura masih mempertahankan pendapatnya. " Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau naik sepeda ke kampus akan lama sampainya. Ya sudah aku antar dan kau menerimanya." Sasuke berkata dengan tenangnya. Dan itu tuh lagi-lagi seringai turun-temurun keluarga Uchiha nya keluar lagi, membuat Sakura naik darah.

**Flashback mode:ON**

Kita mulai flashbacknya dari Sakura dan Sasuke masih di Uchiha's Bakery House...

" Apa maksudmu dengan 'Sayang tidak semua orang dapat menikmatinya', Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Yang ditanya langsung memutar bola matannya bosan.

" Apa kau tidak lihat, papan yang ada diatas rak itu!" Sakura berkata sambil menunjuk papan harga.

" Maksudmu dengan papan harga?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah papan harga.

" Ya! Tepat sekali! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau harga-harga roti di sini terlalu mahal?" Sakura tiba-tiba saja memajukan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, seperti mengajak Sasuke berbisik.

" Ku pikir itu harga yang wajar!" Sasuke mulai mengikuti gerak Sakura ia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura seperti orang berbisik (ngerti maksud author kan?).

" Kau pikir Jepang hanya diisi oleh orang berduit?! Bagimu sih mungkin harga segitu murah! Tapi bagiku dan orang lain itu adalah harga yang mahal! Bahkan mahal sekali! Lagipula pelanggan toko ini sepertinya hanya dari kalangan menengah ke atas saja..." Bisik Sakura. Sasuke hanya memasang tampak seperti orang berpikir. Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat, benar-benar seperti orang main bisik-bisikan (emang ada ya?)

" Benarkah? Ngomong-ngomong kalau dari sini, wajahmu terlihat lebih cantik, Sakura!" Bisik Sasuke jahil, membuat Sakura menarik kepalanya menjauhi Sasuke dan mencari jarak aman.

" Kau ini aku bicara serius juga, ini juga kan demi kelangsungan toko ini!" Dengus Sakura kesal, sambil menutupi mukanya yang merah padam.

" Iya...Iya maaf!" Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Sakura. Perempuan yang sangat menarik baginya. " Maksudmu aku harus menurunkan harga menu disini?' Sasuke mulai serius. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga kata Sakura, ini demi kelangsungan Uchiha Bakery House.

" Tepat sekali!"

" Kalau aku menurunkan harga menu disini, yang ada justru aku yang rugi!" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di kursi.

" Rugi?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Iya semua bahan-bahan disini dikirim langsung dari Perancis termasuk ju..."

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya, bunyi handphone Sakura sudah berdering, menandakan ada telepon yang masuk.

" Moshi...Moshi...! Ada apa Sai?" Kata Sakura pada Sai yang ada diseberang sana.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura berbicara dengan Sai. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan ekspresi bosan. Ekspresi itu masih terus bertahan sampai...

" APAA?!" Sakura berteriak (lagi) sampai smeua pelanggan memandang heran ke arahnya. Sasuke langsung ambil ancang-ancang bersiap dengan berita yang akan didengarnya dari Sakura.

" Baik aku akan kesana sekarang!" Sakura langsung memutus hubungan via teleponnya dengan Sai.

" Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang! Terima kasih atas traktirannya!" Sakura segera mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas keluar toko. Tapi pergelangan tangannya ditarik Sasuke.

" Kau mau kemana? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

" Lepaskan aku! Aku harus kekampus sekarang!" Sakura menarik paksa tangannya, dan tarikannya itu berhasil melepaskan dirinya dari Sasuke.

" Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke. " Dasar pinkers! Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke mendengus keras dan ikut-ikut mengambil mantel beserta kunci mobilnya. Sedangkan beberapa pasang mata yang dari tadi menonton drama mini yang Sasuke dan Sakura ciptakan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Bahkan ada yang berkata 'dasar anak muda zaman sekarang'.

Sakura sudah keluar toko. Ia benar-benar panik. Apa sih yang membuat seorang Haruno jadi sepanik ini?

" Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke telah berhasil meraih tangan Sakura lagi.

" Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Aku harus segera pergi kekampus, aku harus segera kesana sekarang! Mungkin kalau naik sepeda akan lama sampainya...aku harus segera..." Sakura mulai kacau bicaranya. Ia benar-benar panik.

" Haruno SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke. Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Sasuke marah, karena sedari tadi Sasuke hanya menggodanya. Posisi mereka sekarang, Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk memandangnya dengan memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura.

" Jelaskan..." Sasuke berkata lirih, mata onyx miliknya menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

" Lepaskan aku Sasuke...!" Sakura berusaha memberontak, tapi sekuat apapun Sakura ia tetap kalah dibandingkan tenaga Sasuke.

" Lepaskan aku...kumohon! Hinata butuh aku sekarang!" Ya...Sasuke telah berhasil mendapatkan jawaban dari bibir Sakura. Jawaban mengapa ia jadi begitu panik.

Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju mobilnya. Sakura hanya bengong melihat Sasuke memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil. Sasuke juga langsung memasuki mobil sport hitamnya yang sudah diisi bensin oleh pegawainya

" Pasang sabuk pengamanmu, Tuan Putri! Karena Pangeran akan membawamu menemui sahabatmu!" Itulah kata-kata romantis yang diucapkan Sasuke ke Sakura di dalam mobil.

**Flashback mode:OFF**

" Kau yang memaksaku, Sasuke!" Suara ketus Sakura terdengar lagi.

" Salah Sakura yang terlalu panik saat itu!" Sasuke berkata sambil tetap mempertahankan seringainya.

" Pokoknya kau yang memaksa!"

" Kau, Sakura"

" Kau, Sasuke"

" Sakura"

" Sasuke"

" Sakura"

Sakura sudah benar-benar jadi kesal sendiri. Sasuke tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sakura mulai marah. 'Kesenangan akan segera dimulai' itulah kira-kira isi hati Sasuke.

" Ugh...kau yang menarikku pantat ayam!!!" Teriak Sakura.

" Tapi kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya Jidat lebar!!" Sasuke membalas perkataan Sakura. Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Sakura spontan menyentuh jidatnya.

" Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar!" Sai si baik hati yang cinta damai mulai melerai mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar klinik. Semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut melihat sosok orang yang membuka pintu itu, termasuk Hinata.

**End Chapter 6**

Akhirnya selesai juga....

Gak mau banyak cuap langsung jawab review aja....

**nurimut-chan **

Kyaaa...makasih nui sudah mau sempet repiu!!! *nari-nari gaje saking girangnya*

Udah co cuwit blm chapter ini? kalo blm kasih tau ya...

**HinaNia Uzu-aurora**

Salam kenal juga Hinania-chan!Iya tuh Naruto brengsek bgt!!

Sebagai perempuan dhitta merasa terhina ngeliat Hinata digituin! ( Hinata: dasar author oon! orang lu sendiri yang bikin)

Makasih udah review Hinania-chan!

**Aurorafyfy**

Siip udah dhitta ceramahin ko Naruto nya biar ga badung lagi!!!*digampar*

Terima kasih sudah review! Telah ku apdet, jagn lupa review ya..*ada toge di balik bakwan*

**No Name**

Wah untung aja NaruHina ga dhitta bikin putus! Kalo dibikin putus, nama dhitta langsung terkenal dengan berita ' Seorang author membuat salah satu readers bunuh diri'...tIDAK....!

*dasar authot autis* terima kasih sudah review! telah ku apdet!

**Nakamura Kumiko**

Mungkin request(bener ga tulisannya) akan ku pertimbangkan Nakamura! Terima kasih telah review! Telah ku apdet!

dhitta juga bisa bikin suka bikin roti loh...mau cicipi? *Nakamura: KAGAK!*

**MayukaRui **

Terima kasih sudah sempetin review Rui-chan! Aku udah apdet ko beneran serius! *ngomongnya sambil gemeteran takut dibacok*

**Uzumaki uru malez login**

uru-chan jawaban reviewnya dhitta gabung aja ya! hehehe! Bilangin tuh ma idolamu si Naruto supaya jangan jahat-jahat sama Hinata! *ditendang uru*

Terima kasih sudah sempat review teman seangkot!!! *digampar uru*

**Sasusaku_forever**

Sudah ku review, dari segi cerita mungkin agak mirip sama Ga eul dan Yi jeong...

terima kasih sudah review!

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

Salam kenal juga! Telah ku apdet! Insyaallah kalo otak putul dhitta lagi bekerja dengan baik, dhitta akan bikin SasuSaku lagi!

terima kasih udah review!

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku**

Nih udah so sweet blm, kalo blm kasih tau ya...terima kasih sudah review! Dukung dhitta terus ya..!

**Aoi Ageha**

Yui-chan...*berlari-lari gaje ke arah Yui*

Terima kasih sudah review! Maap nih Naruhina nya di chap 7 ya!!! *digampar*

**Sessio Momo**

Salam kenal momo-chan! terima kasih sudah mau review!

apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? berhubung yang lintas di otak dhitta cuma segini jadi maap kalo dikit..heheh*ditendang*

**Green YupiCandy Chan**

Makasih sudah review setiap chapter ya...dhitta jadi terharu..hiks..hiks!

Telah ku apdet!

Huhh...akhirnya sudah selesai chap 6

Sudikah para readers untuk review???


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 telah APDET!!!! *disambit*

Huh…akhirnya apdet juga chapter ini!! Pasti para readers udah pada ga sabar baca lanjutannya! Penasaran kan sama siapa yang tiba-tiba masuk klinik tempat Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai kan.....????

Readers: "KAGAK!!!!!"

Dhitta: *langsung pundung di deket dapur*

Pokoknya setiap minggu akan dhitta usahakan untuk apdet fanfic. Baik Shinobi Gank ataupun Dearest. Oiya seperti biasa juga abis baca jangan lupa review ya!!!! Mau nge-flame juga gak apa-apa ko! Karena dhitta masih butuh kritik dan saran! Satu lagi, yang udah setia baca Shinobi Gank dari awal, kuucapkan banyak terima kasih!!!!

Maaf ya kalo di sini Sasuke sama Naruto nya jadi OOC...*ditembak Sasu-Naru FC*

Nb: Jangan lupa juga baca Dearest ya....!*ditendang* (Ni author promo mulu!)

Summary:" Mungkin Hinata takut dengan reaksiku dan Sakura nanti!" Sai menjawab sambil menghela napas panjang." Jadi maksudmu Hinata melindungi Naruto?"

Disclaimer: " Tok...tok...Asalamualaikum om Kishi! Dhitta pinjem chara om dulu ya????" Om Kishi menjawab " Emang gue om lu!" Loh sejak kapan Masashi Kishimaoto jadi logat betawi???

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Chapter 7 Hinata's Heart  
**

Suasana hening akan langsung menyambut kalian saat membuka salah satu kamar di klinik Universitas Tokyo. Sakura yang saat itu ada didalam kamar klinik yang sedang dihuni oleh salah satu dari putri keluarga Hyuuga itu langsung melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Seperti enggan bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang baru saja datang.

" Mau apa kau kesini?" Ucap Sai dingin. Baru kali ini Sai berkata dingin. Biasanya Sai selalu ramah dan tersenyum. Walaupun menurut Sakura, senyum Sai adalah senyuman palsu.

" Tentu saja ingin menjenguk kekasihku tercinta, apa itu salah?" Naruto menjawab kata-kata Sai dengan santai, namun merendahkan.

" Salah atau tidak, tapi kehadiranmu sangat mengganggu!" Sakura berkata ketus dan memberi Naruto death glare andalannya.

" Benarkah? Kau merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku, Hinata-chan?" Naruto melempar pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menatap Sai penuh arti. Sai yang menyadari tatapan Hinata, langsung mendekatkan diri kesisi Hinata. Dikecupnya kening Hinata.

Perilaku Sai ini tentu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis mereka dan saling berpandangan. Kenapa Sai mengecup kening Hinata?.

Setelah itu Sai mengajak Sakura keluar ruangan. Nampak Sakura sedikit menolak ajakan Sai. Namun hanya dengan sekali tatapan, Sakura langsung menurut dan mengikuti Sai sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.

000000

" Kenapa kita meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura mengiterogasi Sai.

" Ini untuk kebaikan Hinata, Sakura!" Sai berkata sambil mengambil posisi duduk di kursi depan ruangan Hinata.

" Untuk kebaikan Hinata? Dengan meninggalkan Hinata bersama si brengsek Naruto itu!" Sakura berkata dengan emosi, namun ia tetap dapan menjaga volume suarannya agar tidak terdengar orang lain selain mereka.

" Aku telah lama mengenalnya, dan Naruto tidak akan mungkin melakukan hal yang macam-macam dengan Hinata." Kali ini Sasuke membuka mulutnya.

" Sasuke benar!" Sepertinya keputusan Sai untuk membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke salah, karena buktinya Sakura langsung menghadiahi Sai dengan tatapan horor.

" Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pikiran kalian!" Sakura meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuke yang terduduk dikursi samping ruangan Hinata dan menuju ke arah jendela ruangan Hinata yang terbuka.

Dilihatnya Naruto sedang duduk di kursi samping Hinata. Sadar akan diperhatikan orang lain, Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan santai berjalan menuju jendela ruangan Hinata. Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas dibalik kaca jendela Naruto sedang menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit ke arahnya tanda meledek dan dengan cepat langsung menutup jendela itu dengan tirai.

" Ugh...." Sakura mulai naik pitam, ia hendak memukul jendela ruangan Hinata dengan kepalan tanggannya, namun Sai dengan cepat langsung mencegah Sakura.

" Lepaskan aku Sai...!!! Biarkan aku membunuh si brengsek itu!!!" Teriak Sakura memberontak. Tetap diberikannya penekanan pada kata 'brengsek'. Sakura sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi imagenya yang langsung hancur akibat teriak-teriak di klinik kampus.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, melihat tingkah laku Sakura dan Sai yang kerepotan menahan Sakura.

Sakura masih terus memberontak, Sai yang sudah keropotan langsung mengeluarkan jurus ampuh untuk menghentikan Sakura.

" Sakura jangan kau pukul, nanti jendelanya pecah dan kau akan diminta ganti rugi oleh pihak kampus!" Sakura langsung berhenti memberontak dan berfikir sejenak. " Benar juga ya, Sai! Nanti gajiku habis hanya untuk mengganti kaca yang pecah!" Ujar Sakura tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sai langsung tersenyum.

Namun Sakura langsung berhenti tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Sakura yang peka terhadap uang. Wajahnya seketika memerah. Dan langsung meninggalkan Sai dan Sasuke.

0000000

" Berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu Hinata! Kau menatapku seolah-olah aku ini adalah seorang penjahat!" Naruto berkata dingin. Hinata hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

" Kau demam?" Naruto mendekati Hinata dan meletakan keningnya diatas kening Hinata. Sekarang Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto membelai kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah tidak karuan akibat sentuhan dari Naruto.

" Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?" Tanya Naruto lembut. Sesaat Hinata dapat merasakan sisi baik dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto masih tetap menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata.

" Rasanya sakit." Jawab Hinata lirih. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

" Disini, rasanya sakit sekali! Seperti tersayat-sayat..." Hinata menyentuh dadanya. Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Hinata lembut. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap detik saat-saat itu. Saat-saat dimana Naruto-kun nya telah kembali menjadi Naruto-kun yang mencintainya.

000000

Suasana hening kembali menyerang Sai dan Sasuke. Keduanya terlalu malas untuk memulai pembicaraan. Mereka terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

" Apa ia selalu bersikap seperti itu?" Sasuke mulai membuka pembicaraannya dengan Sai.

" Maksudmu Sakura? Bersikap seperti apa?" Sai menatap Sasuke.

" Bersikap terlalu overprotektif pada Hinata?" Sasuke membalas tatapan Sai.

" Berarti kau belum mengenal Sakura dengan baik." Ucap Sai penuh arti sambil tersenyum.

" Maksudmu?" Wajah tampan Sasuke menunjukkan ekspresi bingung.

" Sejak SMP, Hinata sering sekali diganggu oleh teman-teman disekolah kami. Tetapi Hinata tidak pernah membalas perilaku kasar mereka. Hinata lebih memilih memendam perasaannya dan menangis sendirian. Saat itulah aku dan Sakura yang sudah bersahabat akrab sejak SD, selalu memperhatikan Hinata yang selalu menangis dibawah pohon dekat sekolah kami. Kami berdua memutuskan untuk mendekati Hinata dan bertanya apa yang menjadi penyebab Hinata selalu menangis..." Sai mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya bersama kedua sahabat terbaiknya. Sasuke memperhatikan Sai dengan seksama, seperti seorang murid yang mendengarkan gurunya berbicara di depan kelas.

" Hinata mulai menceritakan masalahnya pada kami. Kecerdasannya dalam pelajaran membuat teman-temannya iri dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi dan menghinanya. Saat mendengar semua itu, Sakura langsung bertindak dan menghajar salah satu teman Hinata yang paling jahat dan mengancam mereka semua jika berani melakukan hal seperti itu pada Hinata, akan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Sejak saat itu tidak ada satu pun yang berani berbuat jahat pada Hinata. Hinata sendiri pun yang awalnya pemalu, mulai sedikit membuka diri dan akhirnya menjadi anak yang memiliki banyak teman. Ia sangat mengagumi sosok Sakura yang selalu tegas dan membela yang lemah. Berkat Sakura lah, Hinata bisa seperti sekarang." Sai tersenyum tipis saat mengenang kembali masa lalunya.

" Kami bersahabat akrab sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya pada kami, begitu juga pula sebaliknya..." Sai kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Namun sejak jadian dengan Naruto, Hinata berubah. Ia menjadi tertutup pada kami. Ia tdak pernah menceritakan masalahnya dengan Naruto. Aku dan Sakura sering melihat Hinata menangis sendirian. Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu antara Naruto dan Hinata, yang membuat Hinata sahabat kami menjadi seperti itu. Dugaanku dan Sakura benar, kami pernah sekali memergoki Naruto sedang jalan berdua dengan perempuan lain. Saat kami berdua menceritakan apa yang kami lihat, Hinata justru menyangkal semuanya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak selingkuh, yang kami lihat adalah Naruto dengan saudara perempuannya."

" Kenapa Hinata berubah?" Tanya Sasuke

" Mungkin Hinata takut dengan reaksiku dan Sakura nanti!" Sai menjawab sambil menghela napas panjang.

" Jadi maksudmu Hinata melindungi Naruto?" Tebak Sasuke serius.

" Bisa jadi seperti itu." Jawab Sai. " Tapi aku yakin Naruto pasti bisa berubah! Karena bagaimanapun Hinata sahabatku tidak mungkin salah dalam memilih pasangan!" Ujar laki-laki tampan berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar cerita Sai, Sasuke jadi mengerti betapa besarnya cinta seorang Hyuuga Hinata pada sahabatnya Naruto. Membuatnya sadar juga tentang pentingnya cinta dalam setiap hubungan.

Sasuke bengkit dari kursinya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Sai. " Sai, apa kau merestuiku?" Tanya Sasuke, membuat Sai bingung.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Sai minta penjelasan.

" Merestuiku dengan sahabatmu Sakura?"

" Maksudmu kau sudah jadian dengan Sakura?!" Tanya Sai lagi.

" Untuk saat ini belum, tapi asal kau tahu, aku menyimpan perasaan padanya! Tidak mustahil bukan jika kami bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Sasuke berkata sambil mengeluarkan seringainya.

" Jika nanti Sakura memilih untuk bersamamu? Apa boleh buat? Aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusan Sakura!" Jawab Sai sambil tertawa kecil.

" Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, Sasuke!" Sai mulai serius dalam bicaranya, membuat Sasuke menatap lurus mata Sai.

" Sakura tidak seperti perempuan lain yang bisa kau permainkan! Jadi jangan pernah sekali pun berniat mempermainkannya...karena saat itu juga kau akan berurusan langsung denganku!" Ancam Sai dingin namun tajam. Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik sambil menepuk bahu Sai.

" Bunuh aku...Jika aku berani menyakitinya!"

**End Chapter 7**

Kyaaaaaaaaa.....*jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok kamar*

Kenapa bisa bikin lanjutan Shinobi Gank jadi seperti ini?!

GaJe banget deh...Tapi dhitta sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap buat yang terbaik!! Bener deh sumpah!!!

Jadi maaf ya kalo hasilnya kurang maksimal!

Soal Sasuke dan Naruto maaf sekali lagi, dhitta dengan seenaknya merombak karakter mereka seenak dhitta!!!

Pokoknya tetep setia review dhitta ya! Jangan bosen-bosen nungguin dhitta ya!!!

Readers: " OGAH"

Dhitta: *langsung pingsan ditempat gara2 shok*

Bocoran chapter selanjutnya : Huwaaaaaa....Sasuke berjanji pada Sai!! Janji seorang laki-laki!! *berkata dengan berapi-api*.

Apakah Sasuke mampu membuat Sakura berpaling padanya? Apakah Sasuke juga mampu memenangkan hati Sakura yang sedang dilema dengan masa lalunya? Bagaimana juga dengan kelanjutan adegan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang berkissu2 ria di klinik? Dan apakah Naruto dapat berubah? (sambil niru gaya Feni Rose).

Jawabannya hanya ada di chapter selanjutnya The Shinobi Gank!!!!! Huhahahahahaha *disumpel sendal*

Jawab review:

**Pick-a-doo**

Gak apa-apa ko kalo baru sempet...malah dhitta seneng di review...kheheh

Makasih sudah review

**Chariot330**

Hore...*nari-nari gaje* tebakanmu benar...yang datang Naruto!!!*ditendang

Terima kasih sudah review!!apa sudah cukup panjang...?

**Nakamura Kumiko**

Aduh jangan pangil author lemeng kaya dhitta senpai...panggil dhitta-chan aja ya...dhitta-hime juga boleh *digampar bolak-balik

Wah para readers hebat ya bisa menebak sipa yang datang!!*orang udah bisa kebaca!dasar autis*

Terima kasih sudah review!

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**

Terima kasih Ritsuki n Ritsuki!!! I love you!!!*niru gaya michael jackson*

Telah ku apdet...maap ya kalo gaje..

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

Wah pangeran aku juga mau pangeran Sasuke...! *dikaiten neji gara2 ga setia, orang jelas diprofil suka neji bukan sasuke*

Telah ku apdet...maap kalo ga mutu..khe

**Mayuka-Rui**

Emang ya Sasuke gomabal (ni orang autis banget, orang yang bikin sasu gombal diri sendiri)

Khe telah ku apdet...

**HinaNia Uzu-aurora**

Jangan pundung dong Hinania-chan...nih dhitta bawain balon...warna merah loh..*digampar*

D chap ini Sai nongol loh...banyak lagi..

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

Wah avatar yang bagus nih Haruchi-san! Request akan terpenuhi..!!!

**Sessio Momo**

Momo-chan...!!!*mata berbinar-binar*

Aduh jangan panggil senpai momo-chan panggil dhitta aja atau dhitta-chan,,,,kalo ga terserah momo-chan deh....asal jangan panggil dhitta-kun!*tereak-tereak gaje*

Telah ku apdet!!!

**No Name**

Kau pasti senang, karena disini dhitta buat adegan NaruHina berkissu2...kheheh*dasar lemeng*

Telah ku apdet!!!

**Green YuupiCandy-Chan**

Sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang kan!!!!*nyengir kuda*

Terima kasih sudah review!!!!!!!!

**Sasusaku_forever**

Di chap 8 bakal ada adegan romance SasuSaku! Untuk sementara ini aja dulu ya..*puppy eyes*

Terima kasih atas pujiannya...dhitta jadi malu*hoeek*

**Evey charen**

Iya maaf yaaa..evey-senpai, dhitta bikin Sasu jadi OOC...habis otak putul dhitta terinspirasi buat bikin sasu-nya jadi gombal...kheheh...terima kasih atas sarannya!!!terima kasih telah review!

**Sudikah para readers untuk review???? **


	8. Chapter 8

Huwaaaaaa!!!

Akhirnya kelar chapter 8..!!! (readers pada tutup kuping)

Maaf ya Gaje...!!!

Dhitta langsung aja deh! Oia buat yang ga bisa bayangin gimana Shinobi Gank...silahkan lihat di avatar dhitta!

Readers: "Udah Tau!"

Heheheh...terus jangan tanya akhir Shinobi Gank ya...ikutin aja terus alur cerita Gaje ini! Tapi akan dhitta pastikan akan tamat ko...huahahahaha

Enjoy it....

Summary:" Kekuranganmu adalah...kau tidak mempercayai orang lain! Belajarlah untuk mempercayai orang lain! Hinata adalah perempuan baik-baik, dan aku tahu itu. Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu! Kau percaya pada Hinata kan?"

Disclaimer: Hehehe...om Kishimoto maap ya kalo aku membuat chara Naruto milikmu jadi mengerikan...hiks...hiks *pegangin kaki om Kishi* *ditendang*

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Chapter 8 Perasaan Mereka  
**

Sebuah kecupan, ternyata bisa menjadi obat penenang serta penyembuh bagi seorang Hinata. Sesakit apapun ia telah disakiti oleh Naruto, toh akan sembuh hanya dengan kecupan dari sang kekasih.

Kenapa bisa begitu?. Apa karena cinta selalu bisa memaafkan?.

Hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto setelah melepaskan kecupan mesranya pada Hinata

" Apa mak....sudmu dengan bagaimana? Kau pikir aku ak...akan sembuh hanya dengan ke...cupan se...perti itu?" Hinata mencoba untuk berkata ketus namun apa daya akhirnya jadi gagap.

"Oh..tidak cukup ya? Baiklah kalau begitu!" Naruto berkata dengan seringai mesum, dan langsung membuka satu lagi kancing kemejanya yang dua kancing sebelumnya telah terbuka.

" Nar..Naruto..kun..a..pa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata gagap lagi, wajahnya sudah memerah tak karuan.

"Kau bilang tak cukup hanya dengan kecupan." Tanya Naruto polos tapi rada terdengar bodoh.

"Kyaaaa...!" Hinata refleks langsung memukul kepala Naruto dengan bantal sekeras-kerasnya, berharap otak Naruto bersih kembali(?) dari pikiran-pikiran aneh nan mesum.

Bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali Hinata memukul kepala Naruto. "Hinata-chan hentikan! Aku hanya bercanda!" Ucap Naruto disela aksi brutal Hinata. Hinata langsung berhenti, mata lavendernya tak berani menatap mata biru laut Naruto. "Maaf...habis kau mesum.." Ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hehehe...cinta itu mesum Hinata-chan!" Naruto berkata sambil tertawa lebar . Bukannya lega, Hinata justru eneg melihatnya dan mencari jarak aman.

0000000000

Sakura's POV

Semilir angin seolah menemaniku yang sedang memandang langit sore yang indah. Sebentar lagi matahari terbenam. Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah, setelah tadi siang hujan dengan ganasnya menguyur Tokyo.

Seharusnya disaat seperti ini aku sedang berkutat dengan tugas kampus, bukan malah bersantai-santai disini. Besok aku kan harus mulai bekerja lagi. Tapi...Hinata membutuhkanku disini, ia kan sedang sakit.

Tidak Hinata tidak membutuhkanku sekarang. Sudah ada Naruto yang menemaninya. Padahal Naruto sudah menyakitinya, tapi masih saja Hinata menyayanginya. Sebegitu besarnyakah cinta Hinata pada Naruto? Tapi apa Naruto juga mencintai Hinata? Lalu aku? Bagaimana dengan aku?.

Pada akhirnya aku sendirian lagi. Naruto ternyata telah membawa pengaruh besar pada kehidupan Hinata. Sampai-sampai Hinata tidak memerlukanku lagi. Huh....

Apa hidupku akhirnya hanya seperti ini. Banting tulang untuk kehidupan sendiri, belajar mati-matian untuk mempertahankan beasiswa?

Benar-benar tidak seperti cita-citaku waktu SD! Rasanya dulu waktu masih kecil begitu mudah bagiku untuk menyusun yang namanya masa depan. Hidup dalam kemewahan bersama ibu dan ayah, menjadi seorang dokter yang pasiennya mengantri setiap saat, menikah dengan laki-laki gagah, tampan dan kaya, punya anak yang banyak, dihari tua hanya tinggal duduk santai dikursi malas bersama suami lalu ditemani dengan secangkir teh dan dikelilingi oleh cucu-cucuku dan hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. *kayaknya khayalan anak sd juga ga semuluk ini*

Kehidupanku semakin lama semakin sulit saja. Untuk makan sehari-hari saja susah. Gajiku sebagai kasir tidak cukup. Ditambah sekarang makin jarang ada toko yang menjual kebutuhan dengan harga diskon. Untuk membayar sewa flat saja makin sulit. Kalau mencari pekerjaan baru yang gajinya lebih besar , mana ada yang mau memperkerjakan lulusan SMA sepertiku, aku kan belum lulus kuliah. Huh...aku menghela napas panjang, hidup begitu sulit....

Apa aku sanggup hidup dalam kesendirian seperti ini?

Eh...siapa bilang aku sendirian, kan masih ada Sai! Si pucat cinta damai itu pasti mau menemaniku!

Tapi kan...Sai sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, bahkan sebentar lagi ia mau ke Korea untuk perlombaan melukis internasional. Huh...aku memang ditakdirkan sendiri...

" Kau tidak sendirian!" Suara seseorang yang tidak asing tertangkap telingaku...

End Sakura's POV

000000000

"Hinata-chan..."

" A..pa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata, ia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan bantal, takut dengan perubahan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba (tiba-tiba mesum maksudnya).

" Kau ini, jangan takut begitu! Aku tidak akan melakukannya kok! Hehe!" Naruto berkata sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya. Hinata semakin yakin bahwa Naruto telah kembali menjadi Naruto-nya yang baik.

"Aku percaya padamu Naruto-kun!" Ucap Hinata tulus.

Sebenarnya Hinata masih lemas, tapi ia berusaha untuk bangun, ia ingin membersihkan diri sekaligus membersihkan barang-barang bawaannya, termasuk buku-buku pelajaran yang tadi dibawanya. Naruto juga ikut ambil bagian. Sebisa mungkin ia ingin memperbaiki citranya di hadapan gadis bermata lavender teduh itu.

"Hinata-chan nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tadi aku sudah memberi tahu kakak sepupumu kalau kau sakit. Awalnya ia mau menjemputmu, tapi aku mencegahnya!" Jela Naruto panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kau mencegah Neji Nissan untuk menjemputku Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tadi kan aku sudah bilang aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Jelas Naruto lagi. Jujur ia lelah menjelaskan.

"Hmm...aku mengerti!" Hinata tersenyum tanda mengerti, dan jika bisa kalian bayangkan wajah Naruto seketika memerah saat melihat seulas senyum tulus dari Hinata. Muncul rasa menyesal karena telah menyakiti Hinata yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai dengan kebiasaannya yang suka mempermaikan perempuan.

Naruto langsung menarik tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Na...Naru..to..kun.." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Hinata saking kagetnya.

"Maafkan aku!" Ucap Naruto bergetar. Ada nada penyesalan disana. Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya, ia ingin melihat reaksi apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari wajah Hinata.

"Saat kau menyakitiku, aku membenci dirimu! Tapi aku lebih membenci kenyataan yang ada...Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu!" Ucap Hinata lirih. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Ia memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan mengecup kening Naruto.

" Ini...." Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata polos saat melihat sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru yang agak lumayan besar.

" Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini, saat nanti pertunangan kita! Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar! Untuk sementara waktu...ini adalah pengikat kita!" Naruto berkata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin cincin bertahta berlian dengan ukiran nama 'Naruto' disisi dalam cincin itu, lalu memasangkannya di leher jenjang Hinata. Tak lupa ia juga memasangkan kalung yang sama, hanya saja pada cincin liontinnya terukir nama 'Hinata' dilehernya sendiri.

" Kenapa aku kalungkan, karena acara resminya masih dirahasiakan! Aku takut dibantai keluarga Hyuuga hanya karena mencuri start duluan, sebelum acara pertunangan itu!" Naruto menjelaskan.

" Jika nanti telah waktunya, aku akan memasangkan cincin itu dijari manismu!" Tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Hinata langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bersikap seperti itu pada Naruto (biasanya Naruto duluan)

" Terima kasih Naruto-kun! Jangan sakiti aku lagi!" Ucap Hinata lirih di dada bidang Naruto.

" Aku berjanji"

00000000

"Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan, seolah tak percaya bahwa yang sosok yang datang adalah seorang Uchiha.

"Ya,ini aku!" Sasuke tersenyum dan mengambil posisi disamping Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sakura seperti biasa dengan nada tidak bersahabat. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan bilang 'Kau tidak sendirian'?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Aku hanya bilang kalau kau tidak sendirian disini, makanya aku menemanimu! Aku tidak salah kan?" Ucap Sasuke santai.

" Ya..ya.." Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

" Merenungnya sudah selesai ya, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, dan masih mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang menurut Sakura seperti orang yang tidak memiliki dosa.

" Aku tidak merenung Uchiha!" Sakura berkata dengan ketusnya. Tak lupa ia beri Sasuke death glare turun temurun dari keluarganya.

" Maaf, aku hanya bercanda!" Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura kembali menatap langit sore Tokyo.

" Sudah jangan dipikirkan!" Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. Seketika wajah Sakura langsung merah padam akibat perilaku Sasuke.

" Jangan sok akrab kau ya! Kita ini baru kenal! Seenaknya saja mengelus kepala orang lain!" Niatnya sih Sakura mau menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan sifat ketusnya tapi sepertinya sia-sia saja.

" Iya maaf..maaf!" Ucap Sasuke sambil terkekeh, melihat sifat kekanak-kanakan Sakura. " Soal Hinata jangan terlalu dipikirkan, dia itu sudah dewasa! Sudah tidak pantas untuk dilindungi. Biarkan dia memilih sendiri jalan hidupnya." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

" Huh...kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini mengekang Hinata!" Sakura justru merespon negatif pada apa yang telah Sasuke katakan.

" Aku tidak bilang kau ini mengekangnya! Hanya saja kau terlalu khawatir!" Sasuke mulai serius dalam berbicara. Sesekali diliriknya lawan bicaranya, ingin tahu saja bagaimana reaksinya.

" Kau tidak mengerti! Hinata itu masih labil! Apa salah jika aku mengkhawatirkannya? Aku hanya ingin Hinata mendapatkan laki-laki terbaik! Bukan bajingan seperti Naruto yang bisanya hanya menyakitinya!" Sakura berkata lirih.

" Tidak.."

" Eh...apa maksudmu dengan tidak?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Sasuke.

" Kau tidak salah untuk mengkhawatirkan Hinata! Hanya saja kau harus belajar, untuk percaya pada Hinata! Kau tahu kekurangan dirimu selama ini?" Sasuke menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan memegang bahu gadis itu lembut. Tapi Sakura justru tidak menolak apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia justru balas menatap sepasang mata indah milik Sasuke.

" Kekuranganmu adalah...kau tidak mempercayai orang lain! Belajarlah untuk mempercayai orang lain! Hinata adalah perempuan baik-baik, dan aku tahu itu. Aku juga mengerti perasaanmu! Kau percaya pada Hinata kan?" Jelas Sasuke lembut.

" A...aku...perca..ya pada..nya" Sakura ketularan penyakit gugup milik Hinata.

" Kalau kau percaya, itu berarti kau harus yakin bahwa pilihan sahabatmu itu tidak salah! Aku kenal Naruto dari kecil, aku tahu bagaimana sifatnya. Dia bukan bajingan Sakura! Dia sama seperti laki-laki lain yang memiliki perasaan." Jelas Sasuke lagi, sepertinya Sasuke tipe orang yang suka menjelaskan.

" Ke..napa kau bisa bilang seperti itu? Dia itu sahabatmu pantas kalau kau membelanya!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dan kembali menatap langit sore Tokyo. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang.

" Aku tidak membelanya. Aku mengatakan hal itu karena aku percaya pada Naruto! Aku percaya dia bukan orang jahat!" Sasuke berkata tulus. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul semburat merah tipis dipipi ranum Sakura, ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

" Kau mempercayainya?" Tanyanya ragu.

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman. " Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri saja!" Sasuke mulai ganti topik pembicaraan.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura dan kali ini sambil memandang Sasuke.

" Misalnya seperti....hmm...apa ya?" Sasuke pura-pura berfikir.

" Aku akan berusaha!" Tukas Sakura tiba-tiba.

" Aku, akan berusaha untuk belajar mempercayai Hinata!" Sakura tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

" Kau tahu mungkin ini yang pertama kalinya aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi terima kasih ya! Atas saranmu!" Sakura berkata dengan sedikit canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kau tahu itu kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari bibirmu tanpa ada nada ketusnya! Wah...cantik sekali!" Sasuke mulai menggoda lagi.

" Huh...kau ini aku serius mengatakannya kau pikir main-main ya?" Sakura berkacak pinggang.

" Ya..ya tuan putri! Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan jamuan makan kita yang tadi sempat tertunda?" Kau tahu aku mulai lapar sekarang!" Tawar Sasuke sambil menarik paksa tangan mulus Sakura. Sempat terdengar Sakura sedikit mengaduh, namun ia kembali tenang saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan kebersamaan mereka dari tadi. Ia tersenyum. " Sahabatku telah dewasa!" Gumam sosok tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sai.

**End chapter 8**

Hosh...hosh....entah kenapa ide mengalir layaknya curug di Bogor! *lebay mode:on*

Huwaaaaaaaaa......*guling-gulingan dikasur*

Sebentar lagi Naruto dan Hinata tunangan! Lalu gimana Sakura dan Sasuke ya?

Pokoknya maap ya kalo makin lama makin GaJe saja! Heheheh...aku ngerasa bimbang nih waktu nulis chapter ini!*cuih*

Soalnya bingung ngerubah Naruto nya! Soalnya ga tahan nulis cerita Naruto jahat...hehehehe

RnR ya readers..........

Readers: " Kagak akan!"

Dhitta: (langsung termehek-mehek dikamar sambil nyanyi "betapa malang nasibku~~" *ditimpuk sepatu sama emak*

Bocoran chapter 9: Sudah ada kepastian tentang acara pertunangan NaruHina! Pasti meriah deh! Di pesta ini juga berpeluang Sakura akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya Sasuke....Apa jadinya jika Sakura bertemu dengan masa lalunya kembali?

Dan kisah cinta Sai akan dhitta pastikan hadir dalam sidestory The Shinobi Gank! Semuanya hanya ada di chapter 9 dan sidestory akan menyusul!

Tunggu terus kelanjutan The Shinobi Gank!

Jawab review dulu ah...!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

Siap deh...nanti dhitta bikin SasuSaku kissu! soalnya dhitta lagi coba buat cari moment paling cakep buat mereka kissu...heheheeh*ditendang*

Telah ku apdet! Sasuke-nya terlalu gombal ya?

**No Name**

Udah panjeng belum adegannya? Naruto-nya udah dhitta buat baik! Soalnya udah dhitta ceramahin..hihihi *ditinju Naru*

Telah ku apdet!

**MayukaRui **

Uwaaaa...Rui-chan mau membunuh Sasuke?! Bagus lanjutkan! *ditembak mati SasuFC*

Telah ku apdet!

**Pick-a-doo**

Telah ku apdet...RnR ya...*maksa***  
**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

Jadi malu dipanggil senpai..*tersipu-sipu*ditendang* Maap nih apdetnya lama...SasuSaku-NaruHina udah dibanyakin..RnR ya!

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

Makasih ya udah dijadiin Fave! Jadi malu*autis kumat* Telah ku apdet...RnR ya!

**Kuro15**

Uwaa...fic dhitta dipuji!!*sujud syukur*

Telah ku apdet...!

**UchiHAruno SasuSaku**

Oke deh..SasuSaku..*ngetiknya gemeteran takut kena shuriken beneran*

**Green YupiCandy-chan**

Ga banyak cengcong juga..telah ku apdet..RnR ya!XD

**HinaNia Uzu-Aurora**

Tenang..tenang..bentar lagi Sai muncul! *stay cool* telah ku apdet....!!!!

**SasuSaku_Forever**

Uwaaaa!! Nyawa dhitta terancam! *autis mode:on* Maap nih lama apdet..tapi jangan bacok dhitta *gemetar*

**KoNan**

Makasih ya konan! Telah dhitta apdet...maap kalo Gaje!XP

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**

Terima kasih atas jempol nya Ritsuki dan Ritsuka..!

Telah dhitta apdet....

**Uzumaki Uru**

Uru-chan...*gubrak*

Dhitta masih merinding liat senyum Uru-chan! *ditendang uru* Oia dhitta udah bikin idolamu jadi baik loh!!XP

**Fusae Deguchi **

Salam kenal...! Sebenarnya Naruto cuma mengikuti kegemarannya memaikan perempuan! Soalnya dia punya masa lalu yang kelam gitu deh...padahal Naruto suka loh sama Hinata..Makasih ya sudah mau mampir

**Tamaru Ariki**

Maap lama apdet Tama-kun! Biasa dhitta sibuk belajar kemaren buat UAS...*sok sibuk*

Naruto-nya udah baik loh..tapi tetep aja Sakura ga percaya...**  
**

**Sessio Momo**

Gapapa kok..momo-chan panggil Dhitta, dhitta-chan..*pegangin momo-chan supaya ga gemeteran*

**Furu-Pyon **

Hehehe..makasih telah mau mampir!

RnR lagi ya..chap8

**Nurimut-chan**

Iya, soalnya dhitta senang dengan duit sama doyan ngirit...jadinya dhitta terapkan kegemaran dhitta pada Sakura!*buka aib*terima kasih telah review!

**Kirihara Hisoka **

Ia tuh Naru biadab *ditebas NaruFC* Telah ku apdet!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki **

ShikaTema ada di chap depan ya senpai...akan dhitta usahakan ko..hehehe

Makasih telah sempat mampir!

**Arishima Ryuu-chan**

Telah dhitta apdet Ryuu-chan!(ganti penname ya?) Maksih atas pujiannya...jadi malu*ditendang*

Dhitta memang suka BBF jadinya terinspirasi deh! Makasih telah difave ya...

Oia masalah Sai nyium Hinata, itu menandakan bahwa Sai mengerti apa maksud Hinata, juga sebagai lambang persahabatan mereka! hehehe

**KuroShiro6yh**

Makasih ya Kuro-chan..kapan-kapan dhitta boleh mampir ke fic nya Kuro-chan?

Iya tuh, si pantat ayam masih mengejar jidat lebar! *di deathglare Sakura*

**Reikachan-Ai**

Reika-chan*mata berbinar*

Makasih telah review! Maap ya idolamu ku buat OOC! Hehehe...Jangan panggil senpai yo! Panggil dhitta aja...pake embel -chan juga boleh...biar keliatan imut(item mutlak).

Huwaaaaaa!! Maksih buat readers yang telah mereview! Kudoakan semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan!!!! Sampai bertemu di Chapter 9*melambai-lambai Gaje*


	9. Chapter 9

Hola…*nari gaje berasa di Hawaii*

Dhitta balik lagi nih dengan The Shinobi chapter 9...

Entah dapat ilham darimana tapi dhitta udah dapet pencerahan buat bikin cerita The Shinobi Gank sampe chapter terakhir... Pokoknya happy ending dah..(dhitta ga tega kalo kagak happy ending..)

Note: Disini Shikamaru dan Sakura satu fakultas dan satu jurusan.

Tapi untuk saat ini chapter 9 dulu ya....

Enjoy it...

Summary: " Eh...! Maaf..maaf! Habis kalian berdua tadi mesra sekali bertengkarnya! Jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian! Makanya aku tidur! Hehehe..."

Disclaimer: Om Kishi, dhitta mau lanjut chapter 9 nih...doain ya..!

**The Shinobi Gank**

Chapter 9 Persiapan

**Sakura POV**

Tiga hari lagi sebelum hari pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Huh...memang benar, sahabatku itu akan segera bertunangan dengan salah satu playboy kelas kakap di Universitas Tokyo. Awalnya sih sempat kaget, bahkan hampir jantungan ketika melihat undangan pertunangan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah menjadi pilihan Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya aku kurang begitu menyukai sikap Naruto setelah apa yang telah dilakukan pada Hinata selama ini.

Aku juga tidak tahu, apa alasan Hinata mempercepat waktu pertunangannya. Setahuku, dulu Neji, sepupu Hinata yang ganteng itu memberitahuku bahwa Hinata akan tunangan tepat setelah hari jadinya yang ke23, sesuai tradisi keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi sepertinya tradisi itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi, buktinya Hinata sudah akan bertunangan dengan Naruto pada usianya yang ke21. Hanya beda dua tahun sih.

Padahal aku masih ingat benar dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu saat Hinata jatuh pingsan akibat si rambut durian itu. Huh...apa Hinata sudah lupa ya dengan kejadian itu? Kenapa dia bisa menerima Naruto begitu saja untuk menjadi calon suaminya?. Huh.. cinta itu memang aneh. Seaneh perasaanku pada si Uchiha itu.

'Heh..! Apa yang barusan ku pikirkan itu?! Sadar Sakura! Sadar!' Kutepuk jidat ku yang lebar ini. Kenapa bayangan si Uchiha itu terus menerus hadir dalam pikiranku ya?

" BAKA!" Percaya atau tidak rasanya gendang telingaku mau gelinding dari lubang telingaku(?) ketika mendengar suara Temari-san yang menggelegar.

Ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalau aku sekarang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan kosong di fakultas kedokteran bersama dengan dua sejoli yang bisa dibilang serasi ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru dan Temari-san. Jangan salah sangka dulu ya, aku bukannya mengganggu kemesraan mereka di dalam ruangan ini. Tapi aku dan Shikamaru memang sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok kuliah. Temari-san yang senior kami berdua berniat membantu kami untuk mengerjakannya. Disini Temari-san berperan ganda loh, sebagai senior dan juga sebagai kekasih Shikamaru.

Kalian tahu sudah lebih dari satu jam aku berada disini tapi belum ada hasil sama sekali. Yang terjadi adalah...

" Bukan begitu caranya membuat grafik yang benar! Aku kan sudah ajarkan padamu! Dan jangan bilang kalau kau lupa!" Suara omelan perempuan cantik berkuncir empat itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini posisinya adalah Shikamaru yang sedang duduk dan mengerjakan grafik, sedangkan Temari-san sedang berdiri disamping meja Shikamaru sambil berkacak pinggang, layaknya seorang guru yang sedang memarahi anak didiknya.

" Heh..! Kau ini bawel sekali sih! Aku kan hanya salah menggaris." Jawab Shikamaru malas-malas. Huh..kalimat itu benar-benar membuat kekasihnya murka.

" Walaupun hanya salah menggaris, tetap saja akan berakibat fatal dan selain itu dapat berakibat bla...bla..bla..!" Omel Temari-san lagi.

Bosan juga lama-lama jika aku bersama mereka terus. Setiap kali ditanya kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar, pasti mereka berdua kompak menjawab 'tanpa bertengkar, suatu hubungan akan terasa hambar! Bagai dunia tanpa lagu!'

Huh...suka-suka merekalah!

00000000

**Normal POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Sebuah Mobil sport hitam, tampak memasuki kawasan sebuah bangunan mewah nan elegan. Apa pantas bangunan itu disebut rumah. Mungkin akan lebih pantas bila disebut istana. Pilar-pilar yang tinggi menambah kesan kokohnya bangunan itu. Sangat menggambarkan kesan mewah bagi siapapun yang bernaung didalamnya. Ya...apa lagi kalau bukan kediaman keluarga terpandang Uchiha.

Seorang pria berambut emo, turun dari mobil mewah itu. Ia betulkan sedikit jas hitam klasiknya yang agak sedikit berantakan akibat aktivitas mengemudinya.

Beberapa orang pelayan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman ramah dan hangat. Namun pria itu tidak membalasnya, ia tetap berjalan memasuki rumah dengan angkuhnya. Sampai seorang berpakaian layaknya pengawal menghampirinya.

" Selamat datang Tuan Muda Sasuke! Nyonya Mikoto sudah menunggu anda di ruang keluarga." Ucapnya sopan sambil tersenyum ramah, berharap sang tuan muda juga balik tersenyum ramah padanya.

" Ibu? Kapan ibuku pulang?" Tanya Sang tuan muda, Sasuke.

" Baru saja, Tuan muda! " Jawabnya sopan dan formal

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi, Iruka." Sasuke segera melangkah memasuki rumah tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Iruka. Bagaimanapun kepulangan sang ibu tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi datar dari wajah tampannya.

-

-

Seorang wanita paruh baya, terlihat begitu menikmati teh dan beberapa hidangan kecil yang telah disiapkan pelayan setianya. Dihirupnya aroma segar teh berkualitas tinggi dari cangkir mahal bermerek itu. Biasa import dari luar negeri.

" Ibu, sudah pulang!" Suara dingin Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar membuat wanita yang dipanggil 'ibu' itu sedikit terkejut.

" Hmm...apa itu caramu menyapa ibumu yang baru pulang ini Sasuke? Setidaknya ucapkanlah salam pada ibumu ini!" sindir Mikoto, Ibunda Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

" Sudah hampir setahun Ibu pergi, kukira aku tidak perlu bersikap formal lagi!" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. Ia segera mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Sang Ibu disofa ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha.

" Oh..dalam keluarga Uchiha sikap formal adalah prioritas utama bukan?" Mikoto tertawa kecil, tapi tetap mempertahankan nada bicaranya yang terdengar angkuh.

Sasuke nampak memutar bola matanya bosan, ia kira ibunya telah berubah menjadi seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya.

" Kau sudah baca undangan pertunangan Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto seraya melirik sebuah kertas berwarna emas yang tergeletak di atas meja, tepatnya disamping cawan teh.

" Aku belum melihatnya, tapi aku sudah mendengarnya dari Naruto langsung!" Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Ia mulai menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya di sofa.

" Hmm..begitu ya? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihat, siapa yang telah memenangkan hati putra Namikaze itu!" Mikoto kembali meminum tehnya. Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan ibunya itu. Didalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada perempuan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si pinkers itu.

" Kau tahu kan Sasuke, akan lebih baik jika kau pergi berdua bersama dengan seseorang ke pesta pertunangan itu..." Mikoto mulai berkata lagi. Awalnya sih hanya basa-basi, tapi Sasuke tahu apa maksud ibunya.

" Ibu akan membantumu mencarikan seseorang untuk mendampingimu. Mungkin putri dari rekan bisnis ibu mau mendampingi..."

" Tidak perlu, Bu!" Memang kedengaran sangat tidak sopan jika kau memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi inilah yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang, memotong pembicaraan Mikoto.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan Sang Ibu, yang sedang menatapnya heran.

" Aku telah memiliki pasangan untuk hadir dalam pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata. Jadi Ibu tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku permisi, Selamat siang!" Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi dari hadapan Mikoto dan naik ke lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

Terlihat Mikoto menyeringai melihat aksi anaknya.

" Sasuke!" Panggil Mikoto, tanpa beranjak dari posisinya yang semula. Sasuke yang telah hampir saja menaiki tangga, langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap sosok yang telah melahirkannya itu.

" Ibu juga tidak sabar ingin melihat pasanganmu itu! Dan pastikan ia berpakaian layak, Sayang! Karena Ibu tidak mau kau menanggung malu nantinya!"

" Akan aku pastikan, ia tampil istimewa dan tidak mengecewakan ibu!"

00000000

**Kembali lagi ke dunia Sakura, Shikamaru dan Temari...**

" Nah, itu baru yang namanya kekasihku! Kau memang pintar Shikamaru!" Setelah sekian lama terjadi debat, akhirnya Temari memuji hasil pekerjaan Shikamaru, sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya merengut tidak senang, padahal sudah dipuji tapi tetap merengut.

Sakura? Sudah tergeletak tak berdaya alias tidur gara-gara bosan mendengar perang antara Shikamaru dan Temari.

" Huh...kau ini merepotkan!" Dengus Shikamaru keras. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang asyik bergulat dengan alam mimpinya.

" Hei..Sakura!" Shikamaru menguncang-guncangkan meja tempat Sakura meletakan kepalanya untuk tidur. Alhasil kepala Sakura jadi ikut terguncang gara-gara tingkah abnormal Shikamaru.

"Ugh...!" Sakura mengerang pelan dan mulai membuka matanya. " Loh..! Sudah selesai ya?" Tanyanya polos dan rada bodoh.

" Huh...Aku mengerjakan tugas ini susah payah! Kau malah seenaknya saja tidur!" Shikamaru mulai merengut lagi.

" Eh...! Maaf..maaf! Habis kalian berdua tadi mesra sekali bertengkarnya! Jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian! Makanya aku tidur! Hehehe..." Sakura mulai berkilah. Dan percaya atau tidak sekarang sudah mulai muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi Temari dan tatapan malas Shikamaru.

" Hei..hei.! Siapa bilang kami bermesraan!" Sangkal Temari. " Itu semua karena Shika, Sakura! Huh..dasar baka!" Temari menempeleng ringan kepala Shikamaru (jangan dicontoh ya..)

" Heh..kau saja yang terlalu cerewet! Aku bingung kenapa ibu-ibu galak sepertimu bisa jadi seorang dokter!" Sindir Shikamaru. Dan kata-katanya itu berbuah manis sebuah deathglare dari Temari. Dan dalam sekejap ia telah menjadi bulan-bulanan kekasihnya.

'Ribut lagi deh..' Inner Sakura angkat bicara. Sakura sedikit melirik layar handphone-nya untuk melihat sudah jam berapa sekarang. Ternyata sudah jam dua lewat. Berarti sebentar lagi ia harus bekerja. Padahal ia belum sempat makan siang tadi. Tahu begini ia kerjakan saja tugas kelompok itu sendiri. Pasti tidak akan memakan waktu yang terlalu banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja handphone Sakura berbunyi...Pertanda ada telepon yang masuk. Diliriknya layar handphone-nya. Ingin tahu siapa yang menelpon.

" Sasuke" Gumamnya pelan. Dan segeralah ia mengangkat panggilan dari Sasuke itu.

" Moshi..Moshi..Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak bersahabat seperti biasanya. Terdengar jelas ditelinganya kalau Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

" Galak sekali sih.." Terdengar Sasuke sedikit merajuk. Membuat Sakura merinding mendengarnya.

" Sudah sebutkan saja tujuanmu?" Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak bersahabat.

" Maaf..maaf..! Kau sedang ada dimana?" Tanya Sasuke. Percaya atau tidak komunikasi ini mendekati komunikasi antara seorang lelaki dengan kekasihnya.

" A...aku..masih ada dikampus, mengerjakan tugas bersama Shikamaru dan Temari-san!" Jelas Sakura dengan wajah memerah. Mendengar namanya disebut, Shikamaru dan Temari segera menghentikan aktivitas bertengkarnya dan langsung curi-curi dengar.

" Oh begitu! Aku jemput ya! Kebetulan aku sedang menuju kampus!" Sasuke menawarkan.

" Eh...terserah saja! Eh..sa..salah maksudku tak perlu jemput! Iya tak perlu jemput!" Ujar Sakura plin-plan. Ia benar-benar mengutuk atas dirinya yang tiba-tiba gugup saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

" Loh...katamu tadi terserah! Ayolah! Kau tahu! Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, dan kau pasti suka! Mau ya?" Tanya Sasuke menawarkan lagi.

" Eh..! Tidak bisa! Aku hari ini mau bekerja! Kau pergi saja sendiri!" Sakura berkata dengan nada ketus. Padahal ia berusaha keras menutupi rasa gugupnya.

" Kau tak perlu bekerja hari ini, Cantik! Ikut saja denganku...Nanti aku akan beritahu nenek Chiyo! Ok...!" Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Memerah antara marah dengan kata-kata Sasuke yang seenaknya dan juga rayuan Sasuke.

" Hei...Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya ya! Kalau tidak bekerja aku makan pakai apa! BAKA!!!" Teriak Sakura di handphone-nya. Tapi percuma saja ia berteriak, toh Sasuke telah memutus sambungan teleponnya dari tadi.

-

-

Shikamaru dan Temari langsung sweatdrop mendengar percakapan abnormal kedua sahabatnya itu.

**End Chapter 9**

Whehehehe...! Maap nih..sepertinya pesta pertunangan Naruto ada di chapter 10...hehehe *ditendang*

Hehehe...jangan lupa review ya!

Sidestory Sai akan muncul setelah chapter ini kalo ga chapter10. Tungguin Ya!

Readers: Kagak!

Dhitta: *Pundung*

Ok...bocoran chapter 10: Eh....darimana Sasuke tahu kalau pemilik toko swalayan tempat Sakura bekerja adalah Nenek Chiyo?

Hinata cantik deh dipesta pertunangannya, Naruto sampai terperangah begitu melihat gadis bermata lavender itu. Huwaaa!! Nyonya Mikoto telah hadir dalam pesta...Bagaimana nasib SasuSaku ya? Adegan yang selama ini dinanti oleh para SS lovers akan muncul! Wah menegangkan....! Tapi disaat lagi seru-serunya, saingan muncul..!

Pokoknya semua hanya ada di chapter 10! Nantikan terus The Shinobi Gank!!!!!

Maaf bgt yo! Dhitta ga bisa bales review! Pokoknya makasih loh buat yang udah review! Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan!!!!!!!

Terima kasih untuk: **Arishima Ryuu-Chan, Pick-a-doo, Yuusaki Kuchiki, Green YupiCandy Chan, KuroShiro6yh, nurimut-chan, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Sessio Momo, Tamaru Ariki, Kuro15, Fusae Deguchi, Haruchi Nigiyama, UchiHAruno Sasusaku, Kirihara Hisoka, Argi Kartika 'KoNan', Naer Sisra, No Name, DarkAngel Ai Maiyashiro, Sasusaku_forever, ReikaRozenDiamond, Ryu-kun, Uzumaki Uru, Rhyme **

Makasih semuanya...I Love You! *Michael Jackson mode:on*

Sudikah para readers mereview fic dhitta?


	10. Side story 1: Sai’s true love story

Hai..hai...

Lama tak berjumpa ya..*basa-basi mode:on*

Berhubung belum satu minggu setelah dhitta apdet chapter 9, jadinya dhitta munculin Sidestory dulu nih..hehe

Ternyata banyak juga yang nanyain bagaimana kisah cintanya Sai. Berhubung dhitta juga salah satu penggemar chara ganteng ini..(kedua gantengnya setelah Neji) jadi ga terlalu susah buat bayangi jalan ceritanya

Dhitta sengaja munculin cerita sidestory kisah cintanya Sai terpisah...Soalnya kurang enak aja kalo digabung sama SasuSaku atau NaruHina.

Langsung mulai aja deh...

Note: Disini Sai ada di Korea, bukan di Jepang. Soalnya Sai lagi lomba melukis internasional di Korea...hehehe dan satu lagi anggaplah dialog dicerita ini adalah bahasa Jepang bukan Indonesia *maksa*

Summary:" Sai...sejak kapan kau jadi doyan susu?" " I make an appointment with Ino Yamanaka today! Is she in?"

Disclaimer: Cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto....

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Sidestory 1: Sai's true love story**

Sai POV

Seoul sebuah kota indah di daratan Korea, berperan sebagai ibukota Korea Selatan. Dengan luas 605.52 km2 dan berpenduduk kurang lebih sepuluh juta penduduk yang terdaftar, Seoul juga merupakan kota terpadat di dunia. Tak lepas dari hiruk pikuk nya kota besar. Seoul juga merupakan pusat politik, budaya, dan ekonomi di Korea Selatan dan Asia Timur.

Tak salah jika panitia ajang lomba seni melukis tingkat internasional memilih lokasi penyelenggaraan di kota eksotis ini.

Perkenalkan Namaku Sai. Aku adalah salah satu dari peserta lomba melukis itu. Mewakili Jepang tentunya. Lima hari lagi dimulai dari sekarang, aku akan memulai perlombaan itu. Aku sudah dapat membayangkan, bahwa akan ada puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang akan menjadi sainganku nanti.

Aku tidak tahu apa alasan negaraku itu dengan hanya mengirimkan aku seorang dalam lomba ini. Padahal boleh-boleh saja jika mengirimkan dua orang sekaligus. Walaupun maksimal perwakilan setiapnegara hanya dua orang sih.

Sepertinya negara terlalu percaya pada orang amatiran sepertiku. Aku jadi pesimis nih. Aku pasti akan kalah.

Ini adalah hari pertamaku di negara orang. Aku belum pernah ke Korea sebelumnya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku disini. Mungkin saja aku bisa berkenalan dengan teman baru. Hei..bagaimana bisa berkenalan dengan teman baru, aku saja tidak mengerti bahasa mereka. Malas ah, kalau harus kemana-mana sambil membawa seorang penerjemah.

" Sai..." Seseorang memasuki kamarku. Bukan kamarku sih, lebih tepatnya kamar hotel.

" Iya! Kurenai-sensei ada apa?" Tanyaku sopan pada seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang . Kurenai-sensei adalah guru pembimbingku selama aku menjadi peserta lomba melukis ini. Waktu masih di Jepang, ia banyak mengajariku teknik-teknik sulit dalam melukis yang belum aku kuasai sebelumnya.

" Berhubung ini hari pertamamu di Korea, jadi kutetapkan hari ini adalah hari bebas untukmu! Tidak ada latihan hari ini. Berkeliling di cuaca yang cukup cerah seperti ini pasti menyenangkan!" Katanya lembut khas wanita dewasa sambil tersenyum manis.

" Sepertinya aku akan tetap berada di hotel saja, Kurenai-sensei." Aku kembali menatap ke arah tahu dari jendela kamarku ini, aku dapat melihat suasana kota Seoul secara keseluruhan. Tentu saja, kamarku kan ada di lantai 8.

" Percuma kau kesini kalau hanya untuk melihat Seoul dari balik jendela! Sama saja dengan menonton TV di rumahmu kan? Ayolah pasti menyenangkan. Kau tahu,kudengar perempuan-perempuan Korea cantik-cantik loh! Siapa tahu kau akan menemukan jodohmu disini!" Ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

" Haha..aku justru takut perempuan-perempuan Korea akan menertawakan tampangku yang bodoh saat mendengar mereka berbicara. Anda tahu kan Kurenai-sensei, aku tidak mengerti bahasa mereka!" Jawabku ikut tertawa. Kulihat ia mulai mendekatiku dan mengambil posisi disebelahku dan ikut memandang Seoul dari balik jendela kamarku.

" Kau ini, seperti anak-anak saja! Mereka kan tidak hanya bisa bahasa Korea saja! Kau bisa gunakan bahasa Inggris! Kau pasti bisa bahasa itu kan? Inggris adalah bahasa internasional Sai!" Ujarnya sambil terkekeh geli. Membuat wajahku memerah karena malu. Kenapa tak terpikir olehku untuk menggunakan bahasa Inggris?

" Bagaimana? Masih berpikir untuk berdiam diri dikamar?" Tanyanya lagi.

" Hmmm...mungkin udara pagi Seoul bisa membuat imajinasiku bertambah!" Ucapku seraya menyiapkan beberapa alat lukisku.

" Bagus! Di dekat sini katanya ada sebuah taman luas. Mungkin kau bisa melukis disana!" Kata Kurenai-sensei seraya pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

" Kembali setelah waktu makan siang tiba ya!" Wanita bermata indah itu mengingatkanku sebelum tubuh mungilnya benar-benar meninggalkan kamarku.

" Baik!"

0000000000

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Tapi suasana ramai khas kota besar sudah mulai terasa. Aku sudah berada di atas trotoar yang terletak disebuah jalan yang cukup besar. Kulihat ada beberapa toko yang baru buka. Sedangkan sisanya sudah mulai menjajakan barang dagangannya.

Aku berjalan dalam diam. Ingat, pertama aku tidak bisa bahasa Korea dan bahasa Inggrisku belum lancar. Coba aku seperti Hinata yang sudah mengusai hampir dari 5 bahasa, Jepang(pasti), Inggris(biasa), Korea(hebat), Spanyol(Keren), Indonesia(author pingsan). Kedua, aku pergi sendiri. Ketiga, berhubung ini pertama kalinya aku ke Korea, jadinya belum ada yang kukenal disini. Ketiga alasan itulah yang menyebabkanku diam saja dari tadi dan memilih melihat-lihat pemandangan kota saja.

Kalian tahu, bisa dilihat aku seperti anak hilang sekarang. Celingukan tidak jelas dan tidak tahu arah mau kemana. Tadi Kurenai-sensei sempat bilang kalau disekitar sini ada taman besar. Tapi kenyataannya sudah kurang lebih lima belas menit aku berjalan, tapi tidak menemui taman itu, mana aku belum sempat sarapan tadi.

GUBRAK...

PRANG...

CUUURRR... (suara yang aneh..)

'Aduuuhh...!' Teriakku dalam hati. Kalian tahu,aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengikuti saran Kurenai-sensei. Malang benar nasibku, sudah nyasar di negara orang, kelaparan karena belum sarapan, dan sekarang diperparah dengan kejadian ini.

Seseorang menabrakku dengan sepedanya dari belakang. Dilihat dari bawaannya sepertinya dia gadis pengantar susu.

Sekarang posisi kami berdua adalah..ditengah jalan trotoar dengan sebagian besar pakaianku terkena tumpahan susu yang gadis ini bawa, dan peralatan lukisku juga tak lepas dari susu. Buku gambarku sudah basah terkena cairan berwarna hasil perpaduan cat dengan susu murni.

Keadaan gadis itu juga tak kalah parah dengan keadaanku. Rok panjangnya basah terkena tumpahan susu, bahkan kulihat siku dan lututnya terluka. Yang penting sekarang adalah bukan keadaan kami yang basah atau terluka, tapi ratusan pasang mata yang melihat aku ditengah jalan sekarang. Mereka berkomentar dengan bahasa yang tak kumengerti. Malu...

Terdengar olehku ia sedikit mengaduh sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannyadan berlutut dihadapanku yang masih terduduk ditengah jalan. Mungkin maksudnya minta maaf.

Karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan, aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan memunguti barang-barang bawaanku. Tapi gadis berambut pirang itu terus berbicara, ia seperti memohon sesuatu padaku.

Gadis itu terus berbicara sambil mengatupkan tangannya. Ia sepertinya tak perduli dengan keadaannya sekarang. Luka dilututnya terus mengeluarkan darah, terlihat dari adanya rembesan berwarna merah di rok panjangnya.

" Pardon me..Aku tak mengerti..eh..I dont.." Ucapku asal, bahasa Inggrisku benar-benar kacau!

" Kau orang Jepang ya?" Tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. Aku segera mengangguk senang, karena ternyata ada juga yang bisa mengerti bahasa negaraku.

" Maaf ya...maaf sekali! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu! Maafkan atas ketidak hati-hatianku ini!" Ia kembali menunduk-nunduk minta maaf. Setelah kulihat dari dekat, ternyata dia manis juga.

" Tidak apa-apa. Kau terluka?" Kataku sambil menunjuk siku dan lututnya yang terluka.

" Ah..." Ternyata ia baru menyadari kalau siku dan lututnya terluka.

" Tidak, aku baik-baik saja kok! Kau sendiri? Bajumu basah, buku gambarmu juga! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Berapa kerugian yang harus kubayar?" Lagi-lagi dia minta maaf.

" Tidak perlu! Lagipula masalah baju bisa kucuci nanti lalu buku gambar ini juga, aku bisa membelinya lagi! Kau tak usah khawatir! Sekarang bagaimana dengan botol-botol susu yang tumpah itu?" Aku sedikit canggung mengatakannya sambil menunjuk kira-kira enam botol susu yang sekarang sudah jatuh bergelimpangan di jalan. Aku justru khawatir dengan keadaan gadis ini. Tak bisa kubayangkan ia nanti akan dimarahi bos-nya karena tidak hati-hati dalam bekerja.

" Tak apa! Kebetulan aku sedang membantu ayah mengantar susu-susu ini kepelanggan! Tapi ternyata malah jadi begini..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ya..Tuhan, senyuman gadis ini manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

" Aku akan mengganti susu-susu itu, kasihan kalau nanti ayahmu dimarahi bos pemilik toko susu itu!" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celanaku. Ternyata dompetku juga tak luput dari tumpahan susu. Sepertinya celana panjangku menyerap tumpahan susu itu. Bagaimana dengan nasib celana dalamku? Bodoh, urusan itu nanti saja dipikirkan!

" Tidak perlu!" Tangannya mencegahku mengeluarkan uang. " Justru ayahku adalah bos-nya." Salah sangka aku rupanya.

" Oh begitu!" Aku ber'oh' ria menutupi rasa maluku.

" Namamu?" Tanyanya sambil mendirikan sepedanya yang jatuh. Aku ikut membantunya, siapa coba yang tak tergerak hatinya untuk membantu seorang gadis yang terlihat kesulitan mendirikan sepedanya dengan tubuh yang terluka?

" Namaku Sai, Kau?"

" Ino! Yamanaka Ino!" Gadis yang baru kuketahui bernama Ino itu menjabat tanganku.

" Sai, sekali lagi aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Ino lagi-lagi minta maaf padaku, bosan juga mendengarnya.

" Tak apa!" Kataku stay cool. Biasa supaya kelihatan keren.

" Terima kasih! Hmmm...kau baru ke Korea ya?"

" Begitulah!"

" Hmmm..sepertinya.." Ino menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia merogoh saku kemeja ungu mudanya. " Sepertinya mengobrol dalam keadaan basah seperti ini tidak enak ya! Ini alamat peternakan sapi dan kedai susu milik ayahku! Kau boleh mampir kesini, untuk mencicipi susu murni buatan kami!" Ia tersenyum dan memberikanku sebuah kartu nama. Dasar disaat seperti ini masih saja promosi.

" Pasti! Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau memintamu menemaniku keliling Seoul." Kataku basa-basi. Akhirnya aku bisa basa-basi juga.

" Hmmm..tentu! Baiklah aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa Sai!" Ino menaiki sepedanya dan pergi.

" Sampai jumpa!" Balasku. Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai bayangan tubuhnya menghilang.

-

-

" Yamanaka Ino.." Gumamku pelan sambil, melihat kartu nama yang diberikannya padaku. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik...

'Huh..lagi-lagi tulisan yang tak kumengerti artinya'. Aku pun berbalik arah, dan berjalan menuju hotel.

0000000

Aku memasuki loby hotel. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari beberapa orang yang melihatku, terutama kearah baju dan celanaku yang basah. Pantas saja mereka melihatku seperti itu, celana dan bajuku yang berwarna hitam sangat kontras dengan warna susu yang putih bersih. Masa bodo ah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku mau segera kekamar dan mandi. Susu ini membuat tubuhku lengket.

**Kamarku di Lantai 8**

"Hah...segarnya..!" Aku keluar kamar mandi. Kulihat dimeja sudah ada sepiring roti dan susu. Susu ya...? Aku jadi ingat gadis itu. Yamanaka Ino. Tak kusangka ada gadis manis seperti dia di Seoul.

Tapi kok dia bisa bahasa Jepang ya? Apa dia orang Jepang?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menemuinya. Tapi aku kan tidak tahu dimana letak peternakan itu.

"Huh..biar nanti kutanyakan saja pada Asuma-sensei. Pasti dia tahu. Dia kan pernah tinggal dua tahun di Korea."

0000000000

" Kedai susu Yamanaka ?" Tanya Asuma-sensei padaku. Kami sedang ada di cafe yang ada didekat hotel. Asuma-sensei sengaja mengajakku kesini. Katanya sekalian untuk menemaninya minum kopi.

" Iya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan anak pemilik kedai itu. Dia menabrakku dengan sepedanya. Katanya aku boleh mampir ke kedai itu. Mungkin sebagai permintaan maaf, mungkin aku akan ditraktirnya!" Terangku percaya diri. Padahal kan Ino bilang kan boleh mampir, bukan mau traktir.

" Oh..begitu! Aku tahu alamat ini! Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Yamanaka punya kedai! Setahuku sih, memang mereka punya peternakan sapi perah!" Terangnya sambil menerawang.

Masa Ino bohong soal kedai itu. Mungkin saja kedai itu baru dibuka setelah Asuma-sensei kembali ke Jepang untuk menikahi Kurenai-sensei.

" Kalau begitu, siang nanti aku mau kesana! Bisakah Asuma-sensei mengantarku kesana?" Tanyaku sopan sambil meminum es kopi yang kupesan tadi. Sebenarnya kurang bagus juga sih kalau minum es kopi pagi-pagi.

" Hmm...boleh saja! Tapi sebaiknya kau izin dulu pada Kurenai, tanyakan apa hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan. Aku takut kalau istriku itu tiba-tiba mengamuk, karena kau pergi!" Ucapnya mengingatkan.

" Tenang saja! Justru Kurenai-sensei yang menyarankanku untuk keliling Seoul karena tidak ada jadwal latihan!"

" Baiklah, Sai! Kutunggu kau di loby hotel, sehabis makan siang! " Ia menutup pembicaraan kami dengan meletakan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja. Dan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

00000000

Menu makan siang hari ini cukup nikmat. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu persis apa nama makanan itu. Karena sepertinya menu makan siang kali ini masakan khas Korea. Tapi aku bisa melihat ada banyak sajian ikan pada menu makanan hari ini.

Setelah selesai makan, aku segera menuju kamar. Mengambil peralatan lukis yang baru dan segera melesat menuju loby hotel, tempat dimana Asuma-sensei sudah menunggu.

Benar saja, Asuma-sensei sudah duduk di loby hotel sambil menyulut rokoknya. Aku tidak tahu sudah berpa batang rokok yang dihabiskan suami Kurenai-sensei itu selama menungguku.

" Kau ini lama sekali, Sai! Kau terlihat lebih rapi sekarang, apa anak Yamanaka itu cantik?" Ia sedikit menyindirku dengan tampang mesumnya itu. Walau tidak semesum dosennya Sakura. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi-sensei.

" Haha..doakan saja, semoga di jodohku!" Hei..bicara apa aku barusan?

" Baik, usiamu sudah cukup kok, jika mau menikah!" Lagi-lagi Asuma-sensei menyindirku.

" Ya, sensei! Ayo kita berangkat!" Gumamku sekenanya. Dan gumamanku itu langsung disambut anggukan oleh oleh yang bersangkutan. Aku pun segera menuju tempat gadis berambut pirang itu.

0000000

Tak kusangka Seoul yang ramai dan padat itu, memiliki tempat seperti ini. Sebuah perbukitan hijau yang sangat indah. Ternyata taman yang dimaksud Kurenai-sensei ada disekitar sini. Huh..katanya dekat hotel, ini sih namanya jauh. Yang benar saja 3km dari hotel. Dasar Kurenai-sensei sesat..!

" Sudah sampai!" Asuma-sensei dengan suara beratnya mengangetkanku. Untung aku bukan orang jantungan.

" Mungkin, aku tidak bisa menjemputmu! Aku ada urusan nanti. Kau bisa naik angkutan umum kan?" Tanyanya. Kami masih didalam mobil. Aku sendiri tidak terlalu memperhatikan Asuma-sensei. Aku masih sibuk melihat kesana-kemari.

" Iya, tenang saja! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi kan..aku bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih ya, Asuma-sensei! Kalau ada apa-apa, anda bisa menghubungi ponselku!" Aku tersenyum ramah dan keluar dari mobil sedan itu.

" Titip salamku untuk anak Yamanaka itu ya!" Katanya sambil tertawa menyindir. Ternyata Asuma-sensei adalah orang yang gemar menyindir ya.

Mobil sedan silver itu melesat meninggalkanku. Sekarang masalah terbesarnya adalah...Bagaimana caraku bertemu Yamanaka itu?

-

-

Suasana seperti Korea klasik langsung menyambutku. Aroma khas susu murni juga langsung tercium. Aku melihat kesekelilingku, banyak juga tamu yang hadir. Padahal aku tidak suka keramaian. Banyak pelayan berpakaian maid, nampak hilir mudik. Seorang pria bertubuh tegap menyapaku yang mulai memasuki kedai. Aku hanya tersenyum. Maklum tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

Belum selesai sampai disitu, pria itu langsung mengajakku bicara. Huh...padahal aku tidak mengerti. Dari bahasa tubuhnya ia seperti menanyakan sesuatu. Apa tampangku ini tidak seperti turis ya? Kok banyak orang memperlakukanku seperti aku ini orang asli Korea.

" Pardon me…I don't understand, what do you mean.." Ucapku canggung. Akhirnya bisa juga bahasa Inggris.

Orang itu agak sedikit terkejut. Apa bahasaku salah ya? Tapi ia segera menunduk cepat.

" Oh.. I'm sorry , Sir!" Ia menunduk lagi. Nah itu baru aku mengerti bahasamu!

" Never mind!" Kataku stay cool, lagi-lagi supaya kelihatan keren.

" I make an appointment with Ino Yamanaka today! Is she in?" Tanyaku lagi, Huh...untung aku sudah belajar sedikit tadi di hotel.

" Yes, she is! Your name, Sir?"

" Sai" Jawabku singkat dan sang pelayan itu langsung melesat pergi setelah mempersilahkanku duduk menunggu.

-

-

Tak lama setelah itu, pria itu menghampiriku lagi. Dan bilang kalau Ino menungguku di halaman belakang kedai. Aku sempat terkejut juga. Aku pun mengikuti langkah pria itu ke tempat dimana Ino menunggu.

Lagi-lagi aku terperangah melihat pemandangan yang disajikan disini. Hamparan rumput hijau, dengan beberapa bunga liar yang tumbuh. Cantik sekali. Aku dapat melihat kota Seoul dari sini. Sepertinya ini perbukitan.

Bukan hanya pemandangan alam yang indah. Ada pemandangan lain berbentuk seorang gadis cantik yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Dengan dress selutut berwarna ungu pastel dengan hiasan bunga kecil di bagian dadanya, ia terlihat sangat manis. Ada tali atau obi yang melilit pinggangnya yang ramping. Kakinya yang indah dihias dengan sebuah selop tanpa hak berwarna senada. Rambut panjangnya diikat satu. Ia tersenyum manis padaku.

" Sai! Sebelah sini!" Ia berteriak cukup kencang, seolah aku belum melihatnya.

Aku segera menghampirinya. Ia tampak ceria sekali. Padahal aku masih ingat wajah paniknya tadi pagi. Kulihat siku dan lututnya sudah dibalut rapi dengan perban berwarna putih. Sepertinya luka dilututnya lebih parah dari pada luka disikunya. Karena masih ada darah yang merembes disana.

" Terima kasih sudah mau datang!" Katanya lembut seraya mempersilahkanku duduk. Disini ada sebuah meja dan dua buah kursi terbuat dari anyaman rotan.

" Aku kesini, karena tidak ada tempat tujuan lain! " Aku sedikit bercanda. Dan candaan itu dengan sukses membuat gadis bermata indah itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

" Oh..jadi begitu! Tahu begini aku tidak akan memberikanmu kartu nama!" Ujarnya agak kesal, tapi aku tahu ia hanya pura-pura.

" Iya..iya maaf! Aku hanya bercanda! Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanyaku sedikit khawatir.

" Ah..ini! Tidak apa! Kata ayahku..hanya luka gores saja!" Ia kembali tersenyum. Senyumannya seolah mengatakan 'tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja!'.

" Oh..kau suka warna ungu ya?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan warna bajunya.

" Tentu! Dan kau suka warna hitam ya? Pasti suka! Soalnya dari tadi pagi aku melihatmu memakai pakaian warna hitam! Baju hitam, celana hitam, rambut dan matamu juga hitam! Serasi sekali!" Terangnya mendadak senang. Aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku familiar dengan warna hitam.

" Hmmm..tidak tahu kenapa aku nyaman dengan warna hitam!" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

" Oia..kau mau pesan apa? Susu buatan kami enak loh!" Tawarnya dengan nada promosi seperti tadi pagi.

" Terserah kau saja! Pilihkan untukku ya!" Aku sedikit memasang tampang dan nada bicara cool. Sudah tahu alasannya kan? Supaya kelihatan keren.

Ino segera memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan. Sementara aku sibuk mengamati pemandangan. Mungkin saja bisa jadi inspirasi untu lomba nanti.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk melukis disini. Tentu saja atas persetujuan Ino. Selama melukis, aku dan Ino saling tukar cerita. Aku juga menceritakan tujuanku kesini, yaitu untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Ia senang sekali mendengarnya. Padahal apa istimewanya? (dasar ga bersyukur!)

Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Gadis ini seperti memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa. Padahal biasanya aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan makhluk Tuhan yang bernama perempuan. Terkecuali tiga orang itu. Ibuku, Sakura dan Hinata.

Mungkin ini juga yang namanya cinta, seperti yang Hinata selalu ceritakan. Atau Sakura bahas. Aku baru mengerti sekarang.

000000000

Hari sudah berganti. Ini adalah hari ketigaku di Korea. Sekarang aku dan Ino sedang ada disebuah ruangan dibagian hotel. Tempatku biasa latihan dengan Kurenai-sensei atau Asuma-sensei. Aku baru saja selesai latihan.

Ino bersikeras ingin menemaniku latihan hari ini. Dia bilang ini pertama kalinya ia menemani orang latihan melukis. Biasanya ia menemani ayahnya main golf atau mengurus sapi.

Selama latihan tadi, ia terus saja tersenyum sambil memandangku, seperti orang kurang waras. Tapi cantik, manis sekali. Aku sendiri jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Berhubung sekarang aku sedang istirahat, dan latihan juga akan dimulai pukul 7 malam setelah selesai makan malam, aku memutuskan untuk mengajak Ino melihat beberapa koleksi lukisan kesayanganku yang kubawa dari Jepang.

Jangan tanya kemana Kurenai-sensei dan Asuma-sensei! Karena sekarang mereka sedang jalan-jalan. Tidak tahulah kemana perginya mereka.

" Sai, ini kau yang melukisnya?" Tanya Ino padaku. Tangan mungilnya sedang memegang lukisan yang kubuat dua tahun lalu. Lukisan wajah Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum.

" Iya! Yang rambutnya berwarna pink namanya Sakura. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi namanya Hinata!" Aku menunjukan yang mana Sakura dan Hinata. Sesaat aku jadi rindu mereka berdua. Jujur, aku belum menceritakan kalau aku bertemu dengan Ino pada Sakura ataupun Hinata.

" Mereka cantik! Mereka berdua kekasihmu ya Sai?" Aku langsung tersedak air putih ketika mendengar pertanyaan mendadak nan polos dari Ino.

" Bukan! Mereka berdua sahabat baikku sejak kecil! Kami juga satu kampus loh! Kau tahu Hinata ini sudah mau tunangan dengan kekasihnya!" Aku menjelaskan sambil mencoba mengatur nafasku. Ingat, aku habis tersedak tadi.

" Lukisanmu indah sekali ya! Pantas kalau kau terpilih menjadi yang terbaik!" Ia tersenyum lagi. Aku tidak sempat menghitung sudah berapa kali ia tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak bosan melihatnya. " Pokoknya aku akan ada dibarisan depan penonton nanti pada saat perlombaan!" Katanya antusias. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Kalau ini?" Tanyanya lagi. Sekarang tangannya bergerak ke arah lukisan pemandangan Tokyo. Yang kubuat saat Sakura ulang tahun, setahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya hasilnya akan lebih bagus jika saja Sakura yang biasanya membedah mayat itu tidak ikut nimbrung waktu aku sedang melukis. Akhirnya hasilnya jadi abstrak gitu. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, aku malah suka lukisan itu.

" Itu pemandangan Tokyo! Kenapa aneh ya?" Aku agak sedikit tertawa kecil.

" Tokyo ya?" Tawaku langsung hilang ketika mendengar nada bicara dan raut wajah Ino yang mendadak sedih.

" Aku rindu dengan Tokyo! Sudah seperti apa ya Tokyo sekarang?" Ia tersenyum pahit. Aku semakin bingung sekarang. Berarti Ino pernah tinggal di Tokyo?

" Aku lahir di Tokyo! Aku juga tinggal di sana! Bahkan aku pernah dua tahun tinggal di Osaka!" Padahal aku belum bertanya apa-apa tapi Ino sudah menjelaskan dan matanya sedikit menerawang.

" Itukah alasanmu kenapa kau bisa bahasa Jepang? Lalu kenapa kau pindah ke Korea?" Tanyaku. Aku mulai mendekati gadis itu. Sekali lagi kukatakan ada raut kesedihan diwajahnya. Jujur aku khawatir padanya.

" Adakah yang lebih buruk dibandingkan perceraian? Ayah dan Ibuku bercerai saat aku berusia 15 tahun. Ayah memutuskan untuk tinggal di Korea bersama pamanku. Sedangkan ibuku memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Tokyo. Sekarang pamanku sudah meninggal. Ayahku berjanji akan kembali ke Tokyo...Jika sudah tidak ada sanak saudara. Tapi tetap saja ayah tidak mau pindah..." Ia menunduk sedih. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas.

" Bagaimanapun aku tetap ingin tinggal di Tokyo. Berkumpul dengan keluarga...dengan Ibu! Aku bingung dengan alasan ayah...kenapa harus pindah ke Korea...? Aku...ak...ku..rin..du..ibu!" Air mata keluar dari kedua mata indahnya. Aku yang tak tahan melihatnya langsung menarik tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukanku.

" Aku...ingin pulang!" Ino kembali terisak. Percaya atau tidak hatiku mencelos ketika mendengar suara tangisnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak terus terang saja pada ayahmu?" Aku mencoba memberi usul.

" Eh...aku takut Sai!" Iya malah balas memelukku erat. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

" Terus saja kau merasa takut! Maka kau juga akan tersiksa kan? Kalau memang kau merindukan ibumu, seharusnya kau berjuangkan?"

Ino mendongak dan memandang wajahku. Aku dapat melihat ada semburat-semburat merah diwajahnya dan lelehan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

" Aku akan berusaha.." Ia berkata lirih. Ia tersenyum. Walaupun agak sedikit aneh jika melihatnya tersenyum tapi pipinya basah dan sembab karena menangis.

" Kalau begitu, bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu ini. Aku tak bisa bernafas!"

" Eh.." Seketika wajahnya memerah ia segera melepas pelukannya. Dan menghapus air matanya.

" Kau yang memelukku duluan Sai!!" Dia jadi salah tingkah.

Untuk saat ini aku seperti merasa hidup kembali. Yamanaka Ino, gadis itu telah membuatku mengenal cinta yang sudah lama tidak aku rasakan.

00000000

Ini adalah hari kelimaku di Korea . Itu berarti hari ini juga aku akan meneyelesaikan tujuanku. Yaitu mengikuti perlombaan. Ya..alasan aku ada di Korea adalah untuk menentukan masa depanku. Dengan memenangkan lomba ini, setidaknya kemampuanku akan diakui dunia luar.

Awalnya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan kemenangan. Bahkan aku sempat pesimis. Tapi senyumannya. Senyuman gadis itu...Ino.

Sempat tertawa juga saat mendengar namanya. Kalian tahu artinya kan? Tapi justru gadis itu yang telah membuatku yakin. Yakin bahwa jika kita sudah berusaha maka semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Aku akan berusaha.

Tapi grogi juga! Sekarang aku sudah ada dihadapan kanvas, dengan peralatan tertata rapi dimeja kayu disamping aku duduk. Aku dapat melihat wajah-wajah pelukis handal perwakilan dari seluruh dunia.

Kulihat juga ke arah tempat penonton. Benar...disana ada Ino. Ia tetap manis seperti pertama kali kami bertemu.

Sebuah pertemuan klasik. Pertemuan yang tiba-tiba dan mungkin tak diharapkan. Tapi mungkin sudah direncanakan Tuhan untukku. Aku masih ingat saat Kurenai-sensei bilang kalau perempuan Korea cantik-cantik. Tapi biar sudah jauh-jauh ke negara orang, tetap saja bertemu dengan orang dalam negeri. Mungkin selera juga berpengaruh.

Lima hari sudah aku bersamanya. Minum susu bersama, melukis bersama, keliling Seoul bersama....bahkan aku sempat berkunjung kebeberapa museum di Seoul, melihat pakaian tradisional Korea, Hanbok. Dan banyak lainnya..

Tanpa terasa sudah lama juga aku berkhayal tentangnya...sampai-sampai aku melewatkan beberapa orang penting yang memberikan sambutannya.

Aku sudah siap...siap...dan lomba pun berlangsung...

Tapi aku tidak tegang, aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing dengan apa yang akan kulukis sekarang. Dengan tema "Sesuatu yang Indah"...kumulai dengan berdoa dan mulai memainkan kuasku diatas kanvas.

00000000000

**Tokyo 23 Desember 09....**

" Sai...kau hebat!!!" Teriak Sakura ditelingaku...dasar! Untung saja aku tidak langsung tuli.

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapakan inspirasi untuk melukis seorang wanita berpakaian **hanbok** yang sedang bersandar dipohon dan memandang langit sore Seoul dari atas bukit, Sai?" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang angkat bicara, mata lavendernya menatap salah satu berita dengan judul ' Nama Jepang harum ditangan seorang pelukis muda' di koran.

Aku hanya merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Lelah sekali rasanya. Yang benar saja aku baru saja pulang dari Korea tadi pagi.

" Sai..pokoknya kita harus makan enak malam ini! Sebagai perayaan atas kemenanganmu!" Ujar Sakura semangat.

" Nanti saja! Aku lelah!" Aku beranjak dari sofa dan menuju dapur. Kuambil gelas dan menuangkan susu segar kedalamnya dan mulai meminumnya.

" Sai...sejak kapan kau jadi doyan susu?" Sakura terperangah melihatku minum susu. Memang aneh, aku yang tidak terlalu suka susu tiba-tiba saja jadi menyukainya.

" Sejak kapan ya?"

Mungkin sejak aku bertemu dengannya...

" Sai, tunggu aku ya! Aku pasti kembali ke Tokyo!"

" Bertemu dengan ibu! Juga denganmu!"

" Aishiteru...Sai "

-

-

-

-

Aishiteru....Ino

**~Fin~**

~Sidestory The Shinobi Gank 1 " Sai's true love story"~

**Hanbok**:adalah pakaian tradisional Korea, biasanya berwarna cerah.

Huwaaaa!!!! Perlu waktu dua hari untuk menyelesaikan fic ini!

Selama buat fic ini dhitta selalu ditemani sama es sirup markisa buatan mama...!(mama I love you!) sama ost Naruto yang Sunao na Niji. Soalnya di lagu ini, Sai keren banget! Ngalahin Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru ataupun Gaara! *ditampol bolak balik sama yang bersangkutan beserta FC-nya*

Makasih ya...buat dukungannya.....

Maaf banget kalo sidestory nya ancur! Terus Sai sama Ino jadi OOC....Karena dhitta senang membuat chara Naruto jadi OOC....huahahahaa *ketawa ala iblis (ngomong seakan udah ketemu iblis)**ditendang*

Dhitta perlu kritik dan saran nih lewat review..satu lagi maap kalo salah..hehe

Hehehe...RnR ya...

Lanjutan chapter 10....mungkin nanti dulu ya...tapi dalam waktu dekat ko! *plin plan*

Sudikah readers review fic ancur ini?

Atau mau langsung nge flame? *pundung didepan laptop(?)*


	11. Chapter 10

Uwaa…! Akhirnya sampe chapter 10, langsung aja deh…

Berhubung dhitta bentar lagi mau UN..(langsung dag..dig..dug nih takut ga lulus) jadi dhitta berencana untuk menyelesaikan Shinobi Gank sebelum hiatus buat persiapan UN. Jadi sementara waktu dhitta ga lanjutin fic dhitta yang dearest atau buat fic baru...hehehe (kenapa mendadak curhat..?!)

Oke deh, langsung aja...Oia di chapter-chapter terakhir konflik mulai muncul jadi bersiap-siaplah..huahahaha(?)

Summary:" Tokyo Tower adalah salah satu menara tertinggi di dunia yang berdiri tegak di permukaan tanah! Berdasarkan peraturan keselamatan penerbangan, maka Tokyo Tower di cat dengan warna oranye internasional dan putih!" Sakura langsung sweatdrop saat melihat siapa yang datang. Dua orang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang wujudnya diragukan kalau dibilang laki-laki, sedang meneriaki namanya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu tas besar.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto...

The Shinobi Gank

Chapter 3 Your Beautiful

Seorang gadis berpakaian sederhana, keluar dari sebuah gedung besar yang disebut-sebut sebagai gedung Fakultas Kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Tangan putih mungilnya nampak kerepotan menggenggam buku-buku tebal. Ia jalan terhuyung-huyung, mata emeraldnya redup menandakan ia lelah hari ini. Mungkin saja kehidupannya sebagai seorang Mahasiswi berat. Terlintas sedikit dibenaknya untuk bolos kerja hari ini, dan beristirahat dirumah.

Ia langsung mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. Seolah menghilangkan pikiran malasnya. Ingat, kalau tidak kerja, bagaimana bisa ia menjalani hidup.

Seketika langkahnya langsung terhenti. Entah apa yang dilihatnya. Apakah setan atau mungkin malaikat. Ia buru-buru melempar pandangannya ke arah lain dan melanjutkan aktivitas berjalannya yang sempat terhenti.

" Apa kau juga bersikap seperti ini dihadapan Nenek Chiyo, Sakura?" Suara berat khas laki-laki dewasa, sukses membuat gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

" Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, menolak bertatapan langsung dengan seorang Uchiha.

" Hn...ini!" Sang Uchiha termuda itu menunjukan layar ponselnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura yang tadi memalingkan wajahnya langsung menatap ke arah ponsel itu.

" Sakura..." Tiba-tiba saja suara khas nenek-nenek terdengar. Mata emerald Sakura terbelalak, Ia kaget. Bahkan nyaris matanya gelinding dari tempatnya (lebay:again). Dilihatnya layar ponsel itu. Ada gambar seorang nenek-nenek dengan latar rak-rak seperti dalam toko. Video call rupanya.

" Nenek Chiyo!" Pekik Sakura terkejut. Langsung saja disambarnya ponsel Sasuke secara paksa dan digenggamnya erat dan didekatkan wajahnya ke layar ponsel itu.

" Nenek....Ini benar nenek Chiyo?!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada campur aduk. Antara bingung, kaget dan tidak percaya.

" Sakura! Dengarkan Nenek! Tadi Sasuke menghubungi nenek! Dia bilang kalian mau pergi kencan!" Perkataan Nenek Chiyo sukses memunculkan semburat-semburat merah di pipi Sakura.

" Jangan percaya Nek! Sasuke bohong!" Bantah Sakura. Dia langsung menghadiahi Sasuke dengan death glare. Sasuke yang sudah merasakan adanya aura membunuh dari Sakura langsung balas merebut ponselnya.

" Nenek, apa kau tak percaya pada cucu kesayanganmu ini? Mewakili Sakura, aku ingin bilang Sakura tidak masuk kerja, Nek hari ini saja! Boleh ya?" Ucap Sasuke memohon. Terlihat tampang Nenek Chiyo yang sedang mikir-mikir.

" Jangan Nek! Ini pemaksaan Nek! Sakura diculik, Nek! Cucu? Jangan bilang si Pantat Ayam ini cucu Nenek! Setahuku cucu Nenek cuma Sasori, Nek!" Teriak Sakura brutal mencoba merampas kembali ponsel Sasuke. Tapi apa daya tangan kekar Sasuke menahan tubuhnya supaya tidak berontak.

" Jidat...Diam sebentar ya!" Sasuke menyeringai dengan tampang mesum, sambil membekap mulut Sakura. Seringai di wajah tampannya seolah berkata ' Rasakan itu Jidat...Huahahaha!(?)'

Untuk kesekian kalinya Shikamaru dan Temari sweatdrop melihat tingkah abnormal Sasuke dan Sakura yang lagi rebutan ponsel lalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, dari balik jendela.

" Auw..." Sasuke meringis pelan saat merasakan tangan mulusnya digigit dengan ganasnya oleh Sakura.

" Rasakan itu Ayam!" Sakura langsung merebut ponsel Sasuke dan menatap Nenek Chiyo yang juga lagi sweatdrop.

" Sakura, kau boleh kencan dengan Sasuke...Sampai Jumpa!" Nenek Chiyo pun dengan seenak jidatnya mematikan sambungan video call-nya dengan Sasuke.

" Nenek...Nenek..!" Sakura yang frustasi, berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

000000000

Sudah hampir lima belas menit di dalam mobil Sasuke , Sakura tetap saja merengut dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Tingkah Sakura ini memancing otak jahil nan mesum Sasuke.

" Hei...kau tidak sadar ya?" Tanya Sasuke, dengan pandangan tetap lurus kedepan jalanan.

" Apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya dengan ketusnya.

" Itu...kau tidak sadar ya?" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan suara jahilnya dan tangannya menunjuk kearah Sakura.

" Apa sih?" Tanya Sakura merasa risih. Ujungnya malah jadi dialog penuh kalimat tanya.

" Kancing kemejamu terbuka!" Pernyataan singkat dari Sasuke langsung membuat wajah Sakura seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia raba bagian atas kemejanya. Padahal ia yakin kalau tadi pagi sudah mengancinkannya. Apa mungkin terbuka saat tadi berebut handphone. Wajah Sasuke sendiri sudah dipenuhi dengan senyum-senyuman aneh alias mesum. Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang mesum.

Detik...berikutnya....

" Bugh...!" Tas tangan Sakura sudah mendarat dengan tidak mulusnya di pipi Sasuke.

" Dasar Mesum!!!! Kancingku tidak terbuka...BAKA!!!!!!" Teriak Sakura murka. Dan memukul kepala Sasuke berkali-kali dengan tasnya.

" Maaf...aku hanya bercanda. Habis dari tadi kau ini terus saja cemberut ! Hey...hentikan!" Sasuke langsung menghentikan aksi beringas Sakura saat dirasakan wajah dan kepalanya sakit. Bisa-bisa wajah tampan dan rambut emonya tidak berbentuk lagi.

Sakura langsung menghentikan aksinya dan kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu mungilnya dan mata emeraldnya menatap keluar jendela.

Suasana kembali hening. Sasuke kembali fokus dengan aktivitas mengemudinya. Sakura juga sudah tidak merengut lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang di jalan dari balik jendela mobil sport Sasuke.

" Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Nenek Chiyo?" Seketika suara ketus Sakura memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah siap dengan pertanyaan ini, karena cepat atau lambat Sakura akan menanyakannya.

" Nenek Chiyo pernah bekerja dirumahku!" Jawab Sasuke. Tapi jawaban Sasuke justru membuat Sakura bingung.

" Bekerja?"

" Ya...sudah puluhan tahun Nenek Chiyo mengabdi menjadi pelayan pribadi Keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke melanjutkannya.

" Lalu? Ceritakan lebih banyak?" Sakura mulai menatap Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia juga ingin tahu apa hubungan Sasuke dengan bos-nya itu.

" Apa untungnya bagiku, jika aku menceritakannya padamu?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

" Untungnya adalah...kau bisa berkencan denganku! Puas kau!" Jawab Sakura lagi-lagi murka.

" Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kedua orang tuaku. Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Bahkan saking sibuknya, sampai menelantarkan anak-anaknya sendiri!" Sasuke tersenyum pahit, membuat Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Apa kau bilang tadi? Menelantarkan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau yang sejahtera dan makmur seperti ini disebut terlantar? Kau yang sudah bergelimangan harta seperti ini tak pantas bilang kalau kedua orang tuamu itu menelantarkanmu!" Sakura berbicara dengan nada sinis.

" Kau yang tidak sepertiku, mana tahu kau hidupku! Kau pikir dengan harta kau bisa bahagia? Orang kaya dan sukses atau sejahtera seperti kami juga butuh kasih sayang orang tua!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada rendah namun dingin menusuk.

" Sejak kecil, aku hanya bisa ditemani oleh benda-benda mati. Kedua orang tuaku berfikir kalau aku akan bahagia dan senang jika diberikan benda mati yang mereka sebut mainan itu. Hanya Nenek Chiyo yang menemaniku dan kakakku saat itu. Tubuh rentanya selalu menghangatkanku disaat kedinginan, meredakan rasa takutku saat badai atau petir datang. Bagiku Nenek Chiyo adalah pelayan terbaik sepanjang masa, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti nenekku sendiri. Bagiku juga kasih sayang ibu sepanjang masa hanya omong kosong! Karena sampai detik ini aku tidak pernah merasakannya!" Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia hanya berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ini. Mungkin saja ini adalah jeritan hati dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke?.

" Setelah pengabdiannya selama 28 tahun kepada keluarga Uchiha. Nenek Chiyo diangkat menjadi kepala pelayan. Tugasnya adalah mengurus dan memantau kinerja para pelayan di kediaman Uchiha. Sempat terlintas dalam pikiranku, Nenek Chiyo takkan bisa bermain denganku lagi. Tapi pikiranku salah, saat sedang senggang dari kesibukannya mengurus rumah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku. Orang yang tidak memiliki pertalian darah saja bisa menyayangiku, kenapa ibu tidak. Kenapa ibu tidak bisa seperti nenek? Tidak bisa menjadi ibu-ibu pada umumnya yang menyayangi anaknya? Bahkan aku lupa kapan terakhir kalinya ia memelukku. " Ditatapnya Sakura penuh arti. Seolah ada jawaban dari semua kegundahan hatinya di mata emerald yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

" Sudah selesai ceritanya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada merendahkan.

" Cih! Kupikir kau pendengar yang baik!" Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Kesal dengan Sakura? Mungkin saja.

" Kau tahu...Sekali saja kau katakan hal itu lagi, aku tak akan segan menebas kepalamu agar kau tak bisa hidup lagi!" Ancam Sakura dingin. Dan ancaman itu sukses membuat Sasuke manatap Sakura tajam.

" Aku hanya ingin kau menceritakan apa hubunganmu dengan bos-ku!"

"...." Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Sasuke.

" Pernahkah kau berfikir kalau yang dilakukan orang tuamu itu semata-mata hanya untuk membahagiakanmu?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang tak ingin didengar Sasuke, terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

" Naif! Naif sekali! Menimbun kekayaan, kau pikir bisa membahagiakanku!" Bentak Sasuke keras. Baru kali ini Sakura mendengar bentakan keras dari seorang laki-laki, tapi sedikitpun ia tidak gentar apalagi takut. Karena sekali lagi, mungkin saja ini jeritan hati seorang Uchiha.

" Childish! Kau Childish Uchiha!" Perkataan yang keluar dari bibir mulus Sakura disertai seringai membuat Sasuke sedikit naik darah. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap menahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

" Kau tahu uang?" Tanya Sakura mendadak ga nyambung. Membuat Sasuke sedikit bertanya-tanya. Sekali lagi Sasuke tekankan kalau Sakura adalah gadis aneh.

" Uang...? Kukira kau sudah gila!"

" Uang, kau tahu fungsi uang? Ada dua fungsi uang, fungsi asli dan turunan! Fungsi asli adalah sebagai alat satuan hitung, sedangkan fungsi turunannya adalah sebagai alat pembayaran. Kukira mahasiswa fakultas Ekonomi sepertimu lebih paham masalah ini?" Jelas Sakura, seringai tetap bertahan dibibirnya.

" Sekali lagi pernahkah kau berfikir, bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa tak menjawab. Ia kembali fokus mengemudi. Walau sebenarnya pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang.

" Apakah tanpa kedua orang tuamu yang ambil peran, kau bisa bertemu dengan Nenek Chiyo yang baik? Kurasa tidak! Dengan uang yang didapatkan dengan susah payah oleh kedua orang tuamu, akhirnya Nenek Chiyo bisa bekerja di rumahmu kan? Aku yakin Nenek Chiyo tidak akan mau menawarkan diri dengan sendirinya untuk bekerja di rumahmu tanpa bayaran! Nenek Chiyo takkan hadir dalam kehidupanmu kalau saja kedua orang tuamu itu tidak membuka lowongan pekerjaan." Sakura menjelaskan. Wajah Sasuke sudah memerah sekarang.

" Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Apa tanpa peran ibumu yang melahirkanmu kedunia, kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka? Bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang sahabat? Apa tanpa uang dari kedua orang tuamu, kau bisa menikmati hidup? Apa tanpa ketampanan yang diwariskan ayahmu, kau bisa sepopuler ini? Bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang dari wanita dan fansgirlmu itu?" Sasuke terdiam.

" Pernahkah kau berfikir tanpa adanya kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu, kau bisa terlahir kedunia ini? Kau bukan anak yang terlahir dari belahan batu kan?" Tanya Sakura lirih.

" Kedua orang tuamu memang tidak menunjukan kasih sayang dengan pelukan, ciuman kasih sayang, atau perhatian penuh setiap hari. Memang terdengar lebih ke arah materi, tapi pernahkan kau sadar kalau tanpa peran, harta dan jasa yang diberikan orang tuamu padamu, kau takkan bisa menemukan kasih sayang dari orang lain!" Pernyataan Sakura benar-benar mengenai Sasuke. Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia langsung menepikan mobilnya. Bibirnya bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu. Ditatapnya Sakura, lalu ditariknya tubuh Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

Memang terlihat ekstrim, tapi Sakura tidak menolak pelukan itu. Ia balik mengelus punggung Sasuke saat dirasakan ada suara isak tangis dari Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menangis, menyesal karena sikap kekanak-kanakannya selama ini.

" Kenapa kau tahu? Kenapa kau bisa menyadarkanku?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap gadisnya, perempuan yang telah merebut hatinya dan menurunkan ego-nya.

" Kau hanya iri, iri dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada anaknya yang sering kau lihat! Sehingga dengan mudah kau menyimpulkan bahwa ibumu itu jahat dan tidak sayang padamu. Tapi bukan berarti kau salah, iri adalah penyakit terbesar manusia. Tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan dokter sekalipun . Yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya dirimu sendiri!" Sakura tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap air mata Sasuke.

"Bagaimanapun hidup tanpa orang tua itu tidak enak. Hidup sendirian sangat menyedihkan. Kau bilang aku tidak mengerti dirimu! Aku mengerti kesedihan yang kau alami, karena aku juga merasakannya! Dulu, aku juga sama sepertimu, iri rasanya jika melihat orang yang memiliki orang tua. Tapi aku tidak mau diperbudak dengan kesedihan yang berlarut-larut akibat kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Artinya bukan berarti aku tidak sedih, jujur aku sedih sekali waktu itu hanya saja aku tidak mau meratapi kepergian mereka. Karena aku percaya dua hal!" Sakura menaikan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Sasuke pelan.

" Pertama, aku percaya walau bunda dan ayah sudah meniggal, mereka akan tetap hidup dihatiku, lalu yang kedua aku percaya Tuhan akan mengirimkan orang-orang yang akan menyayangiku!" Sakura tersenyum manis. Percaya atau tidak senyuman Sakura, memancing munculnya coretan-coretan diwajah Sasuke.

" Kalau kau menyuruhku untuk belajar mempercayai orang lain, maka aku menyuruhmu untuk belajar bersyukur!" Sakura mendadak semangat. Sasuke sendiri langsung menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut, tidak ada seringai disana, hanya ada senyum tulus yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

" Kau bukan hanya cantik diluar tapi juga cantik didalam! Terima kasih Sakura!" Kali ini giliran perkataan Sasuke yang memancing coretan-coretan merah dipipi Sakura.

" Ayo kita lanjutkan kencan kita!" Sasuke kembali memacu mobilnya.

" Hey...sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

" Pokoknya kesuatu tempat yang akan menghilangkan stress!"

000000000000

" Hinata-chan! Menurutmu lebih bagus pakai mawar atau lily?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning keturunan dari sang ayah, Uzumaki Naruto.

" Terserah kau saja Naruto-kun. Seharusnya kan kau pilih dari kemarin bunganya!" Jawab sang kekasih, Hyuuga Hinata. Benar kata Hinata, semestinya bunga untuk dekorasi sudah dipilih Naruto dari kemarin. Padahal pestanya dua hari lagi.

" Apa tidak terlalu mencolok jika memakai mawar merah, Kiba?" Naruto meminta pendapat Kiba yang sedang sibuk memilah-milih jas.

" Kau tidak tahu ya, tadi kau menyuruhku memilihkan jas yang cocok untukmu! Sekarang kau menanyakan masalah bunga padaku! Aku jadi bingung!" Kiba mulai murka dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang di butik milik Inuzuka Group. Itu tuh milik keluarganya Kiba. Inuzuka Group selain memiliki puluhan cabang petshop dan klinik hewan yang tersebar merata di Jepang, perusahaan mereka juga bergerak di bidang tekstil. Jadi jangan heran kalau Inuzuka Group memiliki butik-butik berkelas.

" Naruto-kun jangan membuat Kiba-kun murka." Hinata memperingatkan. Tapi peringatan Hinata justru membuat Kiba menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Hinata, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku sedang murka pada Naruto?" Tanyanya bingung, sambil menatap wajah cantik Hinata yang sedang mencoba beberapa gaun. Ini untuk bocoran saja, sebenarnya dulu Kiba sempat naksir Hinata, tapi Hinata lebih menyukai Naruto. Jadinya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan deh!( Kalo gitu dhitta juga mau sama Kiba-kun!*ditendang*)

" Hehe...karena aku sudah terbiasa melihat wajah murka Sakura-chan, jadinya aku tahu ciri-ciri orang yang sedang murka!" Ujar Hinata tertawa kecil. Membuat Naruto dan Kiba langsung sweatdrop.

' Kalo Sakura suka murka, bagaimana nasib Sasuke?' Inner Kiba mulai khawatir dengan keselamatan sahabatnya.

00000000000

" Tokyo Tower?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya tanda tak mengerti. Saat mobil sport Sasuke berhenti di kawasan Taman Shiba.

" Tokyo Tower adalah salah satu menara tertinggi di dunia yang berdiri tegak di permukaan tanah! Berdasarkan peraturan keselamatan penerbangan, maka Tokyo Tower di cat dengan warna oranye internasional dan putih!" Terang Sasuke berlagak seperti pemandu wisata.

" Hey..Kau pikir aku ini anak SD yang tidak tahu tentang Tokyo Tower! Aku juga tahu kalau Tokyo Tower merupakan menara antena pemancar TV analog, TV lokal digital dan Radio FM. Lalu perusahaan Kereta Api East Japan Railway juga meletakan antena radio sistim darurat kereta api!" Sakura sepertinya tidak mau kalah.

" Huh...sepertinya kau sudah tahu lebih banyak ya! Ayo kita kesana!" Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Sakura keluar dari mobil.

Sakura benar-benar takjub dengan keadaan di sekitar Tokyo Tower. Di taman Shiba sekarang sedang diadakan bazar cokelat. Aroma Cokelat langsung tercium saat pertama kali ia dan Sasuke datang. Tokyo Tower pun tak kalah cantik malam ini. Berhubung ini adalah musim dingin, lampu penerangan di yang menerangi Tokyo Tower berwarna oranye. Benar-benar perpaduan warna yang cantik. Hari ini salju tidak turun,cuaca malam cukup cerah.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya. Biarpun sudah pakai pakaian dingin ataupun tidak turun salju tetap saja udara musim dingin tetap dingin menusuk.

" Itu karena kau pantas dibawa ke acara-acara merakyat seperti ini!" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sakura hanya merengut, sambil tetap menggosok tangannya. Perlahan diraihnya tangan Sakura.

" Kalau kedinginan, bilang aku ya!" Lagi-lagi senyum Sasuke memancing wajah Sakura untuk kembali merona.

" Ya...Ya..!" Jawab Sakura lagi-lagi sekenanya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang merona.

-

-

Behubung sedang ada bazar cokelat jadi suasana di sini cukup ramai. Sakura juga menikmati kencannya hari ini. Walaupun ia sempat berteriak kalau Sasuke menculiknya. Toh ia tetap senang sekarang.

" Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku suka cokelat?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang sibuk dengan semangkuk buah strawberry dengan lelehan cokelat diatasnya.

" Aku tahu sejak pertama kali aku mengajakmu ke Uchiha Bakery House! Waktu itu aku sengaja ingin menguji seleramu, maka dari itu aku memisahkan rasa cokelat dan buah-buahan di piring yang berbeda. Saat aku bilang cicipi, kau lebih memilih piring roti cokelat, bahkan kau memilih roti dengan topping cokelat terbanyak sebagai santapan awalmu!" Sasuke menjelaskan. Sedangkan Sakura sibuk mengingat.

" Hmmmm....oh iya ya!" Sakura ingat sekarang. " Aku bukan orang yang tabu dengan cokelat. Sebagian remaja dan perempuan cantik bilang kalau cokelat bikin gemuk, lalu ibu-ibu suka marah-marah kalau anaknya makan cokelat karena takut gigi anak mereka berlubang. Tapi menurutku cokelat adalah salah satu dari kenikmatan dunia! Karena selain enak, cokelat juga bisa menghilang stress!" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Ya...saking cintanya dengan cokelat, sampai-sampai senyumanmu semanis cokelat!" Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan rayuannya.

" Hah...kurasa ayahmu bukan hanya mewariskan ketampanannya! Tapi juga gombalnya!" Sakura mendengus keras. Sasuke pun tertawa mendengarnya dan merangkul gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

" Benar katamu ya! sepertinya aku harus bersyukur kau bekerja ditempat nenek Chiyo!" Sasuke mulai menyeringai lagi.

" Hah...maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

" Iya aku bisa jadi lebih mudah dalam minta izin kalau aku ingin mengajakmu kencan seperti ini!" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Sakura yang wajahnya langsung memerah hanya bisa menyikut pelan perut Sasuke.

" Kau tahu aku jadi ingin buru-buru mengenalkanmu pada ibu!" Sasuke berkata jujur, membuat Sakura membelalakan mata indahnya.

" Ibu?" Tanya Sakura lagi, takutnya salah dengar. " Iya, di pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata nanti, ibuku akan datang! Kau mau kan berkenalan dengan ibuku, Sakura!" Sasuke memohon. (Uwaa..Sasuke memohon! Lanjutkan!)

" Hmmm...jadi kencan paksaan ini salah satu bentuk sogokan agar aku mau bertemu ibumu ya!" Tebak Sakura sambil menunjuk wajah Sasuke, seakan Sasuke adalah tersangka. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum nakal dan sesekali tertawa saat melihat Sakura mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Sudah malam juga! Kalau sudah puas kita pulang!"Ajak Sasuke sambil merapatkan kembali mantelnya dan menarik tangan Sakura.

" Ya...Ya...!"

0000000000

" Sudah sampai!" Ujar Sasuke saat sudah sampai didepan flat Sakura.

" Seharusnya, cukup antarkan aku sampai gerbang flat saja. Tidak perlu sampai depan flatku!" Sakura nampak canggung mengatakannya.

" Terima kasih ya! Cokelatnya sampai kubawa pulang!" Sakura kembali bicara, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Sakura hendak masuk kedalam flatnya. Tapi tangannya terlanjur ditarik Sasuke. " Kurasa ada yang tertinggal!" Sasuke berkata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Didalam hati Sakura ia menolak, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya memilih menuruti Sasuke. Sampai bibir mereka bersentuhan. Awalnya Sakura sedikit kikuk, tapi sentuhan bibir dingin Sasuke menenangkan batinnya, sehingga ia membalas dan menikmati ciuman singkat itu.

" Good Night, Princess!" Sasuke tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu merah. Mencium seorang gadis adalah hal yang biasa baginya, tapi saat melakukannya dengan Sakura, rasanya jadi suatu yang tidak biasa.

" Go...good ni..night too!" Sakura berkata dengan terbata dan langsung melesat masuk ke flatnya. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi flat Sakura.

-

-

-

'Dia menciumku!'

000000000

Ting...Tong....Ting....Tong....

Seakan tidak rela, Sakura tidur lebih lama, dihari liburnya bekerja dan kuliah, bel dengan indahnya berbunyi. Sakura segera bangun dan mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...Ting....Tong

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan sang tamu begitu brutal memencetnya.

" Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Sakura dari dalam. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11.30. Hey...sudah berapa lama gadis berambut pink ini tidur. Dilihat juga ponselnya. Ada banyak 1 misscall dari Sai dan 2 misscall dari Hinata

Ting..Tong...Ting...Tong....Ting...

" TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" Teriak Sakura lagi-lagi murka. Benar kata Hinata, gadis ini cepat murka. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung, seolah ada rantai dengan bendul besi dengan berat berton-ton melilit kakinya (bacanya:lebay)

-

-

" Sia-.."

" Sakura-sama!"

" Nona Sakura!"

" Sakura-hime!"

" Princess Sakura....Kyaaaaaa! cantiknya!"

Sakura langsung sweatdrop saat melihat siapa yang datang. Dua orang perempuan dan dua orang laki-laki yang wujudnya diragukan kalau dibilang laki-laki, sedang meneriaki namanya dengan sebutan-sebutan aneh. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa satu tas besar.

Sakura yang kaget dengan tamu yang tidak diundang ini, langsung menutup pintunya. Tapi ke empat orang aneh bin ajaib itu langsung mencegah Sakura. Berhubung Sakura sendiri dan mereka berempat, jadi Sakura kalah.

" Nona Sakura, kami ini bukan orang jahat!" Ujar seorang laki-laki berpakaian hawaii, dengan suara kemayu.

" Iya Sakura-hime! Kami disini ingin melaksanakan tugas penting!" Kali ini giliran perempuan berambut ungu dengan hiasan bunga di atas kepalanya angkat bicara.

" Sakura-sama tidak perlu takut! Sakura-sama akan cantik dengan perhiasan-perhiasan yang kubawa ini!" Pendapat laki-laki melambai dengan banyak tindik diwajahnya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura. Jujur Sakura eneg melihatnya.

" Huwaaaa!!! Princess Sakura, Ini rambut aslimu! Cantik sekali, un!" Si rambut kuning mulai men-touch-touch rambut Sakura.

" Tunggu sebentar! Apa maksud kalian?!" Tanya Sakura bingung sekaligus jengkel, karena sekarang salah satu dari mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan si rambut kuning sedang menarik-narik rambutnya sambil memasang tampang tak percaya.

" Silahkan Sakura-hime!" Si rambut ungu dengan hiasan bunga dikepalanya memberiakan sebuah gulungan kertas dengan pita merah melilit gulungan itu.

Sakura segera membaca gulungan itu. Awalnya ia memasang ekspresi malas, tapi makin kebawah ia membaca gulungan itu, matanya langsung membelalak bahkan nyaris copot dari tempatnya.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura frustasi, sedangkan keempat orang gaje itu hanya senyum-senyum tanpa dosa.

End Chapter 10

Eh...kok jadi adegan full SasuSaku sih? *ditendang readers*

Readers: Mana katanya chapter 10 NaruHina kawin!....Eh....tunangan!

Dhitta: Maap readers! otak putul dhitta bekerja dengan sendirinya membuat chapter SasuSaku kencan! Jangan salahkan dhitta, salahkan otak dhitta! *ditebas rame-reme*

Readers: (rame-rame bawain dhitta kusanagi)

Dhitta: Jangan ada dusta di antara kita~ (nyanyi Gaje nan ga nyambung*ditendang*)

Hehehe...maap nih...kayaknya ada di chapter 11 tunangannya, *janji:mode:on*

**Bocoran chapter11**: Siapa keempat orang gaje itu? Apa tujuan mereka kerumah Sakura? Apa isi surat gulungan itu?

Hehehe...Kiba murka lagi ga ya? Hinata pilih gaun di butik Kiba? Gaun apa itu ya?

Masih dari tunangan NaruHina.....pertemuan pertama Sakura dengan bunda Sasuke. Siapa yang jadi partner Sai? Semuanya ada di chapter 11...

Untuk yang sudah mereview sidestory Sai....terima kasih...semoga hari anda menyenangkan!

Dhitta kembali untuk menjawab review!

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**

Heheh...makasih senpai (bales peluk-peluk)

Telah ku apdet! Review ya!

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

Iya tuh, mami Mikoto harus setuju!*ditendang*

Hehhe..udah panjang belom fic nya? Kalo blm kasih tau ya! telah dhitta apdet!**  
**

**Tamaru Ariki**

Hehehe..ntar deh dhitta munculin Kiba di chap depan! Tapi disini juga nongol ko Tama-kun!

Telah dhitta apdet! Jangan lupa review!*maksa:mode:on***  
**

**NaruAnna**

Iya nih SasuSaku nya banyak! Jangan panggil senpai ya...panggil dhitta aja!

Telah ku apdet! Salam kenal Anna! (boleh kan dhitta panggil begitu?)

**No Name**

Maap ya...kalo ga seru! tunangannya diundur dulu ya...*ditabok***  
**

**Green YupiCandy Chan**

Hhehe..makasih atas review nya ya! telah ku apdet! Jangan lupa review!**  
**

**Uru-chan desu**

Eh...uru-chan males login nih..! Iya...ntar kalo udah sampe sekolah baru dipeluk Yotsuba! *dideath glare yang bersangkutan*

Jangan lupa review!**  
**

**Sasusaku_forever**

Telah ku apdet! Banyak SasuSaku loh...XP

**Fusae Deguchi**

Mendadak virus gugup Hinata mewabah! Jadinya ikutan kena deh Sakura! *ngeles*

Telah dhitta apdet!**  
**

**Arishima Ryuu-Chan**

Sip...ntar dhitta suruh Sasu beliin baju! *ditendang sasu*

Telah ku apdet! review ya!**  
**

**KuroShiro6yh**

Eh...kuro-chan ga usah panggil senpai! dhitta aja..hehehe

we...sama dong dhitta juga benci ma Karin! *ngibarin bendera I hate Karin*

Telah ku apdet!**  
**

**Naer Sisra**

Apakah sudah cukup panjang? (soalnya dhitta udah pegel ngetiknya..)

Telah ku apdet! Review yo!

**Mayura**

Salam kenal Mayura! Hhehe..makasih ya review nya!

Telah dhitta apdet!

**Sessio Momo**

Momo-chan!!!! *lambai-lambai sapu tangan*

Dhitta kangen nih...heheh. Telah dhitta apdet! review ya! Orang ketiganya jangan dibasmi..ganteng soalnya!*ditendang***  
**

**Kirihara Hisoka **

Huehehehe...bisa moonwalk nih..ajarin dong! *ga nyambung* telah ku apdet! review yo!**  
**

**Rhyme **

Hehehe..maap nih Rhyme, NaruHina cuti dulu..*ditendang* tapi chap depan nongol ko! *janji:mode:on*

Telah dhitta apdet! review ya!**  
**

**Ryu kun**

Hehehe..udah panjang nih berarti makin puas! *loh!* Review ya! Salam kenan Ryu-kun!

**-**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah mereview! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!**

**Sudikah para readers untuk review?  
**


	12. Chapter 11

Hola....

Dhitta kembali...*gubrak*

Di chap ini dhitta akan menjawab semua kekecewaan para readers yang nungguin NaruHina tunangan, walaupun mungkin ga semuanya full sama pesta tunangan.

Di chap 11 ini juga, akan terungkap siapa saja 4 orang yang dateng ke rumah Sakura dan apa maksud mereka kesana.

Pokoknya enjoy it...

Note: disini Deidara versi Female. Jadi maap bgt untuk deidara FC *dibom*.....

Summary:" Sakura-chan yang tunangan kan aku dan Hinata, kenapa hanya Hinata yang diberikan ucapan selamat? Aku tidak? "

Disclaimer: Kalo Naruto punya dhitta, akan dhitta buat Neji selalu nongol di setiap komik! *digetok*. Tapi Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Chapter 11 Our Party part 1**

Dear: Haruno Sakura

-

Pagi, Tuan Puteri ! Oh mungkin ini sudah terlambat untuk mengucapakan kata itu!

Bagaimana dengan tidurmu semalam?

Mimpi apa kau semalam? Semoga mimpi tentang aku!

Hari ini adalah hari istimewa!

Kau pasti sudah tahu itu kan!

Hinata dan Naruto bertunangan hari ini!

Kira-kira kita kapan ya?

Hahaha...Jangan murka dulu ya! Karena bukan itu yang mau kubahas dalam gulungan ini!

Berhubung ini hari yang istimewa,

Aku ingin kau tampil istimewa! Kau pasti juga begitu kan?

Karena itu aku mengirimkan Hidan, Konan, Pein, dan Deidara...

Mereka memang terlihat aneh bin ajaib!

Tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan yang hebat!

Mungkin kau terkejut, tapi hari ini merekalah yang akan membantumu mempersiapkan diri, untuk hadir dalam pesta!

Nanti tepat jam 7 malam, aku akan datang menjemputmu!

Pastikan kau telah siap Tuan Puteri!

Karena Pangeran menunggu!

-

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura yang telah selesai membaca gulungan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, segera menatap ke empat orang yang duduk dihadapannya. Dalam hatinya ada sedikit perasaan senang. Siapa yang tidak senang jika kalian akan didandani layaknya tuan puteri? Tapi disisi lain ia juga bingung, ia pikir tindakan Sasuke terlalu berlebihan. Apa ia harus benar-benar tampil istimewa nanti, sampai-sampai Sasuke harus mengirimkan empat orang ini?

Lalu apa benar orang-orang ini memiliki kemampuan itu?

Setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Sakura saat melihat senyum polos dari keempat orang yang namanya tertera di gulungan pemberian Sasuke.

" Hidan-san, Konan-san, Pein-san dan Deidara-san..." Sakura menunjuk keempat orang itu. Seolah bertanya apakah ia tidak salah memanggil.

Tapi Hidan, Konan, Pein dan Deidara justru malah saling berpandangan, lalu menggelengkan kepala mereka ke arah Sakura tanpa berbicara.

" Apa aku salah?" Tanya Sakura.

" Sakura-hime, tidak perlu menambahkan embel-embel –san pada nama kami!" Si rambut ungu dengan hiasan bunga berbicara. " Bukan begitu?" Ia minta persetujuan rekannya.

" Benar, un!" Si rambut kuning yang diketahui bernama Deidara itu mengangguk.

" Kurasa Dewa Jashin juga setuju!" Laki-laki berpakaian hawaii dengan tiga kancing bajunya yang terbuka, angkat bicara. Ya kalau tidak salah namanya Hidan. Untuk catatan saja, dari semuanya hanya Hidan yang terlihat paling fashionable. Sedangkan rekannya yang memiliki banyak tindik diwajahnya hanya tersenyum.

" Hmmm...baiklah kalau begitu!" Sakura mengangguk.

" Sekarang masih ada waktu kurang lebih tujuh jam, Sakura-hime! Ayo kita mulai saja perawatannya!" Konan pun memberikan sebuah kertas ke Sakura. Sakura dengan ragu-ragu menerima kertas itu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, rasanya matanya mau copot dari tempatnya sekarang juga.

" APA?! Jadi aku harus melakukan semua ini? Dan semuanya dirumahku?" Pekik Sakura keras. Membuat Hidan, Konan, Pein dan Deidara refleks menutup telinga mereka. Takut tiba-tiba tuli.

" Aku, Konan selaku penanggung jawab dalam tata rias, akan dengan senang hati merias wajah cantik Sakura-hime! Tapi sebelum itu untuk memastikan agar tubuh Sakura-hime harum, bersih dan licin, Konan akan mengantarkan Sakura-hime ke salon yang telah di rekomendasikan Konan ke Tuan muda Sasuke. Disana Konan akan menemani Sakura-hime perawatan tubuh dan kecantikan!" Kata Konan dengan ekspresi lebay tapi tetap mendayu-dayu.

" Setelah pulang dari salon, Nona Sakura akan memilih gaun yang cocok! Dalam hal ini Hidan sangat bertanggung jawab dalam pemilihan gaun yang akan Nona Sakura kenakan! Pokoknya akan Hidan pastikan Nona Sakura akan tampil anggun! Khukhuhuhu!" Ujar Hidan, tak lupa ia menambahkan ketawa khas laki-laki melambai di akhir kalimatnya yang langsung membuat Sakura sweatdrop.

" Lalu tugasku selaku penanggung jawab aksesori. Akan membuat Sakura-sama tampil bling-bling, tring-tring! Begitu juga dengan masalah sepatu dan clutch yang akan disesuaikan dengan model gaun yang telah Sakura-sama dan Hidan pilihkan!" Lagi-lagi Pein mengedipkan matanya kearah Sakura. Terutama saat mengatakan kata bling-bling dan tring-tring.

" Huah...setelah itu adalah giliran Dei-chan, un!" Teriak Deidara heboh nan rusuh. " Setelah dirias oleh Konan, Princess Sakura yang cantik tralala ini akan mendapat penataan rambut khusus dari Deidara. Disini awalnya Deidara akan mencocokan model tataan rambut yang sesuai dengan gaun dan aksesori yang telah dipilihkan oleh Hidan dan Pein!" Teriak Deidara lagi tak kalah heboh nan rusuh seperti di awal, hanya saja ditambahkan sedikit lebay.

" Setelah Deidara melaksanakan tugasnya, Sakura-hime akan mengenakan gaun dan aksesori yang telah dipilih. Tentunya dengan bantuan Konan dan Deidara! Lalu jika semua sudah selesai tinggal...." Konan menghentikan pembicaraannya dan menatap rekan-rekannya yang lain.

" Tinggal menunggu Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke datang....! KYAAAAAAA!!!ROMANTIS!!"

Sakura langsung mematung dengan tampang sweatdrop saat mendengar Hidan, Konan, Pein dan Deidara berteriak sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Deidara dan Hidan masih sempat melemparkan kertas warna-warni ke udara.

00000000

12.00.....Gedung Hotel milik Namikaze Group.

Nampak seorang gadis bermata lavender teduh sedang terduduk disalah satu kursi diatas podium. Didepannya ia dapat melihat dengan jelas puluhan orang pekerja yang sedang lalu-lalang. Ada yang sibuk mengatur kursi, mendekor, bahkan ada yang sedang menata bunga-bunga indah.

Tapi bukan itu aktivitas yang dilakukan gadis itu sekarang. Bukannya sibuk memandangi apalagi mengatur puluhan pekerja itu. Tapi ia sedang sibuk mengamati kalung berliontinkan cincin yang pernah kekasihnya berikan. Sesekali ia tersenyum melihat kalung itu.

Percaya atau tidak senyuman gadis itu mengundang tanda tanya para pekerja disana. Pertanyaan, apakah nona sedang bahagia?, Apakah nona muda sedang memikirkan tuan muda?, bahkan ada yang berfikir apakah nona muda sudah tidak waras karena senyum-senyum sendiri?. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani bertanya langsung. Mereka memilih melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

" Hinata, kenapa kau masih ada disini?" Suara lembut dari wanita berumur kurang lebih empat puluh tahunan, mengejutkan gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi. Pandangannya beralih pada sumber suara tadi.

" Tan...Tante Kushina.."

" Hmmm...seharusnya kau sudah harus mempersiapkan diri Hinata! Naruto saja sedang mempersiapkan diri!" Kushina, siapa lagi kalau bukan ibu dari kekasih Hinata atau sekarang lebih pantas disebut calon mertua Hinata mengingatkan.

" Baiklah!" Hinata tersenyum. Senyuman manis dari Hinata dibalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari sang calon mertua.

000000000

" Konan.." Panggil Sakura pada gadis yang ada disebelahnya ini. Ia cantik, hanya saja sikapnya yang terkadang lebay itu membuat kecantikannya memudar. Mungkin sikapnya tertular dari rekan-rekannya

" Iya, ada apa Sakura-hime?" Tanyanya riang. Mereka sedang ada disebuah salon yang tak jauh dari flat. Bukan salon biasa yang merakyat, salon ini besar sekali. Bahkan melebihi besarnya kamar flat Sakura.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Sakura polos. Maklum saja, ia belum pernah kesalon sebelumnya.

" Hmmm..habis ini Sakura-hime akan spa, lalu medicure pedicure serta perawatan rambut!" Jelas Konan sambil melihat catatan kecil yang dibawanya.

Sakura dibimbing untuk melaksanakan spa cokelat. Ya spa cokelat, memang terdengar asing ditelinga Sakura. Tapi justru Sasuke yang meminta Konan agar Sakura spa cokelat.

Harumnya cokelat langsung menyambut Sakura. White Chocolate dan Dark Chocolate bercampur di tubuh putih mulus Sakura. Sakura juga heran dengan tubuhnya, padahal ia tidak pernah perawatan seperti wanita lain, tapi ia malah memiliki tubuh yang indah, warna kulit yang cantik sehingga mengundang iri para gadis dikampus. Mungkin inilah yang menyebabkan Sasuke menyukainya. Sakura saja tidak ingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu dengan si playboy itu.

-

-

Tiga jam bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Ya sudah tiga jam lebih Sakura berada di salon untuk perawatan. Tapi Sakura tidak merasa bosan sedikitpun. Siapa yang bosan jika tubuhnya dimanjakan dengan perawatan salon mahal?

" Sakura-hime, sekarang Sakura-hime pakai ini!" Konan memberikan Sakura sebuah gaun berwarna putih susu. Gaun selutut tanpa lengan itu nampak sangat pas ditubuh mungil Sakura. Warna putih susunya kontras dengan warna kulit Sakura. Ada hiasan berupa batu manik-manik kecil disekitar bagian dada dan perut. Konan juga memberikan Sakura selendang berwarna senada, untuk menutupi bahu Sakura yang terbuka.

" Wah...Sakura-hime cantik!" Pekik Konan kagum. Membuat Sakura jadi malu sendiri.

" Ayo kita pulang! Hidan, Pein dan Deidara pasti sudah menunggu!" Konan langsung menarik tubuh Sakura. Mereka segera memasuki mobil dan melesat menuju flat Sakura.

000000000

Jika Sakura boleh berteriak, mungkin ia akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat keadaan flatnya sekarang. Ya..bisa dibilang ia shok. Flatnya yang awalnya damai-damai saja dengan perabotan sederhana yang tertata didalamnya kini sudah berubah suasana dengan adanya meja rias besar dengan bingkai cerminnya dihiasi lampu ( Tahu kan meja rias yang suka dipake artis).

Bukan hanya itu, ruang TV, tempatnya yang semula digunakannya untuk bersantai sambil mengerjakan tugas atau menonton, kini sudah tergusur dengan gantungan pakaian yang terisi puluhan jenis gaun warna-warni. Lalu mejanya juga sudah terisi dengan berbagai macam aksesori, selain itu sejak kapan Sakura memiliki lemari besar berisi puluhan jenis sepatu, dan tas?

" Nona Sakura, anda sudah datang?" Tanya Hidan, ia adalah orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran Sakura dan Konan disana.

" Kyaaaa...! Princess Sakura cantik sekali, un....!" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara yang berteriak histeris.

"....." Tak ada jawaban. Sudah dibilang Sakura shok.

" Huwaaaa! Sakura-sama terlihat bling-bling!" Giliran Pein mendadak nimbung.

Sakura masih terdiam. Sampai...

" APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA FLATKU?!!!!" Akhirnya Sakura meledak dan murka. Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan death glare-nya pada Hidan, Konan, Pein dan Deidara.

" Tenang Sakura-sama, nanti tidak bling-bling lagi!" Pein mengingatkan Sakura, sambil mengelus dadanya sendiri.

" Betul nona Sakura! Nanti dewa Jashin marah pada Nona!" Kali ini giliran Hidan. Sedangkan Konan dan Deidara hanya berlindung dibalik punggung Pein dan Hidan.

" Takut...un..." Ujar Deidara pelan.

" Sakura-hime, kami telah mendapat izin dari pemilik flat ini! Kami juga sudah membayar sewa flat ini sampai sebulan kedepan..." Konan bergetar mengatakannya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menyambar kertas, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kertas kwitansi. Mendadak wajahnya langsung dihiasi senyuman. Sesaat setelah melihat senyuman itu, Hidan, Konan, Pein dan Deidara langsung menghela napas lega.

" Tenang un!" Deidara tersenyum lega. Sedangkan Konan hanya garuk-garuk kepala, kok bisa klien-nya, Tuan Muda Sasuke jatuh cinta pada gadis ini?

0000000000

" Apa aku harus ganti baju lagi?" Tanya Sakura heran. Sekarang ia sedang menjalankan tahap season2, yaitu sesi pilih gaun. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan si melambai Hidan.

" Nona Sakura, apa kata dunia kalau melihat Nona pakai gaun ini! Ihhh...ga banget deh!" Hidan menjentikan jarinya. " Gaun yang Nona pakai sekarang ini, hanya untuk pengantar saja!" Hidan menjelaskan.

" Pengantar?" Sakura memiringkan wajahnya pertanda bingung. Ia pikir gaun putih yang tadi diberikan Konan waktu di salon bagus ko, kenapa harus ganti?

" Iya, kalau Nona Sakura memakai pakaian Nona yang tadi kaus merah dan celana panjang, nanti percuma perawatan spa yang anda jalani tadi Nona! Maka dari itu Konan memberikan gaun itu pada Nona!" Hidan menjelaskan lagi.

" Ya...Ya...terserah kau sajalah!" Sakura memilih mengalah.

" Nah...sekarang percayalah pada Hidan, Nona Sakura!" Hidan tersenyum dan mulai memilihkan gaun yang pas untuk Sakura. Mulai dari segala model, segala warna dan segala merek telah dicoba Sakura. Awalnya Sakura senang dengan model-model gaun yang dibawa Hidan. Tapi lama-lama...

-

-

-

" HIDAN!!! Kau sudah gila ya! Kalau aku pakai baju terbuka seperti ini?! Apa kata Sasuke nanti?!" Teriak Sakura keras dari kamarnya. Langsung membuat Konan, Pein dan Deidara sweatdrop. Bahkan Deidara langsung menutup wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada diruang TV flat Sakura.

" Tapi Nona Sakura, model seperti ini sedang in..." Hidan membela diri.

" TIDAK!!! Aku tidak mau Sasuke melihat aku memakai gaun ini! Dia kan MESUM!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

" Dewa Jashin, lindungi aku dari amukan Nona Sakura!" Doa Hidan dalam hati.

0000000000

" Selamat datang diseason 3, Sakura-sama!" Layaknya pemandu wisata atau mungkin pramugari, Pein menyapa Sakura yang sedang duduk didepan meja rias dengan cahaya-cahaya lampu yang menghiasi bingkainya.

" Hmmm...!" Sakura hanya bergumam kecil.

"Hidan sudah memberitahu Pein, gaun pilihan Sakura-sama!" Pein tersenyum, tak lupa ia mengedipkan matanya lagi. " Dan, Pein sudah menyiapkan ini Sakura-sama!" Pein mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah, beserta dua kardus berwarna perak diatas meja rias. Awalnya Sakura santai-santai saja tapi lama-kelamaan...

-

-

" KYAAAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada telingaku, Pein!" Teriak Sakura histeris.

" Karena Sakura-sama tidak memakai anting jadinya lubang tindiknya sudah rapat. Jadinya Pein harus tindik lagi!" Pein menjelaskan, di tangan kanannya sudah ada alat tindik dengan ujung jarum yang bersinar, menandakan betapa tajamnya jarum itu.

" TIDAK....!!!!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

" Tidak mau! Aku bisa mati! Aku tidak mau tindik!" Teriak Sakura sambil menutup daun telinganya.

" Sakura-sama tidak akan mati hanya karena ditindik! Pein saja tidak mati! Tindik diwajah lebih sakit loh!" Gumam Pein dengan tampang tak berdosa sambil menunjuk tindik-tindik yang tersebar merata di wajahnya.

" Kau kan abnormal Pein! Pokoknya tidak mau!" Teriak Sakura. Tapi Pein sudah terlanjur memasang senyuman licik, yang seolah berkata ' bersiaplah Sakura-sama! Huahahaha!(?)'

" SAKIT...!" Teriak Sakura lagi. Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Deidara dan Konan langsung merinding. Hidan? Mentang-mentang tugasnya sudah selesai, ia malah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya menonton telenovela diruang TV. Berhubung telenovela-nya bergenre hurt comfort, jadilah sekarang Hidan sedang sesegukan menahan tangis gara-gara melihat tokoh utama disiksa ibu tiri (?).

0000000000

Disaat Sakura harus melaksanakan urutan tata rias yang ruwet dan menyiksa itu, Hinata telah siap dengan semuanya. Ia telah siap menyambut tamu. Hanya tinggal menata rambut, maka semua persiapan telah selesai.

" Hinata-chan!" Pekik seorang laki-laki berjas hampir senada dengan gaun yang Hinata kenakan. Hinata hanya membalas panggilan Naruto dengan senyuman. Naruto yang gemas dengan sikap Hinata, langsung memeluk gadisnya itu dari belakang sambil mendaratkan ciuman singkat dipipi kanan Hinata.

" Kau cantik!" Gumam Naruto ditelinga Hinata. Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Deru nafas Naruto dapat Hinata dengar sekarang.

" Ka...kau ju...ga.. Nar..Naruto..kun." Gagap Hinata kambuh. Mungkin karena perlakuan Naruto yang sarat akan keromantisan.

" Apa? Jadi aku cantik?" Tanya Naruto sambil membalikan tubuh Hinata. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari kalau wajah Hinata sekarang seperti dipenuhi blush on karena memerah.

" Bu...bukan...be..gi..tu maksudku! Ka...ka..kau-.."

" Tampan?" Tebak Naruto penuh percaya diri. " Kau gugup ya Hinata-chan? Detak jantungmu keras sekali! Sampai-sampai terdengar!" Ledek Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Ledekan Naruto semakin membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" Aku...gu..gup...ka...rena...se...senang!" Hinata menatap mata biru laut Naruto lalu perlahan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum. Perlahan tapi pasti, Hinata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Sampai bibir pink-nya menyentuh bibir Naruto.

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Hinata yang dengan suksesnya membuat wajah Naruto merona. Dari mana Hinata belajar untuk lebih agresif? Bukan, Naruto rasa itu bukan agresif, tapi hanya bentuk luapan kebahagian yang dirasakan Hinata dan dirinya sekarang.

" Uzumaki Naruto hanya milik Hyuuga Hinata..." Bisik Hinata lirih di telinga Naruto. Tak ada keraguan, yang ada hanya ketegasan saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

-

-

" Hyuuga Hinata hanya milik Uzumaki Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya...." Balas Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memeluk tubuh gadisnya erat.

000000000000

Tok...Tok....

Sebuah ketukan singkat yang dapat mengagetkan siapapun. Padahal ada bel pintu yang tentu lebih efisien, tapi orang ini lebih memilih mengetuk pintu untuk memanggil sang pemilik rumah.

Diliriknya sedikit jam tangan bermerek, import langsung dari Swiss, yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang pucat.

" 06.45, Aku lebih cepat 15 menit " Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya yang tampan menunjukan ekspresi tidak sabar. Dirapihkannya scarf warna silver yang melilit lehernya. Ya..penampilannya sempurna sekarang.

Tak lama munculah seorang gadis muda berambut kuning yang diikat setengah. Gadis itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pemuda tampan itu untuk masuk.

" Selamat malam, Tuan muda Sasuke!" Sapa si rambut kuning, siapa lagi kalau bukan Deidara pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke.

" Selamat malam, Dei!" Sasuke hanya membalas singkat sapaan Deidara sambil tersenyum tipis. Walaupun hanya senyuman tipis, tapi telah berhasil membuat wajah Deidara sedikit merona.

" Selamat malam Tuan muda Sasuke!" Sapa Hidan dan Pein bersamaan dengan sedikit ketegasan khas laki-laki.

" Selamat malam!" Balas Sasuke. Selama beberapa menit Sasuke, Deidara, Hidan dan Pein terlibat obrolan singkat. Kebanyakan isi obrolan mereka adalah mengenai tugas yang diberikan Sasuke pada mereka berempat.

Tepat jam 07.00 sesuai perjanjian, Konan keluar dari dalam kamar utama. Ia menunduk kearah Sasuke dan menyapanya sama seperti yang dilakukan ketiga rekannya. Perlahan setelah Konan muncul, sosok yang ditunggu Sasuke hadir dan menampakkan diri.

Sosok itu, Sakura nampak anggun dengan balutan long dress off shoulder berbahan organza sutra. Dengan motif rose print yang terlihat nyata, sangat kontras dikulit putih mulus Sakura. Ditambah dengan sepasang anting bermata kristal ruby yang terlihat mewah, sebuah clucth istimewa berwarna hitam dengan aksen berlian ditengahnya, dan sepasang stiletto berwarna senada. Rambut pink pucatnya sengaja digelung keatas dengan sedikit rambut yang menjuntai ke bahu Sakura.

Hidan, Konan, Pein dan Deidara hanya bisa berdecak kagum dengan hasil jerih payah mereka.

" Cantik.." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

00000000000

Pertunangan, pertunangan adalah salah satu upacara sakral untuk menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Bagi sebagian orang pertunangan adalah salah satu tahap dari penyatuan dua manusia, laki-laki dan perempuan untuk ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi yaitu pernikahan. Menurut budaya orang barat, pertunangan juga disebut sebagai masa percobaan. Dimasa seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan diuji seberapa besar cintanya dengan ikatan ini. Setelah melakukan pertunangan, menurut orang barat melakukan hubungan fisik ataupun non fisik merupakan suatu hal yang lumrah.

Tahap Inilah yang akan dijalani oleh Naruto dan Hinata. Putra tunggal dari pengusaha terkenal Namikaze Minato dan Puteri mantan atlet nasional Hyuuga Hiashi ini akan menjalani ikatan suci pertunangan. Pertunangan ini bukanlah berarti sebagai 'masa percobaan', karena waktu kurang lebih setengah tahun rasanya sudah cukup untuk membuktikan cinta mereka.

Bertempat di lantai 7 gedung hotel bintang lima milik Namikaze group, pesta mewah itu akan dilaksanakan. Semuanya sudah siap disini. Telah disiapkan dua buah ruangan besar (mirip aula) yang saling terhubung dengan tiga buah pintu dengan detail kayu dan ukiran cantik khas Jepara, sebuah kota di daratan pulau Jawa di Indonesia. Sedangkan pintu utama terletak dibagian utara ruangan. Dibagian depan, tepat sebelum pintu utama sudah bertengger dengan manisnya sebuah frame besar dengan ukiran yang lagi-lagi berasal dari Indonesia dengan foto Naruto dan Hinata terpampang didalamnya, menandakan bahwa pesta ini milik mereka berdua.

Tempat dengan kapasitas kurang lebih 10.000 orang ini, terdiri dari sebuah podium besar dengan hiasan bunga tulip merah yang didatangkan langsung dari Belanda. Bunga tulip ini merupakan sumbangan dari seorang kerabat keluarga Namikaze yang memang kebetulan tinggal di Belanda dan memiliki usaha perkebunan bunga tulip. Disamping kiri dan kanan podium terdapat tangga melingkar sebagai akses turun podium. Tangga yang melingkar itu menimbulkan kesan seolah podium ada di lantai dua. Selain podium terdapat 100 lebih meja bundar kecil khusus tamu berkapasitas kurang lebih 6 orang dan beberapa meja bundar besar khusus keluarga berkapasitas 8 orang lebih. Setiap meja disusun dengan model jamuan makan kontinental dengan susunan bunga mawar merah dan lily putih dibagian tengahnya. Bagian dinding dihias dengan kain panjang berwarna merah terang yang disusun dan dibentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai bentuk-bentuk cantik.

-

-

Tepat jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, sudah ada puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang tamu undangan yang telah hadir. Acara ini dipimpin oleh seorang MC, dilanjutkan dengan sambutan dari kedua orang tua mempelai, didahului dengan sambutan Namikaze Minato selaku ayah dari mempelai pria. Langsung masuk ke acara utama, yaitu acara pertukaran cincin antara Naruto dan Hinata.

Dengan langkah mantap Naruto muncul dipodium bersama dengan Hinata. Semua tamu yang hadir dalam pesta itu seketika langsung berhenti dari aktivitas mereka masing-masing, dan menatap ke arah podium. Mereka terperangah melihat penampilan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto sendiri tampil dengan berbalut jas elegan berwarna hitam polos dengan aksen motif bordir pada bagian tepi jas. Serta kemeja hitam dengan dasi silver.. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri tampil cantik dan anggun dengan strapless ball gown berwarna lavender dengan mawar tule dan renda yang menghiasi seluruh bagian gaun. Ada semacam obi berwarna senada yang melilit bagian pinggang Hinata yang ramping dan membentuk pita panjang pada bagian belakangnya. Rambut indigo Hinata hanya dibuat ikal dan dibiarkan tergerai.

Selama dipodium sampai sesi pertukaran cincin, senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah selesai acara pertukaran cincin, Naruto dan Hinata memamerkan cincin platina bertahtakan enam butir berlian Afrika Selatan bersertifikat ke hadapan para tamu. Enam butir berlian itu melambangkan jumlah huruf alphabet pada nama mereka berdua. Dan hal itu disambut tepuk tangan meriah dari para tamu. Perlahan Naruto dan Hinata mulai turun podium dan mendapatkan ucapan selamat secara langsung dari para tamu.

000000000

" Sakura-chan!" Hinata berteriak keras saat menyadari sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri berdampingan dengan Sasuke. Langsung saja ditariknya tubuh Naruto.

" Ah...Hinata!" Sahut Sakura tak kalah heboh, sambil melambaikan tangannya. Awalnya Sakura ingin lari kearah Hinata, tapi diurungkan niatnya itu saat menyadari dirinya yang memakai stiletto dengan tinggi hak kurang lebih 7cm itu.

" Selamat!" Sakura memeluk Hinata erat-erat sambil mengelus punggung sahabatnya itu. " Terima kasih!" Ujar Hinata setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Sakura.

" Kau cantik sekali Hinata!" Sakura kagum dengan penampilan Hinata yang hari ini memang istimewa.

" Kau juga Sakura-chan! Sasuke pasti makin jatuh cinta padamu!" Bisik Hinata pelan ditelinga sahabatnya itu, sampai membuat pipi Sakura merona.

" Kau ini!" Sakura mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan acara berpeluk-peluk ria mereka. Begitupula dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlibat obrolan kecil. Sesekali Sakura dan Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu terkikik geli. Hal itu menyebabkan Sasuke sedikit jengah.

" Hei, kalian membicarakanku ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada jengkel.

" Enak saja rajin sekali kami membicarakanmu Sasuke!" Dusta Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.

" Hei, Sasuke bisa juga kau membuat Sakura cantik begitu!" Bisik Naruto singkat sebelum kembali menggandeng Hinata yang tak jauh darinya.

" Sakura-chan yang tunangan kan aku dan Hinata, kenapa hanya Hinata yang diberikan ucapan selamat? Aku tidak? " Tanya Naruto sedikit merajuk dengan tampangnya yang sengaja dibuat inocent.

" Huh...walaupun kau dulu sering membuatku naik darah! Tapi...kau pantas bersama Hinata! Selamat ya!" Ujar Sakura. Perlahan Naruto dan Sakura berpelukan singkat, sebagai tanda persahabatan baru mereka dan ucapan selamat. Dan percaya atau tidak tindakan Naruto dan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan death glare-nya ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke.

" Terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Sepertinya hanya boleh bersalaman saja! Aku takut diamuk Sasuke!" Kata Naruto bermaksud menyindir Sasuke. Merasa tersindir Sasuke malah mengeluarkan seringainya dan mulai mendekati Hinata.

" Hinata! Selamat ya!" Sasuke tersenyum kearah Hinata dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata sebagai tanda ucapan selamat. Atau lebih tepat disebut balasan atas perbuatan Naruto.

" Teme! Kenapa peluk-peluk!" Naruto sedikit jengkel dengan balasan Sasuke itu.

" Dobe, kenapa marah! Dalam Shinobi Gank, bukankah pelukan itu salah satu bentuk ucapan selamat?" Balas Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

" Dalam Shinobi Gank juga, melupakan teman bukanlah tindakan yang benar!" Ujar seorang laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan mengagetkan mereka.

" Huh...Shikamaru! Kau ini bikin kaget saja!" Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus kearah Shikamaru dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan malas laki-laki yang hari ini memakai jas berwarna cokelat tua dengan lilitan scarf berwarna senada dilehernya. Sangat serasi dengan pasangannya yang hari ini berbalut gaun malam berwarna kuning muda dengan model halter .Hiasan batu-batu permata pada bagian leher dan dada menambah kesan mewah pada penampilannya malam ini . Pada bagian pinggangnya terdapat lilitan-lilitan tali dari bahan sifon. Begitu juga dengan rok gaunnya yang berbahan sifon, sehingga menimbulkan kesan lembut dan menjuntai kebawah.

" Temari-san!" Pekik Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan, pada seniornya ini.

" Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!" Balas Temari. Dan mulailah ketiga gadis cantik ini berpeluk-peluk ria. " Hinata-chan selamat atas kebahagianmu!" Sama seperti yang lain, Temari mengucapkan selamat sambil memeluk Hinata.

" Terima kasih!" Hinata tersenyum lembut.

" Temari-san, kapan kau dan Shikamaru menyusul Hinata! Hah...hari ini kalian tampil serasi sekali!" Ledek Sakura sambil menyikut ringan pinggang Temari.

" Huh...kau ini! Si malas itu mana mau repot-repot pesta seperti ini!" Temari memutar bola matanya, saat menyadari kalau kekasihnya itu orang yang tidak mau repot.

" Maksudmu mau langsung menikah, Temari-san?" Tanya Hinata spontan dengan tampang tak berdosa.

" Eh...!" Wajah Temari mulai merona. Dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk menjadikan Temari sebagai bahan ledekannya.

-

-

" Benar ini hari istimewa? Mereka bertiga cantik!" Komentar Shikamaru pada temannya sesama anggota SG, setelah melihat penampilan Hinata, Sakura dan kekasihnya sendiri Temari.

" Tentu saja! Hari ini adalah hari pertunanganku kan!" Kata Naruto bangga, sambil meneguk minumannya.

" Kau sendiri Sasuke! Hebat juga kau bisa membuat Sakura feminim seperti itu!" Komentar Shikamaru lagi sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

" Huh...tentu saja! Aku perlu menyiapkan penampilannya agar istimewa!" Sasuke berkata sambil memandang Sakura yang sedang sibuk ngobrol dengan Temari dan Hinata.

" Maksudmu kau mau melakukan itu..." Tebak Shikamaru, dan tebakannya itu dibenarkan Sasuke dengan bentuk anggukan kepala.

**End Chapter 11**

Khehe...sweatdrop ngeliat karya sendiri! Huwaaa Gaje banget!

Sengaja dhitta potong disini...Karena tunangannya NaruHina mau dhitta lanjutin di chapter 12 nanti. Tapi mungkin lebih kearah konflik. Sebenernya dhitta mau buat chapter ini sampai selesai pesta. Tapi kayaknya terlalu padat. Takutnya malah ngaco. Soalnya dhitta ngerasa chap ini agak ngaco....

Readers: Bukan dari awal emang udah ngaco!

Dhitta: (nangis guling-gulingan)

Untuk gaun Hinata, Sakura dan Temari...semuanya dhitta terinspirasi pas ngeliat gaun Sherri Hill di internet. Jadi berhubung dhitta ga jago deskripsikan model gaun yang mereka pakai, jadi para readers bisa lihat di internet.

Tapi dhitta lupa tipe gaun mereka nomor berapa...jadi readers cari aja sendiri....hehehe *ditendang*. Pokoknya gaun-gaunnya keren-keren, dhitta aja jadi pingin...*ditendang lagi*

Pada akhirnya dhitta ucapkan terima kasih pada semua readers dan author yang telah mereview dhitta! Mohon maaf apabila selama ini dhitta ada kesalahan, atau dalam fic dhitta terkadang ada kata yang menyinggung para readers atau kalo dhitta suka gaje sendiri....hehehe

Sengaja dhitta buat chap 11 ini sebagai penutup akhir tahun, walaupun sebenarnya chap ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan tahun baru masehi, tapi semoga dapat menjadi hiburan yang positif. Intinya.....GELUKKIG NIEUWJAAR! (jiah lagak pake bahasa Belanda!)

Hhehe......

Bocoran chapter 12: Heh....apa yang akan dilakukan maksud Sasuke dan Shikamaru ya?

Siapa saja anggota SG yang belum datang? Sepertinya Kiba terlambat....Habis ini SG ngapain lagi ya? Huwaaa....orang-orang penting telah datang dalam pesta.....Sebuah persembahan yang tidak diduga-diduga sebelumnya akan dihadirkan Sakura dalam pesta! Apa Sakura siap menghadapi pemilik perusahaan besar Uchiha Corp itu ya?.....Semuanya ada dichapter 12.....Nantikan terus....

Kritik dan saran masih dhitta butuhkan lewat review ataupun flame....

Maap dhitta ga bisa bales review soalnya lagi sibuk..(cuih)..hehe

**Nuri-Nuri, DeKas KuCHiki, Fujimoto Izumi, SasuSaku_forever, Black card, No Name, Yuusaki Kuchiki, Fusae Deguchi, Ryu kun, Tamaru Ariki, Sessio Momo, Haruchi Nigiyama, UchiHAruno SasuSaku, GreenYupi Candy-chan, ReikaRozenDiamond, Mayura, Arishima Ryuu-chan, Uzumaki uru.....**Terima kasih atas reviewnya!!

Akhir kata dhitta ucapkan terima kasih dan semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 12

Huwaaaa! Dhitta kembali!

Kenapa banyak yang nanyain Kiba? *ditendang*

Readers: " Kagak bakal ditanya kalau lu kagak masukin chara Kiba di Shinobi gank!"

Dhitta: *Nangis Gaje*

Insyaallah ntar dhitta munculkan sidestory-nya Kiba! Karena dhitta bingung pasangin Kiba sama siapa.....soalnya dibayangan dhitta Kiba adalah Woo bin, makanya ga kepikir bikin pairingnya deh! *ditimpuk batu*

Pokoknya semuanya bakal nongol deh...sama ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkan nih....bersiaplah kalian semua!!!!huahahahahaa(?)

Tapi berhubung dhitta bukan author yang bergerak dibidang humor atau parody, jadi maap kalo kadang-kadang suka garing. Dhitta lebih seneng bikin romance sih....(maklum dhitta orangnya suka termehek-mehek sendiri, denger lagu sedih aja mendadak air mata meluncur(?)

Enjoy it.....

Summary:" Wah, jadi ini cincin berlian Afrika Selatan yang bersertifikat itu ya? Indah sekali!" " Iya Tante! Sakura ini adalah salah satu dari lima orang mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo!"

-

Disclaimer: Punya Masashi Kishimoto..

**The Shinobi Gank **

**Chapter 12 Our Party part 2**

Semua undangan yang hadir, masih menikmati pesta megah itu. Di podium sekarang telah terdengar rangkaian nada yang membentuk alunan lagu indah. Suasana romantis terasa kental disini. Belum lagi segelas cocktail yang meramaikan suasana.

Ini pula yang dirasakan pasangan Naruto dan Hinata. Bercengkrama dengan sahabat-sahabat mereka. Nampak dari jauh terlihat belasan bahkan puluhan wanita yang langsung termehek-mehek ketika melihat adegan romantis yang disuguhkan oleh pasangan itu, mulai dari rangkulan sampai pelukan mesra. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto FG.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sasuke FG. Mereka semua gigit jari saat menyadari yang menjadi partner pangeran mereka malam ini adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink. Ya...Sakura. Katanya anti terhadap SG, tapi nyatanya ia malah terlihat begitu nyaman dengan Sasuke Benar-benar munafik. Kira-kira itulah isi pikiran mereka.

Kembali kearena pesta. Naruto dan Hinata serta dua anggota SG lainnya bersama pasangan mereka sedang cekakak cekikikan. Semuanya dibahas disini. Tapi hanya Sasuke saja yang paling irit bicara. Hanya menjawab dengan kata 'Hn' ataupun menanggapi celotehan Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura saat menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan partnernya malam ini. Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab sudah terdengar...

" Gyaaaaa!!" Sasuke yang dari tadi diam saja, mendadak teriak dengan kencangnya. Membuat teman-temannya diam sejenak. Ia teriak bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ia teriak spontan saat menyadari ada seseorang dibelakannya yang menepuk pudaknya.

" Kau ini! Dasar bodoh! Bikin kaget saja!" Omel Sasuke. Sedangkan orang itu hanya pasang tampang tak bersalah sambil cengar-cengir ria.

" Kiba-kun! Selamat datang!" Sapa Hinata ramah, pada orang itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kiba.

" Selamat malam Hinata! Kau cantik sekali malam ini! Selamat atas pertunanganmu!" Balas Kiba tak kalah ramah, tapi terkesan berlebihan. Ia langsung peluk-peluk Hinata. Dan tingkahnya itu langsung mengundang keluarnya death glare dari Naruto.

Menyadari adanya aura membunuh disampingnya. Kiba langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

" Naruto! Sahabatku!" Kini dengan brutalnya ia memeluk Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut kuning sahabatnya.

" Heh! Baka! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Naruto sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan maut Kiba, saat menyadari tatapan heran dari para tamu. Apalagi sempat terdengar bisikan miring 'jangan-jangan Naruto-sama yaoi'

" Ya...Ya....Habis kau ini sepertinya cemburu sekali! Dalam SG, pelukan itu bisa berarti ucapan selamat kan!" Kiba kembali tersenyum tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Naruto merasa dejavu dengan kata-kata itu.

" Huh, kalian berdua bikin malu saja!" Dengus Shikamaru kesal. Sasuke? Hanya merengut karena merasa dicuekin.

" Temari-san!" Pekik Kiba saat melihat Temari yang sedang berdiri manis disamping kekasihnya.

" Eh...! Ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Temari sweatdrop.

" Kau cantik sekali malam ini! Huwaaa!!! Sakura juga! Sepertinya aku dan sahabat-sahabatku ini pandai mendadani gadisnya ya!" Ujar Kiba mendadak heboh dan rusuh sambil menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

" Heh...apa maksudmu dengan aku dan sahabat-sahabatmu itu?" Naruto mulai sebal.

" Hei...Naruto! Kau ini jangan berkata seolah-olah kau lupa ya! Memang dari mana gaun dan jas yang kalian kenakan ini? Semuanya dari Inuzuka Boutique tahu!" Kiba mulai umbar jasa. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Maklum kalau ketawa berlebihan nanti make up-nya luntur.

" Kau ini jangan sok heboh! Datang saja terlambat!" Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang angkat bicara.

" Maaf! Aku kan hanya terlambat setengah jam! Soalnya tadi mendadak aku harus menemani persalinan anak Akamaru(?)." Ujar Kiba dengan tampang polos tanpa dosa.

" Hah! Bukannya baru dua hari yang lalu Mai melahirkan? Cepat sekali ia melahirkan lagi!" Tanya Shikamaru heran. Karena setahunya, sekitar dua hari yang lalu, Kiba dengan noraknya memamerkan anak anjing kecil, katanya hasil perkawinan Akamaru dengan Mai, anjing betina milik salah satu mahasiswi fakultas sastra, Universitas Tokyo.

" Siapa bilang kalau yang melahirkan itu Mai! Ini anak Akamaru dengan anjing betina lain! Namanya Yuri!" Jelas Kiba semangat. Sedangkan temannya yang lain hanya pasang tampang cengok. Yang benar saja, dalam setahun sudah tiga kali Akamaru kawin. Dasar peliharaan dan majikan sama saja playboy.

" Dasar playboy!" Dengus Temari. Sepertinya ia sudah ketularan Shikamaru.

" Jangan salah ya! Akamaru itu salah satu jenis anjing langka! Dan jumlahnya hanya beberapa ekor didunia! Jadi wajar kan kalau aku ingin mengembang biakannya!" Kiba kembali bersemangat. Wajar saja langka. Mana ada anjing normal yang tingginya hampir semeter . Mungkin hanya Akamaru saja.

" Sekalian saja, kau perbanyak anak Akamaru sampai jumlah 101, seperti di film!" Sasuke berpendapat. Dan itu langsung membuat mata Kiba berbinar-binar.

" Jadi Kiba suka anjing ya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit antusias.

" Tentu saja Sakura! Jangan-jangan kau suka ya?" Mendadak Kiba jadi senang sendiri.

" Oh begitu! Dulu juga aku punya anjing, tapi sudah lama mati karena tidak kuberi makan satu bulan!Hahahaha!" Sakura dengan girangnya berkata seperti itu, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan ngeri 'dasar pembunuh!'

" Oh...haha..begitu ya Sakura, kau harus lebih menyayangi hewan peliharaanmu! Sama seperti kau menyayangi orang yang kau cintai!" Ujar Kiba sambil melirik Sasuke, saat melontarkan kalimat 'orang yang kau cintai'. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya pasang tampang datar alias tampa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

" Jadi jangan sampai kau lupa memberinya makan minimal sehari-...."

" Sakura bukan tidak menyayangi hewan peliharaannya, hanya saja ia malas mengeluarkan uang untuk sekedar membeli makanan anjing! Selamat malam semuanya!" Belum sempat Kiba menyelesaikan dialog tentang hewan peliharaan, sudah ada yang memotong pembicaraannya. Bukan Sasuke, Temari, Hinata, Naruto ataupun Shikamaru. Melainkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang kira-kira sebaya dengan mereka. Hari ini ia sangat tampan dengan jas berwarna abu-abu bernuansa era 90an, dengan aksen berbentuk list berwarna putih yang menghias bagian kerah dan saku jas. Sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna persis seperti warna jas yang ia kenakan nampak senada dengan kemeja berwarna putih yang memiliki kancing besar berwarna keemasan. Rambut hitam legamnya yang biasanya dibiarkan lurus-lurus saja, kali ini ditata sedikit urakan dengan beberapa helai rambut yang sedikit mencuat-cuat. Bisa tebak kan siapa sosok ini?

Semua hening. Kiba tidak terlihat menunjukan kehebohannya yang tadi. Sasuke juga tidak menunjukan ekspresi datar lagi, matanya agak sedikit terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Hinata sendiri sibuk menutup mulutnya dan mulut Naruto yang ternganga.

" Ka...ka...ka....ka...kau..." Sakura, Shikamaru dan Temari kompakan menunjuk-nunjuk sosok itu sambil terbata-bata.

" Selamat malam!" Ujar seseorang disebelah sosok tadi. Seorang gadis dengan short dress yang kurang dari selutut. Sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit pahanya yang mulus dan berisi. Model gaun candy buggy dengan warna soft green membuatnya nampak manis dan terkesan ceria. Belum lagi, dibagian roknya yang berbahan tulle, terdapat sulaman cantik berbentuk kupu-kupu. Untuk bagian rambut, ia sengaja mengerai rambut blonde-nya dan membuatnya menjadi agak ikal.

" Kalian kenapa?" Tanya si pria yang terlihat mulai jengah dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang disapanya.

" SAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pekik Sakura dan Hinata duluan, saat menyadari sosok itu yang ternyata adalah Sai. Mereka langsung menghambur ke arah Sai. Tak perduli dengan model gaun yang mereka kenakan.

" Kau terlambat!" Ujar Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya dengan Sai.

" Maaf...maaf! Kalian bahagia sekali sih!" Sai kembali memamerkan senyum palsunya. " Selamat ya Hinata! Kau sudah dewasa sekarang!" Sai kembali memeluk tubuh Hinata erat dan seperti biasanya memberikan kecupan tanda persahabatan di kening Hinata dan Sakura, begitu pula sebaiknya

" Hah...kau tahu Sai, Hinata tadi bahagia sekali diatas podium! Lihat cincin ini!" Sakura mulai heboh sendiri.

" Wah, jadi ini cincin berlian Afrika Selatan yang bersertifikat itu ya? Indah sekali!" Mata Sai ikut berbinar saat melihat untaian berlian yang terikat kuat di platina itu.

" Aku pangling melihatmu Sai!" Hinata mulai berkomentar. Maklum saja, Sai memang sangat tampan. Tapi tetap tidak mengalahkan ketampanan Naruto-nya.

" Benarkah? Kalian juga cantik! Kau cocok memakai gaun itu Sakura! Apa Sasuke yang memilihkannya?" Tanya Sai membuat pipi Sakura merona.

" Sai, hari ini Sakura datang dengan Sasuke loh! Lihat mereka serasi sekali!" Hinata sedikit tertawa kecil melihat Sakura yang memang serasi dengan Sasuke. Tapi tawa itu langsung terhenti saat Sakura mengeluarkan death glarenya pada Hinata.

" Hah kau sendiri datang dengan orang yang tak kami kenal!" Ketus Sakura.

" Iya, Sai siapa gadis cantik itu?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin mengenalkannya pada kalian berdua, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir moment terbaik adalah saat tunanganmu, Hinata! Kenalkan ini...." Kata-kata Sai langsung terhenti ketika menyadari partner-nya malam ini sudah tidak ada disebelahnya, melainkan sudah ditarik menjauh oleh ketiga playboy kakap. Siapa lagi kalau anggota SG.

Tunggu, kenapa hanya bertiga? Bukannya Shinobi gank itu aslinya hanya ada empat orang. Ya...sudah terjawab dengan tidak terlibatnya Shikamaru disana. Bagaimana Shikamaru mau ikut coba? Kalau disampingnya sudah ada Temari yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan tatapan membunuh.

Sekarang tinggalah cowok-cowok tidak tahu diri yang sibuk mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya menggoda partner-nya Sai. Tapi dari semuanya, terlihat Kiba-lah yang paling intensif menggodanya. Terlihat dari sosok Kiba yang sekarang sedang mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengeluarkan senyuman-senyuman maut yang mungkin sudah cukup membuat gadis manapun megap-megap kayak ikan kurang air (?).

" Namanya Ino! Dia pasanganku malam ini!" Tegas Sai, sambil tetap tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan gadis yang diketahui bernama Ino itu.

" Wah ternyata sudah ada Sai ya? Lagi-lagi aku keduluan!" Kiba menghela napas panjang. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah kembali dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

" Jadi namamu Ino, Salam kenal ya! Namaku Haruno Sakura!" Sakura mengenalkan diri lebih dulu.

" Kau curang Sakura! Kenapa tidak mengenalkanku pada Ino? Dasar tidak peka!" Protes Sasuke.

" Buat apa aku mengenalkanmu? Kau sudah mengenalnya kan Ino-chan?" Tanya Sakura dan disambut dengan anggukan dari Ino.

" Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Ini tunanganku, namanya Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal Ino-chan!" Kali ini giliran Hinata yang memperkenalkan dirinya dan Naruto.

" Jadi ini Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan! Senang bertemu kalian! Sai sering sekali membicarakan kalian berdua!" Ujar Ino tertawa kecil.

" Wah....Ternyata Sai pandai memilih gadis ya! Kenalkan aku Temari dan ini kekasihku Nara Shikamaru! Salam kenal Ino-chan!" Kali ini giliran Temari memperkenalkan diri.

" Huh...kau ini curang sekali sih, Sai! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan Ino-chan pada kami!" Protes Hinata.

" Maaf ya Ino-chan! Sai ini memang kejam! Ia tidak pernah menceritakanmu pada kami! Dasar curang!" Dengus Sakura sambil meninju pelan bahu Sai.

" Maaf-maaf!" Sai lagi-lagi hanya umbar senyum.

Sementara semuanya terlibat obrolan kecil, nampak Shikamaru sedikit mengerutkan keningnya seperti orang berpikir. Ia berkali-kali memperhatikan Ino, dari atas sampai bawah.

" Tunggu! Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru. Pertanyaan Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba, sukses membuat suasana kembali hening.

" Kalian pernah bertemu?" Tanya Temari dan Sai bersamaan. Benar-benar kompak.

" Ah...maaf Shikamaru, mungkin kau salah orang. Aku rasa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya." Ino mengelak. Tapi jawaban Ino tak lantas membuat Shikamaru puas. Ia kembali memperhatikan sosok Ino dari atas sampai bawah.

" Tidak hanya saja, wajahmu begitu familiar dimataku, seperti pernah lihat! Tapi dimana ya? " Ujar Shikamaru. Temari sendiri mulai curiga dengan keadaan Shikamaru. Jangan-jangan Ino itu....

" Mungkin kau salah lihat!" Sasuke angkat bicara. Mungkin pria tampan yang satu ini menyadari adanya aura kecurigaan dari Temari.

" Oh iya aku baru ingat!" Shikamaru berkata sambil menepuk jidatnya, seolah seperti baru dapat pencerahan. Membuat yang lainnya cengok. Terutama Temari, Sai dan Ino.

" Kau gadis berpakaian Korea yang ada dilukisan itu kan?" Kata Shikamaru yakin. Ia baru ingat, kenapa ia merasa begitu familiar dengan Ino.

" Eh..." Ino nampak bingung.

" Kau gadis berpakaian tradisional Korea yang dilukis Sai waktu perlombaan lukis Internasional itu kan?" Jelas Shikamaru lagi.

" EH.....!!!!" Pekik semuanya keras kecuali Temari tentunya. Karena ia sedang sibuk menghela napas lega karena dugaannya kalau-kalau Ino adalah mantannya Shikamaru salah.

Semua pandangan sekarang tertuju pada Ino. Sedangkan Sai hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri karena malu.

" Kurasa bukan! Yang ada dilukisan Sai itu rambutnya diikat dan lurus! Tidak ikal ko!" Naruto mulai sotoy.

" Baka! Masalah rambut diikat kan bisa digerai, lalu rambut lurus juga bisa dibuat ikal kan! Kurasa Shikamaru benar!" Kata Sasuke tidak berpihak pada Naruto.

" Shikamaru benar! Ino memang gadis yang ada dilukisanku itu!" Sai mengakui dan langsung disambut teriakan gaje dari semua sahabatnya.

" Uwaaaa! Jadi bukan hanya untuk membawa harum nama Jepang! Tapi untuk mencari jodoh ya!" Naruto bicara dengan nada heboh.

" Jadi kau orang Korea, Ino?!" Tanya Sasuke tak kalah heboh dengan nada tak percaya.

" Uwaaaaaa!!!!! So sweet........!!!" Teriak Kiba, Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

" Hahaha....aku bukan orang Korea, aku ini asli Jepang ko! Hanya saja sejak umur 15 tahun aku pidah ke Korea!" Ino menjelaskan.

" Jadi selama di Korea, kalian selalu bersama? Huwaa! Romantis ya!" Kali ini sepertinya Temari sudah hilang curiganya, buktinya ia sudah mulai berkomentar.

" Tapi Shikamaru, kok kau bisa menyadarinya kalo Ino-chan adalah gadis itu? Aku saja tidak!" Sakura kelihatan heran.

" Hah..kalian saja yang tidak sadar! Lukisan itu sudah sering sekali aku lihat di koran, internet ataupun dari Sai langsung!" Jelas Shikamaru malas-malasan.

" Tapi kan, saat itu Ino sedang mengenakan pakaian Hanbok dan rambutnya juga diikat kan? Dibandingkan denga penampilannya yang sekarang dengan dress dan rambut yang digerai, kenapa kau bisa menyadarinya?" Naruto bertanya. Sepertinya ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Shikamaru.

" Huh...Hinata, tunanganmu ini benar-benar bodoh ya! Dimana-mana wajah seseorang tidak akan terlihat berbeda sekalipun ia mengenakan pakaian ataupun model rambut yang berbeda. Kan sudah kubilang tadi, aku sudah sering melihat lukisan itu. Lagipula lukisan itu, bukanlah jenis lukisan sketsa ataupun abstrak yang tidak memperlihat rupa asli wajah si model. Lukisan Sai, berjenis hampir mirip dengan lukisan wajah. Sehingga tidak sulit bagiku mengingat gambar itu. Maka dari itu aku bilang tadi aku familiar dengan wajah Ino!" Jelas Shikamaru lagi, kali ini panjang bin lebar. Penjelasan itu langsung disambut dengan tampang cengok dari semuanya. Ternyata dari semua anggota Shinobi Gank, Shikamaru adalah yang paling cerdas.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Tapi semuanya lebih didominasi dengan obrolan mengenai Ino dan Sai. Dan terkadang sedikit sindiran dari Sasuke dan Naruto pada Kiba yang memang malam ini hadir tanpa pasangan. Hadirnya Kiba tanpa pasangan bukan berarti cowok satu ini tidak laku. Malah Kiba terkenal merupakan playboy yang paling aktif di Shinobi Gank. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah serius dengan hubungannya. Alasan kenapa ia tidak membawa partner adalah karena sudah ada kesepakatan antara Shinobi Gank, kalau partner atau pasangan yang mereka bawa adalah memang perempuan yang mereka cintai untuk melakukan hubungan yang serius.

**Flashback **

" Mengenalkan Sakura pada ibumu?" Tanya ketiga pria keren, Naruto, Shikamaru dan Kiba saat mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Maklum saja ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke, yang notabene adalah playboy itu.

Ya sekarang Shinobi Gank sedang berkumpul dirumah Kiba. Kiba sengaja mengundang ketiga sahabatnya itu kerumah. Soalnya ia bosan kalau harus ngumpul ditempat biasa.

" Kalian tak perlu mengulang pernyataanku! Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

" Bagiku sih tak masalah! Tapi apakah tidak terlalu terburu-buru? Kalian kan baru berhubungan selama sebulan!" Shikamaru berpendapat.

" Aku ingin serius dengannya! Aku yakin!" Tegas Sasuke.

" Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku mendukungmu Sas! Sakura cocok untukmu! Dia cantik, cerdas lagi! Tapi apa tante Mikoto akan setuju dengan latar belakang kehidupan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto. Pertanyaan Naruto sekali lagi membuat Sasuke sempat pesimis. Mana mungkin ibunya mau menerima Sakura begitu saja.

" Hah....kalian ini kenapa pesimis seperti itu sih! Masalah Tante Mikoto itu mau terima Sakura atau tidak, itukan masalah belakangan!" Kiba yang dari tadi sibuk dengan camilannya berkomentar.

" Aku akan membantumu! Yang penting kau persiapkan dulu Sakura! Bicarakan dari sekarang rencanamu untuk mengenalkannya dengan ibumu!" Kata Kiba seraya menepuk bahu Sasuke.

" Ya, kurasa Kiba benar! Kalau memang keputusanmu sudah bulat untuk serius dengan Sakura, aku mendukungmu!" Shikamaru mendukung.

" Aku ikut! Bagaimanapun aku harus ambil bagian kan! Nanti kalian semua harus hadir dengan pasangan yang memang kalian ajak untuk berhubungan serius! Ingat itu! Ayo, Teme!" Naruto menyemangati Sasuke.

" Hei...hei..! Apa maksudmu Naruto dengan mengatakan kalau kita harus membawa pasangan hubungan serius? Itu sih sama saja kau tidak mengizinkanku membawa pasangan!" Protes Kiba. Wajar saja belum ada satu wanita pun yang berhubungan serius dengannya.

" Ini kan hari pertunanganku! Hari spesial! Seharusnya kau juga membawa orang yang spesial! Lagipula dari semua anggota SG, hanya kau yang tidak pernah serius dalam berhubungan! Payah!" Ledek Naruto.

" Hah....terserah kalian sajalah! Kalian memang tidak pernah mendukungku! Salahkan wajahku yang terlalu tampan sehingga aku menjadi playboy!" Ucap Kiba dan langsung disambut dengan timpukan bantal dari teman-temannya.

" Habis ini aku akan ada kerja kelompok dengan Sakura! Bersama Temari juga! Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Sakura kencan sepulang kami kerja kelompok!" Ujar Shikamaru.

" Ya...Terima kasih semuanya!"

**End Flashback **

Waktunya jamuan makan malam. Semua tamu yang datang ke pesta pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata sudah ada di area makan dimana terdapat ratusan meja bulat bertaplak putih dengan tataan jamuan makan malam secara kontinental.

Sajian yang hari ini disajikan adalah sajian khas makanan Eropa. Beberapa pelayan mulai berdatangan membantu perjamuan makan.

Naruto dan yang lainnya telah duduk disebuah meja bulat besar yang dikhususkan untuk tamu keluarga. Sebelum acara jamuan makan berlangsung. Sasuke telah mengetahui kalau ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto telah hadir. Sekarang ibunya telah bersama dengan orang-orang penting. Rencananya, Mikoto akan hadir ditengah-tengah mereka tepat setelah jamuan makan selesai.

Sedari tadi, keheningan lebih mendominasi acara jamuan makan ini. Hanya suara dentingan pisau dan garpu saja yang ikut meramaikan suasana.

Sasuke sendiri tetap tenang, ia tidak sedikitpun menunjukan kegelisahannya. Hanya sesekali ia terlibat obrolan singkat dengan Sakura, seperti menanyakan keadaan lalu apakah makanannya enak, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru selaku tim sukses hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, seperti sedang sibuk menyusun rencana. Yang paling mencolok adalah Naruto yang terlihat seperti sedang menyusun kata-kata.

-

-

-

-

Jamuan makan telah selesai. Suasana sudah mulai menegang. Terbukti dari Naruto dan Kiba yang berkali-kali meneguk air mineral mereka. Shikamaru sendiri saling berpandangan dengan Sasuke, seperti sedang melakukan hubungan telepati.

" Sakura, kita keluar sebentar!" Ajak Sasuke pelan, sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura yang duduk persis disampingnya.

" Eh..iya!" Jawab Sakura agak canggung. Ia mengedarkan senyumannya pada semua sahabatnya yang masih duduk dimeja, seolah meminta izin untuk pergi. Lalu perlahan ia bangkit dan meraih uluran tangan Sasuke.

-

-

-

" Sas, kau sejak jamuan makan tadi aneh! Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura. Tidak ada nada ketus tapi lebih ke nada khawatir. Mereka sudah ada dibagian balkon gedung.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam kota Tokyo dari lantai tujuh gedung hotel. Walaupun sekarang sedang musim semi, tapi tetap saja angin malam terasa dingin. Terutama bagi Sakura yang memakai gaun model terbuka.

" Kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke, perlahan-lahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Sakura.

" Hmm? Siap untuk apa?

" Untuk ibuku.." Jawab Sasuke lirih. Ditatapnya kembali gadisnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan perlahan menyentuh lengan Sasuke.

" Uchiha, kau takut ya? Dasar!" Ledek Sakura.

" Hei...jidat! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!" Balas Sasuke, mengundang Sakura untuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Kau telat kalau mengkhawatirkanku! Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku saat aku sedang ada dalam rencanamu untuk membuatku tampil istimewa. Saat Hidan, Konan, Pein dan Deidara itu beraksi!" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ketus seperti biasanya.

" Hmmm, memangnya mereka melakukan apa?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura memasang tampang penasaran.

" Kau lihat ini!" Ujar Sakura sambil menunjukan daun telinganya yang telah dihiasi oleh sepasang anting bermata kristal Ruby pada Sasuke.

" Kau tahu, untuk memasang anting ini! Aku harus menahan rasa sakit karena ditindik oleh Pein! Lalu rambut ini juga sudah ditarik-tarik oleh tangan brutal Deidara! Mataku juga pedih tadi akibat kecolok saat Konan memakaikan mascara! Aku juga dipaksa Hidan untuk mengenakan pakaian terbuka seperti ini! Hah...lalu kau memperparahnya dengan mengajakku pergi ketempat yang anginnya kencang begini! Dingin tahu!...Hatchi...!" Jelas Sakura lengkap dengan penutup bersin.

" Yasudah maaf!" Sasuke merangkul tubuh Sakura.

" Hei...hei...kenapa kau merangkulku?! Jangan seenaknya ya!" Protes Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

" Huh...kukira kau suka! Tapi kau hari ini cantik! Aku yakin ibuku pasti menyukaimu!" Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu justru menambah coretan-coretan merah dipipi Sakura

" Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

" Aku mencintaimu.."

"...." Tak ada jawaban berarti dari sang wanita.

" Aku sadar, sudah berkali-kali aku mengatakan hal itu pada gadis lain..Tapi sekali ini saja, percayalah padaku Sakura..." Ungkap Sasuke lirih. Diraihnya kedua tangan mungil Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, ia mencoba mencerna kembali kata-kata Sasuke, lalu mengembangkan senyuman manis dibibir pinknya.

" Sudah waktunya! Ayo kita masuk!" Entah apa maksud Sakura mengatakan itu atau mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan memohon Sasuke, tapi mereka telah masuk kembali ke arena pesta.

0000000000000

Beberapa menit setelah Sasuke dan Sakura pergi, perubahan telah terjadi. Sudah ada satu kursi yang terisi. Ya...telah diisi oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda. Dengan balutan Inspired Red Dress dengan model two shoulder, ia terlihat begitu cantik diusianya mungkin hampir mendekati lima puluh lima tahun.

" Selamat malam, Bu!" Sapa Sasuke sopan terhadap sosok yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Mikoto, ibunya.

" Selamat malam, sayang!" Jawab Mikoto lembut sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

" Selamat malam, Nyonya!" Sapa Sakura yang saat itu tepat berdiri disamping Sasuke.

" Ah....Selamat malam, Nona! Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu!" Ujar Mikoto pura-pura terkejut saat melihat wujud Sakura.

" Ah...aku baru ingat! Kau pasti gadis yang dimaksud Sasuke!" Tebak Mikoto. " Kalian ini darimana saja? Ibu sudah menunggu kalian loh!" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada khas ibu-ibu pejabat.

" Biasalah Tante, mungkin sekedar jalan-jalan! Maklum pasangan baru!" Ujar Temari mengikuti skenario yang telah diberikan Shikamaru padanya.

" Ya..mungkin kau benar Temari! Seharusnya aku harap maklum kan? Ayo silakan duduk!" Mikoto mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

Posisi duduk mereka sekarang adalah melingkar. Dengan posisi samping sebelah kanan Mikoto adalah Sasuke dan samping sebelah kirinya adalah Naruto.

" Jadi siapa namamu nona?" Tanya Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

" Sakura, Haruno Sakura!" Jawab Sakura sambil membalas senyuman aneh Mikoto. Kenapa senyuman itu aneh, karena senyuman Mikoto hampir mendekati seringai.

" Haruno Sakura, nama yang cantik! Secantik rupa wajahmu, Nona Haruno! Namaku Uchiha Mikoto!" Puji Mikoto, tapi pujian itu tak lantas membuat semua yang duduk disana menghela napas lega.

" Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu dengan anda Nyonya Mikoto! Karena itu saya lebih merasa senang jika anda hanya memanggil saya dengan nama Sakura saja..." Jelas Sakura sopan dan lembut.

" Ah...kalau begitu akan lebih nyaman pula jika kau menanggalkan kata 'nyonya' pada namaku! Sebutan 'Tante' mungkin akan terlihat lebih akrab ditelingaku Nona Ha...ah...maksudku Sakura!"

" Ya...lagi-lagi suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa akrab dengan anda, Tante Mikoto!" Ujar Sakura seraya memberikan tekanan pada kata Tante.

" Apa hubunganmu dengan putraku?" Tanya Mikoto.

" Saya adalah kekasih dari putra anda!" Pernyataan Sakura ini, benar-benar diluar dugaan Sasuke. Tak disangka selama ini usaha Sasuke tidak sia-sia. Bukan hanya itu saja, sekarang terlihat semua terperangah mendengar pernyataan itu. Sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum tipis.

" Jadi kau ini adalah kekasih dari putraku ya? Hmm...ini diluar dugaanku!" Mikoto kembali tersenyum.

" Tante, Sakura ini satu fakultas denganku loh!" Shikamaru langsung memulai dialognya.

" Benarkah itu?" Tanya Mikoto, pura-pura penasaran. Uchiha memang pandai berpura-pura.

" Iya Tante! Sakura ini adalah salah satu dari lima orang mahasiswa yang mendapat beasiswa di Universitas Tokyo!" Tambah Kiba.

" Walaupun satu fakultas dengan Shikamaru, tapi tetap saja Sakura lebih hebat! Berbeda sekali dengan Shikamaru yang pemalas ini, Tante!" Ujar Naruto heboh seperti biasanya. Tapi kata-kata itu langsung dihadiahi dengan death glare dari Shikamaru, karena Naruto menambahkan dialog yang seharusnya tak ada dalam skenario.

" Wah...beruntung sekali aku malam ini, karena bisa bertemu dengan dua orang hebat sekaligus! Pertama aku bisa bertemu dengan pelukis muda nomor satu di Jepang dan bisa bertemu dengan seorang calon dokter yang luar biasa!" Puji Mikoto sambil menatap Sai dan Sakura. Tatapan itu langsung di balas dengan senyuman oleh keduanya.

" Saya tidak sehebat yang mereka bicarakan, Tante Mikoto!" Sakura merendahkan diri. Sekarang tindakan yang paling pas untuk menghadapi orang seperti Mikoto adalah rendah diri.

" Ah...kau ini benar-benar gadis baik! Begitu rendah hati! Aku yakin sifat rendah hatimu ini pasti diturunkan oleh kedua orang tuamu, Sakura!" Ujar Mikoto lembut dan formal. Seolah sudah tahu dengan maksud Mikoto, keempat anggota SG langsung memasang sinyal bahaya.

" Apa pekerjaan kedua orang tuamu, Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto langsung to the point. Shikamaru menatap Sasuke, seolah melanjutkan hubungan telepati mereka.

" Kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal saat saya berusia enam tahun. Saya adalah seorang anak yatim piatu!" Ucap Sakura tegas namun tetap terdengar sopan.

" Oh...aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih Sakura! Aku turut berduka atas kematian kedua orang tuamu!" Mikoto terlihat simpati. Tapi Sasuke yakin kalau sikap simpati yang ditunjukan ibunya hanyalah kedok belaka.

" Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena saya yakin anda memang tidak mengetahui hal itu. Saya bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan bersedih jika hanya menjawab pertanyaan orang lain tentang kedua orang tua saya!" Lagi-lagi Sakura berbicara dengan tegas.

" Hmm..aku sangat salut dengan kehidupanmu Sakura! Pasti berat ya, menjalani kehidupan seorang diri! Kau pasti juga harus menanggung beban kehidupanmu sendiri ya? Kau pasti bekerja kan? Lalu apa pekerjaanmu?" Pada akhirnya kalimat panjang yang diucapkan Mikoto berujung pada sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk mengetahui latar belakang kehidupan Sakura.

" Saya adalah seorang kasir." Jawab Sakura. Tidak ada keraguan disetiap kata-katanya. Sejak awal ia memang sudah menolak usul Naruto yang mengharusnya untuk menutupi latar belakang kehidupan dirinya dengan menyamar menjadi seorang anak pengusaha luar negeri. Tapi Sakura lebih memilih mengatakan yang sejujurnya saja. Buat apa berbohong, menjadi seorang kasir baginya bukan sebuah aib yang harus ditutup-tutupi.

" Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Mikoto, seolah tidak mendengar. Dan sejujurnya itu sangat mengundang urat kemarahan Sakura untuk keluar.

" Anda tidak salah dengar...Saya memang seorang kasir."

Mikoto tersenyum tipis. Tapi Sakura tahu kalau senyuman Mikoto itu bukan senyuman ramah tapi senyum merendahkan.

" Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau putraku ini bisa mengenal bahkan berhubungan dengan seorang kasir!"

" Ibu!" Ternyata Sasuke lebih tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Sakura yang merasa sangat tersinggung hanya bisa sabar dan tersenyum kearah Mikoto. Semua merasakan ketegangan yang sama. Semua dugaan-dugaan negatif terlintas dipikiran mereka. Terkecuali Sai yang tetap tenang, wajahnya tetap datar dan tanpa ekspresi, berbeda sekali dengan Hinata, Temari bahkan Ino yang terlihat cemas dengan arah bicara Mikoto yang sudah mulai mengundang keributan.

" Apa ibu salah? Ibu hanya tidak habis pikir denganmu yang bisa berhubungan dengan Sakura! Kenapa kau tersinggung?" Mikoto tetap tenang. Sesekali ia hanya tersenyum licik kearah Sakura.

Sasuke hampir saja akan meledak emosinya, jika saja tangannya tidak digenggam oleh Sakura. Sekilas ia melihat kearah Sakura. Sakura memang tidak menatapnya, tapi Sasuke tahu apa maksud Sakura.

" Saya sama sekali tidak tersinggung ataupun marah pada anda.. Karena memang inilah kenyataan! Kenyataan bahwa memang saya adalah seorang kasir. Bagi saya menjadi seorang kasir bukanlah pekerjaan hina! Wajar jika anda tidak habis pikir dengan pilihan Sasuke. Karena memang mungkin Sasuke terlalu terbiasa berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang sederajat dengan keluarga anda!" Ucap Sakura begitu sempurna. Disaat yang bersamaan saat kesabarannya yang sedang diuji, Sakura lebih memilih tidak mengikuti nafsu. Karena jika ia mengikuti nafsu-nya, mungkin ia sudah memporak-porandakan tempat ini.

" Ah...Kau memang orang yang tegar ya! Kehidupan yang keras mungkin menjadikanmu pribadi yang tegar atau tidak tahu diri? Hidup tanpa orang tua, aku yakin bukanlah kehidupan yang menyenangkan! Atau mungkin menyenangkan bagimu Sakura? Karena bisa hidup bebas tanpa memikirkan etika?"

" Orang lain adalah cermin hidup kita. Hampir setiap hari saya mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut ibu saya sendiri! Mungkin anda berpendapat bahwa saya tidak tahu diri atau tidak memiliki etika! Anda pikir saya akan marah? Tidak, anda salah! Saya justru berterimakasih pada anda, karena telah menjadi cermin untuk memperbaiki kualitas diri saya!" Kecerdasan Sakura dalam memainkan kata-kata telah berhasil membuat wajah Mikoto sedikit memerah karena malu, ia berfikir kalau kata-katanya akan membuat Sakura meledak.

" Hmm...Kita langsung to the point saja, Sakura! Putraku ini bukanlah orang yang sederajat denganmu! Apa tujuanmu mendekati putraku? Uang kah?"

" Tante, apakah lebih baik jika kita tidak membahas masalah hubungan Sasuke saja?" Potong Kiba berniat meredam emosi Sasuke dan Sakura.

" Tidak perlu Kiba!" Tolak Sakura. " Saya memang bukan orang yang sederajat dengan keluarga Uchiha! Tapi anda salah, saya tidak pernah sedikitpun menginginkan uang anda sepeser pun! Bagi saya hidup seperti ini adalah rencana dan takdir Tuhan. Dan saya tegaskan lagi, hidup tanpa orang tua bukanlah hidup yang menyenangkan! Saya permisi, Nyonya Uchiha!" Usai membungkuk sopan, Sakura langsung walk out meninggalkan meja itu. Nampak Hinata sedikit panik, dengan aksi sahabatnya itu.

" Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke. Ia segera bangkit untuk mengejar Sakura. Tapi langkahnya terhenti karena ada tangan yang menahannya.

" Tetap disini! Kau pulang bersama ibu!" Cegah Mikoto.

" Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berontak. Tentu saja Mikoto tak mampu menahan tenaga putranya. Tapi ada tangan lain yang menahan Sasuke untuk pergi.

" Lepaskan aku bodoh!" Teriak Sasuke.

" Ini sudah batasnya!" Ucap Sai, orang yang menahan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya dapat diam dan perlahan Sai melepaskan tangannya.

" Lari. Benar-benar memalukan!" Desis Mikoto pelan sambil menyeringai.

" Aku takkan lari!" Bisik Sakura yang ternyata sudah ada dibelakang Mikoto. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Mikoto. Tindakan itu sontak membuat Kiba, Naruto dan Shikamaru bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka.

" Kau ingin kuhibur, Nyonya?" Bisik Sakura ditelinga Mikoto dengan nada rendah dan sangat terasa aura membunuh disana...

**End chapter 12**

Huehehe...panjang banget ya! Waktu seminggu lebih cukup buat bikin otak dhitta jadi deras menghasilkan ide! *lagak mode:on*

Chap ini juga merupakan salah satu konflik klimaks dari SasuSaku....

Soal Kiba ntar dhitta coba untuk buat sidestory-nya kayak Sai deh...hanya saja dhitta perlu usulan untuk siapa yang cocok jadi pairing Kiba...kirim lewat PM ataupun review juga boleh ko!

Semoga saja dhitta masih sanggup menyelesaikan fic ini! Soalnya fic ini kata temen2 dhitta terlalu bertele-tele...huhuhuhu dhitta jadi sedih! Tapi kalau tiba-tiba tamat kan ga lucu juga...pokoknya tetap tunggu terus ya readers..makasih juga atas review-nya! Dhitta senang sekali...hiks..hiks...dhitta terharu! *dikeroyok*

Hehehe...buat para readers yang sudah setia mendukung dhitta, terima kasih banyak! Akhir kata sampai jumpa di chapter 13!!!!

Bocoran chapter 13: Apa yang dilakukan Sakura pada Nyonya Mikoto? Waktunya pesta selesai! Makin nempel aja deh Naruto sama Hinata......Ultimatum Sai? Huwaaa! Mengerikan...!!!!! Apa yang terjadi setelah pesta selesai ya? Apa maksud pernyataan Sakura yang bilang dirinya adalah kekasih Sasuke?! Lalu konflik apa lagi yang akan di alami The Shinobi Gank?

Tunggu kelanjutannya hanya di The Shinobi Gank Chapter 13! Coming soon on fanfiction (biar keren pake ...*ditendang*)

Mau jawab review ah...............!!!

**Reika-Kaname Ototsuki**

Hola Rei-chan! Hehehe...ternyata Uru-chan! Dhitta kira author baru!*ditebas uru*

Kiba-nya ada tuh...hanya saja tak ada yang menemani...Hehhehe

**Black Card**

Ampun senpai....jangan tembak saya dengan basoka! *loh?*

Hehehe...maap ya Kiba-nya ga muncul, tapi udah muncul ko di chapter 12!

Review ya! Salam kenal!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

Chiwe!!!!!*tereak gaje sambil melambai-lambaikan sapu tangan*

Kemana saja kau sudah lama tidak mereview fic dhitta? Pokoknya yang sekarang review ya! *maksa*

Ada mami Mikoto nih...makasih atas review-nya!

**Fusae Deguchi**

Telah kulanjutkan! Review ya! Sekali lagi dhitta mau ngomong.....avatarnya keren! Hehehe

**Argi Kartika 'KoNan'**

Huwaaa! Makasih atas review-nya ya Konan! Apa SasuSaku nya sudah cukup?

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**

Bukan mandiin tapi nemenin anaknya Akamaru lahir...huh akamaru manja! *digigit*

Maksih atas review-nya ya! Jangan lupa review lagi! Khe...hehe

**Tamaru Ariki**

Awalnya dhitta kira chapter 11 yang pas muncul akatsuki itu garing, ternyata Tama-kun suka ya? *ngarep*

Hehehe...telah dhitta apdet! Maap kalo NaruHina dikit...hehehe *ditebas*

Jangan lupa review ya!

**Green YupiCandy Chan**

Huwaaa! Candy kenapa males apdet? (candy: suka-suka gua! Kenapa lu yang repot? Dhitta: *pundung*)

Khehehe...telah ku apdet! Review ya!

**Arishima Ryuu-Chan**

Boleh juga! Kasih saran buat paring kiba ya Ryuu-chan!

Dhitta tunggu loh! Bole lewat PM atau review!

Mkasih atas reviewnya!

**Haruchi Nigiyama**

Sepertinya tidak berjalan dengan sukses...dhitta sengaja bikin pertemuan yang menegangkan antara Mikoto dan Sakura...Huahahahaha(?)

Telah ku apdet! Review ya!

**AngelFromTheHeaven**

Salam kenal Me-chan! Panggil dhitta aja atau dhitta-chan juga boleh ko...jangan san ya...*ngarep*

Huwaaa! Me-chan udah sembuh? Suaranya udah balik? *khawatir mode:on*

Minta usul buat pairing Kiba ya Me-chan! Terima kasih atas review-nya!

**Selenavella**

Gampang ko publish-nya! Kalo mau dhitta bantuin deh..*sok bisa*

Hehehe...Sasu OOC...dhitta ga tahu kepikiran dari mana buat bikin sasu gombal..hehehe

Telah dhitta apdet! Makasih ya Vella-san! (boleh dhitta memanggilmu Vella-san?)

**No Name**

Pein sengaja dhitta bikin jadi abstrak! Soalnya biasanya kejam sih...dhitta jadi takut! *ditindik Pein*

Maksih atas review-nya! Pesta NaruHina meriah kan? Heheheh

**Kirihara Hisoka**

We...makasih ya Hichi! Doakan dhitta bisa melanjutkan fic ini! Hehehe

Jangan lupa review ya!*maksa* hehehehe

**ReikaRozenDiamond**

Uweeee! Dhitta dipanggil mpok! Tapi gapapa deh! Lucu juga! *dasar autis*

Hehehe...review yo! Telah dhitta apdet!

-

-

Akhir kata dhitta ucapkan terima kasih buat para readers yang setia membaca fic dhitta! Maksih ya!

Sudikah para readers mereview fic ini?


	14. Chapter 13

bwaaaaa! Akhirnya sampe chapter 13 juga!

Hah?! 13?! Angka sial! *ngumpet dibawah bantal*

Hahaha...semoga saja para readers suka dengan chapter ini! Dhitta mohon dengan sangat agar para readers bersedia mereview fic dhitta yang panjang dan bertele-tele ini

Oia dhitta perkirakan sekitar bulan februari nanti, fic The Shinobi Gank sudah rampung....Maunya sih pas tanggal 24!

Readers : *nendang dhitta* Tanggal 24 sih ultah lu!

Dhitta: *bengong* ko readers tau?

Readers: *readers pura-pura ga denger*

Hhehhehe....pokoknya enjoy it!

Summary:" Huwaaaaaaa!!!!Aku diculik! Tuhan selamatkan aku!" " Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Naruto-kun cepat selamatkan Sakura-chan! Sebelum Sasuke-kun memberinya anak!!!!"

Disclaimer: Punya om Kishimoto yang cakep! *ngomong seolah udah pernah ketemu*

* * *

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Chapter 13 Romance Scene  
**

Pagi telah menjelang. Matahari perlahan mulai menunjukan keperkasaannya sebagai pemimpin para planet. Semua orang telah sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tapi tidak bagiku. Aku masih betah berlama-lama diatas kasur. Rasanya selimut merahku ini terlalu nikmat untuk ditinggalkan. Ranjangku juga sepertinya masih menjanjikan kenyaman.

Tapi sepertinya sang surya justru berkehendak lain. Sinarnya itu dengan congkaknya menerobos jendela kamarku. Padahal seingatku aku sudah memasang gorden berwarna pink pastel disana. Tapi tetap saja sinar matahari bisa masuk!. Ayolah, beri aku kesempatan untuk beristirahat sejenak!

Tak tahu kah kalian kalau aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kemarin sudah kerja di toko nenek sampai larut malam. Tulangku seperti remuk rasanya. Pegal sekali!

Aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan bergerak menuju dapur mungil di flatku. Segera saja kuambil mug untuk membuat teh manis hangat. Setelah itu aku memilih untuk kembali ke kamar.

Dikamar, yang kulakukan hanya berdiri didepan jendela kamarku yang kubiarkan terbuka, mengizinkan semilir angin pagi Tokyo masuk, sambil menikmati teh yang baru kubuat tadi.

Biasanya jam-jam segini, jalan besar sudah ramai dengan aktivitas anak sekolah. Tapi berhubung ini hari minggu jadi aku tidak bisa menikmati pemandangan itu.

Sesekali aku merindukan masa-masa saatku masih bersekolah. Entah kenapa terkadang aku berpikir, ingin sekali rasanya aku kembali ke masa dimana aku masih memakai seragam sekolah. Memang benar, masa yang paling indah adalah saat dimana kita masih bisa bersekolah.

Aku juga ingin waktu bisa diputar balik, sehingga aku bisa mengulang kembali masa-masa indah dalam hidupku. Termasuk masa dimana aku bersama ayah dan bunda.

Tapi kalau saja waktu dapat diputar kembali. Apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan....

" Sasuke..." Gumamku pelan. Tak bisa kupungkiri, kehadiran pria itu membuatku melupakan sedikit demi sedikit masa laluku yang kelam. Akhir-akhir ini, sosoknya selalu hadir dalam pikiranku. Ia juga tidak pernah absen dalam mimpiku. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan kilatan jahil dari mata onxy-nya. Aku juga rindu dengan tawa dan seringai itu.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu setelah kejadian itu, aku sudah tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Jangannya bertemu, hanya sekedar telepon atau sms pun aku sudah tidak melakukannya.

Apa ini resiko dari apa yang telah kukatakan ibunya kemarin.....

Flashback

Normal POV

Suasana tegang masih sangat terasa di sekitar pesta. Posisi Sakura yang bisa dibilang berbahaya ini membuat Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto siap siaga. Sedangkan Mikoto sendiri tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya.

Perlahan Sakura meletakan tangannya diatas bahu mulus Mikoto. Mikoto tetap dalam kondisi tenang. Ia malah menyeringai.

" Orang rendah sepertimu berani menyentuh tubuhku!" Bisik Mikoto lirih pada Sakura. Tapi ia tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa. Dibiarkannya tangan Sakura tetap bertengger dibahunnya.

Perlahan bibir pink Sakura mulai bergerak. Ia membisikan sesuatu ditelinga Mikoto. Entah kata apa itu tapi hal itu berhasil membuat Mikoto merubah ekspresi wajahnya, mata onxy indahnya membulat kaget. Tapi perlahan seringai kembali menyabotase wajahnya.

Mikoto segera bangkit dari kursinya dan betepuk tangan kecil. Seketika munculah lima orang pria besar yang ternyata dari setadi berada disekitar mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pengawal yang menyamar, dan tepuk tangan Mikoto adalah sebagai isyarat bagi mereka untuk menghentikan penyamaran.

" Cih!" Dengus Sasuke kesal.

" Bawa Sasuke pulang!" Perintah Mikoto. Pengawal-pengawal bertubuh besar itu segera menggandeng paksa kedua lengan Sasuke.

" Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke terlihat berontak.. Disaat seperti yang bisa dilakukan Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Naruto hanya dapat diam ditempat.

" Aku biarkan kau dalam kondisi tenang Nona Sakura! Tapi jangan pernah remehkan keluarga Uchiha! Karena didarahmu mengalir darah pengkhianat,Haruno!" Desis Mikoto pelan pada Sakura. Lalu meninggalkan pesta dengan membawa paksa Sasuke tentunya.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar pemandangan itu. Perlahan ia jatuh dalam pusaran ketidak sadaran.

End Flashback...

Sakura POV.

Yang kukatakan adalah sebuah kenyataan, jadi buat apa aku khawatir. Aku tak peduli dengan tindakan keluarga Uchiha padaku nantinya. Aku tidak tahu apakah ada Haruno lainnya didunia ini selain aku. Tapi jika mengetahui bahwa aku masih hidup. Uchiha pasti takkan membiarkanku hidup.

Tapi sekarang justru aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku telah jatuh hati dengan seorang Uchiha. Dan seorang Uchiha pun telah jatuh hati padaku.

Tuhan...Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jujur aku tak mau dipisahkan dari Sasuke! Kumohon jangan pisahkan aku dengan pria yang kucintai untuk kedua kalinya....

Ting....Ting....Tong.....Tong....Ting....Tong...

Hah....disaat seperti ini kenapa harus ada tamu sih!

" Tunggu sebentar!" Jawabku pada sang tamu. Semoga saja bukan rombongan orang abnormal seperti kemarin. Tapi biarpun abnormal seperti itu, Konan, Hidan, Pein dan Deidara sudah membuatku cantik kemarin!

-

-

" Siapa?" Tanyaku sebelum membuka pintu.

"..." Tak ada jawaban. Hah...apa orang ini sudah tuli ya, sehingga tidak mendengar pertanyaanku? Yasudah lah, kubuka saja.

" Siap-..." Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat siapa tamu yang pagi-pagi datang. Dia kan.....

" Selamat pagi Sakura! Wah, padahal masih pakai piyama tapi kau sudah terlihat cantik! Memang kau ini cantik luar dalam ya!" Ujar orang ini cepat. Aku masih mematung ditempat. Aku shok!

" Ayo! Ikut aku!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dengan seenak jidatnya ia menarik tanganku. Ralat bukan hanya menarik tapi menarik tanganku tapi juga membawaku kabur dari rumah.

" Hei...Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Kiba! Mau membawaku kemana?!" Tanyaku atau lebih tepat disebut teriakku. Kiba, sang tamu masih menarik tanganku. Berhubung tarikannya kencang dan ia juga berjalan dengan cepat, jadilah aku seperti kambing yang ditarik majikannya.

Tunggu bukan itu masalahnya. Flatku.....Pintu flatku belum ditutup?!

" Bodoh! Lepaskan aku! Aku belum menutup pintu!" Teriakku lagi. Tiba-tiba saja, Kiba memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya. Dan itu sebuah ponsel.

" Halo, Anko tolong beritahu pemilik flat untuk menutup pintu flat Sakura!" Perintah Kiba lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidat pada orang yang ditelponnya. Aku langsung tercengang.

" Tenang, aku sudah meminta salah seorang pegawaiku untuk mengunci flatmu kok! Jadi tenang saja!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum bahagia. Hei, apa maksudnya ini?! Tanpa sadar Kiba telah membawaku ke depan gerbang gedung flat. Dan aku hanya memakai piyama saja. Tanpa memakai sandal apalagi mantel. Aku sedikit berontak. Tapi percuma tarikan tangan Kiba terlalu kuat untuk ukuranku. Padahal aku sudah mengeluarkan tenaga monsterku. Itu loh tenaga yang kugunakan untuk memukul dan menendang Naruto dulu!

" Berhenti! Atau aku akan berteriak! Dasar SG MANIAK!!!!" Teriakku keras, tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sedang melihat kearahku dan Kiba.

" Hei...Hei Sakura! Jangan sembarangan bilang kalau Shinobi Gank itu maniak! Karena pacarmu saja anggota SG!" Kata Kiba sambil menyeringai.

" Siapa bilang pacarku anggota SG?!" Aku berkilah pura-pura tak mengerti, padahal aku tahu jelas siapa yang Kiba maksud.

" Hah....benar kata Shikamaru! Kau merepotkan Sakura! Sudah pasti dengan Sasuke!" Seru Kiba. Pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas saat Kiba menyebut nama Sasuke.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan Sasuke atau SG sekalipun! Pokoknya lepaskan aku! Kau menculikku!" Pekikku cukup keras dan kali ini aku sengaja berteriak tepat ditelinga Kiba.

" Hah....siapa bilang aku ini menculikmu! Kau saja mengenalku! Benar kata Sasuke! Terkadang kau ini suka bodoh Sakura!" Teriak Kiba lagi, tapi kali ini ia langsung memaksaku masuk kemobil sport putihnya. Aku yakin ini benar-benar penculikan!

" Huwaaaaaaa!!!!Aku diculik! Tuhan selamatkan aku!" Teriakku heboh dimobil Kiba. Membuat yang bersangkutan menutup telinga karena takut tuli.

" Tenang ya Sakura! Aku akan mengajakmu bertemu dengan orang yang spesial! Kau merindukannya kan?" Tanya Kiba, kali ini ia mengeluarkan senyum, yang jujur sangat menawan. Walaupun tak melebihi Sasuke tapi senyuman itu tetap saja membuatku merinding sendiri.

00000000000000

Normal POV...

Mobil sport putih Kiba berbelok memasuki sebuah daerah yang luasnya melebihi lapangan bola. Rumah itu luas sekali. Disamping sebelah kanan dekat pintu masuk, berdiri dengan anggunnya sebuah kolam air mancur dengan beberapa patung peri yang mengelilinginya. Bukan hanya ada air mancur tapi juga, ada beberapa gazebo kecil yang atapnya juga terdapat ornamen-ornamen berupa peri-peri kecil khas Eropa zaman kuno. Sedangkan dibagian kiri, terhampar ratusan tanaman bungan mawar merah dan sebatang pohon Sakura ditengahnya.

Sakura sedikit tercengang melihat semua ini. Semuanya begitu ini. Wonderful.

Tak hentinya ia berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan yang disajikan. Setelah sekitar 500 meter perjalanan dari pintu gerbang, mulai terlihatlah sebuah rumah yang sebenarnya tak pantas juga disebut rumah karena megahnya luar biasanya. Model bangunan rumah ini mirip dengan model rumah-rumah mewah di Eropa. Intinya mulai dari pekarangan sampai rumah ini terasa nuansa Eropa yang begitu kental.

" Nah kita sudah sampai! Ayo!" Ujar Kiba lalu turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Sakura masih terbengong-bengong.

" Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura masih dengan mata emerald yang berbinar-binar(?)

" Dasar bodoh! Kita kan sudah sampai! Ini tujuan kita!" Ujar Kiba seraya mengetuk kepala Sakura pelan. Membuat Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Kiba hanya tertawa renyah dan mengajak Sakura masuk kedalam.

000000000

"Happy Birthday To You....Happy Birthday To You! Happy Birthday...Happy Birthday...Happy Birthday To You...." Sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi nyanyian khas selamat ulang tahun. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengenal persis siapa pemilik suara itu.

" Kenapa? Sudah jangan gugup begitu!" Ujar Kiba lalu menarik kembali lengan Sakura.

" Eh....!" Sakura akhirnya mengikuti Kiba, setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, suara nyanyian itu terdengar makin jelas.

Happy Birthday...Happy Birthday....Happy..-"

" TARAAAAA!!!!!! Happy Birthday Sasuke!!!!!" Teriak Kiba heboh nan rusuh. Yang lain hanya cengok melihat kehadiran Kiba dan Sakura.

" Sakura-chan!" Pekik Temari dan Hinata bersamaan dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura.

" Lagi-lagi kau terlambat Kiba!" Teriak Naruto tak kalah heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kiba. Disini bukan hanya ada Naruto, tapi ada Hinata, Shikamaru dan Temari. Awalnya Sai mau datang tapi ia sudah janji dengan Ino untuk mengantarnya bertemu dengan ibunya.

" Hei! Aku ini terlambat karena sedang mencari kado yang cocok untuk Sasuke!" Teriak Kiba tak mau kalah.

" Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir inilah kado yang tepat untukmu Sasuke! Kalian kan sudah lama tak bertemu, makanya aku sengaja mengajak Sakura kesini! Karena sepertinya Sakura juga tidak tahu hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun!"

" Tapi kau ini bagaimana sih Kiba! Dimana-mana kalau mau memberi hadiah itu bungkusnya harus bagus dong! Masa Sakura kau bungkus dengan piyama...!" Sindir Shikamaru dengan tampang malas.

Sakura sendiri baru sadar dengan keadaan dirinya. Ia hanya mengenakan piyama berwarna biru laut dengan motif sapi-sapi kecil berwarna pink tua. Rambutnya juga masih berantakan belum disisir. Diwajah, tangan, dan kakinya ada bekas guratan-guratan merah khas orang baru bangun tidur. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi ia tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

" Eh...." Ekspresi Sakura bercampur antara malu, kesal juga senang. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam di pojok sofa. Sasuke juga menatap Sakura. Emerald dan Onxy bertemu.

Tapi tatapan itu....Sakura tak suka tatapan itu...

Tatapan Sasuke begitu memancarkan kebencian yang amat sangat. Sakura sedikit melangkah mundur saat dirasakan tatapan Sasuke semakin lama semakin menusuk. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat tatapan Sasuke.

" Aku tidak menyukai hadiahmu! Maaf Kiba...!" Ujar Sasuke dingin. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

" Teme! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak suka.

" Sudah kubilang, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus merayakan suatu hal yang memuakan seperti ini!" Jawab Sasuke tetap mempertahankan nada dingin dan angkuh. Ia berjalan keluar kearah balkon rumah.

Sakura tak tinggal diam. Ia segera berlari menyusul Sasuke. Tingkah mereka ini membuat Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Temari dan Shikamaru mematung ditempat.

-

-

" Sasuke...." Panggil Sakura lirih. Sasuke tetap dalam posisinya berdiri memunggungi Sakura. Ia sedang menatap pemandangan dibawahnya. Ya...mereka sedang berada di lantai tiga rumah Sasuke.

" Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada rendah dan menusuk.

" A...ku..." Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Perlahan disentuhnya punggung pemuda itu. Lalu beralih ke lengan kekarnya. Disentuhnya perlahan dan penuh perasaan.

" MAU APA KAU PENGHIANAT?!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menepis tangan Sakura kasar. Dicengkeramnya kedua lengan Sakura dengan kasar.

" Aww...Sas..sakit!" Rintih Sakura pelan, saat dirasakan kedua lengannya dicengkeram begitu kuat.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku? KAU MENGENALKU KAN?!" Pekik Sasuke. Aura kemarahan tersirat jelas dikedua mata onxy-nya. Sakura hanya menunduk, air matanya telah meluncur dengan bebasnya.

" Tatap aku!" Perintah Sasuke dengan nada rendah.

" A...ku...hanya mengatakan sebuah bentuk kenyataan!" Jawab Sakura lirih. Pipinya yang ranum itu sudah mulai basah akibat ulah air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata emeraldnya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan.

" KAU...." Sasuke hampir saja melayangkan tangannya ke pipi mulus Sakura. Namun ia batalkan ketika mendengar suara isakan memilukan dari bibir gadis itu.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkeramannya. Ia lempar tubuh Sakura sehingga sukses membuat tubuh mungil itu jatuh terhempas ke lantai marmer yang dingin.

" KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU KAN?!" Teriak Sasuke kasar.

"Kau memberitahukan identitasmu pada ibuku karena KAU SENGAJA INGIN BALAS DENDAM PADAKU KAN?!"

Sakura masih diam. Ia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memaki-maki Sakura seperti orang kerasukan setan.

" HARUNO JAWAB AK...-"

" TIDAK!!!" Teriak Sakura tak kalah keras. Sasuke langsung terdiam. Sakura tetap dalam posisinya, yaitu duduk diatas lantai sedangkan Sasuke berdiri dihadapannya.

" Aku tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk membunuhmu! Karena aku bukan pembunuh seperti KELUARGAMU!!!" Balas Sakura.

" Uchiha pembunuh! Kalian yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku!" Teriak Sakura histeris. Dari sini lah awal dari pengungkapan atas kematian orang tua gadis keturunan Haruno itu.

" Apa aku salah? Apa keluargaku salah jika Haruno ingin memutus kerjasama dengan Uchiha?!" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih diam tanpa menjawab.

" JAWAB AKU KEPARAT!!!" Teriak Sakura lagi. Sepertinya dengan berteriak, emosinya dapat tersalurkan. Inilah yang selama ini dipendam Sakura. Bahwa sebenarnya kematian ayah dan ibunya bukanlah murni sebuah kecelakaan. Pada awalnya kedua orang tua Sasuke dan Sakura adalah rekan bisnis yang sangat dekat.

Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah perusahaan yang mereka beri nama Hachi Corporation, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang industri pangan. Awalnya Hachi Corp hanyalah sebuah perusahaan kecil, namun seiring berjalannya waktu Hachi Corp menjelma menjadi sebuah perusahaan besar yang telah sukses.

Kesuksesan inilah yang membuat kedua orang tua Sakura, Yuichi dan Masaaki Haruno keluar dari pengurusan Hachi Corp dan memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah perusahaan baru. Dengan pengalaman dalam menjalankan Hachi Group, kedua orang tua Sakura berharap mereka dapat menjalankan perusahaan baru mereka yang diberi nama Haruno Corporation.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto menyambut baik niatan rekan kerja mereka. Dengan begini Hachi Corporation menjadi sepenuhnya milik keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah itu Hachi Corp dan Haruno Corp bersaing ketat dalam meraih kesuksesan. Namun sepertinya Haruno Corp dinilai lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan Hachi Corp. Ini dikarenakan ide-ide yang diusung oleh Haruno Corp dinilai lebih fresh dibanding dengan Hachi Corp yang monoton

Fugaku pun panik dan mulai menyusun siasat-siasat licik untuk menjatuhkan Haruno Corp. Fugaku berkata pada media bahwaHaruno Corp telah menjantuhkan reputasi Hachi Corp dengan membocorkan rahasia perusahaan Hachi Group. Namun sayangnya usaha Fugaku gagal total, karena toh eksistensi Haruno Corp tetap meningkat.

Hal ini membuat Fugaku menyusun rencana kedua, yaitu memusnahkan tonggak utama Haruno Corp. Siapa lagi kalau bukan memusnahkan keluarga Haruno

Saat itu, tepat pada saat liburan musim panas. Keluarga Haruno sedang liburan musim panas di Hokkaido. Dan hal ini diketahui oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto. Mereka pun menyuruh beberapa orang ahli untuk menyabotase rem mobil Yuuchi. Sehingga terjadilah kejadian itu. Namun sayang mereka gagal membunuh putri keturunan Haruno. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

Kematian pemilik Haruno Corp, membuat perusahaan itu mengalami kemunduran dan akhirnya gulung tikar. Sedangkan Hachi Corp telah mengganti nama menjadi Uchiha Corp setelah mendulang kesuksesan

" Kenapa? Padahal orang tuaku hanya ingin memajukan Haruno Corp...! Tapi kenapa kalian membunuh orang tuaku?!" Tanya Sakura lirih. Sudah tak dapat dihitung berapa tetes air mata yang telah keluar dari mata indahnya.

" Kenapa kalian menyakiti kami?! KENAPA KAU MENYAKITIKU?! Ayahku tidak pernah sedikitpun membocorkan rahasia Hachi Corp! Tapi kenapa ayahmu melakukan hal itu?!" Tanya Sakura kembali histeris. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam.

" Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana sulitnya kerja keras kami dalam membangun Haruno Corp! Ayahku harus banting tulang, pulang ralut malam hanya untuk membuat Haruno Corp maju dan sukses! Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian membunuh ayahku, membunuh ibuku!" Maki Sakura lagi.

" Tapi aku bodoh! Aku bodoh karena telah mencintai keturunan dari orang yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku!!!!!!!!" Teriak Sakura histeris sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" Berhenti menyakitiku! A....ku sudah cu...kup men...deri...ta kar...na kalian!" Ucap Sakura sambil terisak. Kata-kata terakhir Sakura telah sukses membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Bagaimana tidak, ia telah menyakiti gadis yang sangat ia cintai, gadis yang rapuh, gadis yang butuh dilindungi, bukan disakiti.

Didekatinya Sakura perlahan. Disentuhnya wajah Sakura. Namun belum sempat tangan pucat Sasuke menyentuh wajah gadis berambut pink itu, Sakura telah menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasarnya.

" Maafkan...aku..." Ucap Sasuke lirih. Perlahan dirasakannya air mata keluar dari mata onxy-nya.

" Kau boleh memakiku....tapi tolong jangan keluarkan tangisan seperti itu..." Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Sakura tidak menolak, ia justru malah balas memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke juga membiarkan gadis rapuh itu menangis didadanya yang bidang.

" A...ku ti...dak...pernah...berfikir...un..tuk...balas...dendam!" Ucap Sakura sambil terisak. Sasuke dapat mendengar jelas apa yang Sakura katakan. Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan meletakan kepalanya ditangan Sakura.

" Maafkan aku, tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu tadi! Maafkan aku!"

" Aku mencintaimu...." Ujar Sakura sambil menangkup wajah Sasuke. Sebenci apapun ia pada keluarga Uchiha, namun pada kenyataannya ia justru tidak bisa membenci Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. " Kau serius?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang berlebihan. Awalnya Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis namun lama kelamaan senyumannya melebar dan...

" Hmm!" Jawab Sakura mantap sambil tersenyum tipis. Sasuke langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sakura.

" Terima kasih Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

" Oiya Sakura, kok aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu? Padahal dulu keluarga kita bersahabat!!" Tanya Sasuke mulai mengganti topik pembicaraan. Percaya atau tidak mereka berdua masih duduk dibawah lantai marmer rumah Sasuke.

" Kau lupa dulu pernah hidup di London waktu masih kecil!" Ujar Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang. Rupanya alasan mengapa Sasuke tidak pernah bertemu Sakura sebelumnya adalah karena dari lahir sampai umur sepuluh tahun, Sasuke tinggal di London.

" Oh...iya juga ya, aku lupa!" Ujar Sasuke sambil tertawa kecil.

" Sasuke..."

" Hn?"

" Kau tahu tidak, dulu ibumu pernah bilang ke ibuku kalau ia janji ingin menjodohkanku dengan putranya yang tinggal di London loh!" Sakura mulai curhat dengan mata yang sedikit berbinar-binar.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi mata berbinar-binar seolah membalas mata Sakura(?)

" Hm! Masa aku bohong!" Sakura berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Karena itu aku ingin membalas ibumu dengan menagih janji padanya!" Kata Sakura semangat.

" Menagih janji? Apa maksudmu jidat?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Dasar ni orang bingung mulu!

" Dasar ayam bodoh!" Ledek Sakura sebal sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke. " Menagih janji untuk menjodohkanmu denganku!" Ujar Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Senyum lebar langsung terkembang diwajah tampan Sasuke. Membuat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

" Ayo kita tagih bersama!"

0000000000000

Sementara Sasuke dan Sakura sedang membuat adegan romantis bak serial drama India, tinggalah Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari dan Hinata di ruang keluarga rumah Sasuke sambil harap-harap cemas.

Kiba? Lagi nangis bombay gara-gara perkataan Sasuke.

" Sakura-chan sedang apa ya?" Gumam Temari sambil memijat keningnya. Seolah sedang berfikir keras.

" Hah....mereka itu merepotkan! Padahal kita yang sudah susah-susah membuat party ini! Tapi mereka malah meninggalkan kita! Sudah satu jam lagi!" Shikamaru berkata dengan tampang bete stadium tinggi.

" Bagaimana ini Naruto-kun? Nanti kalau kalau Sasuke-kun berbuat macam-macam pada Sakura-chan bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata panik. Sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Naruto yang lagi duduk santai di sofa.

" Hinata-chan tidak usah panik! Paling sebentar lagi kita bakal punya keponakan Hinata-chan!" Ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

" Maksudmu Naruto-kun? Memang kita punya keponakan" Tanya Hinata polos.

" Maksud Naruto, Sasuke membuat Sakura punya anak, Hinata!" Jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Naruto-kun cepat selamatkan Sakura-chan! Sebelum Sasuke-kun memberinya anak!!!!" Ujar Hinata histeris dan heboh sendiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya senyum-senyum ga jelas.

" Sasuke tidak suka hadiah dari Kiba!" Kata Kiba sambil pundung dipojok ruangan(?)

00000000000

" Jidat..." Panggil Sasuke.

" Namaku bukan Jidat, ayam!" Kata Sakura ketus.

" Ya...ya...Sakura...!" Panggil Sasuke ulang.

" Apa?" Tanya Sakura lembut. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah duduk bersandar ditembok. Kepala Sakura bersandar pada bahu mulus Sasuke sedangkan kepala Sasuke bersandar di kepala Sakura. (Oh.....co cuwit! Dhitta mau ah ma Neji-kun!! *dikaiten*)

" Mana hadiahku?" Tanya Sasuke polos sambil menjulurkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Sakura.

Sakura langsung merogoh kantung piyamanya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

" Hehehe...aku tidak bawa hadiah!" Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dan memasang tampang tak berdosa.

" Hah...kekasihmu sedang ulang tahun! Seharusnya kau memberiku kado spesial!" Dengus Sasuke keras. Tak lupa memberikan penekanan pada kata kekasihmu dan spesial. Membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak punya uang!" Sakura berkata jujur. Sasuke langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

" Yang benar? Bukannya kau baru gajian berapa minggu yang lalu?" Tanya Sasuke, tak percaya.

" Hah...buat apa aku bohong! Lagipula uang gajian sudah kugunakan untuk bayar sewa flat, terus buat makan! Kalo tidak percaya coba saja sini, cek saku piyamaku!" Tawar Sakura sambil menunjukan kantung atasan piyamanya pada Sasuke.

" Wah benar ya! Kosong..." Kata Sasuke usai merogoh kantung piyama Sakura.

" Kalau begitu begini saja berikan aku lima buah permintaan!" Usul Sasuke seenak perut.

" Lima?!" Pekik Sakura kaget. " Bagaimana kalau satu permintaan?" Tawar Sakura.

" Pelit sekali sih! Pokoknya aku mau lima permintaan!" Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan permintaannya.

" Satu saja ya! Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari satu! Bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi Sakura menawar.

" Jidat! Ini bukan pasar jadi jangan tawar menawar ya! Yasudah aku turunkan jadi empat permitaan?" Sasuke mulai menurunkan permintaannya.

" Hah...masa turunnya cuma satu! Baiklah aku naikkan jadi dua ya!" Sakura mengeluarkan puppy eyes-nya untuk meluluhkan hati Sasuke.

" Ukh....pokoknya aku mau empat!" Pekik Sasuke.

" Eh....dua saja cukup, Ayam!!"

" Pokoknya empat , Jidat !!"

" Dua, Ayam!"

" Empat, Jidat!!!!"

" Dua!"

"Empat!"

"Dua!"

" Empat!"

" Dua!"

" Du..Eh salah! Empat, Jidat!" Tahu kan siapa yang salah?

Jadilah terjadi debat interaktif antar dua dan empat.

" Hosh...hosh...Aku capek!" Sakura ngos-ngosan

" Baiklah sudah diputuskan....tiga permintaan!" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Dasar serasi...

" Baiklah langsung saja permintaan yang pertama Sasuke." Ujar Sakura.

" Permintaan pertama! Sakura....mulai sekarang panggil aku Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Sasuke lagi-lagi seenak jidat. Membuat mata Sasuke sukses membulat tak percaya.

" APA!!!?" Teriak Sakura. " Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Sakura. Dan penolakkan Sakura langsung disambut dengan tatapan horor dari Sasuke.

" Baiklah...Baiklah!! Sasu...Sa...su..." Lidah Sakura mendadak kaku. " Sasu...Saa...suu...ke...kun!" Akhirnya berhasil juga.

" Itu baru kekasihku! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli kalau kau tidak memanggilku Sasuke-kun!" Pekik Sasuke heboh sendiri.

" Sudah-sudah jangan heboh seperti itu! Langsung saja ke permintaan kedua!" Sakura ketus lagi.

" Baiklah....!" Sasuke mulai ancang-ancang dengan permintaan kedua.

" Berjanjilah, untuk selalu ada disisiku selamanya Haruno Sakura!" Sasuke berkata mantap sambil menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat-lekat. Seolah ingin meminta kepastian dari Sakura.

Wajah Sakura sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Namun perlahan senyum sudah mulai terbentuk dibibirnya.

" Aku berjanji!" Janji Sakura. Sasuke langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

" Aishiteru Sakura!"

" Aishiteru Sasuke-kun!"

Mereka saling berpelukan, memberikan cinta yang tulus satu sama lain.

-

-

Tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang mengintip adegan romantis yang mereka ciptakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru dan Kiba.

" Tuh kan benar, sebentar lagi kita punya keponakan Hinata-chan!" Bisik Naruto.

" Naruto-kun...jangan berisik! Nanti ketahuan Sakura-chan!" Perintah Hinata pelan.

" Tuh kan! Sasuke suka sama hadiah Kiba! Buktinya sampai dipeluk begitu!" Kiba mulai bangga.

Shikamaru? Sedang sibuk mengabadikan adegan romantis Sasuke dan Sakura lewat handycam, sedangkan sang kekasih, Temari sedang mengabadikan adegan itu dengan kamera kesayangannya. Pasangan kekasih yang kompak....!

**End Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-  
**

Eh....ko pendek? *penonton kecewa*

Ko gaje begini sih!

Sudahlah...review ya readers!

Bocoran Chapter 14 : Waktunya Liburan!!!!!! Adegan romantis apa lagi nih buat SasuSaku. Kiba ayo cari pacar!

Eh permintaan Sasuke tinggal 1! Permintaan apakah itu? Lanjutkan baca Shinobi gank ya! Tunggu chapter 14!!!!!!!

Terima kasih untuk:

**Naru-Mania, TaMuRamarO FuJimaki, Fujimoto Izumi, No Name, Yuusaki Kuchiki, Tamaru Ariki, Haruchi Nigiyama, Keiko Nomida, Reika-Kaname Ototsuki, chariot330,Razuka Kibavant, Sasusaku_forever, Sora Sasa, Kuro15, Just_someone, Kuroshiro6yh, AngelFromTheHeaven, Green YuupiCandy-chan, Black Card, KuroI5, Kirihara Hisoka, Ritsukika Sakuishi, mysticahime, Sora chand**....makasih atas review kalian! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!!

'


	15. Chapter 14

Akhirnya ujian nasional kelar juga! Ini berarti saatnya dhitta melanjutkan fic dhitta yang gaje ini! Buat bocoran saja, sidestory Kiba akan dhitta luncurkan setelah chapter 14. Hehhe…ditunggu ya!

Masalah Sakura dengan Mikoto juga akan muncul di chapter depan! Karena sekarang dhitta juga lagi fokus sama hubungan SasuSaku sama konflik keluarga Temari! Hahaha...maap ya readers kalau konfliknya ga selesai-selesai soalnya, banyak yang request hubungan ShikaTema, jadinya nanti dhitta munculkan adegan romantis mereka berdua! Horeeeee! *girang sendiri, ditendang*

Pokoknya tetap setia ya readers menunggu fic pertama dhitta yang panjangnya sampe kayak jalur pantura ini! *dirajam*

Enjoy it.......!!!!!

Summary : " Berjanjilah untuk menjaga kalung itu! Biar bagaimanapun kalung itu begitu berarti untukku!" " Ak..aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan sarapannya ke kamarnya."

Disclaimer: Naruto dan chara di fic ini punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi Shinobi Gank ini punya dhitta! Hehehe*bangga*

* * *

" Hoam....ngantuk!" Seorang gadis berparas cantik mulai terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya yang putih mulus itu ke samping kiri dan kanan. Mata emeraldnya sedikit berkilau karena air mata. Dia bukan baru menangis, tapi murni karena ia baru bangun tidur.

Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk lewat jendela disampingnya. Ia melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya.

" Dimana aku?" Gumamnya singkat. Ia merasa asing berada diruangan serba cokelat ini. Diedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut ruangan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah lemari kayu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran cantik yang kalau dilihat mirip jangkar kapal lengkap dengan rantainya, pada bagian pintu. Disebelah kanan lemari terdapat sebuah meja rias. Sedangkan dihadapannya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah kabinet panjang yang diatasnya bertengger manis sebuah televisi layar datar yang kira-kira berukuran 29 inci, disebelah kiri televisi terdapat sebuah jam meja berwarna cokelat dan berbentuk jangkar.

Perlahan disibakannya selimut cokelat bermotif jangkar yang menutupi tubuhnya. Semuanya serasa berbeda. Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Karena kamarnya kebanyakan didominasi dengan warna merah dan pink, bukan cokelat. Bahkan piyama yang menutupi tubuh polosnya pun bukan miliknya. Gadis berambut pink lembut ini yakin bahwa ia hanya memiliki empat stel piyama bermotif tomat, beruang, sapi, dan gajah. Tapi yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah sebuah piyama yang lagi-lagi bermotif jangkar berwarna cokelat.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja rias. Dimeja rias itu tertata rapi beberapa botol parfume, hand body lotion, sabun cair, shampo dan sebuah sisir yang juga berwarna cokelat dengan gagang berbentuk jangkar kapal.

Diambilnya sisir itu. Dilihatnya dengan seksama pada bagian gagang berbentuk jangkar itu.

" Enjoy Your Trip..." Eja gadis itu saat menemukan sebuah tulisan berwarna emas pada bagian gagang sisir itu.

Ia mengerutkan keningnya sesaat. Seolah berpikir keras. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia meletakan kembali sisir itu dan menghambur kearah jendela. Dilihatnya ada beberapa burung camar yang terbang. Perlahan namun pasti, jemari lentiknya bergerak membuka jendela. Seketika pula matanya terbelalak bahkan nyaris copot sesaat setelah melihat pemandangan laut lepas dibalik jendela.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**The Shinobi Gank **

**Chapter 14 Love sick**

" Nona muda?! Ada apa teriak-teriak? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang memakai seragam maid yang lagi-lagi berwarna cokelat dengan motif jangkar-jangkar kecil dibagian roknya.

" Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Kau pasti penculik! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" Pekik gadis berambut pink tadi sambil mencengkeram leher si maid tersebut. Ralat bukan mencengkeram tapi mencekik leher si maid.

" No...na..muda...sa...ya bukan pen...culik...uhk" Ucap si maid terbata-bata. Badannya gemetar luar biasa.

" Dimana aku sekarang?!" Tanya gadis itu sambil memberikan death glare pada si maid.

" Sakura...." Panggil sesorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Gadis berambut pink yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari leher si maid.

" Kau?!" Desis Sakura dalam.

" KAU!!! Maniak!!!!!!!" Teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk sosok laki-laki yang baru datang itu.

" Karin keluarlah biar aku yang jelaskan semuanya!" Perintah orang itu. Karin, si maid hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

" Blam.." Suara pintu tertutup.

" Kau!" Geram Sakura marah.

" Kenapa? Nikmati saja perjalanan ini, Sakura!" Laki-laki itu berkata dengan santainya lalu mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang.

" Sebenarnya maumu apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

" Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berlibur. Apa itu salah?" Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya semula. Berjalan mendekati Sakura yang berdiri mematung di dekat jendela.

" Anggaplah perjalanan kecil ini sebagai bentuk dari perayaan ulang tahunku! Tidak berlebihan kan? Hn?" Sasuke semakin lama semakin mendekat ke Sakura. Membuat gadis dengan tinggi 168cm dan berat badan 54 kg itu melangkah mundur. Semakin Sasuke mendekat, Sakura juga melangkah mundur. Terus seperti sampai akhirnya tubuh Sakura terbentur tembok.

" Mengertilah...Kau kan kekasihku..." Bisik Sasuke ditelinga Sakura seraya membelai ringan pipi Sakura lembut.

" Cantik....." Bisik Sasuke lagi. Sakura dapat dengan jelas merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke yang menyapu bagian leher dan bahunya. Perilaku Sasuke ini jelas membuat wajah Sakura memerah tak karuan.

" A....ku....a...ku...." Sulit rasanya bagi Sakura untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Sekiranya keluar pasti terbata-bata. Dirasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat bahkan saking cepatnya serasa mau copot.

" Hmm? Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Rasanya Sakura mau pingsan jika melihat senyuman maut Sasuke.

" Hn...aku akan jelaskan semuanya!" Sasuke mulai melonggarkan jarak antara tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura. Sehingga Sakura dapat sedikit bernapas lega.

" Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja! Kau belum pernah naik kapal pesiar kan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Be...lum." Jawab Sakura jujur.

" Maafkan aku ya....Kalau aku tidak membawamu paksa, kau pasti tidak mau!"

" Siapa bilang?" Ungkap Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Biarpun Sasuke telah melonggarkan jarak, tetap saja mereka dalam posisi yang menurut Sakura 'kurang aman'.

" Hn? Maksudmu?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar apa yang barusan Sakura katakan.

" Asalkan kau mengajakku dengan baik-baik, aku juga mau pergi bersamamu! Memangnya aku pernah menolak permintaanmu sebelumnya? Kalaupun aku menolak, pada akhirnya aku juga pasti akan pergi kan?" Ucap Sakura cepat tanpa jeda sambil menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

" Jadi kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke. Matanya berkilat jahil.

" Iya aku marah! Kalau aku marah kau mau apa hah?! Harus ya kau melakukan ini semua?! Kau tak tahu apa? Aku ini tadi kaget setengah mati!" Amuk Sakura sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Sasuke.

" Harus ya kau mencengkeram bahuku?" Tanya Sasuke polos dengan wajah datar. Sakura langsung melepas cengkeramannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah daging sapi mentah itu.

" Hahaha...maafkan aku ya...!" Ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa ringan.

" Dasar childish!" Ledek Sakura ketus.

" Sebenarnya ini juga bukan ideku sih!" Sasuke mengakui.

"Sebenarnya ini semua ide Temari dan Shikamaru!" Jelas Sasuke perlahan.

" Shi...Shikamaru dan Temari-san?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada tak percaya.

" Hn! Kau pikir sejak kapan Uchiha Corp jadi punya kapal pesiar sebesar ini! Ini semua punya Nara Group!" Tambah Sasuke.

" Nar...Nar..Nara Group? Kapal ini punya keluarga Shikamaru?" Mata Sakura membulat tak percaya kalau kapal pesiar segede alaihim ini milik sahabatnya yang pemalas itu.

" Kau pikir aku berbohong! Kau ingat semalam kita berpesta dirumahku sampai semalam suntuk kan? Saat itu kau tertidur. Saat kau tertidur itulah aku dan yang lainnya menyusun acara jalan-jalan ini. Awalnya aku ingin membangunkanmu dan berdiskusi bersama tentang acara ini. Akhirnya kami membawamu kesini dalam keadaan kau yang tertidur karena kelelahan...!" Jelas Sasuke panjang dan lebar, sedangkan yang dijelaskan melotot tak percaya.

" Hanya aku yang tidak diajak berdiskusi?!" Tanya Sakura tak percaya. Bagaimanapun ia sedikit tersinggung dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

" Jangan salahkan aku ya jidat! Awalnya aku juga mau kau tahu acara ini! Tapi kau ini susah sekali dibangunkan! Jadinya Shikamaru bilang tak usah membangunkanmu!" Sasuke menjelaskan

" Lalu bagaimana dengan pakaianku?! Aku yakin kemarin aku masih memakai piyama sapi berwarna biru, bukan piyama cokelat berbentuk jangkar!" Sakura berkata dengan ketusnya sambil menusuk mata Sasuke dengan tatapan horornya.

" Tenang, Kiba sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu! Coba saja kau lihat dilemari! Piyama sapimu juga sudah dicuci kok! Temari yang mengantikan bajumu semalam!" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum....hmm....mungkin agak sedikit kalem.

" Hah...kenapa jadi begini! Aku kan belum beres-beres rumah! Flatku pasti berantakan!" Kata Sakura seraya menerawang.

" Tenang saja! Aku akan menghubungi Iruka untuk menyiapkan beberapa pelayan yang akan membereskan dan menjaga flatmu!" Sasuke berkata sambil merogoh saku kemejanya.

" Tidak perlu!" Cegah Sakura cepat dan cekatan dengan menekan tangan Sasuke yang masih ada di dalam saku kemejanya sehingga tak bisa keluar. Keduanya terdiam, Sakura sendiri tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, begitupun Sasuke tidak menanyakan alasan mengapa Sakura mencegahnya.

Sakura agak sedikit terpesona dengan lekuk dada bidang dan kekar Sasuke. Perlahan jemarinya yang semula ia gunakan untuk mencegah Sasuke, bergerak menelusuri dada bidang Sasuke yang tidak tertutup sempurna. Maklum Sasuke hanya mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru langit dan vest berwarna abu-abu. Tiga kancing teratas kemejanya sengaja dibuka.

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat menyadari aksi kekasihnya itu. Dan senyuman itu memudar saat jemari lentik milik Sakura menyentuh kalung yang hari ini Sasuke kenakan sebagai pelengkap penampilannya. Bandul kalung itu berupa batu mulia berwarna cokelat berbentuk bulat pipih dengan ukuran yang begitu pas, tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil.

" Uchiha..." Eja Sakura perlahan sesaat setelah melihat ukiran yang membentuk kata 'Uchiha' dibandul kalung itu.

" Ini dari ibuku!"

" Bagus...!" Puji Sakura. Mata emeraldnya dengan jelas menggambarkan bahwa ia terpukau dengan kalung itu.

" Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sasuke pelan. Percaya atau tidak, dua insan ini masih tetap dalam posisi sebelumnya. Yaitu merapat ke tembok dekat jendela.

" Hmm...!" Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum riang ke arah Sasuke. Muncul semburat merah tipis di pipi putih Sasuke. Sang Uchiha termuda blushing.

Detik berikutnya Sasuke telah melepas kalung itu dan memakaikannya di leher jenjang Sakura. Namun belum sempat benda indah itu terpasang, tangan Sakura sudah mencegahnya.

" Maksudmu apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

" Kau menyukainya kan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada memastikan.

" Tap...Tapi ini kan pemberian ibumu! Aku tidak mau menerimanya!" Tolak Sakura.

" Mau pemberian ibu atau siapapun aku tidak peduli! Ini sudah jadi milikku! Kau tak boleh menolaknya! Kau pantas mengenakannya!" Sasuke berkata lembut namun tetap terdengar tegas. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan melepaskan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Wajah cantiknya memerah lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke telah mengaitkan kalung itu di leher kekasihnya.

" Berjanjilah untuk menjaga kalung itu! Biar bagaimanapun kalung itu begitu berarti untukku!" Ucap Sasuke seraya mengangkat jari kelingkingnya kehadapan Sakura. Seolah mengajak Sakura untuk berjanji.

" Kalau kalung ini begitu berarti, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku? Seharusnya kau jaga saja baik-baik!" Tanya Sakura heran.

" Karena kau juga begitu berarti untukku! Aku percaya padamu! Sekarang berjanjilah!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengaitkan paksa kelingking mungil Sakura ke kelingkingnya.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah pertemuan mereka berdua, Sakura menghambur kepelukan Sasuke. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki bermata onyx indah itu.

Sasuke dengan senang hati membalas pelukan dari Sakura. Dikecupnya puncak kepala gadisnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Sekarang kau siap-siap! Mandi, dan berpakaian yang rapi untuk sarapan! Aku menunggumu kembali lagi kesini satu jam lagi! Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali!" Perintah Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura pelan.

" Siap kapten!" Pekik Sakura semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap kekasihnya setelah itu mendaratkan kecupan ringan dikening Sakura.

" Kutunggu! Bye-bye!" Sasuke melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum akhirnya tangan itu dipendamnya dalam saku celana abu-abunya dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

-

-

-

Diluar, Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah seraya meletakan tangan kanannya diatas dadanya.

" Sakura...dia mencintaiku!" Gumamnya pelan, dan setelah itu melenggang pergi.

-

-

-

Didalam kamar mandi. Setelah memastikan sudah tidak ada benang yang menempel ditubuhnya, Sakura segera berdiri dibawah shower yang menyala. Perlahan tetes demi tetes air membasahi tubuh putih Sakura. Dihadapannya terpasang sebuah cermin bulat yang mampu memantulkan bagian atas tubuh telanjangnya. Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah penuh semburat merah, saat jemarinya menyentuh kalung yang melingkar manis di lehernya. " Tak kusangka......dia mencintaiku....!" Gumamnya pelan sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas mandinya.

000000000000

Didekat lambung kapal, terlihat dengan jelas seorang pria bertubuh proporsional sedang berdiri menghadap lautan yang luas. Mata indah beriris emeraldnya nampak begitu redup. Penampilan juga sangat kacau. Kemeja hitam yang ia kenakan sudah benar-benar berantakan, empat kancing teratasnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih, begitupun dengan jas hitam yang melekat ditubuhnya hanya dipakai asal-asalan.

Sesekali terlihat ia memijat keningnya yang berkerut. Mungkin pria ini pusing. Atau jangan-jangan pria ini mabuk laut?

Bodoh! Buang jauh-jauh anggapan itu! Putra seorang pengusaha terkenal sepertinya mana mungkin mabuk laut. Kalau mabuk karena alkohol mungkin masih masuk akal. Bukan hanya masuk akal, tapi memang kenyataan. Jika kalian mendekat sedikit kearahnya, maka kalian akan dapat menghirup bau khas minuman keras yang menguar dibibirnya yang tipis namun _sexy_ itu.

" Sial....Kepalaku sakit...!" Gumamnya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Kebiasaan minum-minuman keras sampai mabuk sudah dianggap hal yang biasa olehnya. Bahkan hampir seminggu dua kali ia menghabiskan waktu untuk minum-minum di bar atau diskotik. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ia punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk mabuk sekarang. Semalam adalah pesta hari jadi sahabatnya. Ya...sahabat yang baru dikenalnya empat tahun lalu. Seperti party-party pada umumnya pastilah disajikan berbagai macam jenis minuman seperti cocktail, vodka, sampai wine tersaji. Itulah yang menjadi alasan kuat mengapa ia mabuk sekarang.

" Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi....?"

000000000

" Hoammm!" Untuk kesekian kalinya Shikamaru menguap. Tubuh tegap dan atletisnya disandarkan di sebuah kursi dengan malasnya. Hal ini sangat jelas mengundang munculnya urat kemarahan di kening seseorang.

" Shikamaru!!! Semangat sedikit kenapa sih!?" Pekik Temari jengkel. " Kita kan mau menyambut para penumpang nanti! Kau ini bagaimana sih?!" Ceramah gadis berkuncir empat ini.

" Kenapa kita harus repot-repot menyambut mereka sih! Suruh saja yang lain!" Jawab Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi malas-malasan. Bahkan kali ini ia berkata sambil memejamkan matanya.

" Kau ini enak saja kalau bicara! Itu namanya makan gaji buta tahu! Lagipula kan ayah sudah mempercayakan perjalanan ini pada kita!" Temari mencoba untuk sabar dalam menghadapi kekasihnya yang tidak mau repot ini. Masih jelas teringat di kepalanya tentang perintah ayah Shikamaru untuk mengurus dan bertanggung jawab dalam perjalanan ini.

" Huh....cerewet! Aku ini capek tahu!" Balas Shikamaru malas-malasan. Niatan Temari untuk memperkuat kesabarannya hilang sudah.

" UGH......Kau pikir kau saja yang capek?!" Tuh kan, meledaklah emosi Temari. " Aku juga capek tahu-..."

" Wah...wah...pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah dimarahi, Shikamaru!" Seseorang berambut kuning tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan, ralat bukan pembicaraan tapi omelan Temari.

" Selamat siang Shikamaru-kun, Temari-san!" Sapa seorang gadis berambut indigo yang ada disamping si rambut kuning. Senyuman si rambut indigo lantas meruntuhkan semua kemarahan dan kejengkelan Temari.

" Ah....Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun selamat siang! Ayo silahkan duduk!" Kata Temari ramah, membuat Shikamaru menyipitkan matanya, 'cepat sekali ia berubah! Dasar perempuan!' dengus Shikamaru dalam hati.

" Temari-neechan sepertinya harus belajar untuk lebih bersabar ya!" Ledek Naruto setelah duduk di kursi yang kosong tepat disamping tunangannya, Hinata.

" Hah...mau bagaimana lagi, sudah kucoba tapi tetap saja tidak bisa bersabar kalau menghadapinya, tapi pasti akan kucoba lain waktu..hahaha....!" Ujar Temari seraya mendeath glare Shikamaru.

" Hahahaha....Kalian ini! Beruntung kau Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan pasangan seperti Temari-neechan! Benar-benar pengertian!" Naruto berkomentar dengan heboh dan lebay seperti biasanya.

" Bisa saja kau Naruto!" Temari agak sedikit tersipu, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

" Oiya bagaimana tidur kalian? Hinata apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam? Kuharap kalian menikmati perjalanan ini!" Temari kembali berbicara ramah.

" Hah...cepat sekali mood mu berubah! Kalian tahu kuharap perjalan ini cepat berakhir...arghhhh...!" Teriak Shikamaru tertahan. Kalian tahu kenapa? Ya karena sekarang kaki Shikamaru sedang dirajam oleh hak sepatu milik Temari. *bacanya: diinjek Temari*

" Hahaha...perjalanan ini hanya empat hari kok! Iya kan Shikamaru...?!" Ujar Temari seraya tersenyum ramah. Tapi bagi Shikamaru senyuman itu lebih mirip seperti senyuman malaikat pencabut nyawa. Naruto dan Hinata hanya sweatdrop melihat pasangan ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kiba dan akamaru hadir ditengah-tengah mereka.

" Hai semua selamat siang!" Teriak Kiba heboh dan rusuh. Tak kalah rusuhnya dengan Naruto. Kiba Langsung merangkul semua manusia yang ada dimeja itu satu persatu.

" Eh...menjauhlah! Kau bau Kiba!" Pekik Naruto sewot.

" Hah...masa?" Tanya Kiba dengan tampang tak berdosa seraya mencium tubuhnya sendiri yang hari ini terbalut sebuah baju putih polos tanpa lengan dan celana pendek berwarna biru cerah. Maklum Kiba baru saja selesai fitnes.

" Kurasa keringatku ini harum!" Kiba berkata dengan pedenya. Memang masih terlihat ada keringat yang mengucur di tangan kekar berotot miliknya.

" Sudah-sudah! Bagus kan kalau berkeringat karena olahraga! Ayo silahkan duduk, Kiba !" Sama seperti saat Hinata dan Naruto datang, Temari mempersilahkan Kiba dan Sasuke duduk.

" Terima kasih Temari-neechan!" Pekik Kiba heboh lalu duduk dikursi tepat disamping Naruto. " Akamaru duduk disini!" Perintah Kiba pada Akamaru. Berhubung Akamaru sudah dirawat oleh Kiba dari kecil, jadi bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Kiba untuk menyuruh Akamaru duduk. Buktinya, setelah diperintah oleh sang majikan, Akamaru langsung duduk dengan manisnya disamping Kiba.

" Berarti tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura-chan yang belum datang ya..." Pikir Temari sambil menunjuk dua kursi kosong disamping Naruto dan disampingnya sendiri.

" Kalau mereka, sebentar lagi juga datang! Tadi aku sempat melihat mereka berdua dilantai dua!" Ucap Kiba dengan nada melapor sambil meminum tehnya.

" Lalu kenapa tidak pergi bersama-sama?" Tanya Hinata.

" Hah....bagaimana ya, aku ini kan anak baik! Mana mungkin anak baik mengganggu dua sejoli yang sedang jalan berdua! Benar tidak Akamaru?" Komentar Kiba.

" Guk!" Dan komentar itu langsung disetujui oleh Akamaru. Shikamaru hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan.

" Ya...ya simpan alasanmu itu Kiba! Karena Sasuke sudah ada disini!" Ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah pitu restoran. Terlihat disana tubuh Sasuke yang mulai memasuki area restoran sambil menggandeng tangan mungil namun sedikit berotot milik Sakura.

Hinata segera menoleh kearah yang sama, dan ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan mata jade Sakura, langsung saja gadis berambut indigo itu melambaikan tangannya.

" Sakura-chan!" Pekik Hinata pada Sakura.

Sakura langsung menghambur kearah Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap stay cool mengikutinya dibelakang

" Sakura-chan!" Kali ini giliran Temari heboh. Ia langsung menyapa Sakura hangat. Memberi kecupan ringan dikedua pipi Sakura dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk.

" Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Temari antusias.

" Hmm...tidurku nyenyak kok Temari-san! Hanya sempat terkejut saat bangun tadi! Hehehe" Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa kecil.

" Maafkan kami ya Sakura-chan! Membawamu paksa kemarin malam!" Ucap Temari sedikit menyesal.

" Iya tidak apa-apa kok! Sasuke tadi sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku! Aku justru berterima kasih pada kalian semua!" Sakura berkata dengan sedikit canggung. Masih terngiang dengan jelas dibenaknya bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukannya begitu mesra tadi.

" Hah..syukurlah, kupikir kau akan mengamuk kalau tahu kami telah membawamu paksa!" Timpal Shikamaru. Mendengar pernyataan itu sontak membuat Sasuke tertawa kecil.

" Tadi juga ia sudah sempat mengamuk! Untung aku bisa mengendalikannya!" Kata-kata yang baru saja dikeluarkan Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura mengeluarkan death glare-nya.

" Hahaha...itu kan biasa, ya kan Sakura-chan!" Komentar Naruto.

" Hah...habis kalian membuatku kaget! Sebenarnya kapal ini menuju kemana?" Tanya Sakura.

" Kita akan ke Hongkong!" Pekik Naruto keras. Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

" Kita ngapain kesana?" Tanya Sakura bodoh. " Kita belanja Sakura-chan!" Ujar Hinata. Ini untuk bocoran saja, biar Hinata lugu, tapi urusan belanja dia yang nomor satu.

" Belanja saja ke Hongkong? Bukannya di Tokyo juga banyak?" Tanya Sakura bodoh (lagi).

" Kita disana kan bukan hanya untuk belanja!" Jawab Shikamaru menambahkan. Sakura yang sebenarnya belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan 'orang-orang kaya' hanya bisa ngangguk pasrah.

Sajian makan pagi sudah terhidang. Sajian sarapan kali ini adalah ala Eropa. Berbagai jenis roti dan pancake tersaji disini. Disamping itu terdapat pula beberapa piring yang berisi irisan buah segar seperti kiwi, strawberry dan jeruk sunkist. Untuk minumnya, tersaji segelas jus jeruk dingin untuk masing-masing orang.

Setelah itu acara sarapan pun dimulai. Tapi entah mengapa ditengah acara sarapannya, Sakura merasakan panggilan alam yang sangat tidak mengenakan. Ia ingin buang air kecil.

" Ehm...Maaf aku izin ke toilet sebentar..!" Ujar Sakura meminta izin pada semuanya.

" Toiletnya ada disebelah sana!" Shikamaru memberitahu lalu melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

" Ingin kuantar Sakura-chan?" Tanya Temari menawarkan.

" Tidak usah Temari-san, aku bisa sendiri kok! Aku permisi!" Sakura pamit dan langsung pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya.

-

-

-

" Toiletnya disebelah mana ya?" Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Ia benar-benar menyesal mengapa tidak menerima tawaran Temari. Karena buktinya sekarang ia tersesat.

" Maaf, toiletnya disebelah mana ya?" Tanya Sakura pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

" Dibelakang anda Nona!" Ujar sang pelayan memberitahu letak toilet yang ternyata tepat berada dibelakang Sakura.

" Oh...hahaha ternyata ada dibelakangku! Terima kasih ya..!" Sakura benar-benar mengutuk atas dirinya yang bodoh karena tak menyadari adanya papan berwarna kuning yang didalamnya tertulis kata 'TOILET' dibelakangnya. Ia segera menuju toilet perempuan dengan agak tergesa-gesa karena sudah tidak tahan.

00000000000000000

" Temari, mana adikmu?" Tanya Sasuke sukses menghentikan gerakan Temari yang sedang menikmati pancake buahnya. Shikamaru hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Sedangkan Naruto dan Kiba hanya saling berpandangan seolah melakukan hubungan telepati.

'Temari-neesan punya adik?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati, karena sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Temari punya seorang adik. Yang ia tahu Temari adalah anak tunggal.

" Di...di...dia.." Jawab Temari terbata-bata. Entah kenapa mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tadi membuatnya gemetar.

" Dia mabuk!" Jelas Shikamaru.

" Hn? Mabuk?" Tanya Sasuke seolah memastikan.

" Kemarin ia terlalu bersemangat, jadinya minum terlalu banyak! Hahaha...harap maklum ya! Dia kan masih kecil!" Ujar Temari seraya tertawa hambar.

" 21 tahun kau bilang masih kecil?" Kiba heran dengan ucapan Temari.

" Sekarang bagaimana? Apa dia sudah sarapan?" Tanya Kiba

" Ak..aku sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan sarapannya ke kamarnya." Lagi-lagi Temari menjawab seraya tertawa hambar. Padahal dalam kata-katanya tidak ada hal yang lucu sama sekali.

" Jangan terlalu manjakan dia Temari-neechan!" Naruto menasehati. " Kenapa dia tiadak sarapan bersama dnegan kita saja?"

" Ia lelah, jadi perlu istirahat!" Temari hanya menunduk pasrah, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum, namun senyum getir dan lagi-lagi hambar.

" Fisiknya tidak kuat, tapi memaksakan diri!" Sindir Sasuke.

" Membicarakan orang lain! Tidak berguna!" Dengus Shikamaru jengkel. Mata hitamnya sangat menyiratkan ketidaksukaan yang mendalam pada sosok adik kekasihnya itu.

Diam sejenak. Semua takut berkomentar setelah mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Sasuke sendiri juga tidak terlalu menyukai sosok dari adik Temari itu...tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak mungkin menunjukan rasa ketidaksukaannya itu secara langsung. Bagaimanapun ia masih menghormati Temari.

" Sakura-chan lama..." Ujar Hinata memecah keheningan.

" Mungkin saja ia sakit perut!" Tebak Kiba seraya memasukan beberapa potong kiwi ke mulutnya. Mendengar dua komentar dari sahabatnya, Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

" Teme, kau mau kemana?" Cegah Naruto. Jujur Naruto kurang menyukai sikap Sasuke yang terkadang tidak sopan.

" Menyusul Sakura!" Jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto atau yang lainnya.

000000000000

" Ah....leganya...!" Sakura menghela napas lega saat keluar dari toilet. Akhirnya ia bisa kembali makan enak sekarang.

Lagi-lagi dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet tanpa memperdulikan peringatan yang ada dilantai toilet yang tertulis ' Hati-hati lantai licin'

Alhasil....

" Bugh....Awww...!" teriak Sakura tertahan saat menyadari dirinya terpeleset. Bokongnya terasa sakit bukan main.

Ia langsung meringis kesakitan, dilihatnya letak sepatu haknya sedikit geser dari tempatnya, menandakan kalau tadi ia terjatuh cukup parah.

" Aduuuuh...sakit...!"

" Kau ini masih saja bodoh!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria yang jujur mengagetkan Sakura.

" Enak saja, jaga bicaramu ya..!" Balas Sakura ketus..perlahan diarahkan pandangannya menuju sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

" Ka...kau..!" Desis Sakura tak percaya, saat menyadari sosok dihadapannya.

-

-

-

-

Seorang pria berambut merah....

-

-

-

Mata emerald keduanya bertemu....

-

-

-

-

"Gaara-kun..."

-

-

**End Chap 14**

* * *

Huwehehehehe....setelah hiatus lama, dhitta kembali dengan fic gajenya...!

Kenapa shinobi gank jadi begini?! Maap ya readers dhitta lagi pusing memikirkan banyak hal, jadilah dhitta nulis fic gaje kayak gini! Maklum dhitta lagi amat sangat menekuni ujian yang baru akan kelar sekitar tiga minggu lagi...*langsung tepar*

Hahaha...tapi dhitta akan tetap berusaha untuk melanjutkan fic ini..

tapi mungkin belum aktif banget. Mulai aktif sekitar bulan juli mungkin...heheh *dirajam*

Oke deh...langsung bocoran chap 15: muncul saingan baru nih...ayo siapakah itu? Sasuke ayo berjuang! Temari sama Shikamaru kok berantem terus! Kiba ayo cari pacar! Saatnya kenangan pahit terulang kembali, apakah Sakura sanggup menjalaninya? Semua hanya ada dichapter 15! Tunggu ya!

Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah review!

**tenshi_kyuubi, Sasusaku_forever, Fusae LeeBumYeHyun Deguchi, Li Qiu Lollipop,No Name, Tamuramaro Fujimaki, Haruchi Nigiyama, Naru-mania, Princess Mikaia, Fuyuki Namikaze, Tamaru Ariki, Cute, Kirihara Hisoka, Razuka Kibavant, KuroShiro6yh_males login, AngelFromTheHeaven, Yuusaki Kuchiki, Arishima Ryuu-chan, Sora Chand, Green YuupiCandy Chan, Black Card, Yuniko Uchiha, Dark Sky-Naranarana Kasumi, Shiho Kazunari, Mayuura, Msyticahime, Uchiha-Namikaze Natalia, Aiko Fusui, r,c Arisha Shiraishi, Jeevas Lollipop, Haibara Kawaii, Sabaku No Nanda, Risle coe, Imuri Ridan Chara**

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, jgn lupa review ya....! Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!**  
**


	16. Chapter 15

Huwaaaa! Respon yang positif ternyata untuk hubungan Gaara dan Sakura! *siapa juga yang respon fic lu!*

Hehheh..konfliknya kompleks sekali ya...*bukan cuma tapi terlalu kompleks!*

Maaf ya readers dhitta terlalu berbelit-belit, bertele-tele dan ga selesai-selesai ini fic. Sebenarnya fic ini ingin segera dhitta selesaikan, hanya saja banyak sekali konflik dalam diri dhitta sendiri yang harus dhitta curahkan dalam fic ini(?)

Yasudahlah daripada saya banyak ngelantur, mending langsung ke story...hehehehe

Penasaran sama hubungan SasuSaku? Baca ya, terus review deh...!

Summary : Andaikan hatiku bisa memilih antara dirimu dan Gaara.... Andaikan Gaara tak hadir kembali...Hatiku pasti merasakan kebahagian bersamamu dan takkan pernah mendua darimu Sasuke-kun....

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**The Shinobi Gank **

Chapter 15 Aku Saku, Aku Gaara, Aku dan Aku

**Sakura POV **

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku duduk di meja makan setelah kembali dari toilet. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sudah berjam-jam aku berada di sini. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada orang-orang yang ada disekitar ini. Terlihat Kiba dan Naruto yang masih saja terus mengoceh tak jelas. Sedangkan Shikamaru masih dengan tampang malasnya menanggapi ocehan Kiba dan Naruto yang sahut-sahutan. Perlahan tapi pasti, ekor mataku menangkap wajah Temari-san yang tampak begitu bahagia. Senyum terus saja terlihat di wajah cantik miliknya.

Aku yakin ia sedang senang saat ini. Dan alasan kenapa ia begitu senang adalah pasti karena kehadiran adik tercinta disampingnya. Ya...adiknya. Aku juga baru mengetahui kalau Temari-san memiliki seorang adik. Dan adiknya itu adalah orang yang sangat berarti untukku. Dialah yang selama ini tanpa sadar selalu kutunggu dan kedambakan. Yang membuka mataku bahwa ada orang lain yang menyukaiku. Ia sadarkanku tentang adanya cinta terhadap lawan jenis. Dia juga yang membuatku bangkit dari keterpurukan, bangkit dari lumpur kesedihan akibat ditinggal orang tua. Tapi ia juga yang kembali menjatuhkanku kedalam lumpur kesedihan itu. Ia tak menyakitiku, ia hanya meninggalkanku.

Dialah Sabaku No Gaara. Selama ini aku tak tahu siapa dia. Yang kutahu ia berasal dari keluarga berada. Keluarga yang memiliki segalanya. Dan hanya satu yang tak dimiliki oleh keluarganya, yaitu kasih sayang. Ayah Gaara adalah orang penting dipemerintahan. Sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang pewaris perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang pariwisata. Dan yang kutahu ia adalah anak tunggal dan tidak memiliki saudara.

Entah kenapa membayangkan kembali sosoknya membuatku hatiku teriris. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kutatap wajahnya. Ia masih menikmati sajian yang ada dihadapannya. Wajahnya tenang, seolah tak ada yang menggangu pikirannya. Aku dapat melihat ia tak terlalu menghiraukan keadaan disekitarnya. Ia tak menanggapi Naruto dan Kiba yang terusan mengoceh. Masih menikmati potongan-potongan daging ikan yang perlahan masuk ke mulutnya. Dari segi sikap, ia tak banyak berubah. Tapi dari segi fisik....

Aku tersenyum miris. Perlahan kutundukan wajahku. Perlahan kuremas gaun berwarna merah marun yang kukenakan. Berharap dengan ini aku bisa menghilangkan kegalauan hatiku. Aku bingung, aku dilema. Kutanya pada kalian sekarang, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika seseorang dimasa lalu kalian kembali? Seseorang yang dulu sangat kau cintai, kau dambakan kembali? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian kembali bertemu dengan orang yang telah menyakiti kalian?

Atau yang lebih mudahnya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian dipertemukan kembali dengan mantan kekasih kalian yang sejujurnya masih kalian cintai?

Apakah kalian akan menghambur kepelukannya lalu berkata 'Kau sudah kembali!' seperti adegan difilm romantis?

Atau kalian akan memukulnya sambil berkata 'Lelaki kurang ajar! Beraninya kau muncul kembali kehadapanku!' seperti adegan film action?

Atau apa? Kumohon beritahu aku! Agar aku dapat menghilangkan kegalauan hati ini. Aku tak mungkin memeluknya, merasakan kehangatan dari setiap jengkal tubuhnya dikala ia memelukku. Aku tak mungkin kembali merasakan cinta miliknya. Aku juga tak mungkin melakukan hal ekstrim dengan memukulnya. Jujur aku sangat ingin melakukan hal itu andai saja aku bisa.

Ada dua hal yang membuatku tak bisa melakukan hal ini, pertama sudah ada seseorang disisiku selain Gaara. Orang yang berasal dari keluarga terkutuk bernama Uchiha. Orang yang juga kucintai. Orang yang seolah hadir untuk menggantikan tempat Gaara dihatiku. Walaupun aku sadar, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Gaara di hatiku. Dialah Sasuke. Orang yang beberapa bulan yang lalu tak pernah kuinginkan. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku dapat merasakan cinta darinya. Cinta yang aku tak tahu apakah itu tulus atau tidak.

Kedua, aku tak mungkin memukulnya dan bertindak kasar padanya. Melihatnya terluka gores pun membuatku sakit. Apalagi jika aku memukulnya. Jangankan memukul, memiliki perasaan benci dan murka pun aku tak bisa.

Tuhan, kenapa jadi begini? Disaat aku mulai kembali membangun sebuah hubungan baik dengan Sasuke. Disaat aku mulai merasakan cinta dari Sasuke, Gaara dengan indahnya muncul kembali dihadapanku. Muncul setelah semua yang ia lakukan padaku. Jujur aku tak sanggup memilih diantara mereka berdua andai kata aku disuruh memilih.

Sekarang pikiranku melayang-layang. Melayang ke kejadian setengah jam yang lalu. Dimana dengan mudahnya ia muncul kehadapanku....muncul ke kehidupanku kembali.

**Flashback **

" Gaara-kun..." Gumamku pelan. Tanpa diperintah, air mataku sudah meluncur membasahi pipiku tak kala melihat wajahnya. Wajah mantan kekasihku.

" Cengeng.." Ucapnya datar. Entah kenapa kata-katanya sama sekali tak menyinggung perasaanku. Aku justru merindukan kata-kata ejekan darinya.

" Kau...kembali.." Ucapku lirih. Perlahan aku bangkit dari posisiku. Kusentuh pergelangan tangannya. Dia tak menolakku.

Tuhan, kurasakan tangan putihnya begitu kurus tak berisi. Tangannya dingin, seperti mayat hidup. Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Pipinya tirus, rambutnya berantakan dan awut-awutan. Sudah berapa lama pria ini terakhir kali menyisir rambutnya? Bibirnya kering, kulit wajahnya pucat tak berwarna.

Ada lingkaran hitam tipis dikantung matanya. Apa ia tidak tidur semalam?

Yang lebih membuatku miris adalah tatapan matanya. Mata emeraldnya tidak seperti dulu. Dulu, tatapan emeraldnya begitu hangat dan memancarkan kharisma yang kuat. Berbeda dengan sekarang yang terlihat hampa tak berisi. Seolah pikirannya kosong tak berisi pula. Atau mungkin ia terlalu pandai menutupi kondisi hatinya saat ini?

Kutatap tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah. Fisiknya begitu berubah. Tubuhnya kurus sama halnya dengan tangannya, tak berisi seperti dulu. Lihat pakaiannya begitu berantakan tak teratur. Dan sejak kapan ia jadi senang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam begini? Seperti orang sedang berduka saja. Setahuku ia lebih menyukai mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih atau merah marun, bukan hitam. Setahuku juga ia tak terlalu menyukai pakaian formal seperti ini, memakai jas, kemeja, dasi pula. Entah kenapa aku jadi begitu familiar dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini....seperti..

" Sasuke-kun..." Tanpa diperintah mulutku menggumamkan nama itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

Gaara menatapku datar. Tak ada ekspresi terpancar dari wajahnya.

" Kau mengharapkannya? Dia ada disana.." Ucapnya pelan. Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Tapi aku segera mengerti manakala ekor mataku menangkap sosok lelaki jangkung yang sedang menuju kearahku dan Gaara. Gaara segera melepaskan peganganku dengan kasarnya. Hatiku kembali terasa teriris melihat tingkah Gaara. Aku seolah ditolaknya...

" Sakura..." Panggil Sasuke. Ia segera menghampiriku. " Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, ia terlihat begitu khawatir. Apalagi ketika mata onyx – nya mendapati lututku dan sikuku yang lecet.

" Kau terluka? Sakit? Sini kulihat!" Sasuke meraih tangannku. Mengusap sikuku dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku semakin merasa tak enak. Aku segera menarik lenganku kasar. Aku tak ingin menunjukan kedekatanku dengan Sasuke didepan mata Gaara langsung. Terdebgar egois tapi aku tak tahan jika melihat ekspresi Gaara saat ini.

" Aku hanya lihat sebentar! Kalau kau terluka bagaimana? Aku kan khawatir!" Pekik Sasuke. Aku benar-benar mencelos mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. " Maaf" Gumamku pelan. Ia hnya mengganguk lalu menarikku pergi. Tapi belum sempat ia menarikku pergi, matanya bertemu dengan mata emerald milik Gaara.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya sinis.

" Ini tempat umum!" Jawabnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kurasakan jantungku berdetak kencang. Aku takut jika keduanya sampai perang mulut. Aku tahu Sasuke pasti mudah tersulut emosinya bila berhadapan dengan Gaara yang seperti ini.

" Hah...kau pikir aku anak kecil yang tak tahu ini tempat umum? Dasar bodoh!" Kata Sasuke kasar. Sasuke mengenal Gaara?

" Kalau kau bukan anak kecil, kenapa menanyakan kenapa aku berada disini. Ini bukan ruang privasimu kan?" Aku benar-benar salut dengan ucapan Gaara. Ia tetap kritis seperti dulu.

" Sulit berbicara dengan orang sepertimu! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kekasihku disini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatapku dan Gaara bergantian. Tubuhku terasa bergetar sekarang. Keringat sudah meluncur di pelipisku.

" Sasuke-kun...ak...aku.." Berniat ingin mencairkan suasana yang tegang ini, justru aku malah jadi gugup. Ini jelas mengundang curiga Sasuke. Dasar Sakura bodoh!

" Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke padaku dengan nada curiga. Mati kutu aku sekarang.

" A...a...ak...aku...."

" Aku tak mengenalnya!" Itu bukan kata-kataku. Aku langsung melirik kesumber suara. Gaara dengan tegasnya mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengenalku. Aku merasa bersyukur atas kata-kata Gaara. Karena setidaknya aku bisa terbebas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sasuke. Tapi disisi lain, ada rasa sakit yang mendera hatiku. Aku seolah tak diakuinya...

" Aku hanya menolongnya. Tak mungkin ia kubiarkan terjatuh disini." Tambah Gaara.

" Begitu, walau bagaimanapun kuucapkan terima kasih padamu! Dan kenalkan ini kekasihku Sakura!" Sasuke memperkenalkanku dihadapannya. Tak lupa sambil memperkenalkan statusku juga.

" Sabaku No Gaara!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku. Aku dengan senang hati menggapai tangannya, kurasakan perasaanku begitu tenang sekarang. Kenapa aku ini, hanya berjabat tangan dengannya saja sudah membuatku setenang ini...

" Kau tak ingin makan bersama?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Membuat Gaara melepaskan tanganku. Aku semakin yakin kalau Sasuke mengenal Gaara.

" Tidak!" Tolak Gaara singkat lalu meninggalkan kami.

" Kakakmu menantimu dimeja makan...!" Lanjut Sasuke. Dan itu sukses membuat Gaara menghentikan langkahnya.

Tunggu apa aku tak salah dengar... Gaara memiliki seorang kakak? Dan Sasuke mengenalnya?

**End Flashback **

000000000000000

Aku kembali tersenyum miris manakala mengingat kejadian tadi. Tentang Aku, Gaara dan Sasuke. Perlahan kuangkat wajahku dan orang pertama yang tetangkap oleh mataku adalah sosok disamping Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata. Mata levender lembut miliknya menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

Aku maklum dengan tatapan itu. Kami sudah bersahabat belasan tahun. Dan tentu saja ia mengenal Gaara, karena Gaara memang masa laluku. Dan ia mengerti perasaanku sekarang, dan aku sangat berterima kasih jika aku diizinkan untuk berdua saja dengan Hinata. Mungkin rasa sakit dan kegalauanku akan hilang jika berbicara dengan Hinata.

Aku pun meletakan tangan kananku didepan dadaku, mengusapnya pelan dan tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Mengerti bahwa gerakanku tadi berarti bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

00000000000

Hari telah berganti malam. Kurasakan angin malam begitu menusuk tubuhku manakala aku sedang berdiri didepan jendela kamarku.

Aku sendirian disini. Sebenarnya aku ingin ada Hinata disini menemaniku. Tapi aku sadar, aku tak mungkin mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. Mereka kan pasangan yang baru saja bertunangan. Pasti butuh waktu berduaan saja. Aku tak mungkin tiba-tiba meminta Hinata menemaniku.

Aku masih saja terus memandang pemandangan laut lepas yang tersuguh dihadapanku. Aku melamun. Tatapan mataku kosong sama halnya dengan pikiranku.

Tapi lama kelamaan otakku memutar kembali memori-memori yang seharusnya tak boleh kuingat kembali. Memori yang sudah dengan susah payah kukubur dalam-dalam. Mulai dari memori tentang orang tuaku, memori tentang peristiwa kematian orang tuaku, dan yang paling menyita adalah memoriku tentang sosok berambut merah bermata emerald sama sepertiku.

" Gaara-kun..." Gumamku pelan. Aku telah kembali menyebut namanya, setelah hampir bertahun-tahun lamanya aku tak menyebut namanya. Bagiku nama itu begitu tabu untuk disebutkan, tapi sekarang....Ketika ia telah kembali...rasanya begitu berbeda.

Perlahan air mataku mengalir. Aku mulai menangis dalam diam ketika mengingat kebersamaan kami dulu. Rasanya begitu sakit....

**Your back figure as you left  
I can't forget it  
Because I cherished you**

" Kenalkan Sabaku No Gaara...."

" Sai..."

" Gaara ini adalah murid yang baru tiba dari London, Sakura..."

" Haruno Sakura...senang bertemu denganmu..."

'**Time will fix it all'  
Was the support from my friends  
But it is too less to bury you  
In between the continuous trips**

" Kau kenapa ?"

" Bundaku meninggal…"

" Kau sedih?"

" Tentu saja aku sedih!"

" Kenapa harus sedih, mereka kan hanya pergi sementara..."

" Eh...."

" Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan disedihkan...."

" Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

" Setidaknya nanti kan kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka! Disurga!"

**The thing that finds me again  
It is your voice carried by the wind  
Can you forget?**

" Bagaimanapun tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan Bunda dan Ayah!"

" Kenapa bisa begitu?"

" Karena aku sudah tak akan pernah bisa lagi dicintai ayah dan bunda!"

" Apa harus ayah dan bunda yang mencintaimu....?"

" Tentu saja...."

" Oh....tapi aku mencintaimu kok..!"

" Eh...?"

**Day by day, The day that you aren't here  
Becomes a memory like yesterday  
It burdens me so much  
One day just for only one day  
If only my hand can wipe your tears  
Then I will tell you, **

**My everything**

" Sakura....aku mencintaimu..!"

" Sudahlah, jangan bercanda! Kau ini..!"

" Aku serius! Jadilah kekasihku!"

**The past memories I can't forget  
It hides the past nights  
When the heartless times stops**

" Gaara-kun, boleh aku bertemu keluargamu?"

" Tak perlu.."

" Kenapa begitu?"

" Tak ada yang spesial dari mereka! Ayah sibuk, ibu sudah meninggal!"

" Bagaimana dengan saudaramu? Kau punya kakak kan?"

" Tidak! Aku anak tunggal! Dan itulah yang aku inginkan!"

**On top of the promise I couldn't keep  
Is the dust that settled on top  
Secretly, I clean it off with my tears**

" Andaikata kita berpisah, apa yang akan kau lakukan Sakura?"

" Kita tak akan berpisah!"

" Kenapa yakin begitu...?"

" Karena kau mencintaiku kan, Gaara-kun?"

" Ya...sangat...maafkan aku..!"

**In between the large population  
I'm looking for you again  
My voice saying that I love you  
Can you forget it**

" Sakura-chan....aku lulus!"

" Benar kah? Aku juga Hinata, Sai!"

" Kemana Gaara?"

" Hei apa kau melihat Gaara?"

" Bukannya ia sudah pindah sejak dua hari yang lalu?"

**Day by day, The day that you aren't here  
Becomes a memory like yesterday  
It burdens me so much  
One day just for only one day  
If only my hand can wipe your tears  
Then I will tell you, My everything**

" Apa salahku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

" Aku ingin karir!"

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahukanku dari awal? Kenapa tidak berkarir di Jepang saja?"

" Tak perlu mempersulitku Sakura!"

" Tapi kau sudah janji takkan meninggalkanku kan? Gaara-kun?"

" Aku harus pergi!"

" Tidak! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Kau akan kembali?"

" Tidak..."

**In the split road of my destiny, even if they say it is a shattered dream  
I wish I can bring you back again**

" Katakan kau masih mencintaiku, Gaara-kun...!"

" Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Sakura! Tinggalkan aku....!"

" Tidak! GAARA-KUN!!!!"

**If I can get to see you  
If this aged prayer can bring you back  
What I couldn't say  
The words I couldn't say that was deep inside my heart  
Then I will tell you  
I love you and You're My Everything****  
****Please receive my last courage**

Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa? Aku sendiri yang berdoa agar Gaara kembali! Tapi kenapa hati ini tetap sakit. Ada atau tidak adanya dirinya disisiku kurasakan tak berbeda. Luka ini tetap tak menutup.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku tak dapat menghitung sudah berapa tetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata ini. Mataku sudah bengkak sekarang. Tapi itu tak kunjung membuatku berhenti menangis.

Sudah Sakura lupakan Gaara. Benci dia! Dia sudah menyakitimu kan? Tapi kenapa ia begitu sulit untuk dilupakan? Kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya barang sedikit saja?

Tok...tok...tok...

Suara pintu itu sukses membangunkanku dari ingatan akan Gaara. Aku segera beranjak pergi dari jendela menuju ke arah pintu. Tapi setelah sampai depan pintu, aku berfikir kalau mana mungkin aku keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini? Lagipula aku malas menerima tamu. Kecuali itu Hinata.

" Siapa?" Tanyaku. Suaraku terdengar parau.

" Sasuke..." Jantungku berdetak keras tak beraturan begitu mendengar jawaban dari luar. Aku segera menghapus air mataku cepat-cepat, beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukaku.

**End Sakura POV. **

" Sakura kau tak apa? Kau ada didalam?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunggu Sakura membukakan pintu untuknya.

" I...ya tunggu sebentar!" Sasuke yang telah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, langsung tersenyum dan menunggu dengan sabar.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan nampaklah tubuh mungil Sakura yang sudah dibalut dengan piyama berwarna putih polos.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

" Kau sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Sakura yang sepertinya sudah siap naik ke atas ranjang.

" Belum, silahkan masuk Sasuke-kun!" Tawar Sakura. Dan tawaran itu langsung disambut senyum sumringah dari Sasuke. Segera ia menghambur masuk ke kamar Sakura. Yang sebenarnya menyambung dengan kamarnya.

Sasuke langsung menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat menyadari jendela kamar Sakura yang terbuka.

" Udara malam sangat dingin Sakura! Tak baik untuk kesehatan!" Sasuke menasihati seraya menutup jendela kamar Sakura.

" Maaf..." Gumam Sakura pelan tak seperti biasanya. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan mendudukan dirinya disamping gadisnya itu.

" Di lambung kapal, sedang ada pesta BBQ! Mau kesana? Yang lain sudah menunggu!" Tawar Sasuke.

" Maaf, aku sepertinya tidak bisa datang..." Tolak Sakura halus. Penolakan ini jelas membuat Sasuke berfikir ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya ini. Biasanya Sakura selalu antusias kalau ada acara makan-makan.

" Kenapa? Kau belum mau tidur kan? Lagipula ini masih jam delapan malam!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada membujuk. Sakura hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin datang karena pasti disana ada Gaara.

" Ak..aku..."

" Hn?"

" Aku sedang kurang enak badan..." Sakura berbohong.

" Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Tangan putihnya bergerak menyentuh wajah Sakura. Namun seketika keningnya berkerut manakala melihat mata Sakura yang sedikit sembab.

" Kau...habis menangis?"

Deg....

Jantung Sakura berdetak cepat ketika mendengar pertanyaan singkat Sasuke. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Apakah ia akan menceritakan hal yang sesungguhnya...?

" Aku hanya sedikit iritasi! Tadi mataku terkena debu jadi agak bengkak sedikit. Nanti juga hilang! Tak perlu khawatir!" Lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

" Aku tidak percaya!" Ucap Sasuke tegas. Ada dua alasan yang menyebabkan Sasuke tidak mempercayai Sakura. Satu, ia bukan orang bodoh yang mempercayai alasan seperti itu. Dua, Sakura memang tak pandai berbohong.

" Ak...ak...aku.."

" Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Ceritakan padaku Sakura, mungkin aku bisa membantumu..." Ucap Sasuke lembut. Dalam hati Sakura berteriak, ia tak pantas mendapatkan kelembutan dari Sasuke. Karena sebentar lagi mungkin ia akan menyakitinya.

" Tak apa! Sungguh...!" Elak Sakura. Ia masih berusaha menyembunyikan semuanya dari Sasuke.

" Kau tak mempercayaiku? Perlukah kupanggilkan Hinata atau menghubungi Sai agar kau merasa lebih baik...?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah lembut dan tenang. Ia yakin betul ada yang tak beres dengan kekasihnya ini, jadi ia tak mungkin memaksa Sakura untuk bercerita. Ia maklum jika Sakura belum mempercayainya saat ini.

" Aku percaya padamu!" Jawab Sakura meyakinkan. Kecemasan mulai melanda dirinya. Ia takut ditinggalkan...

" Kalau begitu ceritalah padaku..."

" Ak....Aku hanya teringat kedua orang tuaku, itu saja...." Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berbohong pada Sasuke.

Rasa bersalah langsung menyusup masuk ke dalam hati Sasuke. Hatinya mencelos manakala mendapati orang yang dicintainya ini sedih. Apalagi kesedihan itu bersumber dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Perlahan Sakura dapat merasakan tarikan lembut dari tangan besar Sasuke yang membimbingnya masuk kedalam pelukan lelaki berambut hitam itu.

" Maafkan aku Sakura..." Kali ini giliran hati Sakura yang merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak, alasannya tadi telah membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Mereka berdua merasakan hal yang sama saat ini.

" Andai saja semua bisa kuulang kembali, aku pasti akan merasa senang Sakura! Maafkan aku...." Sakura dapat merasakan dengan jelas tangan Sasuke bergetar hebat ketika mengatakan hal itu. Segera dielusnya punggung tegap milik kekasihnya itu.

" Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Sasuke-kun..." Bisik Sakura lirih, tapi pendengaran Sasuke dapat menangkap dengan jelas suara Sakura. Ia segera melepaskan tubuh Sakura dari pelukannya dan menangkup wajah mungil Sakura dengan kedua belah tangannya.

" Sampai mati mungkin aku akan terus merasa bersalah Sakura, karena aku terlahir dari keluarga yang telah membuatmu menderita..." Bisik Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

" Ssst...tak usah merasa bersalah! Aku sudah memaafkan keluargamu Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menenangkan hati Sasuke dengan ucapannya dan senyumannya. ' Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu Sasuke-kun...hatiku mendua...' bisik Sakura di dalam hati.

Sasuke hanya memandangi wajah teduh milik Sakura. Perlahan tangannya bergerak menyelusuri setiap inci lekuk wajah Sakura. Mulai dari alis, beralih ke mata. Lalu terus bergerak ke hidung mancung Sakura, dan berakhir di bibir pink Sakura.

Diluar dugaan Sasuke telah lebih dulu merasakan tekanan dari bibir mungil Sakura dibibirnya. Keadaan berbalik, bukannya ia yang mencium Sakura, tapi Sakura yang menciumnya. Ia terkejut, tapi beberapa detik setelah keterkejutannya ia mulai membalas Sakura.

**Andaikan hatiku bisa memilih antara dirimu dan Gaara....**

**Aku pasti akan memilihmu Sasuke-kun...**

**Dan andai saja aku tak mencintai Gaara...**

**Aku pasti bersamamu Sasuke-kun....**

**Dan...Dan andaikan aku tak bimbang....**

**Andaikan Gaara tak hadir kembali...**

**Hatiku pasti merasakan kebahagian bersamamu dan takkan pernah mendua darimu Sasuke-kun....**

**Maafkan aku...**

Air mata mulai meluncur dari mata emerald milik Sakura, ditengah ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Hatinya terasa teriris dan mengeluarkan darah. Dirasakannya ciuman ini begitu hangat dan lembut. Tidak kikuk seperti yang sebelumnya, padahal ciuman ini datang dari dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya ia senang tak ditolak Sasuke...

Setelah beberapa lama, Sakura lah yang berinisiatif untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Ciuman tanpa nafsu, hanya kelembutan yang terasa didalamnya.

" Aku akan melindungimu Sakura, percayalah..." Bisik Sasuke lembut sambil menyeka air mata yang mengalir dari mata emerald Sakura dengan ibu jarinya.

" Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun...." Ujar Sakura sambil menghambur ke pelukan Sasuke. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia senang Sasuke tak menolaknya.

" Sekarang tidurlah! Mungkin kau akan merasa lebih baik!" Sakura langsung menuruti apa yang disarankan Sasuke. Ia segera menaikan kedua kakinya diatas ranjang. Perlahan Sasuke menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan selimut. Dikecupnya kening gadisnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

" Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini setidaknya sampai kau tertidur..." Ujar Sasuke lembut. Sakura mulai menutup matanya. Ia tenang sekarang, setidaknya ada Sasuke disampingnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa memandang wajah bak malaikat milik Sakura. Setelah beberapa menit, mulai terdengar suara dengkuran halus dari Sakura. Senyum mulai terlihat di wajah tampan tanpa cela milik Sasuke.

" Selamat malam, Sakura..." Gumamnya pelan lalu beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura.

000000000000

" Makan...Makan...Makan....Makaaaaaann..!" Pekik Kiba seperti orang kelaparan. Biarpun suka ga jelas, tetap saja laki-laki yang malam ini mengenakan sebuah sweater berwarna cokelat susu yang dipadu padankan dengan celana panjang putih tetap enak dilihat dari sisi manapun. Dasar ganteng.

Selagi Kiba berteriak-teriak ga jelas, Shikamaru terlihat sedang santai duduk di kursi lipat. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Terdengar dengkuran halus darinya. Sedang tidur rupanya.

" Hinata-chan...hati-hati ya! Apinya panas sekali!" Nasihat Naruto.

" Kurasa Hinata juga tahu kalau api itu panas, Dobe!" Sambar seseorang dari belakang. Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya manakala melihat sosok dibelakangnya.

" Aku kan khawatir, Teme!" Naruto membalas orang dibelakangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Hinata langsung tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Namun seketika keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari ada yang kurang dari Sasuke.

" Maaf Sasuke-kun, mana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit terdengar khawatir. Bagaimana tidak, ia tahu benar masalah yang sedang dihadapi gadis berambut pink itu.

" Ia tidur dikamar! Sepertinya ia kelelahan..." Jawab Sasuke menjelaskan. Ekspresi khawatir nampak begitu kental di wajah Hinata, dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

" Tak apa Hinata, Sakura baik-baik saja!" Sasuke mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar. ' Aku tak yakin kau sedang dalam kondisi baik Sakura-chan..." Batin Hinata berkata.

" Baiklah, aku ingin membantu Temari-neesan sebentar...permisi Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!" Pamit Hinata sopan. Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan ringan.

" Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto setelah dirasa aman baginya untuk bicara tentang Hinata. Soalnya gadis berambut indigo itu kelihatan sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya dengan Temari.

" Aku juga tidak tahu, ia terlihat begitu gelisah sejak tadi siang! Begitu kutanya ' Kau baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?' ia lalu menjawab ' Ak...aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun' jawabannya selalu begitu! Tapi aku tak yakin ia sedang dalam kondisi baik!" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dan tak lupa mempraktekkan gaya bicara Hinata. Jujur itu membuat Sasuke sedikit eneg.

" Hah...aku juga! Tadi tiba-tiba saja Sakura menciumku!" Curhat Sasuke setengah berbisik ditelinga Naruto.

" APA?!" Pekik Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Naruto dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Untuk saja jarak mereka dengan Hinata dan Temari cukup jauh. Lalu Kiba dan Akamaru sedang sibuk makan. Shikamaru sedang pulasnya tidur. Untung saja...

" Dasar Bodoh! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" Omel Sasuke.

" Wah...Sakura-chan agresif sekali Teme! Beruntungnya kau!" Komentar Naruto sambil senyum sumringah, seolah-seolah Sasuke baru mendapatkan award.

" Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir. Ia beda dari biasanya. Aku melihat tadi matanya sembab seperti orang habis menangis. Begitu kutanya kenapa, ia malah sempat berbohong. Alasannya sih ia teringat dengan orang tuanya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah..Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya dariku! " Curhat Sasuke makin panjang lebar.

" Tunggu dulu! Kalau Hinata dan Sakura aneh dalam waktu yang sama itu berarti...." Naruto mulai menganalisa. Sasuke langsung mengerutkan keningnya. Benar juga kata Naruto, pikirnya.

" Teme! Jangan...jangan..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Entah kenapa mendadak Sasuke jadi deg-degan sendiri.

" Jangan jangan apa?" Tanya Sasuke tak sabar.

" Jangan..jangan mereka....Yuri..." Bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke. Mendengar dugaan yang amat sangat sekali tidak banget diluar logika itu, ingin rasanya Sasuke ingin melempar tubuh Naruto ke laut.

" Benar kan Teme! Mungkin Sakura sedih karena Hinata lebih memilihku! Dan Hinata jadi tidak enak pada Sakura!" Tambah Naruto tambah ga masuk akal. Langsung saja ia merasakan sepatu Sasuke dengan indahnya menginjak kakinya.

" Awww" Pekik Naruto tertahan.

" Dasar bodoh! Kalau mereka berdua yuri, kenapa Sakura repot repot memukulmu plus menendangmu saat kau selingkuh bodoh!" Sasuke mulai murka. " Iya juga ya.." Naruto memasang tampang bodoh stadium tinggi.

" Itu berarti kau tidak mempercayai Hinata!" Tuduh Sasuke terang-terangan pada Naruto.

" Enak saja! Lalu kau apa? Berkata 'Pasti ada yang disembunyikannya dariku!' tadi! Itu namanya kau tak mempercayai Sakura-chan!" Balas Naruto.

" Sudah-sudah! Tak perlu berdebat! Capek aku curhat denganmu!" Sasuke marah-marah sendiri sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Dasar ga jelas. *dirajam Sasuke*

" Heh...siapa juga yang mau jadi tempat curhatanmu itu...!" Balas Naruto.

" Naruto-kun kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang ternyata sudah ada dihadapannya. Gadis ini benar-benar horor.

" Ini nih si Teme! Masa ia menuduhku tidak mem...Akh!" Kata kata Naruto terhenti manakala lagi-lagi kaki Sasuke menginjak kakinya.

" Hanya masalah kecil Hinata! Tak perlu diributkan!" Timpal Sasuke seraya memberi death glare pada Naruto.

" Hm begitu rupanya! Ayo makan, semuanya sudah siap!" Tawaran Hinata langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari Naruto dan senyuman dari Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka semua makan dengan tenangnya.

000000000000000

Waktu satu jam rasanya cukup bagi Sakura untuk kembali terjaga malam ini. Entah kenapa sejak menyadari tak ada sentuhan Sasuke ditangannya, ia langsung terbangun. Matanya memandang liar ruangan kamarnya. Semua terasa begitu gelap. Perlahan tangan lentiknya bergerak menuju lampu kamar.

" Baru jam 9 malam.." Gumamnya pelan. Ia segera memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening. Ia amat sangat menyesal menolak ajakan Sasuke untuk pesta BBQ. Karena kalau ia ikut, ia pasti tidak akan merasa sesepi dan sebosan ini, setidaknya. Walaupun ia akan bertemu dengan Gaara nantinya, tapi dengan Sasuke pasti semua akan baik-baik saja.

' Huh...lapar juga!' Keluhnya dalam hati. Entah sedang ada angin laut dari mana, tiba-tiba muncul inisiatif di kepala Sakura untuk menyusul Sasuke. Ia segera saja bangkit dari ranjang dan bergerak menuju lemari untuk berganti pakaian.

" Anginnya kencang sekali..." Gumam seorang gadis merambut pink lembut saat melewati bagian lambung kapal bagian samping. Jemari-jemarinya dengan sigap langsung merapatkan mantel putihnya.

Sudah hampir setengah jam ia mengelilingi kapal yang segede alaihim ini, tapi tak ada satupun tanda-tanda dari kekasihnya yang sedang pesta BBQ itu.

Diliriknya sedikit ponsel yang selama ini menemaninya. Berharap dengan hanya memandangnya, ponsel itu akan menyala. " Sial kenapa ponselku mati begini sih...aku kan jadi tidak bisa menelpon....!" Keluhnya sambil mengutuki ponselnya yang mati.

Tapi kalau dipikir dua kali, kalaupun ponselnya itu menyala pun tak akan ada guna, karena tidak ada pulsa didalamnya. " Hah...dasar miskin!" Umpatnya lagi.

Malang benar nasib gadis ini kalau dipikir-pikir. Perlahan tubuhnya berbalik arah. Ia berpikir untuk menanyakan pada security. Mungkin saja mereka tahu.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti kala mata beriris emeraldnya itu menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang memunggunginya saat ini. Berdiri dipinggir pembatas kapal. Angin laut membuat rambut merahnya bergerak-gerak mirip seperti api yang sedang menyala. Ia sangat mengenal punggung orang tersebut. Sesaat setelah matanya menangkap sosok yang ada dihadapannya pikirannya langsung melayang kemana-kemana. Memori-memori kenangan tentangnya dan laki-laki dihadapannya ini mulai melesat masuk ke otaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis ini segera membalikan badannya lagi dan segera beranjak pergi.

" Kau menghindariku..." Sayang suara dari laki-laki tadi membatalkan niat gadis bernama lengkap Haruno Sakura ini untuk melarikan diri.

Ia tak berniat sedikit pun untuk bergerak dari posisinya apalagi menoleh kebelakangnya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu pun tak berniat sedikitpun memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura. Mereka saling memunggungi.

" A...ak...aku... tak menghidarimu! Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja.." Dengan terbata-bata Sakura menyebutkan alasannya. Ia berusaha untuk menjaga nada bicaranya agar terlihat santai seperti biasanya.

" Sejak kapan kau jadi pandai menutupi keadaan seperti ini?" Tanya lawan bicara Sakura dengan nada merendahkan. Dihampirinya sosok Sakura dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

" Aku tak pernah menutupi keadaan apapun da-"

" Kau yang sekarang asing bagiku..." Perasaan Sakura seketika tersayat mendengar penuturan orang dibelakangnya. Orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gaara, sosok yang tadi sempat dihindarinya. Namun naas pada akhirnya mereka bertemu juga. Mungkinkah ini takdir?

" Secepat itukah kau berubah...kau yang dulu tak pernah bisa membohongiku. Dan kau yang dulu pun tak pernah memunggungiku seperti ini..." Ucap Gaara. Suaranya terdengar serak dan sedikit bergetar. Seolah sedang menahan semacam gejolak dalam dirinya.

Sakura sudah tak dapat membendung lagi air mata yang sejak tadi berkumpul dimatanya. Satu persatu air mata itu meluncur melewati pipinya yang mulus.

" Aku yang dulu telah mati...! Jadi jangan berharap kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!" Sakura mencoba untuk tetap tegas dan tak tumbang. Ia harus bersikap biasa dan tak bersikap emosional. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ia tak boleh lagi hanyut dalam pesona mantan kekasihnya ini. Karena ia sudah menjadi milik Sasuke.

" Benarkah? Padahal aku ingin melihatmu kembali...." Gumam Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan air matanya pun sudah mengalir diluar kendali.

" Setidaknya aku ingin melihatmu yang dulu lagi...tapi aku salah kau bahkan sudah berpaling dariku..."

" LALU KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI?!" Jerit Sakura pada Gaara. Mereka sekarang sudah saling berhadapan. Wajah dan mata Sakura sudah memerah akibat emosinya. Hatinya terasa panas. Panas karena mendengar ucapan Gaara yang menurutnya seenaknya itu.

" Apa yang ingin kau lihat dariku sekarang hah?!" Maki Sakura penuh emosi yang meledak-ledak.

" Apa yang ingin kau lihat?! Kau ingin lihat aku yang tersiksa seperti ini?!" Maki Sakura lagi. Ditariknya kerah baju milik Gaara. Gaara hanya diam, sorot matanya tak lagi datar. Ada dua ekspresi yang tergambar jelas, ekspresi kecewa sekaligus kasihan. Sakura tak tahan melihat sorot mata itu.

" Jawab aku sayang…." Jemari lentiknya bergerak menyelusuri lekuk wajah Gaara.

"…."

" JAWAB AKU BAJINGAN!?"

0000000000000000000

" Akh…" Rintih Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sakit yang sangat di lidahnya.

" Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanya Temari. Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba saja seorang Uchiha yang beretika itu merintih tanpa sebab saat makan. Pasti ada yang tak beres.

" Lidahku kegigit.." Ucapnya saat menyadari ujung lidahnya membengkak.

" Tidak biasanya…Kau ini seperti Gaara saja!" Sindir Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan makannya. Mendengar nama Gaara disebut, kontan membuat Hinata menghentikan acara makannya sejenak lalu menatap Sasuke.

" Ah...itu cuma kebetulan kan! Kau mungkin terlalu terburu-buru" Ucap Temari lagi sambil tersenyum hambar.

" Ya…mungkin.." Sasuke mengiyakan.

" Mungkin saja ada firasat buruk…" Kiba mulai mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sasuke langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk dengan sumpitnya.

" Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

" Lidah tergigit itu katanya adalah salah satu pertanda akan terjadi hal yang buruk! Atau mungkin sedang terjadi peristiwa buruk sekarang…" Jawab Kiba santai.

" Jujur itu konyol sekali " Kekeh Shikamaru.

" Mungkin ada benarnya, soalnya aku pernah baca tentang hal itu diinternet!" Tambah Naruto menyakinkan.

" Bukannya kalau firasat itu hadirnya biasanya lewat benda yang pecah ya?" Tanya Temari. Mengingat setiap adegan film yang memutar adegan gelas pecah pasti pertanda jelek.

Sasuke mulai mencerna kata-kata Kiba. Perlahan otaknya yang cukup encer itu mulai menemukan maksud dari perkataan Kiba. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyeruak masuk kedalam hatinya. Dan yang lebih tidak enak, bayangan akan seseorang terus berputar di kepalanya….

Sakura….

**End Chapter 15**

Eh….fic apa ini? *ngumpet dibawah meja*

Aneh sekali...! Maaf ya readers chap ini gaje sekali. Awalnya masalah GaaSaku ini mau dhitta selesaikan dalam satu chapter. Tapi sepertinya kepanjangan…hehehe *dipanggang*

Soal lidah kegigit itu, pengalaman saya sendiri. Soalnya saya ini sering banget lidahnya kegigit pas makan. Terus saya sambung-sambungin sama firasat buruk Sasuke..hehehe *tawa ga jelas*

Selama buat fic ini dhitta ditemani sama lagu Only One Day a.k.a Haruman punya SS501 sama lagunya Xing yang Yoohak. Ga tau kenapa setiap kali membayangkan dan melihat kejernihan wajah plus suara milik Kyu Jong SS501 sama Yume mantan personil Xing, dhitta jadi semangat lagi bikin fic ini! Huaahahaha Love you Kyu Jong!!!!!! Yume saranghae!!!! *ditendang*

Kenapa dhitta kurang semangat karena dhitta lagi deg-degan nunggu hasil UN!!! Apalagi kalau ngeliat berita tentang angka kelulusan tahun ini yang turun 4 %! Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Apalagi ngeliat anak-anak SMA yang histeris karena ga lulus…hiks dhitta takut..*mendadak curhat*

Maka dari itu hiburlah dhitta dengan review…*ada udang dibalik kerupuk*

Hehehe….dhitta akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar fic ini sukses! AMIN….

Bocoran chap 16 : Masih ingat tentang permintaan ketiga Sasuke? Permintaan terakhir Sasuke yang sempat tertunda kini kembali ditagihnya! Huwaaa! Bagaimana reaksi Sakura saat mendengar pengakuan sang mantan? Shikamaru berusaha menahan kesabaran saat menghadapi calon adik iparnya itu. Pertama kali dalam sejarah Shinobi Gank, Temari menangis histeris!!!!!!

Semuanya hanya ada di chapter 16! Nantikan terus ya!!!!

Note: Segera hadir The Shinobi Gank Sidestory 2 : Unpredictable Kiba…Tunggu ya…mungkin setelah chapter 16 heheheheh

Sudikah readers untuk review…?

Jawab review!

Naru mania

Sengaja dhitta berikan badai kalau perlu tsunami untuk hubungan SasuSaku! *apaan sih?* Hahaha...makasih ya! Doakan dhitta lulus UN yo! Jangan lupa review!

Fuyuki Namikaze

Oke deh! Makasih atas review nya!

Fusae LeBumYeHyun Deguchi

Huwaa!!! Avatarnya Fusae Lee teuk kan? *sok tahu*...kenapa ga Hee chul aja! *dirajam*. hehehe.. Oia arti ' LeBumYeHyun' apa? Jangan-jangan Lee teuk, Ki Bum, Yesung, Kyu Hyun ya? *dhitta sotoy**dirajam*.

Oke deh! Jangan lupa review ya! Gaara bener mantan Saku loh! Hehehe

r.c Arisa Shiraishi

Hahaha ntar temari sama shika muncul di chapter 16! tunggu terus ya

Li Qiu Lollipop

Dhitta juga mau naik kapal pesiar! Hehhehe...ntar kubuat adegan romantis shikatema deh! tunggu ya

Haruchi Nigiyama

Udah ku apdet! review ya! maaf lama apdetnya!

Je_Jess

Salam kenal Jejes! Kau tahu namamu sama dengan nama temen les ku! hehehe udah dhitta apdet review ya!

Risle Coe

Pertanyaan Risle coe akan dhitta jawab di chap 16 ya! tunggu terus! terima kasih reviewnya!

Yukichi Neuchi

Makasih atas reviewnya! Dhitta jadi malu *ditinju*

Sora Chand

Makasih atas reviewnya ya Sora! Dhitta juga suka Sasu punya saingan! Huahahaha(?)

Green YupiCandy Chan

Wah! Tebakan green chan benar! Gaara mantannya Sakura loh! Udah kuapdet! review ya!

Utsukushi I - KuroShiro6yh

Bukan otak kuro-chan kok yang rusak, emang ceritanya berbelit-belit...hehehe *ngaku* Makasih ya reviewnya! telah ku apdet!

Imuri Ridan Chara

Makasih ya Imuri-chan! Telah ku apdet! maap lama *ditendang* hehehe jangan lupa review

Jeevas Lollipop

Telah ku apdet! jangan lupa review ya! hehehe

Vlouchi schiffer

Dobe itu artinya semacam bodoh tingkat parah, kalo teme kayaknya semacam brengsek gitu deh. kalo salah maaf ya! makasih udah review!

Black Card

telah ku apdet! maksih ats reviewnya ya! jangan lupa review

tobi anak-bae

Makasih atas ketersedianmu mau membaca! hehehe salam kenal ya!

mysticahime

Maafkan aku Reika-chan! Habis penname mu susah ditulis! *dirajam* makasih udah review!

SasuSaku Forever

Hehehe...dhitta terlalu lama apdetnya ya? *nanya lagi!* hehehe makasih reviewnya! Gaara mantannya Sakura! *akulah sang mantan..akulah sang mantan...~(?)*

* * *

Terima kasih atas pujian, review dan kesediaan para readers untuk membaca Fic Shinobi Gank! Karena tanpa para readers semua, fic ini tak akan bisa seperti ini...bahkan sudah sampai chap15! terima kasih! Saranghae!


	17. Chapter 16

Hah akhirnya fic ini telah diupdate juga. Terima kasih ya readers udah baca chap sebelumnya…sekarang kita sudah masuk klimaks dari konflik cinta segitiga SasuSakuGaa. Hehehe…ga tau kepikiran dari mana tentang chap 16 ini. Mungkin pengalaman saya….hehehe

Dhitta kembali ngawur jelas-jelas belum pernah diperebutkan dua cowok bening bersamaan…huahahaha *dalem hati sih ngarep*

Sudahlah daripada dhitta makin ngaco dan ngelantur, mendingan dhitta lanjutkan saja fic panjang ini..

Oia jangan lupa siapin tisu ya, soalnya dhitta aja waktu ngetik ini nangis-nangis loh! *curhat* Tapi ga segitunya juga sih, emang dasaran aja dhitta orangnya rada cengeng..hehehe *plin-plin*

Enjoy it….

Summary : " Tidak! Aku yang salah Sasuke-kun...! Ak...a.. mendua darimu!" " Supaya lebih mudah membahagiakan pasangannya..! Itulah alasan kenapa laki-laki ingin lebih tinggi dari pasangannya..."

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

**The Shinobi Gank **

Chapter 16 Pilihanku

" Maafkan aku..." Baginya kalimat ini begitu tabu. Baginya kalimat ini begitu sulit diucapkan. Tapi ia harus melakukannya. Memang begitulah seharusnya. Ada ratusan perasaan yang berkecambuk dalam hatinya. Hati yang sempat kosong melompong seperti gelas kosong tanpa air. Tapi kini gelas itu telah terisi lagi.

Suaranya tadi terdengar begitu lirih dan pelan. Hampir seperti orang berbisik. Seolah tertelan oleh suara deru mesin kapal dan suara gelombang angin laut yang menerpa. Tertelan oleh suara isak tangis.

Siapakah yang harus disalahkan? Dirinya? Sang waktu? Atau orang yang ada dihadapannya?

Ditatapnya sosok gadis mungil didepannya. Begitu lemah, dan ringkih. Wajah yang dulu teduh dan tenang itu kini berurai air mata kesedihan. Sesekali terdengar suara isak tangis memilukan dari bibir pink itu.

Hatinya tak kalah sedih dan kecewa manakala beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendengar dengan jelas jeritan dari gadis yang masih ia cintai ini. Suara jeritan penderitaan dan makian yang ditujukan untuknya.

Sejahat itukah dirinya sampai disebut bajingan? Setahunya kata bajingan hanya ditujukan untuk orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup orang lain. Atau telah melakukan perbuatan yang tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan.

Apakah perbuatannya telah membuat gadis dihadapannya ini hancur hatinya?

Sebesar itukah dosanya sampai gadis dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu terluka?

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu adanya setetes air mata yang meluncur dari mata beriris emerald itu. Menangis. Ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia menangis untuk cinta. Sekejam itukah cinta sehingga membuat laki-laki ini menangis?

Ia tersenyum pahit. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan tak goyah. Kembali memakai topeng stoic yang angkuh dan tak berperasaan. Berharap topeng itu dapat membantu dirinya untuk menutupi sepihan hatinya yang hancur berantakan.

Perlahan tangan pucat kurus miliknya itu bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping milik gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terkejut dan langsung berontak manakala mendapati tubuhnya telah masuk dalam rengkuhan pemuda berambut merah darah itu.

" Lepaskan a..aku bajingan...brengsek!" Berontak gadis itu. Hati laki-laki ini makin sakit. Rasanya pukulan-pukulan tak berdaya dari gadis ini tak mampu mengalahkan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya. Bukan organ hatinya yang sakit, melainkan hatinya...perasaannya.

" Lepas..." Bibirnya masih mengucapkan kata-kata penolakan, tapi tidak untuk tubuhnya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak membalas pelukan laki-laki itu. Tubuh dan hatinya sudah kehilangan kendali sehingga tak bisa bergerak searah.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dibahu sang gadis. Menyesap aroma tubuh yang begitu dirindukannya. Aroma yang menguar dari leher dan helaian indah rambut pink gadis itu.

Sakura, nama gadis itu bergetar hebat manakala merasakan hembusan napas Gaara yang menerpa tubuhnya. Perasaan yang sudah lama berusaha ia lupakan kembali hadir bak mayat yang bangkit dari kubur. Begitu mendadak dan menakutkan. Sehingga membuatnya kembali hanyut. Hatinya goyah.

" Jangan tolak aku, Sakura!" Lirih suara Gaara terdengar jelas ditelinga Sakura. Dirasakan pelukan Gaara semakin erat. Hingga membuatnya seolah tenggelam.

Perlahan tangan Sakura membalas memeluk tubuh Gaara. Tubuhnya mulai menerima kehangatan tubuh Gaara yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya. Gaara menyadari hal itu. Sakura tetaplah gadisnya yang dulu, yang tak pernah menolak apapun darinya.

" Ke...kenapa? Kenapa kau da...tang?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

" Kau kecewa bertemu denganku?" Bukan menjawab, Gaara kembali melemparkan pertanyaan. Sakura terdiam. Ia tak kecewa, hanya saja menyayangkan kemunculan Gaara yang begitu terlambat. Disaat telah hadir Sasuke, kenapa ia harus kembali? Kenapa ia harus muncul?

" Tak apa, bagiku tak masalah jika kau tak menjawabnya!" Gaara tersenyum dalam pelukan gadisnya. Ralat bukan gadisnya melainkan gadis sahabatnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Gaara mengelus rambutnya lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya ringan. Sakura memejamkan matanya setiap kali merasakan sentuhan laki-laki ini. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gaara.

" Aku merindukanmu..." Gumam Sakura. Kata-kata itu benar-benar tak disangka olehnya. Tak disangka oleh Gaara bahwa gadis ini tetap merindukannya walau ia sudah menyakitinya.

" Aku juga..." Jawab Gaara. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap wajah Sakura.

Senyum terkembang diwajah laki-laki berambut merah ini manakala melihat wajah Sakura yang bersemu merah. Disentuhnya wajah gadis itu, mulai dari keningnya, pelipisnya, pipinya yang ranum dan berhenti di lekukan indah bibir Sakura.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, hingga hidung mereka yang sama-sama mancung itu bersentuhan. Sakura Memejamkan matanya, bersiap merasakan sensasi yang sebentar lagi ia rasakan. Sensasi saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Gaara. Jujur ia sangat merindukan saat itu.

" **Itu baru kekasihku! Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan peduli kalau kau tidak memanggilku Sasuke-kun!"**

" **Berjanjilah, untuk selalu ada disisiku selamanya Haruno Sakura!"**

" **Aku akan melindungimu Sakura, percayalah..."**

" Maaf...ini tak seharusnya.." Tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengingat kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Sasuke untuknya. Dan itulah sebabnya ia menjauhkan diri dari Gaara saat pria itu hampir menciumnya.

Gaara tersenyum pahit. Lagi-lagi ia tolak. Ia menghela napas, seolah dengan begitu ia bisa menghilangkan sesak dihatinya. Sakura menundukan wajahnya, ia segera menyentuh kalung pemberian kekasihnya itu. Digenggamnya erat.

" Sasuke ya....kau mencintainya?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada parau. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar bungsu Uchiha itu. Karena telah berani dan berhasil mengambil hati Sakura. Menggantikan posisinya dihati gadis berambut emerald itu. Tapi toh tak mungkin ia melakukan itu, karena Sakura takkan jatuh kepelukan Sasuke jika ia tak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

" Ak...aku...aku.."

" Ia pantas untukmu!" Gaara kembali tersenyum pahit. Ia mencoba menutupi hatinya yang hancur. Meninggalkan Sakura bukanlah keinginannya. Melainkan keinginan ayahnya. Ayah yang memaksanya berkarir didunia bisnis. Dunia yang memisahkannya dengan gadis yang dicintainya.

" Kalian berdua serasi! Kuucapkan selamat!"

" Tidak!" Pekik Sakura. Air mata kembali meluncur dari mata emeraldnya. Ia mengetahui bahwa sekarang Gaara sedang hancur hatinya. Dan ini semua karenanya. Karena penolakannya. Ia tak pernah ingin menolak Gaara, tapi ia juga tak kuasa menolak Sasuke. Pada akhirnya hatinya kembali mendua.

" Jangan katakan itu....kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah..." Gumam Sakura pelan. Gaara hanya bisa memandang sosok Sakura yang kembali menangis.

" Andaikan aku setia padamu, andaikan kau tak meninggalkanku, andaikan Sasuke tak datang...semua tak akan..."

" Jangan salahkan keadaan Sakura...!" Potong Gaara. Ditatapnya gadis itu dengan tatapan nanar. Pelupuk matanya sudah penuh dengan air mata. Tapi ia laki-laki, tak boleh menangis. Maka dari itu sekut tenaga ia pertahankan agar air mata itu tak keluar.

" Aku juga tak akan sanggup jika melihatmu bersama Sasuke!" Ucap Gaara dengan nada sedikit membentak.

" Maafkan aku....aku mendua darimu..." Lirih suara Sakura berkata jujur. Gaara tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Sakura. Ia sudah tak kuasa menahan semuanya. Air mata yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan tadi tumpah begitu saja.

Sakura merasakan bahunya yang terselimut mantel basah oleh air mata Gaara.

" Jangan tunjukan rasa bersalahmu padaku! Itu akan membuatku semakin sulit melepasmu!" Bisik Gaara. Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ia kembali manangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Gaara.

" Ak..aku tahu! Maafkan aku..."

Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Diusapnya wajah Sakura, berupaya menghilangkan lelehan air mata yang mengalir disana. Kemudian menangkup wajah mungil Sakura dengan kedua belah tanggannya yang besar.

" Aku ikhlas! Aku ikhlas melepasmu..."

" Tidak!"

" Kau sudah milik orang lain. Sudah ada Sasuke yang melindungimu, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir!" Tegas Gaara. Ia tak ingin goyah. Tujuannya bertemu Sakura memang untuk mengatakan memang sudah tahu kalau Sakura sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke.

" Berbahagialah dengannya! Aku sudah bahagia dengan hidupku Sakura! Kau tak perlu khawatir!" Gaara berdusta, tak ada yang baik dalam hidupnya, tak ada kebahagian dalam hidupnya tepatnya setelah ia meninggalkan Sakura.

" Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Aku adalah masa lalumu, sedangkan Sasuke adalah masa depanmu..." Gaara kembali menangkup wajah Sakura. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia masih bisa melihat kecantikan Sakura yang tak berubah. Didekatkannya wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya. Saat itu juga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Seolah itu adalah ucapan selamat tinggal untuk Sakura yang diberikan Gaara untuknya.

BUGH....

Gaara terlempar jatuh keatas lantai. Ia meringis kesakitan. Saat ia dan Sakura hampir hanyut dalam ciuman itu, ada tangan kekar dan berisi memisahkan mereka dengan paksa dan memukulnya dnegan kasar.

" KEPARAT KAU GAARA!" Pekik orang itu kasar. Gaara segera bengkit dari posisinya, dirasakannya ada sesuatu cairan asin berbau anyir yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

" Kau salah paham..." Desis Gaara. Sosok dihadapannya menyeringai.

" Kau bilang ini salah paham! Kalian sepertinya menikmatinya!" Ucap orang itu dingin. Ia kembali menyeringai, tapi dibalik seringainya itu, Gaara dapat melihat ada kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang tergambar dimata onyx milik orang yang telah memukulnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Nama yang beberapa kali disebut oleh Gaara maupun Sakura.

BUGH...BUGH...

Pukulan dan tendangan dilayangkan bertubi-tubi kewajah dan perut Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa meringkuk kesakitan. Ia tak berniat melawan ataupun membalas Sasuke. Ini pantas diterimanya. Bagaimana pun ia mengerti perasaan Sasuke. Siapa yang tak sakit hati dan marah jika melihat kekasihnya dicium oleh rivalnya sendiri. Gaara pun mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada pada posisi Sasuke sekarang.

" Hentikan! Hentikan Sasuke-kun....kumohon.." Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang. Ditahannya tangan Sasuke yang hendak memukul wajah Gaara dengan sekuat tenaga. Hal ini sukses membuat Sasuke menatap tajam dirinya.

" Kenapa kau mencegahku...?" Desis Sasuke tajam.

" Gaara tak salah atas semua ini...yang salah aku! KALAU KAU MARAH, MARAHLAH PADAKU DAN PUKUL AKU!" Jerit Sakura. Air mata kembali mengalir deras diwajahnya.

" Ti...dak...ukh! Aku yang menciumnya...kau pukul saja ak...aku! Aku mati pun...tak...apa!" Ucap Gaara terputus-putus. Sesekali ia memutahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Wajahnya sudah babak belur akibat ulah bungsu Uchiha ini.

" Tidak! Aku yang salah Sasuke-kun...! Ak...a.. mendua darimu!" Sakura berdiri menghadap Sasuke. Mencoba melindungi tubuh tak berdaya milik Gaara yang ada dibelakangnya.

PLAK....!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Sakura. Itu menyebabkan ia jatuh tersungkur. Tak apa baginya, toh tamparan Sasuke tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit hati yang melanda Sasuke ataupun sakit fisik yang gara rasakan Gaara saat ini.

" Ka..u.." Desis Gaara marah. Ia ingin bangun, dan menghajar laki-laki yang sudah menyakiti Sakura secara fisik itu. Tapi apa daya, ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat diperutnya, mungkin akibat tendangan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke.

BUGH..! BUGH...BUGH..!

" Akh..!" Gaara merintih kesakitan. Sasuke masih terus saja memukulnya dan menendangnya tanpa ampun. Rasa sakit hati, marah dan kecewa begitu kental terasa disorot mata Sasuke. Inikah cara Uchiha meluapkan rasa kecewa dan marahnya?

" Sasuke-kun...hentikan..." pinta Sakura memohon. Ia memegang kaki Sasuke dan menghentikannya. Tapi itu tak berhasil karena Sasuke dengan kasarnya melepaskan pegangan Sakura dikakinya.

" Ukh...ka...kau...be...lum....puas?" Tanya Gaara

" Belum! Sampai kau mati!" Desis Sasuke sebelum kembali melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Gaara. Seketika darah langsung mengalir deras dari bibir Gaara. Berkali-kali ia memuntahkan darah.

Sasuke hanya memandang tubuh Gaara dengan ekspresi campur aduk. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura yang sedang merangkak kearah Gaara. Hatinya terasa remuk redam saat melihat Sakura memeluk tubuh tak berdaya Gaara lalu mengelap darah yang mengotori wajah pucat Gaara. Sakura terus menangis selama memeluk tubuh Gaara. Kesadaran Gaara sudah hampir hilang. Mata emeraldnya semakin redup. Darahnya sudah banyak berceceran dilantai.

" SASUKE!" Pekik seseorang. Dan Sasuke sangat mengenal suara itu. Naruto dan yang lainnya datang.

Mereka semua terkejut melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Sasuke mundur satu langkah. Rasa bersalah langsung menyusup masuk dalam dirinya. Rasa itu bercampur dengan rasa sakit akibat melihat Sakura yang tampak begitu terluka. Satu pertanyaan yang terus saja terngiang dibenaknya, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjalin diantara Gaara dan Sakura?

" GAARA!" Jerit Temari histeris. Ia segera menghambur kearah Gaara. Menyingkirkan tubuh Sakura dengan kasar dan memeluknya. Saat itulah kesadaran Gaara benar-benar hilang.

" GAARA! SADARLAH!" Jerit Temari sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh adiknya. Sakura hendak memeluk Gaara namun ada tangan yang mencegahnya. Dialah Hinata. Hinata segera memeluk sahabatnya itu.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ADIKKU?" Jerit Temari kembali histeris. Shikamaru terlihat berusaha menenangkan kondisi Temari.

BUGH....!

Naruto melayangkan pukulan tepat diwajah Sasuke. Dan pukulan itu sukses meninggalkan tanda lebam dipipi sebelah kanan Sasuke.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Maki Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu. Ia masih memandang nanar Sakura yang menangis terisak-isak dipelukan Hinata. Pandangannya beralih ke tubuh tak berdaya Gaara yang sudah dibawa oleh Shikamaru dan Kiba lalu diikuti oleh Temari. Hatinya sakit. Ralat, bukan hanya sakit melainkan sangat. Sangat sakit tepatnya.

Melihat Sakura menangis bukanlah hal baru baginya, sudah beberapa kali ia melihatnya. Namun, tangisan ini begitu menyayat hati, isakannya terdengar begitu memilukan, ia terlihat begitu terluka. Ia merasa kalah, selama ini ia hanya bisa membuat Sakura menangis. Ia merasa kalah dari Gaara. Selama ini pula ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi bahagia saat berciuman dengannya. Tapi dengan Gaara? Apakah yang sebenarnya telah terjadi diantara mereka? Apa yang tidak diketahui pemuda Uchiha ini?

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang menatap Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan tatapan Sakura begitu tajam, jika bisa diibaratkan, tatapan mata itu seperti belati. Menusuk begitu tajam. Tatapan penuh kecewa, tatapan yang menyalahkan.

" Kenapa kau melindunginnya?" Gumam Sasuke. Air mata mengalir dari mata onyx-nya. Pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun sang Uchiha ini menangis. Naruto tercengang melihat sahabatnya ini menangis.

"..." Sakura terdiam, ia masih memandang Sasuke. Pandangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Tak ada harapan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang mungkin tak akan pernah dimaafkan Sakura. Segera saja ia berlalu dari hadapan Sakura. Tak kuasa melihat gadisnya itu. Tak kuasa memandang tatapan dingin dari Sakura, dan tak sanggup melihat hasil karyanya yang melekat dipipi Sakura. Hasil karya kasarnya yang menyisakan bekas memerah dan sedikit lebam diwajah Sakura, menandakan betapa kerasnya tamparan itu.

Naruto berniat mengejar sahabatnya. Ada tangan lembut milik Hinata yang menahannya. " Biarkan dia dulu, Sasuke-kun butuh waktu untuk sendiri!" Ucap Hinata lembut. Mata lavendernya beralih pada sosok Sakura yang terkulai lemah dipangkuannya.

" Lebih baik kau tidur dikamar kami Sakura-chan!" Tawar Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya. Sakura hanya diam saja, setitik air mata mengalir disudut mata gadis berambut pink itu.

" Aku ingin tidur ditempatku..." Gumamnya pelan. Membuat Hinata dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

" Lebih baik kau tidur dikamar kami Sakura-chan! Biar aku tidur dikamarmu!" Bujuk Naruto lagi. Tapi Sakura tak bergeming. Ia tetap bersikeras untuk tidur ditempatnya bersama Sasuke. Satu ruangan yang terdiri dari satu ruang TV dan dua ruang kamar, kamarnya dan kamar Sasuke.

Pasangan ini memilih pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan Sakura. Segera saja mereka antarkan Sakura ke ruangannya.

000000000000

Temari hanya bisa memandang adiknya yang sedang ditangani oleh beberapa dokter. Ditatapnya mata Gaara yang tertutup rapat itu. Tak disangkanya perjalanan dianggapnya menyenangkan ini akan menjadi kelam. Ia tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi antara Gaara, Sasuke ataupun Sakura. Selama ini yang ia tahu Gaara hanya mengenal Sasuke, tapi tidak mengenal Sakura. Tapi ternyata?

" Hah..." Temari menghela napas panjang. Rasanya tak sanggup melihat Gaara dalam kondisi seperti ini. Hubungannya dengan Gaara memang tak pernah harmonis, sejak kejadian itu. Sejak kejadian dimana ibu mereka meninggal dunia. Saat itu saat dimana Temari kecil sedang pulang sekolah diatar sang ibu. Ketika ingin menyeberang jalan, Temari hampir saja ditabrak oleh truk yang sedang melaju kencang. Temari kecil selamat, namun tidak untuk ibunya. Ibunya tewas ditempat karena melindungi Temari.

Sejak saat itu Gaara menjadi benci pada Temari. Gaara beranggapan kalau kematian ibu mereka semua karena Temari. Kalau saja Temari tidak sok tahu dengan berlari mendahului ibu mereka saat menyeberang jalan, ibu mereka takkan tewas.

Gaara menolak untuk tinggal serumah, ia memilih tinggal dengan neneknya. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah keputusan dari Gaara saat itu. Sampai akhirnya sang ayah menawarkannya untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan mereka diluar negeri. Gaara menolak, namun entah dengan alasan apa Gaara akhirnya datang kerumah dan mengatakan ia bersedia menerima tawaran ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu, Temari tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Gaara. Akhirnya ia merencanakan perjalanan ini. Dengan alasan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke, ia mengajak Gaara. Diluar dugaan Gaara menerima ajakan itu.

Temari mengira, alasan kenapa Gaara menerima ajakannya adalah karena Gaara dan Sasuke sudah bersahabat sejak dekat. Walaupun sebenarnya Temari tahu kalau Sasuke hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai rivalnya.

" Kau melamun.." Suara seseorang terdengar begitu dekat ditelinga Temari dan segera menyadarkannya dari renungan hidupnya yang panjang. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum pada seseorang yang sekarang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya, tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

" Tidak, aku hanya sedang berfikir.."

" Berfikir tentang adikmu? Dan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara adikmu, Sasuke dan Sakura kan?" Tebaknya. Orang ini memang jenius. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan kenapa Temari menyukainya. Walaupun cuek dan pemalas, tapi setidaknya laki-laki ini bisa diandalkan.

" Kau memang jenius ya! Kau bisa menebak apa yang kupikirkan dengan tepat!" Ujar Temari sambil mengelus lembut kepala orang disampingnya itu.

" Itukan alasanmu mencintaiku! Hah...kalau jeniusku ini hilang dan sudah jadi orang bodoh, kau paling juga meninggalkanku! Merepotkan..." Dengus laki-laki itu. Temari hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nara Shikamaru. Nara, nama yang sebentar lagi akan disandangnya. Karena beberapa tahun kedepan, mereka akan menikah.

" Kau khawatir?" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menyentuh pipi Temari. Mengusap pipinya lembut berniat menghilangkan air mata yang hampir mengering disana.

" Ya..."

" Aku juga tak tahu apa alasan Sasuke melakukan ini...." Shikamaru menatap kearah jendela ruangan tempat dimana Gaara dirawat. Kapal ini memang benar-benar dirancang khusus untuk perjalanan jauh, sehingga berbagai fasilitas umum ada disini, termasuk sebuah klinik dengan beberapa petugas kesehatan didalamnya.

" Kita sudahi saja perjalanan ini..." Temari menghela napas panjang saat mengatakan hal itu.

" Tidak perlu. Kita tidak mungkin mengorbankan perjalanan penumpang lainnya! Aku akan minta bantuan Kiba. Kita akan naik pesawat pribadi keluarga Inuzuka!" Jelas Shikamaru.

" Ya..." Temari menjawab pasrah. Tapi dalam hatinya ia heran juga, Shikamaru yang biasanya tak mau ambil pusing soal masalah, kini lebih terlihat dewasa.

" Kau tak usah khawatir! Pasti ada alasan kuat kenapa mereka melakukan itu. Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke pasti ada salah paham diantara mereka!" Shikamaru menenangkan, dielusnya kepala Temari dengan lembut.

" Ya...aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk diantara mereka bertiga. Sasuke terlihat kasar sekali. Lalu karena panik tadi aku mendorong Sakura yang memeluk Gaara....aku merasa bersalah!" Temari tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam hatinya.

Shikamaru menyadari itu. Ditariknya tubuh Temari kedalam pelukannya. Berniat ingin menyandarkan kepala Temari didadanya, tapi tak jadi karena melihat keadaan Temari saat ini yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi yang menunjang penampilan Temari menjadi sama tinggi dengannya. Dalam hati Shikamaru juga menyayangkan hal ini.

" Aku mengenal baik Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke memang kasar dan egois. Tapi pasti ada alasan ia melakukan hal itu. Kita hanya perlu cari tahu saja apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tetapi tak perlu ikut campur dengan masalah mereka. Biar saja mereka yang mengurusnya..." Ucap Shikamaru bijak. Temari mengangguk mengerti.

" Sebagai kakak aku merasa gagal.." Bisik Temari sedih.

" Ak...ak..aku tak mengenal adikku sendiri. Tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Kalau memang Sakura mengenal dekat Gaara, kenapa aku tak mengetahui itu? Kakak macam apa aku ini...?" Pekik Temari seperti orang frustasi.

" Kau adalah kakak yang berlebihan..." Dengus Shikamaru. Ia menatap Temari dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Shikamaru. Tatapan itu seolah berkata 'apa-maksud-mu?'

" Kalau kau tak mengenal adikmu, kenapa tak coba untuk mengenalnya sekarang? Tak ada kata terlambat! Biar bagaimanapun kalian adalah saudara kan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

" Apa mungkin Gaara menerimaku kembali sebagai kakaknya? Kalau saja aku tidak ceroboh dan...dan kalau saja ibu tak menyelamatkanku, kalau saja ibu tak meninggal-.."

Cup.

Kecupan ringan mendarat dengan mulusnya ke bibir mungil Temari, dan itu sukses menghentikan kata-kata gadis berambut pirang itu. Seketika rona merah langsung menyabotase wajah putih gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Ke...ke..kenapa men...ci...cium..ku?" Tanya Temari malu-malu. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Apalagi melihat wajah Shikamaru yang juga terlihat santai dan tak ada sedikitpun rona merah diwajahnya. Padahal biasanya wajah Shikamaru lah yang paling merona kalau bibir mereka bersentuhan.

" Kenapa? Aku salah ya?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada malas-malasan.

" Ti...tidak..hanya saja rasanya aneh saja jika kau menciumku ditempat umum seperti ini! Bukannya kau menjunjung tinggi nilai asusila ya?" Tanya Temari balik seraya menghapus air matanya sendiri.

" Hah...dasar perempuan! Aku kan tidak akan dinyatakan melanggar norma asusila hanya karena mencium bibir calon istriku sendiri..!" Shikamaru berkata panjang. Dan itu semakin membuat wajah Temari merona terutama saat Shikamaru menyebutkan kata calon istriku.

" I...ya..iya..." Temari jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Jujur dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena setidaknya disuasana yang tak tenang seperti ini, masih ada Shikamaru yang membuat hatinya berbunga.

" Aku hanya berusaha untuk menghentikan kalimat bodohmu itu!" Ujar Shikamaru dan itu membuat Temari mendelik..

" Habis kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Kau bilang kalau ibumu tidak meninggal, berarti kau menyesali takdir Tuhan! Itu dosa bodoh!" Shikamaru menasihati. Padahal kalau didengar-dengar nasihat Shikamaru terdengar seperti omelan.

" Iya baik!" Temari menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" Lagipula....."

" Lagipula apa?" Tanya Temari penasaran. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru menggantung ucapannya.

" Lagipula kalau itu semua tidak terjadi....aku mungkin...tak akan bertemu denganmu..." Ucap Shikamaru diluar dugaan. Wajahnya merona sekarang, sangat malah. Dan itu menyebabkan Temari terkikik geli. Dilepaskannya segera sepatu hak tingginya dan meletakannya sembarangan dilantai.

" Hei...hei...apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Shikamaru seketika langsung panik.

" Ini yang kau mau kan, Tuan Nara?" Goda Temari.

Shikamaru kembali merona wajahnya. Kalau ini komik, mungkin dapat digambarkan wajah Shikamaru sekarang sedang dipenuhi coretan-coretan dipipinya.

Dan coretan itu bertambah manakala dengan nakalnya Temari melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Shikamaru.

" Bagaimana kau tahu...aku ingin kau melepas sepatu?" Tanya Shikamaru heran dengan wajah yang memerah. Dan itu semakin membuat Temari terkikik geli, ekspresi Shikamaru saat ini sangat lucu.

" Hei...aku ini hidup tiga tahun lebih lama darimu..! Dan aku bisa membaca gerak tubuhmu tadi! Kenapa laki-laki selalu ingin lebih tinggi dari perempuan sih?"

" Kau mau tahu...?" Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang menggoda Temari, dikeluarkannya senyuman mautnya yang terkenal itu. Benar-benar OOC *dhitta ditimpuk shikaFC*

" Hmppp..." Napas Temari terhenti seketika saat merasakan bibir kekasihnya menekan lembut bibirnya. Benar-benar romantis. Begitu menenangkan, dan menyenangkan. Sudah tak dapat digambarkan lagi keadaan wajah mereka berdua. Yang pasti memerah tentunya.

" Supaya lebih mudah membahagiakan pasangannya..! Itulah alasan kenapa laki-laki ingin lebih tinggi dari pasangannya..." Bisik Shikamaru setelah melepaskan bibirnya pada bibir Temari.

" Hm..." Senyum terkembang di wajah Temari yang tanpa sadar selalu dikagumi oleh Shikamaru. Detik berikutnya ia langsung menghambur kepelukan kekasihnya.

" Terima kasih atas hiburannya Shika! Aku mencintaimu!" Gumam Temari.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Temari..." Sejenak Temari bisa sedikit tenang, dan itu semua karena Shikamaru selalu disampingnya.

00000000000000

Cklek...

Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka. Sang pembuka pintu itu mulai memasuki ruangan luas yang didalamnya terdapat sofa ukuran besar yang didepannya terdapat sebuah meja dengan ukiran-ukiran seperti jangkar kapal. Sedangkan dihadapannya terdapat sebuah televisi layar datar 32 inc. Diruangan yang awalnya damai-damai saja ini, kini telah porak-poranda dengan pecahan vas dan gelas yang berceceran dilantai, ditambah dengan beberapa perabotan yang letaknya sudah tak beraturan lagi.

Tak ada ekspresi terkejut diwajah si pembuka pintu. Yang ada hanya tatapan datar dan kosong saat melihat keadaan ruangan ini. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang sedikit menyita pandangannya. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok yang sedang membelakanginya. Sosok laki-laki berbadan tegap proporsional, berambut hitam, mengenakan sebuah kemeja panjang biru langit yang semua kancingnya terbuka. Dari kepalan tangan kanannya itu mengalir darah segar yang terus menetes kelantai.

Sang pembuka pintu, gadis berambut pink lembut bermata emerald itu terus melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu bertuliskan " Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura"

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu terus melangkah menuju ruangan kamarnya. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit yang mendera kakinya yang tertusuk beling-beling yang berserakan saat berjalan.

" Sakura.." Telinga Sakura dapat menangkap suara yang menggema diruangan yang cukup besar itu. Suara yang berasal dari mulut Sasuke.

" Ya..." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke. Mencoba menebak apa yang ada dipikiran laki-laki Uchiha itu.

" Ingatkah kau tentang permintaan ketiga ku?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tatapannya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tapi jika kalian boleh ketahui, hati Sasuke hancur, dan ia belum mempunyai semangat untuk membenahi serpihan hatinya yang hancur. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menyakiti perempuan saja, dan baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit itu.

" Ya aku ingat...katakanlah.." Ucap Sakura. Ia memang ingat betul dengan hadiah yang diberikannya pada hari jadi Sasuke. Ia memberikan Sasuke tiga buah permintaan. Dua dari tiga permintaan telah disebutkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik napas perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah Sakura. Masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Tatapan datar dan dingin. Ini membuat nyali Sasuke sedikit ciut. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan permintaannya.

" Tak apa...katakanlah. Itu hakmu." Ujar Sakura terlihat tak sabar menunggu. Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, puas dengan hanya menatapnya, Sasuke kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar.

" Permintaanku...." Sasuke kembali menghela nafas.

" Lupakan Gaara..."

End Chapter 16

Huwaaaaaaaaa.....sumpah ini chapter tersulit yang dhitta buat. Berkali-kali ganti gara-gara dhitta ga tau gimana caranya bikin adegan berantem...hihihi maklum dhitta anak baik ga pernah berantem..*dihajar*

Pertamanya mau dibuat Sakura hampir diperkaos sama Gaara, tapi ga jadi ah...kesannya tuh Gaara kejam banget. Jadinya ga jadi deh, dhitta bikin aja adegan berantemnya Gaara tak melawan Sasuke dan pasrah dipukulin...hihihih *ditinju Gaara*

Jangan bosen ya readers baca fic dhitta. Soalnya dhitta sedih nih, semakin lama kok yang review semakin menurun *pundung*. Pokoknya dhitta akan berusaha untuk buat fic ini lebih seru deh.

Selama mengenjakan fic ini, dhitta ditemani berbagai macam lagu. Berhubung saya ini SS lover, ELF juga, terus dhitta juga penggemar Xing...*dasar ga konsisten* jadi selama buat fic dhitta ditemani sama lagu-lagu SS501, Super Junior sama Xing.

Ini dia nih daftar lagu yang membuat dhitta terinspirasi dan selalu menemani dhitta selama buat SG chap 16

Jung Min SS501 feat JiSun - If You Can Not

Hyun Joong SS501 - Be Nice To Me, Please

Super Junior – Marry U

Young Saeng SS501 - Nameless Memory

Xing - Yoohak sama How

Super Junior – Sorry Sorry Answer

Korea semua sih, tapi semuanya keren! Adegan ShikaTema tiba-tiba saja nongol di otak dhitta pas dengerin lagunya Super Junior yang Marry U! Jujur nih lagu romantis banget sih! Cocok buat pasangan ini, dhitta sendiri jadi gregetan sama pasangan ini, soalnya lucu. Dhitta sengaja buat mereka ga terlalu mengumbar kemesraan dimuka umum dan jarang bermesraan kayak NaruHina atau SasuSaku. Karena karakter Temari di fic dhitta ini galak dan tegas, nah giliran Shika karakternya pemalas, ga mau ambil pusing dan menjunjung tinggi nilai moral dan asusila jadinya mereka jarang mesra-mesraan deh, malah berantem terus. Tapi sekalinya mereka mesra, romantis banget! Udah gitu malu-malu lagi! KYAAAAAAAA! Dhitta selalu berdoa semoga mendapatkan jodoh yang cakep dan jenius kayak Shika, Neji juga boleh deh! *ditimpuk*

Udah dulu deh ngomongnya! Terima kasih atas reviewnya.....maaf tak bisa membalas review dari kalian, karena melihat tarif warnet yang muter terus....hiks jadi sedih kalo setiap kali mau publish fic harus ngabisin duit minimal 3000....*dhitta tekor* Tapi tak apa! Yang penting dhitta bisa terus berimajinasi....hahahahaha! *apa sih?*

Terima kasih untuk : **aya-na rifa'i, Risle-coe, Je_jess, Naru-mania, Li Qiu Lollipop, Chuuu-Chan, Jeevas Lollipop, So-Chand 'Luph pLend', Sasusaku_forever, r.c. Arisa Shiraishi, Imuri Ridan Chara, Green YupiCandy Chan, Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh, Stupid Black 'Rabbit', Reika-Kaname Ototsuki.**

Bocoran Chap 17 : Gaara datengin Sasuke? Mau apa ya? Apa reaksi pertama Sakura saat mendengar permintaan Sasuke? Dan apa kata Sakura saat Gaara mengunjunginya? Kini semua sudah jelas, Sasuke jangan ngambek terus!

Mikoto datang! Mikito datang....! Apa yang akan Sakura lakukan! Setelah kehadiran Gaara yang tiba-tiba, kini giliran Mikoto! Tunggu chapter 17 ya! Habis ini akan hadir sidestory Kiba! Ayo Kiba cari pacar!

Terima kasih atas kesedian readers yang telah membaca. Terima kasih atas review dan kesedian reader untuk membaca! Tunggu chap 17 dan Sidestory Kiba ya!

Abis baca jangan lupa review! Hihihihi semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!


	18. Chapter 17

Hah...inilah pusingnya membuat fic chapter banyak, terkadang penyakit kehabisan ide muncul. Kapok deh saya bikin yang panjang-panjang lagi...padahal tanggungan fic dearest masih ada...

Tapi gapapa saya masih bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini yang sebentar lagi akan tamat dan mencapai klimaks yaitu 'pertarungan melawan Mikoto!' Hahahahah...

Untuk ending dhitta bingung mau happy ending atau sad ending, soalnya dua-duanya udah kepikiran. Tapi entah kenapa banyak saja hasutan dari mana-mana yang mengatakan untuk sad ending saja! Tapi saya lebih suka yang happy-happy! Pokoknya enjoy lah...

Summary " Kau mencintai calon istrimu itu?" " Mencintai ataupun dicintai bagiku itu tak penting. Karena cinta bisa datang jika kita terbiasa kan?"

Disclaimer : Dhitta Bestari! *ditimpuk berjamaah* Ya...Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Hujan. Ya...entah kenapa hari ini Tokyo diguyur hujan. Hujan ditengah musim panas, ditengah hari pula. Sepertinya perubahan suhu dan cuaca hari sangat ekstrim. Panas menjadi dingin. Hal ini jelas membuat semua orang malas untuk beraktivitas.

Contohnya adalah laki-laki berambut hitam legam dan berwarna onyx ini. Tak ada aktivitas yang ia lakukan. Ia habiskan seluruh waktunya dirumah. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk pergi keluar. Ya...inilah penyakitnya kalau sedang malas, hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa, dan tak melakukan aktivitas berarti.

" Sai!" Pekik seorang dari arah dapur rumahnya. Laki-laki itu, Sai segera pergi kesumber suara dan mendapati sosok gadisnya yang sedang menuangkan menu makan siang mereka keatas mangkuk putih.

" Kau buat ramen lagi?" Tanya Sai malas-malasan sambil duduk diatas kursi meja makan. Tak ada kemesraan sedikitpun yang ditujukan kedua pasangan ini.

" Siapa bilang aku masak ramen lagi! Aku masak ini...!" Sangkal sang gadis sambil meletakan dua mangkuk putih itu diatas meja makan tepat dihadapan Sai.

Pria berambut hitam potongan lurus itu menyipitkan pandangannya saat melihat menu makan siangnya hari ini. Wujudnya jauh dari ramen meskipun bahan dasarnya tetap mie. Hanya bedanya mie ini kering seperti mie goreng dan diatasnya ditabur semacam bumbu berwarna cokelat kehitaman.

" Jajangmyun!" Pekik gadis berambut pirang model ponytail itu. Yamanaka Ino.

" Jajangmyun?" Sai balik menatap wajah ceria Ino. Jujur ia tak pernah mendengar, melihat bahkan merasakan makanan yang dimaksud kekasihnya itu.

" Ini masakan khas Korea! Kau harus mencobanya! Enak loh..." Jelas Ino percaya diri akan masakannya. Sai hanya tersenyum dan perlahan mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakannya.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino harap-harap cemas.

Ting..Tong...Ting..Tong...

" Hm...tamu? Ada temanmu yang mau kesini?" Tanya Ino heran. Sai hanya menggeleng dan tetap menyantap menu makan siangnya.

Ino bergerak menuju pintu dan membukanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menyadari siapa yang datang. Sosok yang ia tak terlalu kenal dekat namun bukan berarti ia tak kenal wajah itu.

" Uchiha-san...!" Pekik Ino cukup keras. Wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat bertambah pucat sekarang ketika melihat sang tamu. Bibirnya membiru kedinginan, begitu juga pipinya yang sangat pucat seperti perut ikan bandeng. Tubuhnya basah karena terguyur air hujan. Rambutnya yang hitam juga basah dengan tetesan-tetesan air yang mangalir dari ujung rambutnya.

" Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sai penasaran karena mendengar pekikan suara Ino.

" Sasuke.." Sai tak kalah kaget melihat keadaan Sasuke.

" Jelaskan siapa Gaara? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?'

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Chapter 17 Penjelasan**

Sasuke POV

" Cinta pertama, kau tahu kan itu?"

" Musim dingin, saat pertama kali salju turun saat itu...ditaman Ueno. Disanalah tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu..."

" Tepat seminggu setelah kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan.."

" Disanalah Sakura pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki bersyal abu-abu.."

" Dialah Sabaku No Gaara..."

Tak ada daya dan kuasa bagiku untuk memisahkan mereka. Betapa kotornya tangan ini karena telah menyakiti sahabatku sendiri. Memukulnya, menendangnya dan melakukan tindak penganiyayaan lainnya. Itulah diriku.

Sakit? Pasti. Bagaimana tidak sakit jika melihat orang yang kau cintai, berciuman mesra dihadapanmu sendiri. Kecewa? Pasti. Tak kecewakah kalian jika selama ini diri kalian hanya dibuat sebagai pelarian belaka. Marah? pasti. Betapa marahnya diriku saat menyadari siapa orang yang telah merebut hati gadisku. Ralat bukan merebut hati gadisku, tetapi memenangkan hati gadisku.

Teryata semua yang kuberikan takkan cukup untuk menggeser tempat Gaara dihati Sakura. Gaara, ingin rasanya aku mencabik-cabik tubuhnya karena telah berani menyentuh Sakura.

Tapi sekali lagi aku tak punya daya dan kuasa untuk memisahkan mereka. Bahkan aku menyesal telah menyebutkan permintaan itu. Permintaan yang meminta Sakura untuk melupakan Gaara. Itu mustahil bukan? Mustahil Sakura bisa melupakan Gaara. Aku terlalu berharap.

" Gaara adalah cinta pertamanya..."

" Tak ada yang dapat merubah hati Sakura saat itu selain Gaara..."

" Kurang lebih lima tahun mereka menjalin hubungan..."

" Tak ada kemesraan diantara mereka.."

" Baik Gaara maupun Sakura, mereka tak tahu apa itu romantis.."

" Karena mereka tak pernah menuntut hal itu..."

" Yang mereka tahu hanya kepercayaan...mempercayai pasangannya adalah hal yang paling penting bagi mereka..."

Luka itu seolah kembali terbuka. Bagiku luka yang terbentuk akibat mendengar cerita Sai lebih terasa sakit dan perih dibanding dengan sakit yang terbentuk saat melihat kejadian dimalam itu.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa pada akhirnya aku selalu jadi penggannggu? Kenapa pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa menjadi penghalang bagi mereka?

Kepercayaan...itu yang tak kupunya. Andai saja malam itu aku mau sedikit saja mendengarkan perkataan mereka. Andaikan saja aku mau mendengarkan semua penjelasan Sakura, mungkin dibalik semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman? Semua berasal dari ketidak percayaanku padanya.

Tapi kenapa emosi begitu cepat merasukiku sehingga aku tak kuasa untuk tak mengamuk malam itu. Dan kenapa aku tak mempercayaiku kekasihku sendiri?

Menyesal pun terlambat Sasuke! Kau bodoh!

" Sampai saat itu tepat pada hari kelulusan SMA kami..."

" Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura.."

" Berkedok ingin berkarir diluar negeri..Gaara meninggalkan Sakura.."

" Meninggalkan luka dihati Sakura yang rapuh"

" Hingga Sakura saat itu mengalami depresi..."

" Dan itulah sebabnya ia jadi pribadi yang sekarang..."

" Kuat, tegas, dan teguh pendiriannya..."

Persetan dengan orang bernama Gaara itu! Kenapa tidak terus saja kalian lanjutkan hubungan kalian? Kenapa Gaara harus pergi meninggalkan Sakura? Karir? Persetan dengan semua itu!

Teruskan hubungan kalian, dan kenapa pula mereka memberi celah bagiku untuk masuk diantara mereka? Dan kenapa aku begitu tolol untuk berani memasuki celah diantara mereka? Kenapa aku ini...Arghhhh! Kenapa harus Sakura yang jadi objek penderitaan?

" Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan...?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membawaku keluar dari pergulatanku dengan pikiranku sendiri. Kutatap sosok Sai yang duduk diseberangku. Ia menatapku tajam. Aku tahu maksud pertanyaannya. Aku pun sudah bercerita sedikit tentang kejadian malam itu.

Awalnya kukira Sai akan langsung membunuhku, mengingat aku telah berjanji padanya untuk tidak menyakiti Sakura. Dan jika aku berani melakukan itu, maka nyawaku taruhannya.

" Aku tidak tahu..." Gumamku dengan suara baritonku yang khas.

" Aku tahu kau sedang kalut saat ini. Jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke seperti ini.." Aku tak suka ini, aku tak suka jika memperlihatkan kelemahan dan kebodohanku didepan orang lain. Tapi jujur saja aku butuh saran orang lain. Dan alasanku bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut sewarna denganku ini.

" Tapi ketahuilah...bahwa Sakura mencintaimu!" Hah...sok tahu sekali orang ini. Mana bisa kupercaya dia, buktinya sekarang Sakura belum pernah menghubungiku.

" Tahu dari mana kau...?"

" Aku tahu dari tatapan matanya. Tubuh dan perkataan bisa membohongi, tapi mata tidak bisa membohongi. Jadi tatap matanya saat kau bicara, jangan tubuhnya..." Cih sial aku disindir olehnya. Aku tak semesum itu tahu!

" Aku akan langsung dibunuh Sakura jika ia tahu aku menceritakan hal ini padamu. Sakura selalu saja menceritakanmu padaku dan Hinata. Menceritakan hubungan kalian, menceritakan bagaimana harinya denganmu dan tanpamu. Dan mata itu, mata emerald Sakura selalu berbinar cerah saat menceritakan hal itu. Dan binar kebahagian mata Sakura itu sama seperti saat ia masih bersama Gaara..."

Aku tertegun. Apa itu benar? Mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya...

" Aku bukannya ingin membandingkanmu dengan Gaara, karena kalian berbeda. Tapi kalian memiliki kesamaan yaitu bisa membuat gadis yang sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri itu bahagia. Jadi tolong jangan kecewakan aku..." Sai menutup kalimatnya dengan tersenyum.

000000000000000000

Normal POV

Mata emerald itu tak bergerak. Tetap lurus memandang kearah luar pintu kaca minimarket yang tembus pandang. Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi yang ditunjukan diwajah pucatnya. Tak seperti dirinya, itulah yang akan kalian ada dibenak kalian jika melihatnya.

Deru suara rintik hujan yang keras tetap tak merubah niatannya untuk sekedar mengalihkan pandangan atau menggerakan tubuhnya.

" Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itulah yang mampu membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis. Dan mengembalikan jiwanya yang terpisah dari raganya.

" Ya...aku baik! Tak perlu khawatir!" Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum. Mencoba menyakinkan pada sosok laki-laki berambut merah dihadapannya kalau ia baik-baik saja.

" Kau yakin? Kalau kau kurang sehat, kau ingin izin?" Tawar Sasori, si rambut merah pada Sakura, gadis bermata emerald itu.

" Tidak usah Kak! Aku baik-baik saja!" Lagi-lagi Sakura mencoba menyakinkan. Sasori hanya menghela napas panjang.

" Kalau begitu, bisakah kau membantuku melayani semua pelanggan ini?" Tanya Sasori setengah menyindir. Sakura langsung membelalakan matanya saat menyadari panjangnya deretan atrian dimeja kasir Sasori. Ia sendiri heran kenapa tak ada yang mengantri dimeja kasirnya.

" Astaga!" Pekiknya kaget saat menyadari papan bertuliskan 'close' yang ada dimeja kasirnya belum diganti menjadi 'open'. Ketika papan itu ia balik, langsung saja beberapa pelanggan dari antrian Sasori berpindah ketempatnya.

Sakura hanya dapat menggumamkan kata maaf atau sekedar tersenyum simpul saat mendengar keluhan dari para pelanggan yang lama menunggu. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri atas sikapnya yang tidak profesional. Hanya karena terlalu larut dalam masalah ia sampai harus mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

" Hah...akhirnya bisa istirahat..." Sasori menghela napas saat membalik papan putih bertuliskan open menjadi close di pintu kaca minimarket milik neneknya sendiri itu.

" Ah...kak Sasori terima kasih!" Sakura tersenyum lembut pada sosok baby face itu.

" Hn! Oia Sakura kau sedang ada masalah ya?" Tanya Sasori. Sakura yang saat itu sedang menghitung uang didalam cash register-nya langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya dan tersenyum menatap Sasori.

" Tidak kak! Aku baik-baik saja! Hanya sedikit lelah..." Sakura kembali menyakinkan Sasori. Sasori sebenarnya tak terlalu percaya dengan Sakura. Karena sedari tadi gadis ini melamun terus, dan melamun bukanlah kebiasaan gadis berambut pink ini. Dan lagi ada tanda membiru dipipi Sakura. Biarpun tipis dan tak jelas, tapi bagi Sasori yang penglihatannya jeli bekas lebam itu tetap terlihat.

Hening kembali menyusup diantara Sasori dan Sakura. Tak pembicaraan diantara mereka. Sakura sendiri sedang sibuk menghitung uang dan mencatat penghasilan hari ini. Sedangkan Sasori sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiran Sakura.

" Sakura...!" Panggil nenek Chiyo dari arah dalam minimarket.

" Sebentar Nek! Kak aku pergi dulu ya.." Izin Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, manis sekali. Sasori hanya mengangguk. Jika dilihat dengan seksama ada semburat tipis dipipi laki-laki berambut merah ini. Mungkin karena senyuman dari gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu, dan karena senyuman itu pula Sasori yakin kalo Sakura baik-baik saja.

" Dari siapa nek?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tergesa-gesa. Nenek Chiyo tampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya menggumamkan nama yang sangat Sakura kenal. Gadis itu menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Sia menelpon?

" Halo ada apa Sai...ya...hm...begitu ya...aku baik-baik saja kok...tak apa...belum aku bicarakan padanya...dia baik-baik saja?...Syukurlah...ya...sampai jumpa..." Itulah kira-kira isi percakapan dari Sakura. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah saat menerima telpon dari Sai. Tapi sebelum Nenek Chiyo dan yang lainnya menyadarinya, segera saja ia menutupinya dengan senyum cerinya.

" Sudah telponnya nak?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo.

" Sudah nek! Oia nek aku agak sedikit kurang enak badan, boleh izin pulang?" Tanya Sakura. Ia ingin cepat sampai rumah dan mengistirahatkan badan dan pikirannya.

" Hm? Kau sakit Sakura?" Tanya Nenek Chiyo terlihat khawatir. Sakura kembali tersenyum. Jika dilihat secara fisik, gadis ini memang terlihat kurang sehat.

" Tak apa nek! Hanya tidak enak badan saja.." Sakura menyakinkan. Nenek Chiyo terlihat berfikir.

" Nah, Sakura besok kau tak perlu kerja!" Ujar Nenek Chiyo.

" Tap...tapi..nek..."

" Tak apa! Kau harus istirahat! Kau pasti lelah kan kalau baru saja pulang berlibur sudah bekerja lagi!" Nenek Chiyo berkata tanpa memperdulikan Sakura yang berusaha menolak, bagaimanapun dengan bekerja ia bisa melewatkan masa-masa sulitnya sekarang.

0000000000000000000000

Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo terlihat sekarang. Bagaimana ratusan orang turun kejalan hanya untuk menikmati udara malam yang menyenangkan ini. Senyum selalu terkembang diantara mereka-mereka yang bahagia.

Hujan sudah berhenti, dan kini telah tergantikan dengan suasana malam yang cerah. Pendaran lampu-lampu jalan menerangiku yang melangkah menembus keramaian. Bukan hanya lampu jalan, lampu pertokoan yang warna-warni juga menambah kesan indah kota Tokyo diwaktu malam.

Aku kembali merapatkan mantel merah marunku hanya untuk memberikan kehangatan tambahan dan menutup akses udara dingin untuk masuk ke mantelku.

Sudut bibirku tertarik sehingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Aku tersenyum dan mulai melanjutkan langkahku lagi. Terus melangkah mencoba mencari hiburan tersendiri hanya dengan berjalan-jalan. Inilah yang kusuka dari Tokyo. Selalu ramai. Setidaknya aku takkan merasa sendiri.

Ya...takkan sendiri. Walau sesungguhnya memandang Tokyo tak akan membawa dampak banyak dalam diriku. Inilah aku, terperangkap dalam lubang yang kubuat sendiri. Lubang itu kini penuh dengan lumpur kesedihan. Dan bukan hanya itu, aku telah membawa orang-orang yang kucintai untuk masuk kelubang yang sama.

" Tadi Sasuke datang kerumahku.."

" Ia datang untuk mencari tahu tentangmu dan Gaara..."

" Dia terlihat kalut, tapi aku yakin ia baik-baik saja..."

" Segera selesaikan masalah kalian..."

Isi percakapanku dengan Sai tadi kembali mengiang di dalam otakku. Bagaimana ternyata Sasuke telah mengetahui semuanya. Tentang aku dan Gaara.

Kini semuanya sudah jelas. Laki-laki itu pasti membenciku. Akan semakin kecil saja peluang bagiku untuk kembali menyusup dalam kehidupannya. Ia takkan memaafkanku. Pada akhirnya aku tak mendapat cinta dari keduanya. Baik Sasuke maupun Gaara.

Pada akhirnya aku akan sendiri lagi. Pada akhirnya keegoisankulah yang memakan diriku sendiri. Andai saja aku bisa konsisten memilih antara Gaara ataupun Sasuke. Semuanya takkan begini. Takkan ada yang tersakiti. Tak ada kesendirian dalam hidupku.

Tapi semua terlambat Sakura. Kau telah menyakiti semuanya. Aku telah menyakiti orang yang kusayangi.

Sasuke, betapa tubuh tegapnya itu bergetar kala melihatku dan Gaara.

Gaara, betapa ia menjadi begitu lemah dihadapan Sasuke hanya karena melindungiku.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, tapi aku masih merasakan jejak-jejak kelabu dari kejadian malam itu. Sakit, hatiku sakit bagai teriris-iris dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi sakitku ini tak akan ada apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan sakit hati milik Sasuke serta sakit fisik milik Gaara.

Gaara, tulang lengannya retak akibat kejadian itu. Aku bersyukur saat Temari-san memberitahuku bahwa Gaara sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan keadaannya pun sudah membaik. Ya...hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan, memantau keadaan Gaara lewat Temari-san.

Bukannya aku tak ingin menjenguk Gaara, ingin sangat ingin malah. Tapi apa daya bagiku jika Gaara sendiri menolak kehadiranku. Masih terasa dihatiku penolakan Gaara saat aku datang menjenguknya. Hatiku sakit. Aku ditolaknya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Jangan tanya, hanya sekedar bertatap muka saja denganku ia enggan. Jika ada kesempatan bertemu dikampus pun ia selalu menghindariku. Seolah aku ini adalah virus mematikan yang harus dihindari.

Padahal aku selalu ingin bertemu dengannya dan menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Terserah ia mau menerimaku lagi atau tidak, aku hanya ingin semuanya jelas dan clear. Jika pun tak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu, setidaknya izinkan aku untuk berhubungan dengannya lewat telepon.

Tapi disinilah aku, seperti orang tolol. Menunggu datangnya keajaiban yang akan membawa Sasuke kembali bersamaku. Menunggu Sasuke datang padaku dan berkata 'maafkan aku, Sakura'. Egois? Sangat. Aku tak menyangka ternyata diriku seegois ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku terus melangkah kedepan. Melangkah melewati aspal yang dingin dan becek akibat guyuran hujan tadi.

" Nona Haruno..." Aku terkejut bukan kepalang saat mendengar namaku dipanggil seseorang. Refleks aku segera menolehkan kepalaku kesumber suara. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang. Ia mengenakan pakaian pelayan toko tengah tersenyum padaku. Aku mengenalinya.

" Nona tak ingin membeli roti kami? Sedang ada promo loh!" Ia berpromosi. Kulempar pandangan mata emeraldku kearah atas. Aku menyipitkan mataku saat melihat cahaya-cahaya yang berasal dari puluhan lampu sebesar buah cerry berwarna merah mengelilingi sebuah papan putih besar. Papan itu bertuliskan 'Uchiha Bakery House'.

Aku menatap dengan nanar tulisan tersebut. Ternyata aku sudah sampai ketempat dimana aku bertama kali bersamanya. Tempat dimana saat itu pertama kalinya ia mentraktirku makan roti sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena aku telah mengantarnya dengan sepeda.

" Nona Haruno?" Tersadar akan lamunanku tentang masa lalu, aku langsung memandang kearah gadis itu. Kulihat dihadapan gadis itu kini telah ada sebuah meja persegi panjang besar berwarna putih. Diatas meja tersebut ada berbagai macam jenis roti yang sudah dibungkus plastik berlabelkan Uchiha Bakery House.

" Kami sedang mengadakan bazar Nona!" Ia tersenyum lagi. Bazar? Toko roti semewah ini mengadakan bazar roti? Dan apa itu, aku melihat ada sebuah papan kecil tepat didepan roti-roti itu. Papan itu bertuliskan '200-2500 yen/pcs'. Padahal terakhir kali aku ditraktir harga satu roti manis isi mentega saja 1000 yen!

Tapi tak apa. Mungkin ini usaha dari toko roti ini untuk pelanggan menengah bawah sepertiku. Tak boleh disia-siakan. Kapan lagi bisa sarapan dengan roti enak! Aku mendadak senang sendiri.

" Ini berapa?" Tanyaku sambil memegang sebongkah roti tawar.

" 500 yen Nona!" Jawabnya. Mendadak aku senyum-senyum sendiri. Padahal sedang dalam kondisikalut begini, masih saja girang kalau ada produk murah.

" Baiklah aku mau satu, lalu aku minta roti manis isi cokelat strawberry-nya satu ya!" Pesanku padanya.

" Semuanya jadi 750 yen Nona Sakura!" Ujarnya. Aku langsung mengambil dompet didalam tas merah yang kubawa.

" Tak apa jika aku membayarnya dengan uang receh?" Tanyaku canggung. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata isi dompetku ini didominasi dengan uang-uang koin. Sedangkan uang kertasnya hanya ada dua lembar. Hah...dasar miskin.

" Tak apa Nona! Lagipula kami sedang kekurangan uang receh untuk kembalian..." Aku cengo dibuatnya, ternyata uang dari orang miskin sepertiku masih dibutuhkan untuk kembalian...ckckckck...

" Ini..." Aku menyerahkan uangku padanya. Lalu menerima bungkusan plastik yang didalamnya terdapat roti manis isi cokelat strawberry kesukaanku dan roti tawar tanpa kulit kesukaan...seseorang.

" Terima kasih Nona! Dan salam untuk Tuan Sasuke, soalnya sudah lama Tuan Sasuke tak berkunjung kemari!" Aku tersenyum pahit dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Bayangan Sasuke kembali ada dalam pikiranku. Semua bayangan tentangnya, wajahnya, rambutnya yang aneh, pelukannya, ciumannya...arghhhhh...kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu!

0000000000000000000

Aku melangkah gontai menuju kamarku yang ada dilantai tiga. Hah...entah kenapa tulang-tulangku ini rasanya seperti mau remuk semua. Pegalnya bukan main. Ini pasti karena terlalu lama duduk dikursi rotan rumah Sai. Bokongku ini mendadak tepos.

Rumahku yang sepi ini jadi semakin mencekam karena penerangan dilorong menuju kamarku ini. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan hobi ibu yaitu mengoleksi lampu-lampu antik tua yang sudah lapuk ini. Jadinya lorong ini terlihat pengap dan remang-remang.

Aku mulai memasuki ruangan kamarku yang didominasi warna hitam dan abu-abu. Bisa kujelaskan aku baru saja mengganti dekor kamarku. Jika sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, kamarku ini didominasi warna hijau mulai dari dinding yang berwarna hijau pastel kemudian semua perabot berwarna hijau daun, kini semuanya kuganti dengan warna hitam dan abu-abu.

Mulai dari ranjang yang berwarna hitam lengkap dengan bedcover dan seprai-nya. Kemudian semua perabotan kamar seperti lemari, meja rias, dan meja TV semuanya kuganti menjadi hitam. Sedangkan dindingnya kuganti menjadi warna abu-abu.

Alasan kenapa aku mengganti warna yang mendominasi dikamarku ini ya...mungkin agak trauma dengan warna hijau yang serupa dengan mata...seseorang. Dan itu tidak usah dibahas.

Kurebahkan tubuh lelahku diatas ranjang yang ada dikamarku ini. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Berharap dengan begini aku bisa tertidur.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Tiga menit...

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Bukannya malah tidur, aku malah merasakan ada orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Hah...paling-paling pelayan-pelayan sok perhatian itu mengantarkan makanan. Aku sedang tak mood makan.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

Biarkan saja, nanti juga berhenti. Aku malah menganggap suara ketukan itu seperti suara musik klasik yang akan menghantarkan aku menuju alam mimpi.

TOK...TOK...TOK...

Ya...sekarang makhluk tidak beradab itu semakin ganas mengetuk pintu. Kalau benar ia adalah pelayan, akan aku pastikan besok ia akan kupecat.

" Siapa? Kalau mau mengantarkan makan taruh saja dibawah pin..." Kata-kataku terhenti. Tak ada sosok pelayan, yang kutemukan melainkan sosok yang lebih dan jauh menjengkelkan dari pelayan yang menawarkanku makan.

" Kuharap kedatanganku tak mengganggumu, Sasuke." Suara bariton menjijikannya terdengar. Aku menatap tubuhnya yang berdiri tegap didepan pintu kamarku. Ada balutan perban di lengannya, dan itu adalah hasil dari karya seniku tepat seminggu yang lalu.

" Katakan apa maumu?" Tanyaku langsung sambil menatapnya tajam. Mata emeraldnya membalas tatapan tajamku. Tak ada sedikitpun ketakutan dalam wajahnya. Ia malah menyeringai. Ingin rasanya aku merobek bibir itu, bibir yang telah merebut ciuman kekasihku.

" Ini tentang kau, aku dan Haruno Sakura..." Ucapnya datar.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Bagaimanapun orang dihadapanku ini adalah rivalku. Jika ia sudah menemukan solusi atas masalah ini semua, tetap saja aku sudah kalah langkah dibandingkan dengannya. Ugh...langkah terbaik adalah mendengarkan penjelasannya.

" Kita bicarakan ini diruanganku!" Aku beranjak dari kamarku dan menggiring Gaara menuju ruangan dimana aku biasa mengurus masalah perusahaan. Ruangan kerjaku.

Tak beberapa lama, kami telah sampai diruangan kerjaku yang ada dilantai dua. Dengan berat hati dan sedikit tidak ikhlas, aku mengizinkan Gaara untuk masuk kedalam ruang kerjaku.

Tanpa kusuruh ia langsung saja duduk disofa yang ada diruangan kerjaku. Dasar tak tahu etika. Aku kembali memandang lengannya yang dibalut perban rapi.

" Lenganku retak..." Mungkin ia sadar aku memperhatikan lengannya. Ternyata seranganku waktu itu hanya bisa membuat lengannya retak. Padahal aku sudah mengerahkan semua tenagaku. Kenyataan bahwa otot tubuhnya lebih high quality dibanding dengan otot tubuhku yang low quality. Ini pasti akibat dari aku yang tidak suka makan telur.

" Jangan harap aku akan menyesal!" Ketusku. Aku langsung mengambil posisi duduk disofa individu dan tentu saja jauh posisinya dari Gaara sekarang duduk.

" Cepat katakan apa yang mau kau jelaskan!" Kataku sedikit memerintah.

" Kau tak mau menjamuku dulu?" Dasar orang tidak tahu kondisi. Seharusnya tuh situasinya sedang tegang. Masih saja menyuruhku untuk menyajikan minuman dan makanan. Heh...kau pikir ini jamuan minum teh?

Tak mau ambil pusing dan agar segera orang ini mau membuka mulut akhirnya segera saja kuambil gagang telepon dan menekan beberapa digit nomor. Aku sedang menghubungi bagian dapur rumahku. Dengan hanya mengangkat gagang telepon dan mengatakan apa yang kita mau, pelayan akan datang. Canggih kan?

" Tayuya, bawakan dua cangkir teh keruanganku..ya...cepat!" Perintahku.

" Kuenya Sasuke?" Gaara bertanya. Aku langsung mendelik kearahnya. Tapi tetap kuturuti maunya itu dengan memerintahkan Tayuya untuk membawa kue sekalian. Diluar saja cool, tapi didalam memalukan. Dasar..

Kami terus terdiam, aku sibuk menebak-nebak apa yang akan dibicarakan Gaara. Sedangkan makhluk merah ini hanya melihat-lihat dengan santai ruangan kerjaku dan sesekali bertanya ini dan itu tentang dekor ruangan kerjaku ini. Dan jujur ia jauh lebih menyebalkan dari yang dulu kukenal.

Tok...Tok...Tok...

" Masuk.." Aku amat sangat berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang mendatangkan Tayuya mengantarkan makanan. Setidaknya aku akan segera mendengar penjelasan Gaara.

" Ini Tuan, Selamat menikmati..."

Tayuya sudah keluar dari ruangan. Gaara langsung mengambil cangkir teh tersebut. Lama sekali ia meminumnya. Sampai-sampai aku lumutan menunggunya.

" Sasuke, kau tidak minum?" Tanyanya. Ternyata ia munungguku untuk minum juga. Bilang dari tadi kek! Kesal sendiri aku dibuatnya.

" Aku akan menikah..." Kalau saja aku ini bukan orang beretika pastilah aku sudah mengeluarkan semua isi teh dalam mulutku karena kaget.

Gaara akan menikah? Dengan siapa? Jangan-jangan dengan...

" Kau...kau bercanda kan?" Aku mulai kehilangan suaraku. Mana mungkin, apakah aku kembali kalah langkah dengannya? Apakah ini alasan mengapa Sakura tak kunjung menemuiku?

" Aku tidak bercanda, aku akan menikah..." Ucapnya parau. Aku semakin pucat dibuatnya.

" Hei...kau pasti salah paham! Aku menikah dengan putri kerabat ayahku di London! Bukan dengan Sakura!"

Seketika darahku kembali berjalan normal, paru-paruku pun kembali terisi udara. Sehingga aku bisa bernapas lega. Bukan dengan Sakura rupanya. Lagi-lagi aku salah paham.

Tapi kalau bukan dengan Sakura, berarti kejadian kemarin...Tak ada apa-apa lagi diantara mereka?

" Ka...ka..lau begitu...ke..kejadian...?"

" Kejadian seminggu yang lalu, hanya kesalahpahaman Sasuke! Saat itu aku hanya ingin berpamitan dengannya..." Jelas Gaara. Aku tak menanggapi penjelasannya, hanya mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

" Perjodohan antara aku dan putri kerabat ayahku memang sudah lama terjadi. Tepatnya setahun yang lalu. Awalnya kupikir Sakura masih sendiri. Sehingga aku terus mengulur waktu pernikahanku. Tapi setelah mengetahui semuanya tentang hubunganmu dengannya dari Naruto, aku memutuskan untuk melaksanakan pernikahan itu besok..."

" Undangan telah tersebar dan pesta resepsi besarpun akan dilaksanakan di London bulan depan. Tapi sebelum aku menjalankannya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya terlebih dahulu. Sekedar untuk melihat kilau mata emeraldnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Dan itulah alasanku mengandakan perjalanan itu..."

" Jadi yang mengadakan perjalanan itu kau, bukan Temari?" Tanyaku bingung. Aku dapat melihat ketegaran sesungguhnya dari Gaara.

" Ya! Begitulah...! Aku hanya ingin melihat kebahagianmu dan Sakura.."

" Dan dugaanmu itu ternyata semua salah, karena toh Sakura tak akan melupakannmu kan?"

" Kau salah besar jika berfikir seperti itu! Sakura mencintaimu. Aku kecewa, pada awalnya jika saja Sakura hanya menjadikanmu sebagai pelariannya saja, maka dengan mudah aku merebutnya kembali darimu.." Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan itu.

" Tapi kenyataannya apa? Setelah bertemu denganku? Ia menolakku. Kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya ditolak?"

" Tapi pada akhirnya kau dan Sakura berciuman kan?" Kurasakan aku sudah mulai sedikit naik darah mendengar penjelasan Gaara yang bertele-tele.

" Jadi ciuman itu yang mengganggumu. Aku yang menciumnya. Ciuman dan pelukan itu bukan Sakura yang menginginkan, melainkan aku yang menginginkan. Kenapa Sakura tak menginginkan itu, karena Sakura mencintaimu dan selalu mengingatmu. Ia pun akhirnya menuruti semua itu setelah aku memintanya dengan alasan sebagai salam perpisahan..." Gaara terlihat menghela napas berat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Sebegitu berat kah ia melepas Sakura?

" Tak bisakah kau merasakan bahwa Sakura mencintaimu? Sebelumnya ia menolakku. Jangankan berciuman, dipeluk pun Sakura tak mau jika dengan laki-laki selain dirimu!" Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Lagi-lagi aku tak menyadari kesungguhan Sakura dalam hubungan ini. Aku bodoh.

" Disaat itulah kau melihatku dan kesalahpahaman ini terjadi." Gaara menutup penjelasannya.

" Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan Sakura?" Tanyaku penasaran. Aku takkan berhubungan dengan Sakura jika Gaara tak meninggalkannya bukan?

" Semua itu karena kecelakaan keluarganya. Saat itu aku sudah berencana untuk melamar Sakura selepas kami lulus. Tapi ayahku menolak rencanaku itu karena ayahku tahu kalau Sakura berasal dari keluarga Haruno. Dan ayahku berfikir kalau aku menikahinya, maka hubungan antara keluarga Sabaku dan Uchiha akan hancur. Karena masa lalu diantara keluargamu dan Sakura..."

" Lagipula saat itu ayahku telah merencanakan pernikahanku dengan putri rekan kerjanya. Aku tidak pasrah dan menerima begitu saja, tapi menolaknya. Saat itulah ayahku mengancam keselamatan Sakura jika aku tak menurutinya..." Cerita Gaara panjang lebar. Dan pada akhirnya keluargakulah sumber penderitaan dari semuanya.

" Aku memilih jalan untuk menuruti apa kata ayahku. Dan tetap merahasiakan ini pada Sakura. Aku ingin ia membenciku, dan mencatat namaku didaftar kesalahan dalam hidupnya. Bahwa aku ingin Sakura mengenangku sebagai penjahat yang telah menyakiti hatinya."

" Dan kau tahu, penjahat takkan bisa bersama dengan orang baik sepertinya! Dan jalan hidup Sakura memang bukan denganku melainkan denganmu..."

" Kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini bukan penjahat!" Jujur aku tersinggung.

" Kau boleh terlahir dari keluarga kotor bernama Uchiha. Tapi kau tidak heh?" Ia kembali menyeringai. Aku hanya mendecih kesal.

" Tak ada salahnya memperbaiki keturunan Uchiha-mu itu! Walaupun kau ini terlahir dari keluarga yang telah banyak menyakiti orang lain, tapi setidaknya tetap banyak yang menyukaimu kan? Aku percayakan ia padamu!" Ia berkata mantap lalu mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya, lalu disusul olehku.

" Kau menyerahkan Sakura begitu saja padaku?"

" Hm, Sakura bukanlah barang yang bisa diserahkan begitu saja kan?" Dasar menyebalkan, aku juga tahu Sakura bukan barang.

" Maksudku kau tak mau memenangkan hatinya untukmu?" Aku sebenarnya ragu menanyakan hal ini. Karena kalau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran kan bisa gawat.

" Tak ada yang perlu kuperjuangkan! Perjalanan cintaku sudah habis! Aku akan memiliki istri dan anak. Jadi hidup seperti apa yang akan digariskan Tuhan padaku, aku akan menerimanya!" Ucapnya begitu tegar. Aku sedikit iba dengan keadaan rival serta err...sahabatku ini.

" Kau mencintainya?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Kau mencintai calon istrimu itu?" Tanyaku penasaran. Lama sekali Gaara menjawab pertanyaan ini. Mungkinkah tak ada cinta diantara mereka? Jika benar Gaara melakukan pernikahan tanpa ada dasar saling mencintai.

" Mencintai ataupun dicintai bagiku itu tak penting. Karena cinta bisa datang jika kita terbiasa kan?" Aku miris mendengarnya.

" Kau sanggup melakukan itu semua?" Aku hanya dapat melihat binar kesdihan dimata emerald itu. Seolah sebentar lagi, ia akan dimasukan kedalam kolam berisi ikan hiu.

" Sanggup dan tak sanggup harus tetap dijalani kan? Petualanganku sudah habis! Sudahlah tak perlu memikirkanku! Dan berikan ini pada Sakura, kau bisa membacanya dengannya nanti.." Gaara memberikanku semacam surat berwarna merah darah, sekilas mirip angpao.

" Terima kasih atas semuanya Sasuke! Jaga Sakura sama seperti kau menjaga hidupmu sendiri! Dan segera resmikan hubungan kalian ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi ya!" Aku jadi malu sendiri dibuatnya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku memilih untuk memeluknya. Memberikan salam perpisahan sekaligus menggumamkan kata terima kasih sebelum mengantar kepergian Gaara.

Malam itu adalah malam terakhir dimana aku menatap punggung sahabatku. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya yang baru. Sosok Gaara yang bukan lagi menyandang status sendiri, melainkan sudah menikah. Menikah dengan gadis yang mungkin tak dicintainya itu.

Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tak menyadari bahwa Gaara mencintai Sakura. Aku yakin Gaara mencintai Sakura. Dan aku sangat salut padanya. Karena ia bisa meninggalkan sosok yang dicintainya dan menjalani kehidupan dengan gadis yang mungkin saja tidak dicintainya.

Ia membiarkanku memiliki Sakura. Ia tak menganggapku sebagai penganggu, melainkan sebagai alat untuk membahagiakan orang yang dicintainya. Dan aku tak marah dengan hal itu. Ini adalah kesalahan terbesar bagiku, karena telah berprasangka buruk pada Gaara dan Sakura.

Gaara, biar bagaimanapun, ia adalah sahabatku yang kuat. Sekaligus rival yang tak akan pernah bisa kukalahkan...

"Dan Sakura...Wait me, baby!" Ucapku sambil mengecup surat merah itu dan melenggang bahagia menuju kamar.

000000000000000000

Uchiha Corporation Building

" Ini data yang anda minta.." Seorang laki-laki berjas hitam lengkap nampak menyerahkan beberapa berkas rahasia kepada seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang cantik yang sedang duduk dikursi direkturnya yang nyaman.

Jemarinya yang lentikdan panjang itu sedikit demi sedikit membuka lilitan benang berwarna cokelat yang menutup rapat amplop berwarna cokelat itu.

Mata indah beriris onyx miliknya melebar manakala melihat isi dari amplop tersebut.

" Dari mana kau dapat ini?" Tanyanya sinis seraya melihat dengan seksama beberapa lembar foto yang merupakan isi dari amplop tersebut.

" Dirumah anda, tepat di hari jadi putra anda yang ke 23." Jawab laki-laki itu datar. Mata onyx-nya tak beralih sedikitpun dari sosok dihadapannya.

Sang wanita paruh baya itu menggigit kukunya yang dihias dengan cutex berwarna biru tua dengan sedikit geram. Tak lama setelah itu ia menggiring beberapa helai rambut hitamnya kebelakang telinganya dengan jemarinya.

" Bisa kau jamin semua ini?" Tanyanya sedikit ragu. Keningnya berkerut seolah berfikir keras. Tapi setelah melihat anggukan dari si laki-laki, perlahan ia kembali memandang foto-foto itu. Foto yang hampir dari semuanya diisi oleh adegan dua manusia yang dapat dipastikan salah satu dari orang di foto itu adalah darah daging si wanita sendiri

" Sampai sejauh ini mereka..." Desisnya tajam. Sang laki-laki hanya menyeringai melihat wajah bingung sekaligus geram milik si wanita.

" Kabuto..!"

" Ya, nyonya?"

" Siapkan semuanya! Aku sendiri yang akan membasmi mereka!" Ucapnya seraya menyeringai mengerikan.

" Baik Nyoya...Uchiha Mikoto.."

00000000000000000

End Chapter 18.

* * *

Huehehehehe...Mami Mikoto mau basmi apaan bu~? *author dibakar*

Jujur, author paling seneng bikin adegan terakhir. Apa lagi kalau bukan adegan mami Mikoto! Soalnya enak aja bayangin tampak jahat Mikoto. Sebenarnya yang paling susah menyesuaikan karakter adalah Mikoto. Soalnya ibu yang satu ini dalam aslinya digambarkan sebagai sosok ibu yang damai, baik hati dan penyayang.

Tapi disini dhitta malah bikin Mikoto jadi kayak mami-nya Joon Pyo. Jadi gimana gitu. Dhitta sendiri menggambarkan Mikoto bukan seperti ibu-ibu direktur pada umumnya yang disanggul atau dicepol melainkan dengan rambut hitamnya yang digerai kayak iklan shampo dan memakai cutex warna biru tua atau hitam supaya kelihatan agak gothic gimana gitu. Pastinya ibu yang satu fashionable *bener ga tulisannya?* dan udah gitu sering menyeringai kayak Sasuke...! *digebuk Mikoto fans gara-gara seenaknya ubah karakter*

Oia selama membuat fic ini dhitta mendengarkan lagunya Sunao na Niji, hehehe...itu loh soundtrack Naruto yang lagunya rada sedih itu...! Soalnya tokoh yang ada di lagu itu semuanya adalah tokoh Shinobi Gank! Tapi maaf Kiba sepertinya tidak ada...*digigit*

Terus selain itu dhitta juga mendengarkan lagu-nya U-kiss yang Man Man Hani *aduh sepertinya tidak cocok dengan fic-nya yang sedih*. Nah kalo pas adegan Mikoto yang secuil itu kebetulan dhitta lagi pasang lagunya it's you-Super Junior...Ya biarpun sepertinya kurang cocok tapi akan lebih menghayati jika mendengarkan lagu itu *author ga nahan*

Saatnya jawab review...!

Imuri Ridan Chara : He...betul tuh! Dhitta juga jarang ngeliat cowok nangis! Tapi berhubung konfliknya begini, dhitta memutuskan untuk membuat adegan cowok nangis! Dhitta juga udah survey, katanya kalau dalam situasi kayak gitu bisa aja nangis! Hehehe...makasih reviewnya loh! Review lagi ya!

Hikari Uchiha Hatake : Ya...dhitta suka Bonamana-SuJu...sayang disitu hee chul rada aneh kubilang, tapi Siwon-nya ganteng! *kok ngomentarin yang lain?* Semoga ini lebih seru dari chap kemarin! Makasih review-nya Hikari-chan!

Naru-mania : Oke doakan saja tak discountinued...heheh...makasih atas pujiannya! *dhitta jadi malu sendiri*

Aya-na rifa'i : Huwwaaa! Sama dhitta juga nangis waktu bikin fic ini!Makasih telah review!

Miyuki Izumi : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Sidestory Kiba abis ini ya! *ditimpuk*

Risle-coe : He...bener tuh Sakura egois, akhirnya ngaku sendiri dia! *dibacok Sakura* terima kasih atas reviewnya! Review lagi ya!

Sasusakuforever : Terima kasih! Semoga yang ini lebih keren dari chap kemarin!

Je_jess : Hehehe..makasih atas pujiannya...! Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan~ I do~* lanjutin nyanyian Je-jess* Hehehe review lagi ya!

Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi : Kenapa permintaan ketiga bukan menikah, soalnya mereka kan emang mau menikah, kalo ga salah di chapter 13 deh Sakura bilang akan menagih janjinya untuk menjodohkan Sakura dengan Sasuke...hihihihi Terima kasih atas review-nya! Oia di it's you Kyuhyun-nya ganteng loh! Ya...hee-chul juga ga nahan...hihihi..

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : Iya tuh Sasuke kejam! Kalo dhitta jadi Sakura udah dhitta laporin tuh ke komnas perlindungan perempuan *ditabok Sasuke* Hehehe...soalnya kenapa Sasu dibuat rada kejam, dhitta juga ga tau...pengen aja buat adegan kejam..hihihi..Terima kasih review-nya!

r.c. Arisa Shiraishi : Dhitta juga geregetan nulis adegan ShikaTema...*geregetan duh aku geretan *nyanyi gaje*. Lucu sih emang pair ini. Heheh...terima kasih atas review-nya. Review lagi ya...*ngarep*

lar d'gaara : Terima kasih karena tidak jadi silent reader lagi...jadi review dhitta bertambah *gyaaa girang sendiri*. Makasih ya! Ya...memang benar rambut yayang Neji juga lebih panjang dari dhitta! Ntar dhitta suruh potong deh tuh rambut *dikaiten*

Ran Uchiha : Gyaaaa! Kita sesama ELF! Dhitta selalu berharap bisa menonton konser SuJu...tapi apa daya sepertinya saya tidak bisa karena tak punya duit...! Coagulation? Hmmm dhitta tidur dengerin lagu itu, enak bgt! Ran penggemar Donghae ya? Dhitta penggemar Heechul loh! Siwon juga suka sih! *ga nanya* Terima kasih atas review-nya!

Tenshi Kamimaru : Hehehe...terima kasih! Dhitta merasa senang membuat adegan ShikaTema! Hihihi...terima kasih review-nya! Sidestory Kiba sabar ya...

Utsukushi I – KuroShiro6yh : Hehehe...maap update-nya lama lagi...*ditendang* Iya tuh Mikoto nyebelin! Hehehe...oke deh! Terima kasih review-nya! Tunggu aksi Mikoto ya!

Alegre541 : Wah...suka GaaIno ya? Sayang Gaara-nya dhitta buat jadi saingan Sasuke...tapi gapapa kan? RnR terus ya! Terima kasih!

Haruchi Nigiyama : Hehehe...makasih atas pujian dan review-nya! Review lagi ya! Hehehe semoga chap ini lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya!

Li Qiu Lollipop : Terima kasih atas review-nya! ShikaTema- nya romantis kan, dhitta juga suka pair ShikaTema! Review lagi ya! *ngarep lagi*

uchiHncool-toushitake : Makasih review-nya! Apakah chapter ini seru?

Arishima Ryuu-chan : Ryuu-chan! Makasih loh review-nya! Hah? Fic ini ngangenin? Apa dhitta ngangenin juga? *ditimpuk* Review lagi ya!

Jeevas Lollipop : Ya sebenarnya dhitta juga setuju kalo fic ini persis sama Cinta Dua Hati punya Afgan! Menyentuh sekali lagu itu! Hehehe...udah tenang, akhirnya Sasu sama Saku kok! XD

Green YupiCandy Chan : Heheheheh Green apakah seorang penggemar SuJu juga? Hehehe...parah banget dhitta dibilang kejam...*pundung* Tapi kata temen-temen sekolah dhitta memang rada kejam kok...hihihih

Black Card : Terima kasih! Hehehe...semoga chap yang ini tambah mantab!

cepet update : Dhitta shok...dhitta shok...huaaaaa...garang betul ini review-nya seperti kak Ros! *Upin-Ipin mode: on**ditendang* Jangan bunuh saya ya. Terima kasih review-nya! Udh di apdet nih!

Vlouchi hisagi : heheh...terima kasih! Review lagi ya! Semoga ini lebih menyentuh dari yang sebelumnya!

Namikaze Viena : Ya deh SasuSaku...heheheh...Terima kasih atas review-nya!

Dengan berakhirnya dhitta menjawab review, Maka dhitta akan umumkan bocoran chap depan!

Bocoran Chapter 18 : Mikoto datang! Siaga 1! Siaga1! Sakura apakah kau siap menghadapi Mikoto? Hm...Sasuke ayo bilang maaf sama Sakura! Apa isi surat dari Gaara? Apa yang akan dilakukan Mikoto ya? Tunggu terus ya! Shinobi Gank Chapter 18! Sampai Jumpa semoga hari kalian menyenangkan!

Ingat jangan lupa review ya? Review? Betul Betul Betul! *upin-ipin mode on*


	19. Chapter 18

Terima kasih atas kesedian para readers menunggu fic ini *siapa juga yang nunggu*. Karena banyak sekali kesibukan dalam sekolah jadi baru hari ini saya bisa update fic yang panjang ga nahan ini. Terima kasih bagi seluruh readers yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca fic ini dan mereview. Insyaallah fic ini tak lama lagi akan selesai jadi jangan bosen-bosen ya…hehehehe

Enjoy it…

Summary : " Adikmu yang bodoh itu telah jatuh ke pelukan Haruno sialan itu! Dan kau mau membiarkannya? Bertindaklah rasional! Dan jangan jadi seperti ayahmu yang selalu lambat bertindak!" " Singkirkan saja ia seperti ibu menyingkirkan kedua orang tuanya."

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Suasana bandara hari cukup sepi karena mengingat jam masih menunjukan pukul setengah delapan pagi. Sedari tadi hanya berlalu lalang satu atau dua orang dengan koper besar yang setia mengikuti gerak tangan mereka, melewati sederatan kursi tunggu keberangkatan yang hanya diisi oleh seseorang.

Mata jadenya dengan seksama memperhatikan setiap detail yang terpampang jelas dilayar touch screen ponselnya. Koper besar berwarna cokelat setia menunggunya disamping tubuhnya yang terduduk pasrah di deretan paling belakang kursi tunggu keberangkatan.

Sesaat telinganya menangkap sebuah suara pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang akan membawanya telah take off. Ia hembuskan nafas sedikit berat seiring dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang mulai berdiri menyusul kehidupan baru yang menunggunya. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang ia tinggalkan di tempat kelahirannya ini.

Kedepan ia akan hidup di tempat lain. Yang asing dan tak bersahabat. Sisa hidupnya akan ia habiskan dinegeri orang dan meninggalkan negeri sendiri. Bukan paksaan ia menjalani kehidupan ini. Awalnya memang terpaksa tetapi seiring kedewasaan yang membawanya kepikiran yang jauh lebih logis dan rasional ia tak terpaksa lagi. Ini adalah takdir yang telah digariskan Tuhan untuknya. Takkan ada daya dan kuasa baginya melawan takdir hidup yang telah digariskan Tuhan. Ia takkan mengandai-andai. Takkan mengandaikan apakah kehidupannya nanti bahagia, hambar atau menderita. Ia hanya akan pasrah menerima. Yang telah digariskan yang jalani saja. Itulah jalan pikiran pria berambut merah ini sekarang.

Sejenak ia tatap kembali layar ponsel yang masih tertanam di genggaman tangannya yang besar. Dan...

Prak...

Sesaat setelah itu terdengar suara benda keras menghantam lantai. Ponsel canggih dengan segala aplikasi-aplikasi mutakhir itu jatuh setelah berbenturan dengan dinginnya lantai bandara. Semuanya telah hancur. Baterai ponsel itu telah terlepas dari cassingnya. Terlempar seperti angan dan harapan yang selama ini dibuat dan disusunnya. Warna hitam telah menyabotase seluruh layar touch screen itu. Menghancurkan sesosok gambar wanita yang semula menjadi wallpaper dari ponsel wanita dengan senyum.

Seringai langsung menghiasi wajah tampan, pucat serta kaku pria itu. Seolah ia puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Puas dengan membanting ponselnya. Puas Karena telah berusaha menghancurkan dan mengubur semua kenangan baik yang pahit ataupun manis yang hanya akan menjadi penghambat langkah hidupnya kedepan.

Bak seorang masokis sejati, seringai itu hilang secara perlahan dan tergantikan dengan eksrpesi kaku mengerikan. Sebelum akhirnya langkahnya yang panjang mulai membawa tubuhnya bergerak menjauh dari tempatnya semula. Satu hal yang pasti. Ia takkan kembali...

" Selamat tinggal Sakura..."

**The Shinobi Gank **

**Chapter 18 ****Sorry-Sorry Answer **

Pemakaman. Rumah bagi kalian yang telah siap atau bahkan belum siap menemui ajal. Disinilah kalian akan berakhir. Di lubang dalam. Didalam tanah jika kalian menginginkannya, atau dalam kotak kaca dan sebuah guci berisi abu jasad tubuh kalian. Tak ada sebuah mobil mewah, pekarangan yang luas ataupun kolam ikan beserta air mancur yang menjadi pelengkap kemewahan rumah masa depan kalian ini. Yang ada hanya sebongkah batu kotak dengan ukiran nama kalian yang ditulis indah. Entah bertujuan untuk apa, tapi ketahuilah bahwa batu berukir nama itu hanya sebuah identitas bahwa lubang itu diisi oleh kalian yang telah meninggalkan dunia fana. Selebihnya hanya sebagai penghias. Tak ada pun mungkin tak apa.

Deretan demi deretan batu-batu nisan yang dingin itu telah berhasil dilewati oleh sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut sebuah jeans hitam milik gadis hidup. Ya...jangan bayangkan bahwa setiap pemakaman adalah suatu tempat mengerikan yang selalu menjadi image horror . Yang dimana seluruhnya yang berada di pemakaman adalah orang mati alias tidak hidup, atau lebih parah lagi hantu. Padahal ketahuilah bahwa pemakaman sesungguhnya adalah rumah masa depan kalian. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dirumah sendiri. Toh pada akhirnya kalian akan berdiam disana untuk waktu yang lama bahkan sangat lama. Sampai datang waktu. Yah...kalian tahulah itu adalah waktu dimana semua yang kalian anggap kekal akan hancur. Kiamat. Jadi buanglah jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang pemakaman.

Gadis itu terus menelesuri kompleks pemakaman itu. Sesekali ia terlihat tersenyum ramah pada beberapa anak penjaga makam yang menyapanya. Meskipun itu bukan senyum biasa yang selalu ia tunjukan, karena tetap ada raut dan guratan kesedihan yang tak berhasil ditutupi oleh gadis bermata emerald ini.

Tangan mungil gadis itu terus menggenggam erat seikat bunga lili putih yang baru saja dibelinya di toko bunga didepan kompleks pemakaman. Matanya dengan seksama memperhatikan sederetan nama di batu-batu nisan yang dilewatinya. Memperhatikan apakah didalam batu-batu nisan itu terukir nama seseorang yang dikenalnya dan berarti untuknya.

Senyum manis langsung terkembang dibibirnya ketika melihat seukiran nama yang dikenalnya terpahat disebuah batu nisan tak jauh darinya. Ia dapat melihat ada seorang bocah perempuan berambut hitam diikat sedang mengatupkan kedua tangannya yang menghitam karena sengatan matahari terik. Mata bocah itu juga tertutup seolah menunjukan bahwa ia sedang berdoa untuk seseorang yang tak dikenalnya atau tepatnya orang yang terkubur didalam nisan itu.

Tepat setelah itu ia membuka matanya dan merogoh saku baju terusan kuning miliknya yang sudah lusuh itu. Mengeluarkan beberapa kelopak bunga liar berwarna putih dan disusunnya dibatu nisan itu dengan hati-hati. Gadis muda bermata emerald itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat bocah kecil yang diketahui adalah anak-anak yang biasa mengurus makam itu menyusun kelopak-kelopak bunga itu menjadi bentuk hati yang menghiasi batu nisan itu.

Dan senyuman gadis itu melembut saat melihat raut kecewa bocah itu saat hasil karyanya diterbangkan oleh angin yang tak berperasaan.

"Yah...terbang..." Gumam bocah itu kecewa. Baru saja ketika ia hendak mengeluarkan kelopak-kelopak bunga lainnya dari dalam sakunya, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya lembut. Ia langsung berdiri dan membungkukan tubuh mungilnya saat menyadari siapa yang telah datang.

"Maaf..." Gumam bocah itu kembali. Gadis bermata emerald indah itu kembali tersenyum dan segera berlutut dihadapan bocah perempuan itu, mencoba mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya.

"Ini adalah makam ayah dan ibuku..." Ucap gadis itu lembut sambil mengarahkan mata emeraldnya kebatu nisan yang ada dihadapan dirinya dan bocah perempuan itu.

"Terima kasih telah mendoakan mereka. Dan terima kasih telah berusaha membersihkan dan menghias makam orang tuaku..." Tambah gadis itu. Bocah berambut hitam itu segera tersenyum manis. Menampakan sederetan gigi susunya yang masih kecil.

" Kau mau membantuku menaruh bunga ini...?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengulurkan dua tangkai bunga lili putih ke tangan bocah itu. Dengan senang hati bocah itu meletakan setangkai bunga lili itu diatas batu nisan berukir indah itu. Namun ketika bocah itu hendak menaruh tangkai kedua bunganya, dengan cepat gadis itu mencegahnya dan tersenyum.

" Ambilah bunga itu untukmu..." Ucapnya. Senyum kembali terlihat dari bibir gadis itu. Betapa senangnya ia mendapat hadiah dari orang yang tak dikenalnya. Meskipun hanya setangkai bunga yang lambat laun pasti akan mati, tapi tetap ia syukuri itu.

" Terima kasih..."

" Tuhan...kumohon tempatkanlah Tuan Yuichi dan Nyonya Maasaki Haruno kekal di surgamu Tuhan..." Gumam bocah perempuan itu seraya mengatupkan tangannya berdoa. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum lembut dan menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih pada bocah itu.

" Terima kasih banyak Nona Haruno. Sampai jumpa..." Pamit bocah itu sopan sambil menundukan badannya. Tangan kanan mungilnya menggenggam erat bunga pemberian gadis yang dipanggil Nona Haruno itu. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat sebuah sapu kecil yang tingginya melebihi tinggi tubuhnya.

Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura hanya bisa kembali tersenyum. Mata emerald indah miliknya terus mengawasi setiap gerakan bocah itu menjauh. Sampai akhirnya tubuh mungil bocah perempuan yang tak dikenalnya itu berhadapan dengan seorang wanita tua paruh baya. Terlihat si bocah memberikan bunga pemberiannya pada wanita itu. Gadis Haruno itu hanya tersenyum. Satu hal yang pasti, wanita paruh baya itu adalah ibu dari si bocah. Karena samar-samar ia menangkap bocah itu meneriakan panggilan ibu pada wanita paruh baya itu.

Kepergian bocah mungil itu bukan berarti ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang berlutut. Ia hadapkan tubuhnya ke arah batu nisan tempat dimana nama kedua orang terkasihnya terukir.

" Ayah...ibu...Sakura datang..." Gumamnya lirih sambil meletakan tangkai-tangkai bunga lili itu didalam sebuah guci tak jauh dari nisan milik ayah dan ibunya.

" Maafkan aku ayah ibu, aku baru bisa datang lagi. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahku..." Jemari panjang miliknya mengusap batu nisan yang sedikit berdebu itu.

" Tapi tak perlu khawatir, semuanya baik-baik saja ayah ibu! Semuanya berjalan lancar!" Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Namun diyakininya, jauh disana ayah dan ibunya selalu mendengar cerita, keluh dan kesahnya. Sehingga hampir setiap waktu senggang ia sempatkan diri untuk datang dan menceritakan baik itu masalah, kabar baik ataupun buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Seolah beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang jika telah mengunjungi makam orang tuanya.

" Ibu, apa disana ibu baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya tak rasional. Jika dipikir apakah pertanyaan itu dapat dijawab oleh sosok yang sudah hancur raganya? Hanya gadis ini yang tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Apa ayah masih suka rewel minta dibuatkan dango buatan ibu seperti dulu? Ibu tahu, aku sangat rindu masakan ibu. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa menemukan masakan yang enaknya melebihi masakan ibu...apalagi dango buatan ibu...enak sekali! Sakura suka..." Setitik air mata telah jatuh mengalir melewati pipinya. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh rindu akan kedua orang tuanya. Bagaimana ia sangat rindu dengan belaian manja ibunya, dengan lezatnya masakan ibu, dengan kecupan hangat yang selalu mengantarnya tidur. Rindu akan nasihat-nasihat bermakna, dengan omelan-omelan yang keluar dari mulut ibunya kala ia nakal dan rindu akan pujian-pujian ketika ia berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Rindu sangat rindu...

" Lalu ayah...apakah ayah masih ingat kapan terakhir kali mengantarku nonton festival kembang api dimenara Tokyo?" Ia kembali tersenyum diantara dua lelehan bening yang mengalir dari mata indahnya. Mengatur nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan kalimat-kalimatnya...

"Saat aku pergi makan gulali bersama ayah...Ayah masih ingat saat aku merengek minta dibelikan ikan mas koki tidak? Dan pada akhirnya ikan itu mati karena meloncat dari akuarium...! Ayah ingat kan? Sakura rindu ayah..." Gumamnya lirih diiringi isak tangis memilukan yang menyiratkan betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok sang ayah yang selalu membimbingnya dulu.

" Terakhir kali, aku pergi ke festival itu bersama kekasihku yah...bersama Sasuke-kun...a..ay..ayah ingat..Sasuke ti..tidak?" Disekanya air mata yang telah mengalir dengan telapak tangannya. Pikirannya kini melayang ke sosok pria yang dicintainya. Pria yang entah kenapa begitu sulit untuk dimengerti olehnya, pria yang begitu sombong menurutnya, pria yang begitu seenaknya menurutnya, dan pria yang terlahir dari keluarga yang telah menghancurkan kehidupannya pula.

" Sasuke adalah putra dari paman Fugaku, Yah..." Gumamnya kembali. Ia tak hiraukan tatapan miris dari beberapa orang disekitarnya. Menangis didepan makam adalah hal yang biasa kan?

" Anak sombong yang dulu tinggal di London...Yang selalu Tante Mikoto ceritakan pada ibu..." Bisiknya lirih. Mikoto, entah menyebut nama itu membuatnya sakit.

" Ibu ingat tante Mikoto tidak? Tante cantik yang gemar ke salon itu bu...Yang selalu mengantarkanku makan es krim dan mengajakku jalan-jalan kala ibu sibuk dengan perusahaan..." Ucapnya lirih. Kini bayangannya telah tergantikan dengan sosok wanita dewasa berambut hitam gelap yang anggun. Seorang Uchiha tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Seorang berhati baik yang selalu menghiburnya kala sang ibu sibuk.

" Aku selalu berharap tante Mikoto bisa kembali baik seperti dulu bu..." Senyum getir terukir dibibir manisnya saat mengingat perubahan sifat seorang Uchiha Mikoto padanya. Lama bagi Sakura untuk mengenang seluruh memori kelam yang tercatat dalam beberapa waktu yang lalu. Renungan itu tak lantas membuat air mata berhenti mengalir dari mata indahnya.

" Ketika aku tahu semua berita tentang kematian ayah..dan ibu, tentang keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno, tentang Uchiha corp dan Hachi corp, aku terkejut ayah..." Kini ia kembali mengambil nafas panjang untuk kembali mengungkit hal kelam dalam hidupnya. Ia kembali mengingatkan diri pada kejadian mengerikan itu.

" Aku dendam pada mereka ayah...ingin rasanya kubakar habis seluruh Uchiha keparat itu a...ayah.." Tangisnya makin menjadi. Ia ingat akan janjinya tepat sehari setelah ia mengetahui rahasia permainan kotor keluarga Uchiha terhadap keluarnya. Ia datang menemui makam kedua orang tuanya ini dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk balas dendam pada Uchiha.

" Tapi aku lebih terkejut saat bertemu dengan Sasuke, ayah..."

" Ia menarikku kedalam kehidupannya...mengenalkan dirinya padaku.."

" Kupikir untuk mendekatinya agar semua berjalan mudah..."

" Karena aku mencintainya ayah, ibu...Aku tak kuasa melukainya..."

" Entah seberapa bencinya aku dengan kedua orang tuanya...ta..tapi aku tetap mencintainya yah..." Ia curahkan segala yang mengganjal di hatinya saat ini juga. Berharap kedua tangan orang tuanya membelainya lembut dan mengatakan nasihat bijak yang secara logis mungkin takkan pernah didengarnya lagi karena keduanya telah tiada.

" Ia begitu menjengkelkan, tapi aku tetap bisa memaklumi kekonyolannya...Aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya ayah ibu..."

" Aku senang ketika aku dipeluknya, pelukannya begitu hangat dan terasa damai...ak..aku tak bisa jika tanpanya bu..."

" Aku menyadari perasaan ini semakin besar...ka...kala ak..aku jauh darinya..." Nada bicaranya kembali getir. Ia hanya bisa menghapus air matanya dengan tangan kosong. Tak ada sandaran lagi dikala ia sedih, semuanya telah tiada. Tak ada lagi Sasuke yang mengusap kepalanya, menghapus air matanya dan menjadi sandaran baginya. Karena ia telah menyakiti pria itu. Dengan luka yang dalam.

Ia tahu ia salah. Ia akan merasa sangat bersalah. Meskipun dulu ia sempat memendam perasaan benci dan dendam tapi tidak untuk sekarang.

" Aku menyakitinya bu...Aku menyakiti orang yang kucintai karena masa laluku...hatiku men..mendua...Ada Sakura kecil yang selalu merindukan dan men...cintai Ga..Gaara.."

" Tap...tapi aku ingin ia kembali...ayah...! Aku mencintainya...aku mencintai Uchiha Sasuke..." Isaknya menggila. Ia tak bisa memendam semuanya lagi. Didalam hatinya bercampur aduk semua perasaan mulai dari marah, sedih, bersalah dan semuanya.

" Aku ingin ia kembali padaku...Apa keputusanku untuk mempertahankannya salah ayah?"

" Apa aku..ak...aku berdosa jika aku bersama dengan...keturunan orang yang telah membunuh ayah dan ibu?"

Tanyanya kembali. Nisan berukir itu kinih sedah setengah basah dengan air matanya. Rambut merah muda sepunggung miliknya telah jatuh tergerai disisinya. Menutupi matanya yang sembab tak karuan tapi tetap tak berhasil menutupi isakan pilu gadis ini. Ia terlalu larut dalam emosinya. Sehingga tak menyadari keadaan sekitar.

" Aku memang menyedihkan..." Ia terus menangis, menangis dan menangis. Isakannya terus terdengar, terbawa angin. Dan entah pada siapa sang angin akan menyampaikan kesedihannya saat ini. Pada siapapun nanti semoga saja bisa membantunya.

Perlahan ia angkat wajahnya. Ia angkat wajahnya yang lembab dan lengket dengan air mata. Ia keluarkan sebuah saputangan putih dari saku celana jeansnya. Dihapusnya air mata yang masih menetes.

" Ibu...ayah...iringi jalan Sakura...Sakura akan selalu merindukan ayah dan ibu..." Ucapnya getir seraya Mengangkat tubuhnya. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu membalikan tubuhnya. Dan seketika itu pula mata emerald miliknya membulat sempurna.

Tubuhnya kaku saat melihat dengan mata dan kepalanya sosok pria tinggi menjulang dengan sorot mata angkuh yang dulu baginya menjijikan tapi sekarang begitu dirindukan tangah menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi berarti. Semilir angin musim gugur menerbangkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang menjuntai mengenai dahinya.

Sama halnya dengan tubuhnya, bibir, mata dan kalau perlu seluruh tubuhnya seperti kaku terhipnotis. Hanya butir-butir air mata yang terus mengalir deras tanpa henti, begitu pula dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan.

Orang yang sedari tadi dibicarakan olehnya. Orang yang sedari tadi ditangisi olehnya telah hadir dihadapannya saat ini. Orang itu, seorang Uchiha mendekatinya. Melewati pandangannya, melewati tubuhnya yang kaku. Satu pertanyaan dalam benaknya dan satu harapan dalam hatinya. Apakah Uchiha ini mendengar semuanya? Dan semoga itu tidak benar.

Bungsu Uchiha yang dikenalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu berstatus kekasihnya itu -meskipun sampai sekarang Sakura masih berharap status itu akan terus berlaku- langsung berlutut didepan makam orang tua gadis yang ada disampingnya. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan kedua belah mata onyx miliknya dan memanjatkan doa.

Sakura hanya dapat menatap tak percaya. Sasuke berada disampingnya. Ia kembali dapat merasakan aroma segar maskulin khas yang menguar dari tubuh pria disampingnya. Saat ini tak ada kata terucap dari bibir Sakura, ia hanya menunggu.

Dan degub jantungnya bertambah ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan kilau onyx kekasihnya. Kilau mata itu ia sangat rindukan, kilauan dari mata kekasihnya. Meskipun hanya tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi tapi setidaknya tidak seperti terakhir kali ia bertemu pandang. Saat itu hanya ada kilau kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu tak mau mengingat atau sekedar membayangkannya.

Begitu pun sebaliknya. Sasuke sangat merindukan gadis dihadapannya. Ia sangat ingin menarik gadis miliknya ini, ingin memberitahukan padanya bahwa ia telah menang. Telah menang dari Gaara, meskipun pria berambut merah itu mengalah tapi setidaknya ia telah berhasil memenangkan hati gadisnya ini. Tak peduli apa reaksinya nanti tapi setelah mendengar semua penuturan Sakura tadi muncul rasa percaya diri yang besar didalam hatinya. Tapi tetap tak menyembunyikan setitik perasaan kecewa saat ia mendengar gadisnya masih mencintai orang selain dirinya. Gaara.

Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan seperti diiris dalam hatinya saat mendengar bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini pernah berniat buruk padanya. Tapi jujur didasar hatinya yang paling dalam, ia sudah memaafkan gadis ini dan sudah bisa menerima gadis ini. Tapi ego-nya yang besar, sifat khas Uchiha yang mengalir dalam darahnya yang merupakan sifat keras kepala, membuatnya sulit untuk mengaku jujur pada Sakura.

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang..." Ucapnya dengan egois yang tinggi. Ia balikan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan perlahan. Bungsu Uchiha itu tetap berjalan tanpa berhenti, ia begitu karena ia yakin gadis dibelakangnya telah mengikuti gerak langkahnya.

0000000000000000

" Haruno?" Gumamnya heran. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Mata onyx tajam miliknya menatap lurus wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

" Ibu jauh-jauh menyusulku ke Korea hanya untuk menyerahkan ini?" Tanyanya heran. Sosok yang dipanggil ibu olehnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok wanita paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya.

" Adikmu yang bodoh itu telah jatuh ke pelukan Haruno sialan itu! Dan kau mau membiarkannya? Bertindaklah rasional! Dan jangan jadi seperti ayahmu yang selalu lambat bertindak!" Maki wanita itu sedikit emosi. Kerutan di dahinya semakin bertambah banyak sekarang. Maklum diusianya yang sekarang sudah setengah abad memaksanya untuk berperang melawan penuan dan kerutan.

" Bu jangan marah-marah terus! Nanti kerutanmu bertambah loh..." Seringai muncul di wajah pria yang merupakan sulung Uchiha ini. Dan tingkah konyolnya ini membuat seorang yang dipanggil ibu olehnya itu, Mikoto Uchiha hanya menghela napas panjang.

" Ibu hanya tak ingin ia menjadi penghalang dari karir adikmu, kau mengerti!" Jelasnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan jari-jari lentik miliknya yang berhias cutex berwarna hitam gothic itu diatas meja kerja putra sulungnya.

" Singkirkan saja ia seperti ibu menyingkirkan kedua orang tuanya." Ucap Itachi sarkastik. Ia kembali membolak-balikan beberapa foto-foto berisi sosok adiknya dengan seorang gadis yang dikenalnya dulu adalah seorang bocah perempuan berambut pink yang sebaya dengan adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke.

" Kau ini!" Geram Mikoto gerah dengan sikap cuek putra sulungnya itu. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri kursi kerja anaknya.

" Arghh...!" Ringis Itachi saat menyadari bahunya dipukul keras oleh tangan Mikoto yang entah kenapa padahal tangan itu kecil tapi tenaga yang dihasilkannya sampai membuatnya meringis kesakitan. Itulah kekuatan tangan seorang ibu.

" Ibu sakit tahu! Ibu kenapa sih?"

" Dasar kau ini anak bodoh! Berfikirlah sedikit! Mana mungkin ibu memusnahkannya secara langsung! Kau mau ibumu yang cantik ini masuk pernjara! Dasar anak bodoh!" Ucap Mikoto jengkel seraya menempeleng kepala Itachi.

" Kalau begitu tak usah ibu pusingkan Haruno cilik itu!" Balas Itachi ikut jengkel.

" Lagipula kan Haruno cilik itu cukup cantik juga! Cocok lah untuk adikku yang satu itu! Kalau dilihat-lihat Sakura mirip sekali dengan Tante Maasaki terutama...ARGHHH...IBU!" Belum sempat pria tampan berambut panjang itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia sudah duluan mendapatkan geplakan manis dikepalanya. Hasil cetakan tangan ibunya yang imut tapi tenaganya amit.

" Persetan dengan Sakura ataupun Maasaki! Kau ini bukannya memberi jalan keluar!" Omel Mikoto makin menjadi dan omelannya semakin lengkap rasanya bagi Itachi dengan pukulan-pukulan beringas di tubuhnya.

" Ibu! Sudahlah! Seharusnya kita merangkul anak itu! Supaya citra Uchiha jadi baik! Kalau pers tahu kalau Haruno kita urus atau yang lebih baik menikah dengan Sasuke, pasti citra kita akan naik! Kita akan memutus anggapan kalau Haruno adalah musuh bebuyutan Uchiha!" Ucap Itachi masuk akal. Terdengar lebih baik dari pada memusnahkan langsung gadis berambut merah jambu itu tapi tetap terdengar licik dan munafik.

" Hah...sulit bicara denganmu! Kau sama saja dengan ayahmu! Mengandalkan citra dan nama Uchiha-mu saja! Kalau ibu tak paksa ayahmu untuk meleyapkan keluarga sialan itu, pasti ayahmu akan berfikiran sama denganmu! Memikirkan citra baik!" Geram Mikoto. Ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat kerja putranya itu. Memang yang menjadi motor keluarga Uchiha kecil ini adalah seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Yang memanage semua urusan keluarga. Dan Mikoto juga tak segan menyingkirkan semua penghalang dan rumput liar yang menghambat jalan keluarganya. Dan sikapnya semakin arogan ketika seorang Uchiha Fugaku tutup usia belum lama ini karena sakit. Jadi sudah tahukah kalian siapa dalang, pemain dan objek derita dari permainan ini?

" Ibu berhentilah menyakiti keluarga itu! Apa ibu tak kasihan dengan Tante Maasaki sahabat ibu dulu? Ja..."

BLAM...Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya, pintu ruangannya sudah dibanting keras oleh ibunya yang marah. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai komisaris Uchiha Corporation cabang Korea.

0000000000000000

Perjalanan tanpa percakapan terasa begitu lama dan membosankan bagi Sakura. Padahal ia hanya duduk selama kurang lebih lima belas menit diatas mobil sport milik Sasuke mengingat jarak pemakaman umum dengan flatnya tak begitu jauh. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti berjam-jam ia duduk tegang dikursi itu.

Diliriknya sedikit kesamping tempat dimana Sasuke sedang mengemudi. Wajahnya datar dan biasa saja. Padahal biasanya pasti ia sudah senyum-senyum tak jelas padanya sambil menggumamkan kata 'pangeran sedang mengantar tuan puteri!'. Selalu begitu. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Pria itu tetap fokus mengemudi. Bahkan saat tadi hampir saja ia menabrak anak kecil yang menyeberang tanpa lihat-lihat jalan biasanya ia akan membuka kaca mobil dan langsung memarahi anak itu sampai menangis. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, ia tetap melanjutkan mengemudinya tanpa menghiraukan anak itu.

Sakura merasa sangat canggung dengan keadaan ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu ia kembali satu mobil dengan kekasihnya. Dan tadi ia sempat berfikir kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merupakan tanda bahwa ia telah dimaafkan. Tapi sedari tadi belum ada kalimat maaf dari bibir Sasuke.

Meskipun tadi ia sempat bingung dan bertanya-tanya dari mana Sasuke bisa tahu keberadaannya. Tapi melihat kebiasaan Sasuke yang selalu saja bisa menemukan keberadaannya, ia jadi tak terlalu ambil pusing. Yang sekarang membebani pikirannya adalah kini Sasuke telah mengetahui bahwa ia dahulu pernah memiliki pikiran jahat padanya dan pengakuannya bahwa ia mencintai Gaara walau hanya sedikit. Dan percayalah itu membuat Sakura merasa sangat bersalah dan berdosa. Seolah ia telah tertangkap basah mencuri ikan.

Mungkin saat ini Sasuke mengantarnya hanya karena sebagai pengganti kesalahan orang tuanya. Bukan karena memang ia telah memaafkan Sakura. Semuanya telah berakhir. Semua sudah berantakan, pikir gadis itu.

" Sudah sampai." Tiba-tiba saja suara bariton Sasuke terdengar. Sakura sedikit tersentak dan baru saja ia ingin menoleh, pria berambut emo itu telah keluar dari mobil sportnya. Dengan kecewa akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari dalamnya.

Baru saja mulut Sakura mau terbuka untuk menggumamkan kata terima kasih, Sasuke telah pergi dari hadapannya memasuki gedung flat tanpa berbicara sedikitpun padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum miris. Berusaha menahan sakit dihatinya yang seperti digigit karena merasa diacuhkan. Perlahan kakinya ikut melangkah menyusul langkah panjang pria yang telah mendahuluinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Sakura sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendahului langkah Sasuke. Dan sebaliknya pula Sasuke tak berniat memperlambat langkahnya atau menunggu Sakura dan berjalan beriringan. Keduanya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke sendiri masih bergelut dengan dugaan-dugaan yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Ia sendiri bahkan lupa kemarin malam sempat bersorak-sorak girang karena telah menang dari Gaara. Hanya satu hal yang harus dibuktikannya, yaitu reaksi Sakura. Menerimanya atau tidak.

" Sudah sampai..." Sekali lagi Sasuke menggumamkan kata sama. Ia terlihat memperhatikan gerak Sakura yang jalan tergopoh-gopoh sambil merogoh tas tangan berwarna merah yang entah mengapa terlihat murahan dimatanya.

Cklek...

Pintu terbuka. Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk kedalam flatnya. Namun Sasuke hanya memandang mata kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Sakura hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah saat menyadari Sasuke bergerak mendekatinya. Ekspresi takut dan cemas bercampur aduk diwajah Sakura.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke terulur ke pipi gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Sakura memejamkan matanya erat. Ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan tingkah Sasuke yang terkadang sulit ditebak. Tapi kekhawatiran Sakura diartikan lain oleh Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha ini berfikir Sakura menolaknya.

Pria bermata onyx itu menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya. Ingin ia teriakan saat ini juga kata maaf. Tapi entah kenapa begitu sulit. Padahal ia telah melihat tanda bekas luka pecah disudut bibir gadisnya yang ia yakini adalah akibat pukulan kerasnya kemarin saat memergokinya bersama Gaara.

Seharusnya rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan dapat mendorong egonya untuk bisa mengucapkan kata maaf dan kalimat yang menunjukan bahwa ia sangat menyesal karena tak mempercayainya. Tapi entah kenapa rasa kecewa karena merasa ditolak dan pesimistis yang tinggi juga membuatnya menjadi gundah untuk memutuskan, ditambah dengan rintangan terbesar nantinya yaitu ibunya sendiri. Tapi disisi lain ia sangat mencintai Sakura dan sangat tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Apakah yang akan dipilih nanti...takkan ada yang tahu. Tapi jujur ia belum siap memilih satu dari keduanya.

" Jagalah dirimu baik-baik." Mata emerald Sakura sukses membulat sempurna. Hatinya hanya dapat berteriak bahwa ini semua tak benar-benar terjadi. Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Ia berkata begitu apakah ia akan meninggalkannya?

" Aku pergi..." Sasuke segera membalikan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi. Sakura berusaha keras menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang pikiran-pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan meninggalkannya. Jikalaupun Sasuke meninggalkannya berarti ia telah melanggar janjinya.

**" Aku akan melindungimu Sakura, percayalah..."**

Kemana kalimat itu? Kemana janji Sasuke akan melindungi Sakura jika pada akhirnya ia ditinggalkan?

" **Terima kasih atas semuanya Sasuke! Jaga Sakura sama seperti kau menjaga hidupmu sendiri! Dan segera resmikan hubungan kalian ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi ya!"**

Dan yang terpenting mana keceriannya saat Gaara memutuskan melepaskan Sakura? Serta mana janjinya untuk Gaara bahwa ia akan melindungi Sakura?

Grep...

Detik berikutnya air mata sudah meluncur dari mata onyx Sasuke saat ia merasakan pelukan erat di punggunggnya. Disertai dengan basah air mata yang merembes dari balik kaus polos biru miliknya. Ini kedua kalinya ia menangis karena gadis ini.

Sakura sendiri terus mempererat pelukannya dipunggung Sasuke. Mencegah pria bertubuh tegap itu meninggalkannya. Air matanya sudah tumpah sedari tadi dan mengalir menganak sungai dengan derasnya. Isak tangis memilukan kembali keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Sasuke beranggapan tangisan Sakura jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan isakan yang didengarnya tadi saat dipemakaman.

" Ja...jangan..per...gi..kumo..kumohon..." Pinta Sakura lirih disertai isak tangis.

" Ma...maafkan ak..aku..ku..kumohon..." Ribuan mata pedang kasat mata serasa menghujam dada Sasuke setelah mendengar kalimat yang seharusnya keluar dari bibirnya justru terucap lugas dari bibir Sakura.

Bodoh

Ia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini. Mengingkari janjinya dengan gadis yang dicintainya ini dan mengingkari janji laki-laki yang telah mengorbankannya cintanya demi dirinya. Sakura dan Gaara. Mengapa dengan bodohnya terbesit pikiran untuk meninggalkan gadis ini? Mengapa ia mengambil keputusan bodoh dan berpikiran pendek begitu?

Masa bodoh apakah nanti ibunya ingin menyetujuinya atau tidak, tapi ia telah mengambil keputusan bodoh tadi. Dan itu takkan pernah dimaafkan olehnya.

Dirasakannya tangan Sakura yang memeluknya dari belakang bergetar hebat. Perlahan ia lepaskan pegangan tangan itu perlahan, namun Sakura belum menyerah sedikitpun, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya sekuat yang ia bisa. Jika lepas maka ia akan kehilangan lagi sosok yang disayanginya. Cukup dengan ayah dan ibunya, kemudian Gaara. Dan kali ini jangan Sasuke...

Tapi apa daya, kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Pelukannya terlepas. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak, ia telah ditinggalkan.

Dan untuk kali ini dugaannya salah. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya bukan untuk meninggalkannya melainkan untuk menerimanya kembali.

" Maafkan aku..." Kalimat itu...kalimat maaf itu terdengar sesaat setelah ia rasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Sasuke yang dirindukannya. Keduanya menangis, meskipun Sakura lebih dominan tapi tetap tak menutupi rasa sedih Sasuke saat itu. Rasa bersalah dalam diri pria ini ia curahkan dalam tangisannya.

" Aku menyesal..." Ucap keduanya bersamaan. Seolah menunjukan bahwa mereka memiliki rasa penyesalan dan bersalah yang sama-sama besar. Senyum terkembang dari keduanya saat kedua pasang mata beda warna itu bertemu. Onyx dan Emerald saling bertemu.

Sakura memejamkan matanya saat mearasakan lembutnya jemari Sasuke membelai pipinya yang telah banjir air mata. Menghapus jejak-jejak kelabu dari wajah gadisnya lah adalah keinginan terbesar Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya kecupan ringan mendarat dibibir masing-masing.

**End ****Chapter 18. **

Ya salam...kenapa jadi gaje begini?

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya update. Dikarenakan tugas sekolah yang bejibun, ulangan-ulangan dan ditambah dengan silau binar SHINee...yang membuat saya ga bisa memanfaatkan waktu libur dengan nulis fic...tapi malah nonton shinee mulu! Hahahaha...

Dan sekalinya apdet hasilnya langsung GAJE! *guling-gulingan dikasur*

Maaf loh readers maksud dari chap 18 ini sebenarnya Cuma mau meluruskan hubungan si SasuSaku, eh endingnya malah jadi gaje begitu, sok romance tapi malah jadi eneg sendiri bacanya...heheheh

Dan maaf ya kalau Gaara Cuma mampang dikit...hahaha...dhitta merasa sangat kejam pada mantanku yang satu itu...*peluk-peluk Gaara...dibantai*

Terus Itachi tadi mampang dikit juga...sumpah Itachi jadi figuran? Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? *dibunuh*

Dan selama fic ini dibuat saya bolak-balik dengerin lagu Wo ji de wo ai guo – Peter Ho , It has to be you – Yesung Suju, Tik-Tok 2PM feat Yoon Eun Hye, dan terakhir One Year Later – Onew SHINee feat Jessica SNSD. Ga tau kenapa lagu-lagu itu sangat menyentuh...*halah*

Dan soal judul untuk chapter ini sorry-sorry answer dipilih karena emang dhitta suka lagu dari super junior itu. Dan mungkin cocok aja untuk chapter kali ini.

Oya bagi yang belum tau...sidestory Kiba udah dhitta pindah ke story baru Judulnya The Shinobi Gank Sidestory. Dan sepertinya Shinobi Gank series juga udah mau kelar! *ngibarin bendera*

Jadi dhitta mohon dukungannya...!

Bocoran chapter 19 : Mikoto ngambek dan menghilang! Semuanya heboh termasuk Sasuke sama Sakura! Kemana si Uchiha cantik satu ini? Di chapter ini akan terungkap alasan mengapa Mikoto dendam dengan keluarga Haruno! Siapa yang sebenarnya bersalah? Akankah Mikoto menyetujui hubungan putranya dengan seorang keturunan Haruno?

Semuanya ada di chapter 19! Full of Mikoto's story!

Saatnya jawab review….Kali ini dhitta mengusung tema "Dhitta menjawab!" Nah disini kalian bisa memberikan pertanyaan seputar shinobi gank melalui review kalian. Dhitta juga akan menjawab saran dan kritik para readers juga akan menanggapi review para readers sekalian juga akan ditampilkan review readers sebelumnya…Jadi terima kasih atas review readers sekalian! *senyum lima jari*

Dari : **ZephyrAmfoter **

**Wew**

** panjang bener ya**

** pasti para reader puas banget nih mbacanya**

** tapi kok sekarang cuma fokus ke sasusaku sih? Yang laen jadi figuran**

** ¡_¡**

** Tapi gak apa dink**

** aku suka adegan waktu gaara maen ke rumah sasuke**

** UPDATE!**

Jawab : Iya maaf ya…dhitta juga merasa semuanya jadi figuran…tapi memang sebenarnya yang mau diangkat ke fic ini adalah cerita Sasu-saku terlebih dahulu…dhitta usahakan untuk membuat semuanya gak hanya jadi figuran..! Oia sudah baca sidestory Kiba? Kalau belum baca ya…*promo mode:on* Terima kasih telah mereview! Semoga hari Zephyr menyenangkan!

Dari : **Imuri Ridan Chara**

**Yes akhirnya updet ! XD**

** wa chap ini menghanyutkan gimana gt dhitta chan... Misterius keren gimana gt .**

** Wah chap depan bikin yg seru ya dhitta chan ampe bawa tongkat baseball ~lebay~ hehe**

** okee , aku tunggu chap depan ya dhitta chan ^^**

** dan kalo bisa updet kilat :D**

Jawab: Maaf ya Imuri, dhitta lama apdetnya!`*ditimpuk* Terima kasih atas pujiannya…sepertinya Sasu ga sampe bawa tongkat baseball…hehehe…tapi malah langsung ke pemakaman!*tambah horror* Oke deh terima kasih atas reviewnya ya…bagaimana dengan chapter ini..semoga lebih menghanyutkan!

Dari : **Shard VLocaster**

**Go uchiha go **

** go sasuke go**

** pertahankan cintamu,perjuankan dirinya..Hehehe**

** kenapa mami mikoto jadi nyeremin gitu?Tar ending dari fict ini mikoto kembali jadi ibu yg penyayang dan damai ea!**

Jawab : Tenang ya Shard pokoknya Sasuke udah memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Sakura…buktinya sekatrang balikan lagi tuh! Soal Mami Mikoto tenang kok ntar dia juga berubah dichapter terakhir…Chapter depan akan diungkap masalah mikoto kok…jadi tunggu ya! Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Semoga harimu menyenangkan!

Dari : **Jeevas Revolution**

**Yehhh! Akhirnya Sasu sama Saku! Ehm, kalau boleh kasih pendapat. Ficnya happy ending saja. Habis saya lebih senang yang happy ending daripada sad ending sih!**

** Yooss! Update kilat ajah ya! Ganbatte Dhitta! X3**

Jawab : Terima kasih untuk sarannya ya Jeevas! Dhitta sudah mempertimbangkan soal happy ending..dan memang lebih bagus happy ending sih…*plin-plan*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Review lagi ya…hehehe*ditendang*

Dari : **So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Mami Mikoto -?- mau basmi Sakura kan?**

** Update...**

Jawab : Hm..betul sekali. Mikoto memang mau basmi Sakura, tapi berhasil atau ga nanti ada di chapter berikutnya So-chand…Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Review lagi ya…

Dari : **Ran Uchiha**

**oalaaahhh ... ditta-chan yg ini toh . wkwk sumpah aq bner" keinget ama ibunya Gu Jun Pyo klo liat karakternya Tante Mikoto .**

** aq ngeri sndri tapi kudu ngakak . *d jitak Tante Mikoto***

** gyaaa ... jdi dhitta-chan juga ELF ? gyaaa ... *meluk" dhitta***

** iia aq sukaaa bangeeettt sama Hae . uhh suka Ichul oppa toh ? dia memang lucu . Siwon ? dia lagi d gosipin sama Yoona loh ! aq jealous ...**

** UPDATE MINNA-CHAN ! XD**

Jawab : Ran-chan! *peluk-peluk Ran* Hah…akhirnya dhitta bisa terlepas dari banyak tugas untuk sementara waktu…jadi bisa lanjut deh! Keinget sama ibunya Gu Jun Pyo ya? Memang disini Mikoto seperti ibunya Gu jun Pyo, tapi dari segi penampilan Mikoto lebih gaul gimana gitu..*ditimpuk*. Apa? Siwon oppa lagi digosipin sama Yoona? Gapapa ding Yoona cakep juga sih dan kudenger juga oplas nya ga separah yang lain…*plin-plan lagi*

Dari : **Je-jess**

**Huua~ senangnya hatiku akhirnya satu penghalang hilang. .*nabur bunga***

** ayo sasu cepet kejar saku. .tapi tapi tapi mikoto mulai bertindak kek nya. Hah, yg tabah ya saku. .**

** Saia harap happy ending deh, kasian liat saku tersiksa mulu. .^^**

** yosh, UPDATE!**

Jawab : Saran je-jess sudah ditampung soal happy ending! Tenang…happy ending kok! *ikut nabur bunga*. Heheh terima kaish atas reviewnya ya! Semoga harimu menyenangkan Jess!

Dari : **AyuliaKirei**

**Tambah ribet ja nhe masalah**

** Update kilat**

Jawab : Hehehe…tambah ribet ya masalahnya? Maaf ya kalo ficnya makin bertele-tele..tapi masalah dengan Gaara udah kelar kok…Terima kasih atas reviewnya!

Dari : **aya-na rifa'i**

**itu.. mikoto bachaan mau basmi apa? apa uchiha corp lg buat obat pembasmi serangga?wwkwk..*ditabok uchiha fam***

** huaa.. gaara bae bgt! ah, scene akhir bikin penasaran..**

** apdet!:D**

Jawab : Hahaha…emang Uchiha Corp lagi buat pembasmi serangga, kecoa sama semut *ikut ditabok*. Ah terima kasih…Gaara mantanku itu emang baek..!*ditabok Gaara* Semoga ga penasaran lagi ya aya…! Terima kasih !

Dari : **Li Qiu Lollipop**

**What? What? What? Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Mikoto mau ngapain? *dibekep krn bawel***

** Eh, cewek yang dijodohin sama Gaara tu sapa? Matsuri ya? *sok tau -dilempar sandal***

** Yosh apdet apdet.. XDD**

Jawab : Sabar ya Li Qiu…hahaha…Mikoto Cuma mau basmi Sakura tuh pake obat serangga..! *ditabok Mikoto* Tapi ntar chap depan ada adegan yang pokoknya bikin kaget deh. Jadi sabar ya…hehehe..terima kasih atas reviewnya ya! Soal Gaara ga dijodohin sama Matsuri, tapi sama bule alias orang barat asli London..hahaha..ga rela aja dhitta kalo Gaara sama Matsuri*ditendang Matsuri*.

Dari : **Naru-mania**

**Huwaa! Maapkan daku senpai, daku telat ripiu.. Hehe.. Gomen, aa- Gaara-nii kasian.. Sasuke pasti malu, makanya jangan maen serang aja! *disate* weleh-weleh.. Kayaknya mami Mikoto lebih kejam dari yang daku kira.. Pake acara mau 'membasmi' segala, emang hama ya mi? Hehe, okelah senpai, UPDATE! ^O^9**

Jawab : Iya tuh Sasu malu deh main serang Gaara..*peluk-peluk Gaara**dilempar* Tenang kok…sebenarnya Mami Mikoto ga sekejam itu…*sok bijak*. Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Review lagi ya Naru!*promo*

Dari : **Sweet's Strawberry**

**Hikz,hikz... T^T *nangis2 Gaje***

** kasian gaara... T0T**

** sasuke sih main nonjok aja!**

** Berry jadi penasaran apa yg akan d'lakukan ibu'x sasuka ke-SasuSaku?**

** Cepet update yaa!**

** D'tunggu loh chapter brikut'x! ^^**

Jawab : Mungkin di chapter ini belum ada jawaban Mikoto mau apain Sakura. Sabar ya berry. Pokoknya chapter depan aka nada flashback saat SasuSaku kecil dan kenapa Mikoto bisa dendam sama Sakura! Jadi tunggu chap depan ya! Terima kasih!

Dari : **DeviL's of KunoiChi**

**Hn.**

** Siip.**

** Cpt update n hrus happy ending!#maksa**

Jawab : Heheh…maaf ya ga cepet updatenya…*digiles* Tapi saran untuk Happy endingnya sudah diterima! Terima Kasih semoga harimu menyenangkan!

Dari : **aRaRaNcHa**

***ngebut baca dari chap 1***

** Cha ga nyesel bacanya...**

** Keren banget nih fic!**

** Tapi...**

** Gaara kenapa?**

** Trus itu Mikoto kenapa juga?**

** Haduuuh..**

** Penasaran..**

** Jaddin happy ending aja ya? Ya? Ya? *puppy eyes***

** Update?**

Jawab : Cha makasih ya udah bersedia ngebut baca dari chap 1! Fic nya kepanjangannya ya? Hehehe…Gaara kenapa? Gaara mau meninggalkan Sakura karena mau dijodohin papanya sama cewek lain *peluk-peluk Gaara* Soal Mikoto akan lebih jauh ada di chapter 19 ya! Terima kasih atas reviewnya Cha!

Dari : **Green Yupi Candy-chan**

**Uwaaa... Dhitta, akhirnya masalah gaasakusasu selese. Fiuh...**

** Ngomongin SuJu! Gyaaaa... Gak nahan banget buat senyum senyum sendiri. Hehe, aku jadi ngelantur gini yah! Updet ah...**

Jawab : Hehehe…dhitta juga jadi seneng sendiri waktu Sasuke balik lagi sama Sakura. Soal Suju, emang sama kok…dhitta juga senyum-senyum mulu banyangin mereka! Terima kasih reviewnya Green!

Dari : **Naruko Vhi**

**I like it !**

** Emang sulit jd sakura. Dihadapkan sama cinta segitiga.**

** Kalo aku jd sakura, sampai skrg aku blum bisa tentuin pilih yg mana. **

** Dua-duanya berarti bangett .*so-sweet* hahha.**

** Update ,please !**

** Di tunggu .see ya !**

Jawab : Hahaha…ya emang dua-duanya berarti buatSakura. Cinta pertama dan cinta terakhirnya..hehehe…tapi sekarang Sakura udah milih Sasuke tuh! Semoga suka ya Vhi! Terima kasih!

Dari** : ulfa luph sasuke**

**kalau bisa ibunya sasuke jangan terlalu jahat... kan kasihan sakuranya.. trus kiba gimana...?**

Jawab : Tenang kok Mikoto ga jahat-jahat banget, soal Kiba baca aja di Sidestory Kiba ya! Terima kasih

Dari : **Resty Hareni **

**Ceritanya bagus! ^_^ I like it... Q tunggu chap selanjutnya... Penasaran ma kelanjutannya Buk!**

Jawab : Terima kasih atas reviewnya! Sudah dhitta update semoga jadi ga penasaran lagi…maaf baru dibalas review mu ya resty! Terima kasih…semoga harimu menyenangkan!

Dari : **Crunk Reila chan**

**Update kilat !**

** Saya fave yah ?**

Jawab : Terima kasih sudah review! Fave? saya izinkan!

Dari :** Black Card**

**Sorry telat review...**

** Pokonya Update!**

Jawab : Ga apa-apa kok saya juga telat update! hahaha terima kasih!

Dari :** Yellow blue Uchiha**

**baguus :D**

Jawab : Terima kasih!

Untuk Saat ini dhitta hanya menjawab review yang masuk di chapter 17. Bagi yang mereview di Sidestory Kiba terima kasih banyak telah mereview! Sebagai hadiah untuk kalian semua, dhitta telah mempublish sekuel dari Nameless Memory. Judulnya Nameless Memory : Anak kedua?

Jangan lupa baca juga ya! Sekali lagi dhitta ucapkan terima kasih! Tanpa dukungan para readers sekalian, fic ini takkan bisa lanjut! Terima kasih semoga hari kalian semua menyenangkan!

Sign

Dhitta aka Taeminnie (Taemin Oppa Saranghae yo!) *ditimpuk Shawol sedunia*


	20. Chapter 19

Summary :Bibirnya merah merona terbuka. Iris matanya yang sewarna malam itu menatap kosong semua benda-benda yang ada dihadapannya sampai akhirnya pandangan matanya kabur dengan selaput bening tipis air mata yang mengalir dari mata onyxnya. Diusapnya air mata itu kasar." Sialan kau Itachi! Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku karena tak becus menjaga ibu?"

Disclaimer :Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Shinobi Gank**

**Chapter 19 Mikoto's flashback**

Pria bermata onyx gelap itu hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat punggung kekasihnya yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu didapur. Ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan baginya. Dapat menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat tinggal kekasihnya. Senyum tipis sedari tadi terus melekat pada bibirnya.

Wanita itu sedikit terkejut manakala menyadari ada sepasang tangan kekar yang melingkari pingganya. Rona merah seketika menjalar dipipinya yang ranum saat untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasakan hembusan nafas seseorang menerpa tengkuknya. Dari ekor matanya ia dapat melihat seorang pria yang tengah menyadarkan kepalanya diatas bahunya yang mungil. Helai demi helaian rambut lawan jenisnya itu terasa mengelitik leher dan pipinya. Membuatnya begitu berdebar.

"Membuat sesuatu?" Suara bariton itu terdengar. Wanita itu, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum sumringah dan menganggukan kepalanya semangat.

"Hm...dari dulu aku tak pernah berbakat dalam urusan masak memasak...Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuat makan malam untukmu!" Ucapnya semangat sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai upayanya menanggapi semangat kekasihnya yang menurutnya kelewat semangat itu.

"Terserahlah..."

"Sas...?"

"Hn?"

"Bisa kau lepaskan aku? Aku tak bisa bergerak leluasa kalau kau me...memelukku seperti...seperti ini.." Entah kenapa Sakura begitu canggung mengatakan hal itu. Jujur ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke bersikap terlalu intim dan serius dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kulonggarkan saja?" Tawar Sasuke seolah enggan melepas pelukannya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya. Tapi sepertinya tak membawa efek banyak bagi Sakura. Wanita itu pun memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Tapi sungguh itu adalah keputusan yang salah, karena dengan itu justru malah tak membuatnya lepas dari jerat pesona kekasihnya.

"Ah...kau terjerat lagi hah?" Canda Sasuke. Senyum sumringah terkembang di bibir Sakura mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya itu.

"Selalu saja begitu...berhentilah terlalu bersikap romantis padaku!" Cibir Sakura. Sasuke langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mengacak rambut kekasihnya pelan.

"Hahaha...entah kenapa wajahmu itu selalu mengundangku untuk melakukan tindakan-tindakan...er...romantis." Rona merah kembali menjalar dipipi Sakura mendengar penuturan jahil Sasuke. Buru-buru ia membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali berkutat dengan sayur-sayuran dihadapannya.

Sasuke terkikik geli melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. Pria yang terkadang berubah-ubah sifat itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersandar disisi tepian meja makan dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik tubuh gadis yang hari ini tubuhnya dibalut kaus berwarna kuning dan celana putih selutut yang agak ketat dan percayalah tentu ini membuat lekuk tubuh Sakura jauh lebih terlihat.

Sadar diperhatikan sedari tadi, Sakura jadi merasa risih sendiri. Jadi jangan heran ia jadi terlihat salah tingkah dimata Sasuke.

"Tak adakah pekerjaan lain selain memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Omel Sakura tak sabar.

"Aku tak memperhatikanmu..." Sanggah Sasuke santai.

"Huh!" Dengus Sakura tambah kesal dan akhirnya kembali menekuni pekerjaannya. Lebih dari setengah jam Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura memasak tanpa mengeluarkan komentar sedikitpun. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa sebenarnya ia tak sedang memperhatikan Sakura secara utuh. Setengah pikirannya sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang surat itu. Surat yang dititipkan Gaara padanya. Surat berwarna merah terang yang ditujukan untuk Sakura.

Jujur ia tak tahu isi surat itu. Karena memang ia tak membacanya. Rasanya begitu lancang jika ia membaca pesan terakhir sahabatnya itu untuk Sakura. Tapi ia merasa bingung. Bagaimana jika isi surat itu adalah sebuah peryataan yang akan membuat Sakura semakin sulit untuk melupakan Gaara? Bagaimana jika surat itu akan membuat Sakura membencinya atau melupakannya? Dan yang terpenting apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Memberikan surat itu atau tidak?

"Hei?" Suara bening itu mengagetkannya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa wajah putih Sakura telah ada tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan kening berkerut.

" Hn.." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hm...kau yakin tak apa? Sungguh wajahmu terlihat seperti masokis begitu..." Ujar Sakura khawatir sambil terus memandang kearah bola mata Sasuke yang gelap. Sasuke tersenyum menanggapi kekhawatiran gadis dihadapannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka menyiksa diri?" Kekeh Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura. Tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Sakura hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya kau terlihat seperti seorang masokis yang sedang stress! Untung kau tidak mencakar-cakar lenganmu sendiri! Sudah sekarang cepat makan...!" Omel Sakura lagi dan segera menarik lengan kekasihnya itu untuk untuk duduk di meja makan dan menikmati hidangan hasil karyanya itu.

Waktu makan terasa begitu lama tanpa pembicaraan. Ini memang sudah jadi kebiasaan Sasuke yang tak berbicara saat makan. Maklum ia adalah seorang Uchiha, menjaga etika adalah point pertama dalam hidup seorang Uchiha. Sakura sendiri yang biasanya mengobrol saat makan, kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Ikut menjaga etika saat makan.

"Sas..."

"Hn.." Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring, Sasuke menjawab panggilan dari kekasihnya itu.

Drrrrrrrrrrt Drrrrrrrrrrt...

Baru saja Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya, terdengar suara vibra ponsel Sasuke. Pria berparas indah itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan segera merogoh saku celananya.

"Halo...hm...ya ada apa? APA?" Pekik Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hampir saja Sakura tersedak dibuatnya. Sasuke langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Sakura sendiri berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aku akan pulang sekarang! Tetap lakukan pencarian!" Samar kalimat itulah yang terdengar ditelinga Sakura sebelum akhirnya sosok Sasuke kembali menghampirinya.

"Maaf Sakura, aku harus pulang sekarang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kutangani." Ucap Sasuke tampak terburu-buru. Ia langsung mengecup singkat kening Sakura dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk?" Tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir. Siapapun yang menelpon kekasihnya tadi, pastilah ada yang tidak beres. Terlihat jelas Sasuke nampak begitu terburu-buru.

"Semua bisa teratasi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Jaga dirimu baik-baik..." Pesan Sasuke singkat sebelum menyambar mantel hitamnya dan melesat keluar, tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu yang keluar dari saku mantelnya.

Sakura hanya menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan helaan napas panjang. Baru saja ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi sudah terlanjur Sasuke mendapat panggilan mendadak yang ia sendiri tak tahu dari siapa.

"Hah...aku sendirian deh...eh!" Baru saja wanita berambut bubble gum itu mengeluh, kakinya yang terbalut sandal rumah itu menginjak sesuatu, yang disadari olehnya adalah sebuah surat berwarna merah darah.

"Eh...ini punya siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, ia pungut surat itu dan ia bolak-balik surat itu.

'Mungkin terjatuh dari mantel Sasuke tadi...tapi mengapa ada namaku disini?' pikir Sakura setelah melihat ukiran tinta berwarna biru terang bertuliskan namanya diatas surat itu.

000000000000000000

Gemerlap kota Tokyo mulai terlihat disalah satu distrik yang terletak tak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo tower. Deretan bar dan diskotik mulai dari yang berkelas atas sampai bawah berderet rapi memenuhi jalan raya di distrik ini. Salah satu bar dan diskotik yang cukup terkenal dan berkelas nampak ramai hari ini. Deretan mobil-mobil mewah terparkir rapi tepat didepan bar itu.

Lampu khas diskotik menyala seiring dengan musik keras yang seolah mengajak semua penghuni didalamnya untuk melantai. Sekedar melepas penat dengan menggoyangkan tubuh dilantai dansa sambil menikmati dentuman musik yang terdengar energik.

Tapi suara dentuman musik yang menggema itu tak mengundang sesosok wanita langsing berbalut busana terusan berlengan tiga per empat berwarna hitam mewah itu untuk sekedar bergabung dengan lautan manusia yang sedang berdansa mengikuti irama musik. Dari bibirnya yang dipoles lipgloss bening itu menguar aroma khas tequila yang sangat menyengat. Jemarinya yang lentik berhias cutex berwarna hitam tak henti-hentinya menuangkan tequila dari botolnya.

"Sial...!" Umpatnya pelan saat menyadari botol keduanya yang telah kosong. Saat itu pulalah kepala wanita berparas cantik berambut hitam panjang itu ambruk dan jatuh ke atas meja. Gurat-gurat merah menghiasi pipi dan hidungnya. Sangat menggambarkan saat ini ia benar-benar mabuk.

Seringai tipis mulai terbentuk dibibirnya. Manakala menyadari perasaan seperti melayang mulai melanda dirinya. Ya...sudah dibilang tadi wanita ini sekarang benar-benar mabuk.

"Heh...kenap..kenapa selalu saja...? Haruno brengsek..." Racaunya tak karuan. Seringai kembali terbentuk dalam bibirnya. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan memberi tanda pada pelayan yang kebetulan lewat.

"Berikan aku lagi dan la...lagi...dan jangan lama-lama ya brengsek...hik..." Ujarnya seraya terus menyeringai. Si pelayan wanita itu hanya mengangguk takut dan buru-buru ia kembali memberikan sebotol tequila kehadapan wanita itu. Terus menerus setiap botol habis maka ia akan memberikannya dengan terburu-buru.

"Silakan Nyonya Mikoto..." Ujar si pelayan. Si wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto itu tertawa kecil sembari menuangkan kembali tequila kegelasnya yang kosong.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku...heh?" Tanya Mikoto sembari mengacung-ngacungkan jemari tangannya kearah si pelayan. Pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Jarang sekali kami mendapat tamu terhormat seperti anda Nyonya, seorang direktur perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang sangat terkenal!" Ucap si pelayan sedikit berlebihan. Mikoto kembali menyeringai dan menatap tajam si pelayan. Tatapan mata beriris sewarna batu onyx itu seolah menyuruh si pelayan segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Dan sepertinya si pelayan menyadari tatapan menusuk itu dan segera membungkukan tubuhnya dan melesat pergi.

"Hah...langsung kabur dengan hanya melihat tatapan mataku...menyedihkan..." Gumam Mikoto lagi sambil menegak kembali minumannya. Dan terus begitu sampai akhirnya Mikoto benar-benar mabuk. Tiba-tiba saja keningnya berkerut dan kepala wanita yang masih terlihat cantik diusia senjanya itu kembali jatuh ke atas meja.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa anak sialan itu tak gentar dengan tatapan mataku...hahahah...anak sialan...Haruno sialan..." Mikoto kembali meracau tak jelas. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya. Apa jadinya jika seorang presiden direktur perusahaan ternama mabuk dan meracau tak jelas.

"Kau mengkhianatiku...hik...Maasaki sialan!" Umpat Mikoto lagi. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat dan rasanya ia tak mampu lagi mengangkat kepalanya. Tiga botol tequila cukup membuatnya benar-benar mabuk berat. Entah kenapa, usia sepertinya sudah menurunkan kemampuannya untuk minum lebih banyak. Ia pejamkan matanya yang sudah serasa sangat berat. Dan otaknya yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadaran itu mulai memutar rentetan memori-memori yang membuatnya muak dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan umpatan.

**Flashback**

"Sayang, maafkan ibu...hari ibu tak bisa menemanimu ke festival. Ibu sedang sibuk sekarang..." Gumam seorang wanita kira-kira berusia tiga puluh tahunan pada seorang bocah perempuan kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Bocah perempuan itu hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tapi ini kan festival musim semi! Festival yang sangat kutunggu! Ibu sudah janji mau mengantar Sakura kalau ayah tak bisa pergi! Ibu pembohong!" Jerit bocah itu. Ia segera berlari kearah pintu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, seorang wanita dewasa berambut hitam telah membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu membuat tubuh mungil bocah bernama Sakura menabrak tubuh wanita itu.

"Ah...Sakura-chan maafkan...Eh kau mau kemana?" Tanya wanita berambut hitam itu bingung sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana Sakura yang baru saja ditabraknya itu pergi.

"Sakura! Ah..Mikoto, maafkan putriku yah.." Jawab wanita berambut pink digelung itu sambil tersenyum. Mikoto, wanita berambut hitam itu hanya membalas senyuman sahabatnya dengan senyuman pula.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Mikoto kembali saat melihat ekspresi khawatir Maasaki.

"Ah...putriku ingin mengajakku ke festival tapi ada rapat dengan pemegang saham hari ini. Dan itu sangat penting!" Jawab Maasaki sambil menggigit bawah bibirnya. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar putrinya tapi justru ia merasa Sakura takkan pergi jauh.

"Hei...putrimu jauh lebih penting dari pemegang saham kan? Tapi dua-duanya penting juga sih! Heheh..." Ujar Mikoto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu langsung menghampiri sahabatnya dan mengelus bahunya.

"Kurasa Fugaku takkan keberatan jika aku tak hadir dalam rapat nanti.." Gumamnya. Seketika mata emerald Maasaki membulat mendengarnya.

"Ah...kau harus datang! Apa alasanmu tak datang?" Tanya Maasaki kemudian. Mikoto hanya terkikik kecil saat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang terkejut bukan main.

"Aku akan menemani Sakura-chan ke festival!" Ujar Mikoto sambil kembali terkikik. Terkadang wanita berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun ini kelewat ceria. Dan Maasaki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini! Sakura kan putriku, seharusnya aku yang menemaninya. Kau tetaplah disini dampingi Fugaku dalam rap.."

"Halah, sudah! Fugaku itu sudah terlalu tua untuk selalu ditemani! Apalagi hanya rapat. Justru nanti aku yang dicuekin! Lebih baik kau temani saja suamimu yang brondong itu, jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan dalam rapat!" Ledek Mikoto. Sejenak muncul guratan merah tipis dipipi Maasaki saat mendengar kata brondong. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau usia Maasaki jauh lebih tua tiga tahun dari Yuichi, ayah Sakura. Sedangkan usia Fugaku jauh lebih tua lima tahun dari Mikoto.

"Kau ini! Dasar!"

"Sudahlah, sekarang aku akan mengejar Sakura-chan dulu! O...yaa..Maasaki, apakah aku terlihat terlalu tua untuk pergi menemani Sakura-chan ke festival musim semi?" Tanya Mikoto dengan ekspresi aneh seraya memegang kedua pipinya yang tirus berhias blush on tipis berwarna baby pink.

Dan ekspresi Mikoto itu berbuah manis dengan sebuah geplakan dikepalanya. Maasaki hanya tersenyum ringan menanggapi wajah kesal Mikoto.

"Kenapa memukulku?"

"Aku memukulmu supaya wajahmu jadi muda lagi dan pantas menemani putri kecilku ke festival! Sudah sekarang cepat kejar putriku sebelum ia jauh, Uchiha!" Perintah Maasaki seenak jidat.

Dugh...pukulan ringan mendarat dirambut pink Maasaki yang hari ini digelung keatas. Dan itu pasti perbuatan Mikoto.

"Rasakan itu Haruno!" Ledek Mikoto sambil berlari meninggalkan ruangan sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Maasaki hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Mikoto. Wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu merasa sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat yang pengertian seperti Mikoto.

Ditaman tak jauh dari gedung Hachi Corporation, Mikoto berhasil menemukan sosok putri sahabatnya itu. Mata onyxnya yang cemerlang melihat tubuh mungil Sakura sedang meringkuk sambil memainkan rerumputan. Dengan perlahan Mikoto mendekati Sakura. Tapi apa daya, walaupun sudah hati-hati tapi tetap saja membuat Sakura mampu menyadari kehadiran Mikoto. Dan itu semua berkat ulah sepatu hak tinggi Mikoto yang haknya mencapai 14 centi itu bergesekan dengan jalan.

"Hah...ketahuan ya?" Tanya Mikoto dengan senyumnya yang khas. Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke rumput. Seolah malas bertatap muka dengan Mikoto.

"Tante salon ngapain kesini?" Tanya Sakura jutek. Sebutan Tante salon merupakan panggilan sayang Sakura untuk Mikoto. Mengingat kebiasaan Mikoto yang sering ke salon dan penampilannya yang terkadang seperti artis. Heboh dan cantik.

"Astaga Sakura-chan, kalau sedang marah mirip sekali dengan ibumu!" Ucap Mikoto dengan nada yang seperti terkejut. Tapi tak mendapat respon sedikit pun dari bocah berusia empat tahunan itu.

"Sakura benci ibu! Udah Tante ke tempat ibu aja sana! Ga usah kesini!" Jerit Sakura kesal.

"Anak perempuan jangan menangis dan ngambek terus...nanti jelek.." Bisik Mikoto sambil berlutut dihadapan Sakura. Jemarinya yang lembut dengan kuku berhias cutex berwarna rose itu mengusap lelehan air mata yang ada diwajah mungil Sakura.

"Aku kesal..." Gumam Sakura. Bocah itu memajukan bibirnya dan menekuk wajahnya. Seolah menunjukan bahwa ia sedang benar-benar kesal. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan kesal?"

"Habis ibu pembohong! Ibu ga sayang sama aku! Ayah juga! Sayangnya cuma ke kerjaan!" Ujar Sakura lagi.

"Sakura sayang tak boleh begitu. Ayah dan ibu kan bekerja untuk Sakura. Kalau tak ada ibu dan ayah, Sakura makan apa? Baju yang Sakura pakai dari siapa? Dan semua mainan Sakura dari mana kalau bukan dari ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Mikoto bijak. Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan yang terpenting, apa bisa Sakura lahir kedunia tanpa ayah dan ibu?"

"Memang terdengar lebih kearah materi, tapi Sakura harus mengerti. Tanpa ayah dan ibu, Sakura takkan bisa ada didunia dan bertemu dengan Tante, apalagi sampai mendengar nasihat dari Tante!" Sejenak setelah mendengar perkataan Mikoto, Sakura langsung memandang paras cantik Mikoto yang sedang tersenyum.

"Jadi jangan marah dan bilang kalau ibu tak sayang Sakura hanya karena ibu tak bisa menuruti apa yang Sakura mau.." " Tapi pikirkan kasih sayang yang selama ini ibu berikan pada Sakura.." Nasihat Mikoto bijak. Sakura langsung menghambur kepelukan Mikoto.

"Jadi Sakura harus bilang apa ke ibu, Tante?"

"Sakura harus minta maaf ke ibu! Pokoknya Sakura tidak boleh seperti itu lagi ya...Janji..?" Mikoto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Sakura telah menautkan kelingkingnya yang mungil ke kelingking Mikoto. Mereka saling berjanji.

"Sekarang Sakura temani Tante creambath ke salon, setelah itu baru Tante temani Sakura ke festival! Oke?"

"OKE!"

**End Flashback**

Mikoto tersenyum miris. Ia miringkan gelas berisi tequila itu hingga sebagian isinya sedikit berceceran dimeja. Jemarinya yang lentik berhias cutex berwarna hitam itu berusaha menggapai botol tequila yang berukir indah itu.

Bibirnya merah merona terbuka. Iris matanya yang sewarna malam itu menatap kosong semua benda-benda yang ada dihadapannya sampai akhirnya pandangan matanya kabur dengan selaput bening tipis air mata yang mengalir dari mata onyxnya. Diusapnya air mata itu kasar.

"Keparat.." Umpatnya pelan. Segala perasaan berkecambuk dalam dirinya. Pengulangan kembali memori dalam hidupnya memang begitu menyakitkan. Terlebih ini mengenai sesuatu hal yang sensitif.

Keluarganya...sahabatnya...

Sifat khas yang dibawa suaminya itu, sifat keras kepala, tegar dan teguh itu tak lantas membuatnya tak tumbang saat diterpa masalah sepelik ini. Berbagai kalimat pengandaian berkumpul di otaknya.

Andaikan semua tak terjadi...andaikan ia bisa menerima semuanya...andaikan sahabat terbaiknya, sahabat lamanya yang tahu segala tentang dirinya dan menjadi tempat curahan hatinya...tak mengkhianatinya...tak menyakitinya…

**Flashback**

Senyum terus berkembang dibibir Mikoto manakala melihat kedua wajah sahabat baiknya Haruno Yuichi dan Haruno Maasaki terpampang jelas di layar televisi rumahnya. Sinar lampu dan blitz kamera menyilaukan mata menyirami kedua wajah penuh senyum ini. Maasaki dan Yuichi. Keduanya sedang berada dalam sebuah konferensi pers.

Disamping Mikoto, terlihat Fugaku hanya memasang tampang datarnya saat menonton acara konferensi pers kedua mantan rekan kerjanya. Kenapa disebut mantan, karena disaat inilah, diacara konferensi pers inilah Yuichi dan Maasaki akan mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa mereka telah tidak lagi bekerja membangun Hachi Corp. Melainkan telah membangun sebuah perusahaan baru yang mereka nama Haruno Group.

Kikikan kecil keluar dari bibir Mikoto saat melihat sosok mungil Sakura yang ada dipangkuan Maasaki. Ekspresi Sakura terlihat begitu tegang. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak kamera dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda saat telah memutus kerja sama dengan keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya seorang wartawan.

"Kami sangat lega. Mendirikan perusahaan sendiri adalah tujuan kami." Jawab Yuichi. Saat itu senyum Mikoto masih tetap terkembang. Tapi seketika senyum itu hilang seiring mendengar jawaban-jawaban dari kedua sahabatnya. Terutama jawaban Maasaki.

"Kami sangat senang, seolah kami telah terlepas dari kandang dan bebas untuk menentukan pilihan. Dan saya yakin saya dan suami saya bersama Haruno Group akan mendulang kesuksesan. Bahkan mungkin jauh melampaui perusahaan kami dulu. Dan kami juga senang karena bisa menentukan jalannya perusahaan tanpa penghalang." Jawaban itulah yang sukses membuat senyum Mikoto menghilang seketika.

Gedung Hachi Corporation 12.30

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu? Kau berkata pada pers seolah kau kami kekang!" Ujar Mikoto ngotot. Ditatapnya tajam Maasaki yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam boks.

"Mikoto, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang memang seharusnya terjadi. Dan sudahlah hubungan perusahaan telah berakhir."

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau merusak citraku dan suamiku. Kau mengatakan seolah aku dan suamiku adalah rumput liar yang berhasil kalian tebas!" Jerit Mikoto. Ia marah. Sangat marah. Matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Mikoto sudah cukup. Kenapa kita harus bertengkar? Ini sudah jadi keputusanku dan suamiku karena perusahaan ini tak akan berkembang jika kami terus bersama kalian." Ucap Maasaki. Ia tampak mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Aku berbicara kenyataan! Bukalah matamu lebar-lebar Mikoto, perusahaan memang tak akan berkembang jika kami tetap bersama kalian, berselisih paham dan akhirnya kami harus mengikuti kalian! Karena kalian keras kepala dan..."

"Apa? Dan apa? Kau mau bilang kalau perusahaan ini tak berkembang karena aku? Karena aku dan suamiku tak bisa bekerja? Iya kan?"

"Ya! Benar karena kau tak bisa bekerja! Kau selalu saja mempercantik dirimu! Pernahkah kau berfikir tentang perusahaan? Selalu saja ide konyol yang kau berikan! Dan kau tahu aku dan suamiku capek terus menanggapi pemikiran suamimu yang kolot dan keras kepala itu!" Jerit Maasaki balik. Mikoto hanya menatap tak percaya wajah Maasaki. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Maasaki meledak penuh emosi seperti itu. Satu teriakan dan bentakan panjang mampu membuat Mikoto terdiam dan hanya dapat membuat air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Ya...aku memang tak bisa bekerja...karena aku hanya seorang baby sitter yang tugasnya menjaga putrimu kan?" Bisik Mikoto lirih. Sebelum akhirnya disusul dengan tawa kecilnya yang khas disela air matanya yang mengalir.

"Aku hanya bertugas menjaga putrimu saat kau bekerja untuk perusahaan." Bisik Mikoto lagi. Perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam diri Maasaki saat mendengar perkataan Mikoto.

"Mikoto…ak...aku tak bermaksud untuk..."

"Aku tahu maksudmu. Aku sangat mengerti apa maksudmu..." Gumam Mikoto seraya mengusap kasar air matanya. Maasaki menggigit bawah bibirnya perlahan dan mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh bahu sahabatnya.

"Mikoto...ak..aku.."

"Selamat atas perusahaan baru kalian! Semoga sukses!" Mikoto tersenyum.

"Dan akan kubuktikan bahwa aku akan berhasil dan bisa berdiri sendiri tanpamu dan Yuichi. Aku akan sukses dengan sifat keras kepala dan pikiran kolot milik suamiku." Tegas Mikoto sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Maasaki sendirian.

**End Flashback**

Tawa kecil khas milik Mikoto terdengar. Ia berhasil. Ia berhasil membuktikan bahwa ia telah sukses dengan sifat keras kepala dan kolot milik suaminya. Semua kekayaan yang mungkin tak ada habisnya dan pundi-pundi uang yang terus mengalir itu memang merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya dan suami tercintanya, Uchiha Fugaku. Persetan dengan bagaimana usaha mereka untuk sukses, entah itu cara bersih atau kotor tapi toh mereka tetap mendulang kesuksesan. Meski pada akhirnya suaminya telah meninggalkannya lebih dulu karena sakit dan itu amat sangat membuatnya lagi sifat keras kepala, tegar dan teguh yang diturunkan oleh suaminya itu membuat Mikoto mampu melewati masa sulitnya, sampai akhirnya masa sulit itu kembali lewat masa lalunya.

Detik berikutnya tawa itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan isak tangis memilukan miliknya. Tak kalian bayangkan seorang wanita angkuh bertangan besi sepertinya bisa menangis sepilu ini kan? Tapi inilah yang terjadi.

Inikah takdir untuknya? Ia lelah berhadapan dengan masalah yang sama. Kenapa ia harus berhadapan dengan masalah sepelik ini?

" Kenapa Maasaki...aku menyayangimu...kau sahabatku..." Gumam Mikoto.

Ia fikir dengan menyingkirkan Maasaki dan Yuichi semuanya akan selesai. Tak ia pikirkan sosok mungil yang selalu digendongnya dan dimanjanya selamat dari maut dan kini telah berkembang menjadi wanita cantik yang dicintai oleh putra bungsunya. Dicintai oleh putra kesayangannya.

Jujur waktu itu...saat dimana sahabat putra bungsunya itu bertunangan. Saat dimana ia kembali untuk yang pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Sakura, ia terkejut. Bocah perempuan kecil yang selalu menemaninya kesalon, yang selalu mengenakan pakaian bernuansa kuning atau merah dengan pita merah menghias rambut merah mudanya itu telah sebesar dan sedewasa ini. Bersanding disamping putranya yang berparas hampir sempurna, mereka tampak serasi. Tapi ego dan dendam Mikoto begitu besar sehingga ia tak kuasa menerima begitu saja semua itu.

Haruno Sakura...Tatapan mata itu, emerald itu saat menantang wajahnya. Emerald itu tak gentar sedikitpun meski diserang tatapan tajam miliknya. Sekali lagi mata dengan warna iris indah itu tak gentar meski diserang dengan hinaan dan kalimat tajam darinya.

Mengapa Sakura terlihat begitu tegar dan dewasa? Berbeda dengan Sakura kecil yang selalu bermanja-manja dipangkuannya? Mata itu sungguh berbeda dengan yang dulu, tak lagi menyiratkan rasa manja yang besar dan tak lagi polos. Melainkan terlihat lebih tajam dan tegar meskipun kelembutan itu tetap ada. Apa kehidupan yang membentuknya sehingga seperti itu? Kehidupan melarat dan sendirian kah yang membuatnya seperti itu?

Kalimat pengandaian kembali merasuk dalam dirinya. Andaikan putranya tak bertemu dengan putri sahabatnya itu? Andaikan ia lebih memperhatikan dan memberi perhatian lebih pada putranya itu sehingga putranya mau menuruti kata-katanya untuk menjauhi seorang Haruno Sakura.

Perlahan tapi pasti rasa kantuk yang hebat menyerangnya. Sadar akan pertahanannya yang sebentar lagi akan rubuh, dengan segera ia buru-buru melihat jam tangannya. Jarum pendek menunjukan angka 11 malam. Dengan sisa tenaga dan kesadarannya, Mikoto merapihkan keadaannya yang berantakan. Sekedar menyisir asal rambut hitamnya dengan jemari, dan mengambil dompetnya. Meletakan asal beberapa lembaran uang yang ia sendiri tak tahu berapa jumlahnya untuk membayar minuman yang telah masuk ke kerongkongannya. Tapi yang pasti itu adalah jumlah yang besar karena jangan harap kalian menemukan uang receh didompet seorang presiden direktur Uchiha Corp.

Sedikit terhuyung ia menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari bar. Sepatu hak tinggi dengan tinggi hak mencapai 14 centi itu tak menghalangi Mikoto untuk tetap berjalan keluar bar.

Perlahan dengan susah payah ia berhasil menggapai mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu. Entah kenapa ia terlihat begitu nyaman dan cocok dengan segalanya yang berwarna hitam. Mungkin didukung dengan warna kulitnya yang sangat bersih dan putih itu dan juga kesan glamor serta gothic yang disandangnya menjadikan wanita paruh baya ini cocok-cocok saja menggunakan atribut hitam.

Wanita ini tak lantas langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Sejenak ia menumpukan kepalanya disetir mobil mewahnya. Menegak air mineral yang tersedia dimobilnya meskipun percaya atau tidak justru membuatnya semakin mual.

Setelah yakin ia siap untuk mengendarai mobil meski dalam kondisi mabuk, Mikoto dengan sedikit terburu-buru mulai menginjak gas mobilnya. Tak dihiraukannya, suara umpatan orang yang hampir saja ditabraknya atau kendaraan lain yang hampir celaka karenanya. Meski ia sudah puluhan tahun menyetir dan sudah dianggap bisa bahkan profesional dalam mengemudi tapi tetap saja tak membuatnya kacau saat mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Seringai terlihat muncul dibibirnya mendengar suara umpatan orang-orang yang hampir celaka itu. Andai mereka tahu siapa yang ada didalam mobil ini, mungkin mereka akan memilih bungkam atau geleng kepala melihat kelakuan seorang presiden direktur yang namanya terus menerus terpampang dan disebut diberbagai media karena kesuksesannya. Tapi itu tak mampu menghentikan mobil mewah itu untuk terus melaju memecah hingar bingar Tokyo.

0000000000000000000000

" Sialan kau Itachi! Jadi kau mau menyalahkanku karena tak becus menjaga ibu?" Maki Sasuke diponselnya. Tentu kini yang paling malang adalah nasib ponsel kedua Uchiha bersaudara ini karena sedari tadi harus menjadi perantara makian dan cacian dari keduanya. Maklum jarak antara Sasuke yang berada di Tokyo dan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi yang berada di Seoul dan situasi panik dan tegang memaksa keduanya untuk berkomunikasi darurat lewat ponsel.

" Aku berkata kenyataan! Kau piker apa alas an ibu menghilang tak jelas seperti ini kecuali kalau bukan masalah denganmu bocah!" Raung Itachi tak kalah keras, memaksa Sasuke untuk menjauhkan jarak ponselnya dengan telinganya.

"Kenapa terus saja kau menyalahkanku! Ibu baru saja ketempatmu! Ibu baru saja ke SEOUL untuk bertemu denganmu kan? Jadi bukan salahku kalau tiba-tiba ibu menghilang! Salahkan pengawalanmu itu yang PAYAH!" Maki Sasuke balik sambil memberikan penekanan dibeberapa bagian.

" YA~! You Big BABO!" " Tahukah kau kalau ibu ketempatku karena memikirkanmu! Memikirkan kelakuanmu yang makin lama makin konyol dan tidak becus! Seharusnya yang kau pikir itu adalah masalah kelak kau akan jadi penerus perusahaan! BUKAN MEMBUAT IBU STRESS MEMIKIRKAN CARA UNTUK MEMISAHKAN..." Itachi langsung menghentikan kalimatnya. Hampir saja ia membocorkan rencana ibunya yang akan menyingkirkan gadis Haruno itu. Itachi sangat mengutuk dirinya yang kelewat ceroboh dan emosional. Keceplosan bicara sama sekali tak ada dalam kamus hidupnya! Dasar Itachi kau babo! Umpatnya dalam hati.

" HEY...BAKA! Kau mau bicara apa tadi? Memisahkan apa? Heh jawab aku!"

" YA~! Beraninya kau bilang kakakmu begitu! Memisahkan antara sifat kekanakanmu dan sifat dewasamu yang belum juga muncul! Sudahlah kau selalu saja membuatku naik darah Sasuke! Sekarang cari ibu sampai dapat malam ini juga! Aku sudah mendapat informasi kalau ibu telah meninggalkan Seoul tadi sore! Itu berarti ibu sudah kembali dan sudah tak berada di Seoul! Kalau kau tak bisa menemukannya aku akan membunuhmu! Dasar payah!" Omel Itachi panjang dan langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke.

" HEY! BAKA! KAU YANG PAYAH KAKAK BODOH!" Teriak Sasuke.

" Enak saja dia bilang aku anak-anak! Ibu kenapa juga stress memikirkan cara memisahkan sifatku! Arghhh!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi dan menatap deretan orang pengawal dan bodyguard yang sedang menunggu perintahnya.

" HEY! Kenapa juga kalian berdiri disitu berlama-lama! Telusuri seluruh Tokyo mulai dari bandara sampai semua distrik di Tokyo! Cari sampai ketemu!" Raung Sasuke. Deretan orang-orang malang yang baru saja disemprot majikannya itu hanya mengangguk cepat dan segera memasuki mobil dan motor mereka masing masing dan berpencar. Sementara disamping Sasuke nampak Iruka sedang berusaha menenangkan Tuan Mudanya itu.

" Tuan Muda apa tidak lebih baik kita hubungi pihak berwajib. Tuan Muda Itachi mengirimkan kabar bahwa Nyonya Mikoto sudah meninggalkan Korea sore tadi, dan itu sudah lebih dari 5 jam Nyonya Mikoto pergi tanpa diketahui keberadaannya.." Ucap Iruka.

" Biarkan mereka mencari. Satu jam dari sekarang jika ibu belum ditemukan kita hubungi pihak berwajib. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ibu menghilang dan dulu juga itu terjadi karena aku dan pasca meninggalnya ayah. Jadi aku yakin ibu pasti bisa kita temukan!" Jelas Sasuke seraya menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia cerna lagi kalimat kakaknya. Masalah kali ini adalah memang akhir-akhir ini ia sama sekali tak memikirkan perusahaan pasca pertengkarannya dengan Gaara dan Sakura. Inikah penyebab ibunya menghilang, karena kekanakannya dan ketidak peduliannya dengan perusahaan ditambah dengan sifat cuek dan tak pedulinya karena ibunya tak merestui hubungannya dengan gadis berdarah Haruno itu.

Kakaknya telah memegang alih kuasa perusahaan cabang dan itu berarti ia harus siap melanjutkan alih kuasa perusahaan pusat. Bukan tak mungkin ibunya tak lama akan melepas jabatan presiden direkturnya dan menyerahkan itu semua padanya. Ya...padanya yang sampai sekarang bahkan belum siap untuk menerima semua itu, menerima jabatan dan tanggung jawab besar atas perusahaan. Jujur ia masih ingin bebas.

' Ibu stress karena aku yang kekanakan?' Pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya dan jujur ia ikut pusing juga.

Sepertinya kita memang harus memberikan tepukan tangan atau mungkin award untuk kecerdasan seorang Uchiha yang memang sudah tak dapat diragukan lagi sekalipun itu dalam soal bohong membohongi. Itachi dapat dengan sempurna menutupi kesalahannya yang keceplosan bicara dengan sempurna. Bahkan sampai bisa membuat adiknya itu pusing dibuatnya.

00000000000000000000

Sakura duduk diruang tengah sambil menghirup teh hijau yang baru saja dibuatnya. Hangat teh hijau yang mengalir dan bermuara diperutnya itu tak merubah arah pandangannya. Dihiraukannya suara TV yang masih menyala padahal malam sudah larut.

Hanya satu objek penglihatannya kali ini. Yaitu sebuah amplop panjang berwarna merah dengan ukiran namanya diatas amplop merah itu. Otaknya yang cerdas itu mencoba memikirkan dan menebak-nebak apa isi didalamnya. Diketahui oleh logikanya pasti didalam amplop itu adalah selembar kertas dan tak mungkin yang lain. Kenapa logikanya bisa menyimpulkan begitu adalah dikarenakan amplop itu datar dan tak ada sesuatu yang menonjol dari dalamnya dan juga ringan seperti surat biasa.

Dan sekarang yang ia bingung kan adalah antara membukanya saja atau menunggu dan menanyakan terlebih dahulu perihal surat ini ke kekasihnya. Karena ia yakin surat itu jatuh dari mantel Sasuke tadi.

Ia kembali mengambil surat itu, memperhatikannya. Surat itu begitu tertutup rapat. Tak ada nama pengirimnya sama sekali. Dan itu semakin membuat Sakura penasaran. Sangat penasaran. Ia putuskan untuk membuka surat itu. Apapun isinya nanti toh di atas surat itu tertulis jelas kalau itu untuknya.

Tok...tok...

Hampir saja jarinya bergerak untuk membuka surat itu, suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya. Satu nama yang terlintas dikepalanya adalah nama kekasihnya. Karena siapa yang datang malam-malam begini ke flatnya selain kekasihnya. Lupakan Hinata dan Sai, karena Hinata sedang jalan-jalan ke Thailand bersama Naruto dan Sai sedang berada di Korea Selatan mengunjungi rumah ayah kekasihnya sekaligus mengurus kedai susu milik ayah kekasihnya, Ino.

Dan satu lagi yang terlintas diotak Sakura adalah pasti Sasuke ingin mengambil surat itu. Diletakannya surat itu kembali keatas meja dan tubuh mungilnya beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

" Tunggu sebentar..." Ucapnya sebelum membuka pintu dan berikutnya pula matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang bertandang kerumahnya. Seorang wanita bertubuh langsing mengenakan terusan hitam dengan sebelah tangan dilipat ke depan dadanya. Kaki jenjang nan mulus berbalut sepatu hak tinggi itu disilangkan kesamping. Tak lupa seringai khas membingkai wajahnya yang memerah namun tetap terlihat cantik dan menggoda.

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas milik wanita berambut hitam itu bergerak melambaikan tangan kearah Sakura yang membeku didepan pintunya. Satu hal yang dapat Sakura simpulkan setelah melihat keadaan sosok dihadapannya adalah wanita ini mabuk.

" Ka...Kau..."

" Hai bocah sialan..."

**End Chapter 19**

HUWAAAAAA! *Teriak histeris gaje* Lagi-lagi tambah gaje...saya harap readers ga sakit mata liatnya...hahaha haduh...ga bisa lepas dari penyakit bikin fic gaje(?)

Tapi jujur ini adalah chapter yang paling dhitta sukai! Karena dhitta sangat senang menggambarkan karakter Mikoto yang gothic...hahaha*ketawa gaje* Love you Mami! Mikoto Saranghae!

Soal cerita masa lalu Mikoto, saya gambarkan Mikoto adalah sosok yang sensitive dan juga digambarkan Maasaki kelewat menyindir atau menjelekan Mikoto sama Fugaku meski tak secara langsung. Alasan kenapa memunculkan ide cerita begini supaya readers tahu alasan kenapa Mikoto benci sama Sakura. Hehehe semoga readers mengerti…*readers : KAGAK! Orang cerita lu gaje**dhitta: nangis dipojokan*

Terus soal Tequila, saya sudah tanya sama teman saya dan katanya Tequila paling enak dan paling gampang bikin mabok *loh? Kok tahu!* Ga tau dah tuh anak sotoy apa emang tau! *digebuk yang bersangkutan*

Jadi maaf ya readers kalau masalah ini rada ga masuk akal…

Bayangin Mikoto kayak Tiffany SNSD di Run Devil Run...hahaha bajunya doang sih...

Jadi sebenernya deskripsi baju terusan hitam yang dipakai Mikoto itu adalah baju Tiffany SNSD di Run Devil Run. Awalnya mau deskripsiin baju Taeyeon di pake Mikoto *soalnya dhitta suka sama Taeyeon* tapi kayaknya ga cocok sama penggambaran Mikoto. Pertama baju Taeyeon SNSD sama member SNSD yang lain kesannya anak muda banget. Kedua rambut Taeyeon di RDR dikuncir terus cokelat, ga hitam gelap. Kalo bajunya Tiffany kayaknya semua umur masuk, maklum kan umur Mikoto disini digambarkan udah lima puluhan.

Lagian rambut sama bodinya aku miripin aja Mikoto sama Tiffany. Pas di Run devil Run kan Tiffany rambutnya hitam. Kalo soal sepatu, itu saya gambarkan sepatu mereka pas dance RDR yang hitam-hitam itu. Hehehe jadi buat menambah kesan dan lebih menjiwai aja sih soalnya saya ga pinter deskripsiin baju jadi kebanyakan contoh baju yang dipake sama model atau K-pop..hahaha...

Soal yang dateng kerumah Sakura kayaknya langsung ketebak deh soalnya saya juga udah deskripsiin. Insyaallah tahun depan fic ini kelar ya readers...dukung terus ya...

Selama buat fic ini dhitta lagi seneng-senengnya sama TVXQ! Huwaaaa! Yoochunnie oppa Saranghae! *digebuk*

Jadi lagu-lagu yang saya dengerin lagu TVXQ semua deh tapi yang paling banyak diputer lagu Stand By U sama My Destiny...sama nyempil lagu Run Devil Run-SNSD *karena emang lagi seneng-senengnya juga* terus muterin deh tuh bolak-balik mv nya Run Devil Run buat ngeliat model-model baju mereka. Hahaha...

Bocoran chap 20 : Apa alasan Mikoto ke tempat Sakura? Singgah saja kah? Rasanya terlampau aneh...Rencana apa yang akan dibuat Mikoto? Sasuke langsung menyusul kerumah Sakura...Surat! Surat Gaara? Apa isinya? Huwaaaa Hinata lagi jalan-jalan! Intip jalan-jalan NaruHina! Semuanya Cuma ada di chap 20! Ditunggu ya!

Berhubung sebentar lagi natal dan tahun baru...suami-suami saya yang nan jauh disana, Taemin, Yoochun, Changmin, KyuJong dan banyak lah suami dan mantan saya yang bentar lagi merayakan natal dan tahun baru *ditimpukin k-pop fc*

Jadi dhitta ucapkan SELAMAT NATAL DAN TAHUN BARU!

Terima kasih : Haruchi Nigiyama, Naru Mania, Imuri Ridan Chara, Li Qiu Lollipop, Reastriver, Miss Uchiwa Tsuki-chan, 4ntk4 ch4n, MagnaEvil, Ayana rifa'i, Ran Uchiha, Seo Hyo-Rin, Luna Chan, Green Yupi Candy-chan, Putri Hinata Uzumaki, Key is my name, Shard Vlocasters, Crunk Riela-chan, aisya chan, Merai alixya Kudo, Tenshi Nauzora, sweet's strawberry, Vytachi W.F, Tsuki-chan123

Review?


	21. Chapter 20

Summary : " Ia akan menyangka bahwa aku menyakitimu. Ia akan marah padaku, ia akan lari dariku...ia akan membenciku! Heh...ibu macam apa aku yang dibenci oleh putra kesayangannya sendiri!"" Dasar ibu brengsek! Jawab pertanyaanku bu? Kenapa ibu tak pernah puas menyakiti kami?"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**The Shinobi Gank **

**Chapter 20 : Our Destiny**

" THAILAND!" Pekik Naruto bahagia, saat kakinya pertama kali menginjak negeri gajah putih itu. Dibelakangnya berdiri manis Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan tunangannya itu yang sedang membentangkan kedua tangannya sesaat setelah mereka keluar Bandara International Phuket. Hinata dengan antusias menghampiri Naruto dan mengamit lengan pria berambut kuning cerah itu.

" Hinata-chan! Kita punya waktu banyak disini! Kau mau kemana? Pattaya mungkin?" Tanya Pria berambut kuning itu tak kalah antusias. Hinata kembali tersenyum, entah kenapa rasanya ia begitu nyaman berada disamping calon suaminya ini. Wajahnya pun juga tak akan langsung merah padam jika harus berhadapan dengan Naruto sekarang.

" Hm...Naruto-kun, tak lebih baik kita kehotel dan menaruh barang-barang?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik beberapa bawaan mereka dari Jepang yang sangat banyak seperti orang mau pindah rumah.

Pria yang hari ini berbalut busana santai dengan celana pendek itu hanya memberikan senyuman lebar khas miliknya kearah Hinata dan segera menggandeng mesra jemari mungil Hinata.

" Aku lupa kalau bawaan kita seperti orang mau pindah! Kau benar! Ayo kita ke hotel!" Pekiknya heboh. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa meringis malu seraya bersembunyi dibalik punggung Naruto saat melihat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Untung saja Naruto masih berbicara bahasa Jepang...setidaknya tak ada yang tahu apa yang dihebohkan pria humoris ini.

Dengan segera Naruto menarik Hinata, oh tidak ralat yang benar adalah menyeret Hinata keluar dari bandara menuju hotel dengan cengiran lebar tentunya.

00000000000000000

Tubuh Sakura terasa beku manakala menatap sosok yang sedang duduk diruang tengah flatnya. Sejenak ia melupakan dengan pikiran-pikiran yang menggelutinya tadi-tadi. Sungguh tak pernah ia menyangka akan kehadiran tamu tak terduga seperti ini.

Tangannya sendiri masih sibuk membersihkan bekas muntahan tamunya ini. Maklum tamunya ini mabuk, dan wajarlah jika ia muntah. Hanya saja tempatnya saja yang tidak tepat. Pasalnya tepat saat Sakura membukakan pintu untuk tamunya itu, sang tamu langsung menyerobot masuk lalu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Dengan susah payah Sakura memapah tamunya itu dan saat itulah sang tamu malah muntah di karpet ruang tengah miliknya.

Sakura kembali menatap tubuh Mikoto yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sosok tamunya itu dengan tatapan heran. Apa yang membawa wanita cantik ini kerumahnya? Bahkan setahunya, tak ada seorang Uchiha pun terkecuali kekasihnya yang mengetahui dengan jelas letak kediamannya ini. Tapi jika mengingat siapakah Mikoto yang sebenarnya rasanya tak aneh jika wanita ini mengetahui letak kediaman Sakura.

Dengan cekatan ia menggulung karpetnya itu dan membawanya kearah dapur. Sepertinya ia harus bekerja ekstra besok membersihkan karpet itu besok. Karena meskipun sudah dibersihkan dengan lap, tetap saja ia harus mencuci karpet itu karena siapa yang akan tahan dengan bau muntah orang yang mabuk.

" Sa..kura.." Suara parau Mikoto terdengar dan jelas membuat wanita berambut bubble gum yang sedang sibuk mengangkat karpet menoleh dan menatap Mikoto yang sedang duduk dikursi dengan mata terpejam.

" Ambilkan aku air.." Tanpa keluhan dan bantahan sedikitpun Sakura mengiyakan apa yang diperintahkan Mikoto barusan. Rasanya hal ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan sifat aslinya yang paling tidak suka disuruh-suruh. Sakura sendiri tak tahu pasti kenapa ia menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Mikoto saat ini dan yang pasti adalah kini langkahnya pun bergerak menuju dapur dengan dua tujuan, yaitu untuk menaruh karpet dan mengambilkan air untuk Mikoto.

" Ini minum anda.." Mikoto perlahan membuka matanya saat merasakan kehadiran Sakura didekatnya. Ia tersenyum pahit saat melihat segelas teh hangat terhidang di meja. Perlahan ia meraih gelas itu, Sakura menyadari kalau tangan Mikoto bergetar. Takut jika gelas itu jatuh dan tumpah, Sakura berinisiatif membantu Mikoto meminum teh yang telah dibuatnya.

Kembali diluar dugaan, Mikoto sama sekali tak menolak bantuan Sakura. Bahkan ia melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Sakura meminumkan teh itu kemulutnya.

Rasa hangat langsung terasa di perutnya manakala beberapa teguk teh telah masuk kekerongkongannya. Mikoto tersenyum kecil saat lidahnya merasakan rasa tawar pada teh buatan Sakura.

" Teh tawar..." Gumam Mikoto dengan suara paraunya. Sakura tertawa canggung. Ia tak membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar menjawab peryataan Mikoto bahwa teh yang dibuatnya tawar bukan manis. Memori otak wanita bermata emerald ini menduga bahwa yang selanjutnya keluar dari bibir Mikoto adalah sindiran atau hinaan. Kenapa ia bisa menduga seperti itu adalah karena Sakura berfikir mungkin Mikoto tak pernah minum teh tawar murahan seperti ini.

" Kau masih ingat dengan...seleraku ya? Teh manis kan bisa buat Tante gemuk..." Seketika mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Mikoto. Sangat jelas dugaannya salah besar.

**Flashback. **

" Tante...ini teh untuk Tante!" Seru Sakura kecil sambil memberikan gelas mainan ke sosok Mikoto yang kala itu sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang.

" Arigatou Sakura-chan...!" Ujar Mikoto sambil pura-pura meminum teh dari gelas kosong yang diberikan Sakura tadi.

" Hm enak!" Sakura tersenyum puas dan mengambil mangkuk dan sendok mainan didepannya dan membuat gerakan seperti orang mengaduk sesuatu.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada diruang kerja Mikoto yang luas di Hachi Corporation. Dan Mikoto sendiri sedang menemani Sakura pesta minum teh dengan mainan masak-masakannya. Tak lengkap rasanya jika pesta minum teh tanpa duduk di atas kain kotak-kotak, maka jadilah sekarang mereka berdua duduk di atas kain kotak-kotak yang sengaja digelar Sakura. Tak lupa bocah perempuan yang nampak imut dengan baju terusan model balon warna kuning itu meletakan beberapa boneka kesayangannya untuk ikut dalam pesta minum teh mini buatannya.

Mikoto tersenyum saat melihat wajah serius milik Sakura kecil yang sedang mengaduk-ngaduk sesuatu didalam mangkuk mainannya. Sakura bilang kalau ia sedang membuat kue.

Sejenak Mikoto teringat dengan sosok putra kecilnya yang juga sebaya dengan Sakura. Jujur ia sangat merindukan putra kecilnya yang berada di London itu. Ia sendiri tak habis pikir dengan suaminya yang menempatkan kedua putranya itu bersama mertuanya di London sedangkan ia dan suaminya disini.

Jadi wajar jika ia sangat menyayangi Sakura sama seperti ia menyayangi kedua putranya. Apalagi ditambah dengan ia tak memiliki seorang putri.

" Ya ampun!" Pekikan Sakura yang disertai dengan tepukan tangan mungil Sakura dijidatnya sendiri membuat Mikoto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap wajah terkejut Sakura yang lucu itu.

" Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

" Sakura lupa menaruh gula di teh, Tante salon!" Mikoto langsung tertawa mendengar penuturan bocah imut berusia empat tahun itu. Ia langsung mengelus kepala Sakura sayang.

" Sayang...Tante ga suka teh manis kok! Tante akan langsung hilang selera kalau minum manis. Tante lebih suka teh tawar!" Ucap Mikoto sambil tertawa. Sakura langsung memasang tampang aneh.

" Kenapa Tante ga suka teh manis? Tante marah ya gara-gara Sakura lupa taruh gula..." Sakura kecil menunduk sedih sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mikoto kembali tertawa dan langsung menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang langsing.

" Coba Sakura bayangkan kalau perut Tante ini buncit! Dan pipi Tante juga menggembung seperti pipi Sakura dan badan Tante lebih besar dari sekarang..." Mikoto menggerakan tubuhnya, mencoba mendeskripsikan kondisi tubuhnya jika gemuk. Sakura langsung membulatkan matanya lebar.

" Tante pasti jelek." Jawab Sakura singkat dan dengan ekspresi wajah yang tentu saja polos. Mikoto tak bisa menahan tawanya dan kembali mengelus kepala Sakura.

" Hahaha...benar sekali...Teh manis kan bisa buat Tante gemuk!"

**End Flashback. **

Kini memori otak Sakura telah selesai memutar potongan klise masa lalunya dengan Mikoto. Diingatnya wajah ceria Mikoto kala ia masih kecil dan dikala Tante kesayangannya itu memberitahukannya bahwa teh manis bisa membuat gemuk. Dan sekarang kalimat itu kembali diucapkan Mikoto hanya saja dalam ekspresi, situasi, dan kondisi yang berbeda.

Sakura sendiri seperti tak sadar menyajikan teh tawar pada Mikoto. Padahal ia selalu menyuguhkan teh manis pada setiap tamunya. Dan lagi hampir semua teman-temannya bahkan Sasuke sekalipun menyukai teh manis sehingga ia terbiasa menyuguhkan teh manis. Tapi entah kenapa untuk Mikoto kali ini ia suguhkan teh tawar. Bukan karena gula didapurnya habis, persedian gula masih tersedia banyak karena baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia membelinya.

Apa ia masih terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Mikoto? Bahkan ia sendiri tak merasa heran melihat Mikoto memakai sepatu hak tinggi dengan tinggi hak mencapai 14cm tadi karena memang dari dulu Mikoto sering menggunakan hak sepatu setinggi itu.

" Arigatou..." Ucap Mikoto pelan sambil meletakan gelas tehnya dimeja. Tak lupa ia tersenyum kearah Sakura. Senyum itu jelas membuat Sakura tertohok. Senyum itu buka seringai yang Sakura pernah lihat-lihat setelah pertemuannya kembali dengan Mikoto. Melainkan senyum malaikat Tante Salon kesayangannya. Senyuman tulus yang sering ia lihat dulu.

Ingin rasanya Sakura memeluk tubuh Mikoto saat ini juga. Hatinya berkata bahwa sosok Mikoto telah kembali dan ia sangat merindukannya. Tapi kekuatan logika yang menguasai dirinya saat ini berkata untuk tetap waspada. Mikoto sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Orang yang sedang mabuk tak akan sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Lagipula kini Mikoto telah membencinya.

Tapi saat teringat kembali senyum yang barusan ditunjukan Mikoto seolah meruntuhkan semua barikade kewaspadaannya. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah bahwa sosok malaikat Mikoto tak hilang, hanya saja terkubur dalam sosok kelam bertangan dingin yang ia lihat terakhir ini.

Lama Sakura berkutat dengan pikirannya. Terdengar suara erangan tertahan Mikoto.

" Akh...kepalaku..." Keluh Mikoto seraya memegang keningnya.

" Anda baik-baik saja...?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Mikoto kembali tersenyum seolah ingin meredam kekhawatiran Sakura. Dan tentu itu semakin meyakinkan Sakura bahwa sosok dihadapannya ini adalah Mikoto yang sebenarnya. Meski kini Mikoto sedang dalam kondisi mabuk.

Setitik keringat mengalir dipelipis Mikoto. Juga ia dapat melihat kerutankerutan dikening Mikoto. Sakura melihat itu ditambah dengan keluhan Mikoto yang kembali terdengar. Ia tak mungkin pula membiarkan Mikoto dalam kondisi tersiksa seperti ini. Lagipula ia tak pernah menangani orang yang mabuk.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah mengirimkan pesan singkat pada kekasihnya dan memberitahukan keberadaan Mikoto dikediamannya ini.

00000000000000000000

Musik khas diskotik mulai masuk ke pendengaran Sasuke saat tubuhnya perlahan mulai memasuki sebuah diskotik ternama di Tokyo. Ditajamkan kembali penglihatannya hanya untuk sekedar memastikan keberadaan orang yang dicarinya. Tempat ini adalah tempat ketiga yang dikunjungi Sasuke hanya untuk mencari sosok ibunya itu.

Lama ia mencari, tapi yang dilihatnya hanya lautan manusia yang sedang melantai dan berdansa diiringi musik yang dipasang seorang DJ. Tak ada tabda-tanda keberadaan ibunya disana. Tapi ia belum menyerah, Sasuke masih terus mengedarkan pandangan matanya, sampai seorang wanita menabrak tubuhnya.

" Tampan, kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" Terlihat seorang wanita muda berambut pirang panjang berpakaian minim kurang bahan sedang berdiri menghalangi Sasuke. Wanita inilah yang menabrak Sasuke.

Pria berambut raven itu menyeringai. Ia telah terbiasa dengan trik murahan seperti ini. Seorang wanita dengan sengaja menabraknya hanya untuk sekedar menarik perhatiannya.

" Oh...sorry sweatheart." Ucap Sasuke enteng. Ia segera beranjak dari hadapan wanita itu. Tak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan dengan wanita malam ini.

Tapi usaha Sasuke untuk menghindar dari wanita ini sepertinya sia-sia karena detik berikutnya wanita itu dengan nakal menarik lengan Sasuke. Wanita itu tersenyum nakal manakala melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tak bergeming saat lengannya ia sentuh.

Jemarinya yang telah terbiasa bermain-main itu mulai menyusuri dada bidang Sasuke yang memang hanya terbalut kaus berwarna abu-abu kerah rendah itu. Sasuke terdiam.

" Hanya maaf tampan? Aku tak butuh itu..." Ucap wanita itu. Sasuke menyeringai. Ia tak mungkin memperlakukan wanita kasar sekalipun wanita itu adalah wanita malam.

Saat bibirnya akan terbuka menjawab ucapan si wanita. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang ia taruh disaku celananya bergetar. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Sasuke meraih ponselnya dan seketika ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran saat melihat layar ponsel touch screennya itu.

Sender : Sakura

Sas, maaf mengganggumu tapi Tante Mikoto ada dirumahku sekarang

Ia mabuk...kuharap kau segera kesini.

Hampir saja Sasuke terjengkal kaget andaisaja ia tidak melihat dimana sekarang ia berada. Tante Mikoto itu berarti adalah ibunya dan untuk apa ibunya kerumah kekasihnya. Ada yang tidak beres, kata itulah yang terpikir dalam otak Sasuke saat ini.

" Tampan ada masalah?" Suara wanita itu menggema ditelinga Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menyeringai dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu untuk menjauh dari dadanya.

" Istriku, baru saja mengirim pesan padaku. Dan dia berpesan padaku untuk tidak terjebak dengan rayuan murahan seorang wanita bar. Jadi selamat tinggal sweatheart!" Ucap Sasuke mulus dan segera meninggalkan wanita yang menurutnya penganggu itu. Wanita itu sendiri hanya bisa mengumpati kepergian Sasuke.

00000000000000000000

Mata lavender Hinata dengan setia mengamati rentetan keyring yang ada disebuah etalase toko souvenir yang ada disalah satu distrik di kota Pattaya. Tepat setelah mereka sampai disebuah hotel di kota Pattaya ini, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati sore hari pertama mereka di Thailand dengan berbelanja disalah satu pusat keramaian di Pattaya. Dan ditempat ini pulalah mereka melepaskan hasrat belanja mereka, tanpa beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Senyum terkembang dibibir Hinata kala melihat sebuah keyring berbentuk gajah putih yang sangat lucu. Di sekitar tubuh gajah itu terdapat beberapa butir berlian imitasi yang berkilauan. Sangat cantik.

Sejenak ia teringat dengan sosok sahabat baiknya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura. Ia berfikir pasti sahabat pinknya itu sangat senang dihadiahi keyring ini olehnya.

" Sakura-chan pasti suka..."

" Hinata-chan...kau sedang lihat apa?" Naruto yang sedari tadi sedang melihat-lihat pakaian di dalam toko tiba-tiba saja muncul dan tentu saja mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang melihat keyring pilihannya itu.

" Huwaaa...lucu! Kubelikan untukmu ya!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk keyring gajah yang ada di tangan mungil Hinata.

" Jangan!" Tolak Hinata. Naruto langsung mengerutkan keningnya heran. Hinata tersenyum dan matanya kembali memandang keyring itu.

" Kenapa? Aku masih punya uang kok.." Ucap Naruto sambil merogoh saku celana pendeknya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Hinata terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naruto kala itu.

" Bukan begitu...aku mau membelikan ini untuk Sakura-chan sebagai oleh-oleh pertamanya!" Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum. Naruto langsung menghilangkan ekspresi bingungnya dan merangkul bahu mungil Hinata.

" Benar juga untuk Sakura-chan cocok kok! Meskipun terlewat feminim untuk Sakura yang kelewat macho!" Komentar Naruto seraya tertawa.

" Ah tapi yang ini lebih cocok!" Seru Naruto sambil meraih sebuah keyring lain dari tempat pajangannya.

Hinata kembali terkikik melihat keyring pilihan tunangannya itu. Sebuah keyring berbentuk boneka perempuan berambut pink, memakai sebuah kaus terusan berwarna kuning dan sebuah kaus kaki panjang warna-warni hingga lutut. Yang membuat keyring itu lucu adalah ekspresi boneka itu. Ekspresi boneka itu yang terlihat cemberut.

" Cocok kan?" Naruto meminta persetujuan. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

" Hm cocok! Dan yang ini untuk Sasuke-kun!" Kali ini Hinata meraih keyring lain dan Naruto langsung tertawa melihat keyring pilihan Hinata itu. Keyring berbentuk boneka laki-laki berambut hitam mencuat. Boneka itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang warna cokelat. Sangat lucu, dan berbeda dengan ekspresi keyring untuk Sakura yang cemberut, keyring untuk Sasuke memiliki ekspresi seperti menyeringai sambil menggigit setangkai bunga mawar dengan giginya.

" Huwaaa! Yang ini mirip sekali dengan Teme dan ini mirip Sakura-chan yang galak!" Seru Naruto girang. Hinata ikut tertawa senang.

" Kekekeke Sakura-chan..." Ujar Naruto menirukan suara Sasuke seraya menggerakan boneka keyring Sasuke ke arah boneka keyring Sakura yang dipegang Hinata. Seperti sedang mengajak Hinata bermain peran dengan tokoh utama Sasuke dan Sakura lewat boneka keyring itu.

" Huwaaaa! Sasuke-kun menjauhlah dariku...hm!" Hinata menirukan gaya jual mahal Sakura saat didekati Sasuke sambil menggerakan boneka keyring Sakura menjauh dari boneka keyring Sasuke. Naruto tertawa senang melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sedang menirukan Sakura.

Mata sapphire blue miliknya dengan seksama melihat deretan-deretan keyring yang terpajang dan mengambil keyring lain yang menurutnya bagus.

" Hey...kalian berdua jangan bertengkar! Harus selalu akur...benar kan Akamaru..." Ujar Naruto menirukan suara Kiba, sahabatnya sambil mendekatkan keyring lain yang baru saja dipilihnya kearah boneka keyring Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menahan tawanya kala melihat keyring lain yang baru saja dipilih Naruto.

Sebuah keyring boneka laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok dan mengelus kepala seekor anjing. Boneka itu menunjukan ekspresi bahagianya terbukti dengan cengiran lebar terpahat diwajah boneka itu.

" Itu mirip Kiba-kun!" Seru Hinata.

" Ini akan kuberikan untuk Kiba!" Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil membayangkan wajah sahabatnya Kiba. Dan setelah itu kembali memfokuskan matanya kederetan-deretan keyring itu lagi dan ia berhasil menemukan sebuah keyring lucu lagi.

" Hahaha...yang ini mirip Temari-neechan, Hinata-chan!"

" Dan yang itu mirip Shika-kun!" Seru Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah keyring mirip Shikamaru tepat disebelah keyring yang Naruto bilang mirip Temari.

" Benar, mirip sekali dengan Shika...!" Ujar Naruto sambil melihat keyring pilihan Hinata untuk Shikamaru. Masih sebuah keyring boneka laki-laki yang sedang tertidur. Rambut bonekanya panjang dikuncir. Ekspresi boneka itu terlihat sangat malas. Tubuh boneka itu sendiri dibalut sebuah piyama biru bergambar rusa.

" Bayangkan wajah marah Temari-neechan, pasti mirip dengan keyring itu!" Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk keyring yang ia pilih untuk Temari. Sebuah keyring berbentuk boneka perempuan berambut pirang. Warna wajahnya merah padam karena marah dan ada empat gambar siku di keningnya, tangannya juga berkacak pinggang. Boneka ini mengenakan kaus warna kuning dan jaket warna biru sama seperti milik Temari.

" Boneka Temari-neechan marah karena boneka Shika-kun tidak bangun-bangun!" Seru Hinata. Naruto kembali tertawa mendengarnya.

" Kita belikan sebagai oleh-oleh untuk mereka!" Naruto langsung mengambil semua boneka keyring dari tangan Hinata dan menaruhnya dikeranjang belanjaan.

" Naruto-kun...kita belum pilihkan untuk Sai!" Seru Hinata. Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya, kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

" Dan pilihkan juga untuk Ino-chan!"

" Baiklah ayo kita cari! Cari yang mirip ya Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto semangat dan keduanya kembali berkutat dengan deretan-deretan keyring di etalase toko itu.

" Ini terlihat seperti Tante Mikoto, Naruto-kun..." Hinata menunjuk sebuah keyring berbentuk boneka perempuan berambut hitam yang sedang mengenakan gaun terusan berwarna hitam dan sepatu hak tinggi warna merah. Naruto langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" Kita kan sedang mencari yang mirip Sai dan Ino-chan, tapi kenapa malah ketemu yang mirip Tante Mikoto?" Tanya Naruto heran. Hinata menaikan bahunya pertanda tak tahu dan meletakan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri seolah sedang berfikir.

" Mungkin Tante Mikoto sedang merindukan kita Naruto-kun..." Tebak Hinata polos.

" Che...Hinata-chan mana mungkin mamanya Teme merindukan kita! Tapi, siapa tahu memang benar Tante Mikoto merindukan kita...sudah lama juga kita tak bertemu dengannya! Kekeke..." Tebak Naruto tak kalah polos dengan tunangannya. Hinata tersenyum geli dan langsung menaruh boneka keyring mirip Mikoto ke keranjang.

" Kita belikan ya Naruto-kun! Siapa tahu Tante Mikoto senang!" Hinata tersenyum polos. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut lalu menunjukan cengiran jahilnya.

" Kita jadikan saja ini sogokan buat Tante Mikoto supaya dia mau menyetujui hubungan Teme dan Sakura-chan! Kau setuju kan Hinata-chan?" Naruto langsung meminta persetujuan dari Hinata tentang ide bodohnya. Dan Hinata langsung menyetujui ide bodoh Naruto itu.

" Benar! Siapa tahu usaha kita berhasil membuat Tante Mikoto setuju!" Dan ia malah menyemangati ide bodoh Naruto.

" Huwaaa! Kita memang cerdas Hinata-chan! Ayo cari lagi!" Naruto dengan semangatnya kembali berkutat dengan deretan-deretan keyring dihadapannya, diikuti Hinata pula tentunya. Dan mulailah terdengar serua-seruan heboh yang mengundang banyak orang untuk memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pria berambut kuning cerah itu dan wanita berambut indigo dikepang kelabang disampingnya.

" Hinata-chan! Lihat rambut bonekanya mirip Sai!"

" Yang ini malah mirip ayahku, Naruto-kun! Hehehe!"

" Che...kenapa aku malah menemukan boneka yang mirip Itachi-nii, kakaknya Teme?"

" Lihat, ini mirip Ino-chan!"

" Hinata-chan ini mirip denganmu! Coba lihat!"

" Mana? Iya mirip denganku! Aku cari yang mirip Naruto-kun ya?"

" Oke! Lihat ini seperti kakakmu Hinata!"

" Benar! Mirip Neji-nii!" Terus begitu, sampai keranjang mereka penuh dengan keyring dan Hinata sendiri sudah melupakan keyring gajah yang dipilihnya pertama kali tadi.

" Lihat-lihat ini mirip mantan kekasihku, Hinata-chan! Kekeke!"

" ..."

" Hinata-chan"

"..."

" Hinata-chan jangan marah..." Acara belanja mereka ditutup dengan ngambeknya Hinata dan repotnya Naruto membujuk dan membawa belanjaan mereka yang banyaknya seperti bawaan orang pindah rumah.

00000000000000000000

Sakura baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dan membawakan semangkuk air hangat kearah ruang tengah untuk Mikoto. Dengan cekatan Sakura mengambil saputangan bersih dari lemarinya kemudian mencelupkan sapu tangan itu kedalam mangkuk berisi air hangat yang tadi dibawanya.

Mata Mikoto yang awalnya terpejam langsung terbuka perlahan saat tiba-tiba merasakan sentuhan lembut serta hangat dipipinya. Dilihatnya, Sakura dengan hati-hati membasuh wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

" Ini bisa membuat Tante lebih baik..." Ujar Sakura lembut dan terus membasuh keseluruhan wajah dan leher Mikoto dengan perlahan. Mikoto tak menolak itu semua, ia justru menikmatinya. Wajahnya yang semula lengket, jadi terasa lebih segar.

" Kau memberitahu putraku tentang keberadaanku disini?" Tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba dan sontak langsung menghentikan aktifitas Sakura yang sedang memeras sapu tangan. Ditatapnya kedua iris mata Mikoto yang sewarna langit malam itu dengan mata melebar. Mikoto tak bergeming saat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan yang ditunjukan Sakura padanya. Matanya malah semakin terlihat sayu kala itu.

" Ak...ak..aku..." Jawab Sakura gugup. Entah kenapa lidah terasa kelu dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto. Seolah dirinya sedang berad dalam posisi kuncing yang ketahuan mencuri ikan dan tertangkap basah.

" Putraku pasti marah!" Ucap Mikoto sambil terkekeh. Dialihkan pandangannya dari Sakura, dan mulai menatap kearah jendela.

" Sasuke takkan marah karena-.."

" Ia pasti marah!" Potong Mikoto cepat. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam dan terus memandangi Mikoto. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengetik pesan tepat didepan Mikoto. Tapi tetap saja wanita paruh baya ini mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya dibelakang.

" Ia akan menyangka bahwa aku menyakitimu. Ia akan marah padaku, ia akan lari dariku...ia akan membenciku! Heh...ibu macam apa aku yang dibenci oleh putra kesayangannya sendiri!" Ujar Mikoto panjang, raut kesedihan tersirat jelas dikedua mata kelam Mikoto, dan Sakura melihat itu.

" Anda tak menyakitiku...jadi Sasuke takkan marah pada anda..." Sakura menenangkan. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sungguh tak merasa tenang. Perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam relung hatinya. Kesedihan Tante kesayangannya ini dikarenakan Sasuke membencinya, dan Sasuke membencinya karena Mikoto tak menyetujui hubungan mereka, dan itu semua akan berbuntut pada dirinya yang membuat Mikoto sedih.

" Pukul aku!" Desis Mikoto pelan membuat Sakura heran.

" Kenapa anda bicara seperti itu?"

" Pukul aku Sakura! Kau membenciku kan?" Jerit Mikoto tiba-tiba, dan itu jelas membuat Sakura terkejut. Senyum malaikat yang tadi ditujukan Mikoto padanya hilang dan digantikan dengan keputus asaan dan kesedihan yang sangat menyiksa.

" Aku yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu! Aku membenci ayah dan ibumu Sakura! Kau dendam padaku kan?" Jerit Mikoto lagi. Sakura mencoba menenangkan Mikoto. Tapi Mikoto menepis semua itu dan segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Wanita paruh baya itu langsung hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya andai saja Sakura tak sigap langsung menangkap tubuhnya.

" Kumohon duduklah kembali! Tolong jangan buatku khawatir!" Ucap Sakura seraya memegang lengan Mikoto.

" Khawatir? Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu?" Jerit Mikoto menggila. Ditepisnya tangan Sakura hingga tubuh Sakura jatuh kelantai.

" Bunuh aku! Sama seperti aku membunuh ayah dan ibumu, Sakura! Lakukan...Akh!" Jeritan Mikoto berakhir dengan erangannya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang kepalanya. Segera ia mencengkeram kepalanya berharap itu dapat mengurangi sakit dikepalanya yang diakibatkan oleh jumlah alkohol yang terlalu banyak diminum diusianya yang tak lagi muda.

Sakura sendiri tak menghiraukan sakit dibokong serta punggungnya akibat terjatuh tadi. Ia segera meraih tubuh Mikoto.

" Kumohon jangan seperti ini! Aku tak mungkin melakukan itu!" Ujar Sakura seraya memeluk tubuh Mikoto. Entah sejak kapan air mata telah berkumpul dipelupuk matanya saat melihat Mikoto yang tiba-tiba menggila.

" Kau mungkin melakukan itu...Benci aku Sakura...Kau membenciku kan?" Bisik Mikoto pelan ditelinga Sakura. Sakura terus saja menangis sambil memeluk Mikoto. Ia tak tahu apa alasan Mikoto membunuh kedua orang tuanya, tapi pasti Mikoto punya alasan atas itu semua. Mikoto adalah orang yang teramat disayanginya, Sakura telah menganggap Mikoto ibu keduanya dikarenakan sejak kecil ia dekat dengan Mikoto. Bermain bersama, belajar bersama, belanja bersama dan melakukan banyak hal yang tak bisa dilakukannya bersama ibunya sendiri. Karena ibunya sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan. Jadi tak ada alasan kuat bagi Sakura untuk membenci Mikoto.

" Aku tak membenci Tante! Aku menyayangi Tante...kembalilah menjadi sosok Tante salon yang kusayangi...aku menyayangimu!"

" BOHONG!"

Cklek...

" IBU!" Tepat saat Mikoto menjerit dan mendorong tubuh Sakura, Sasuke datang dan langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura yang hampir saja terjatuh.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengelus pipi Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung mengusap air matanya. Tatapan tajam Sasuke langsung mengarah kesosok ibunya yang sedang berdiri berurai air mata.

" Kau! Apa yang ibu lakukan pada Sakura?" Bentak Sasuke seraya mengguncang bahu ibunya. Mikoto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Sasuke terlihat sudah dalam puncak emosinya. Diguncangkan kembali bahu ibunya itu lagi kasar hingga tubuh Mikoto tak berdaya ditangannya.

" Bohong! Ibu pasti menyakitinya kan? Kenapa? Kenapa ibu selalu menyakitinya bu? Kenapa ibu tak pernah puas menyakiti Sakura?" Raung Sasuke. Tak dihiraukan lagi keadaan ibunya yang sudah kacau sekarang. Mikoto tak menjawab, ia sudah tak punya kekuatan untuk sekedar melawan putranya sendiri. Tak pernah ia bayangkan putranya akan membentaknya sekeras itu. Hatinya sakit.

" IBU JAWAB AKU!"

" Sasuke hentikan!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke agar berhenti mengguncang tubuh Mikoto. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Sasuke bergeming. Pria berambut raven ini masih terus mengguncang tubuh ibunya dan mengeluarkan makian-makian tak pantas yang tak seharusnya keluar dari mulut seorang anak pada ibunya.

" Dasar ibu brengsek! Jawab pertanyaanku bu? Kenapa ibu tak pernah puas menyakiti kami?"

" SASUKE KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" Jerit Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari bahu Mikoto. Dan usahanya tak sia-sia. Kini Sasuke tengah memandangnya tajam. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuat Sakura gentar.

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau membela ibuku? Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

PLAK

Sasuke dapat merasakan pipinya panas akibat tamparan keras Sakura. Seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, Sasuke mulai menatap kembali wajah kekasihnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi kekasihnya itu dan ekspresi marah yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

" Berhenti berkata seperti itu! Dia ibumu Sasuke! DAN AKU TIDAK SUKA KAU MENYAKITINYA!" Jerit Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara erangan Mikoto dan tubuh tuanya jatuh kedalam pusaran ketidak sadaran.

BRUK...

" Tante Mikoto!"

" Ibu sadarlah!"

End Chapter 20

Kekekekeke saya kayak orang gila waktu buat fic ini, soalnya emosinya berubah-ubah. Dari cerianya couple NaruHina langsung ke adegan sad SasuSaku.

Jadinya dhitta ketawa cekikikan pas buat adegan NaruHina, dan nangis sesegukan waktu adegan SasuSaku. Dhitta gatau pasti perbedaan waktu antara Jepang sama Thailand, jadi saya perkirakan kira-kira kalau di Tokyo malam maka di Pattaya tuh sekitar sore gitu lah. Kekekeke saya sotoy.

Sekitar 3 chapter lagi The Shinobi Gank the series akan tamat! *ngibarin bendera* Akhirnya akan selesai...jujur saya udah mandek nih buatnya. Ending akan sangat berbeda dengan yang dhitta pikirkan dulu, soalnya udah lupa ma ending yang lama, jadi ending yang baru deh! *reader : bomat bodo amat*

Adegan NaruHina terinspirasi dari jalan-jalan saya sama temen-temen waktu tour perpisahan...gara-gara beliin oleh-oleh duit saya jadi abis semua...kekekeek *curcol*

Baiklah...Terima kasih atas kesedian readers membaca dan mereview fic ini...Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mereview...ini semua kupersembahkan untuk kalian, karena kalau ga ada yang review..dhitta ga tau bakal lanjut atau ga fic ini! Terima kasih atas dukungannya! Dukung dhitta terus sampe fic ini kelar ya!

Bocoran chap 21: Ga nyangka panjangnya ni fic nyampe chapter 21! Mikoto pingsan! Ingatan Sakura akan kebaikan Tante salonnya aka Mikoto terus menganggunya...akankah Mikoto berubah dan dendam Sakura atas kematian orang tuanya terlupakan? Lanjutan jalan-jalan NaruHina di Thailand terhambat...karena mereka mendadak harus kembali ke Jepang karena sebuah insiden? Apa itu? Ayo tebak! Semua ada di The Shinobi Gank chap 21!

Review! Khamsahamnida!


End file.
